The Fairy Tail Bard
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: The Fairy Tail Bard is a mage known for his skill in the arts of the bards. But there is more to this named mage then many know. Experiance the bard's life fairy tail with adventure, hardships and a touch of bard magic. The story of the Fairy Tail Bard begins.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Our story begins in the kingdom of Fiore. A peaceful kingdom with over seventeen million in its population is rich with magical energy and has been since the dawn of the one magic. The magical energy where all magic began.

The people of this fair kingdom have accepted the magic of the land and now treat it as an everyday part of life. Using it for such tasks as cooking, cleaning and many more. Yet even though this land is rich in magical energy, it is recorded by the scholars of Fiore that only ten per cent of its population know how to use magic as a force to fight with. Making these magic users special and unique.

Different from the everyday fiore man or women, these users of magic have become to been known as mages and soon began to form together as group creating the need for the king of Fiore to create his own magic council to rule over these groups. The process was not easy one and some fought the idea.

However with the help of his élite mages and advisers, the King formed a system where these groups of mages could form their own guilds. Each guild would have their master and he would answer to the king's magic council which in return would answer to the king.

With this system in place it did not take long for guilds to formed all over Fiore. Many of these guilds used their powers of magic for good helping the people of the kingdom. Yet as with all good things. other mages upset by this new system used their magic to commit unquestionable acts of evil.

The system after this was reworked and these guilds were soon spilt into a different categories making it clear to all what these guild stood for. Those who went against the system and formed a guild without the magic council's approval and use magic for criminal acts would be labelled as dark guilds. Whilst Guild that were approved and registered by the Magic Council became known as legal guild.

The system went into effect immediately and soon the kingdom of Fiore guilds settled and a new era for the kingdom began. An era where many guilds would rise and many would fall. It was through this that the story truly begins.

"Two beers over here please sweet heart," A brown-haired man called to the bartender from his table. The white-haired female bartender nodded with a smile back at him before going off to make the drinks.

It was then that another man who sat at the same table as the brown hair man told him he shouldn't speak to her like that. When the brown-haired man asked his drinking partner why not, the other man rises to his feet and tells him that he is watching.

The brown-haired man had no clue what this meant But before he could inquire more about him, the female bartender came to their table with their drinks. Balancing the two beer mugs on a small sliver tray she carried on her left hand.

"Here you go" she said placing the tray down on the table. The two men took their drinks before staring at the bartender. Beautiful as a princess with large ocean blue eyes, long snow-white hair, a voluptuous body and a voice that would make stone melt. The brown-haired customer could not understand why he should not try to charm her. After all she was everything a man could have wanted and who's cared about this him?

His desire egged him on and now with his male ego at stake he thanks the female bar-tender before commenting that she'd look good beside him. At this the female bartender merely smiled as if to accept this comment and move on. Yet unknown to the brown-haired customer from the bar the him his companion spoke of was watching and he did not like what he saw.

With a twirl of his right hand and a whisper of a few words, the him watched as the event unfolded.

All seemed normal at first, however soon the brown hair customer felt something wrap around his leg. He did not move or try to acknowledge it as he wanted to stay cool and calm in front of the female bar-tender. But the wrapping soon got tighter and tighter till finally the customer could take no more.

He let out a yell of pain before trying to move his legs only to find they were stuck. He looked down with a fear and saw his legs had been bound by vines that came from the floor under him. He tried to break free but instead just fell backwards leaving him in a bridge like shape with his bum on the bar bench and his hands keeping his head from hitting the wooden floor.

From a moment the female bartender looked at the situation before quickly shouting in a panic state. "Athos please stop this!"

With that everything went black. Nothing could be heard or seen. Totally darkness. That was until a voice spoke out in a claim and gentle manner said.

"Mirajane, Mirajane? Mirajane are you alright?"


	2. The Third Time

Chapter 1

The Third Time

The voice. The calm and gentle voice is what brought light to the room again. However this time the female bar-tender finds herself behind the bar. Her head resting on the bar counter she slowly looks up to see a young man standing in front of the bar.

She recognises him as Athos, the man in her dream but also her closest friend. She smiles as she raises her head to see her friend smile cheerfully back at her.

"Welcome back Mirajane." Athos says calmly watching her rub her eyes. This was not the first time he had found her like this and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Yet he couldn't mock her for her late night work. She stayed behind most nights at the bar to make sure all the guild's mages would have drinks ready for the next day. Sadly in return for all her extra work, her body suffered greatly which lead to events like tonight. Lumped over the bar and her friend coming in early just to see if she's there again.

"You must take better care of yourself Mirajane. You could get hurt one day you know?" Athos warned her kindly as Mirajane stretched.

She knew her friend was right however Mirajane couldn't help it. She wanted to be helpful and if she could help with anything she would because it made her feel useful and that was something Athos knew meant the world to her.

Yet he also knew it was better to get some sleep then stay behind the bar till early morning. He pointed this out Mirajane by using the small round wooden clock showing the time of three on the bar before going off on a rant about how the guild front doors were left open. He went on and on telling her that some nasty little thief or robber could have come in unnoticed and taken anything he wanted and escaped.

Really however Mirajane knew Athos's rant was about her. For he had this strange idea that she would be kidnapped and take away. Still she had a way of stopping his ranting and that was to say with a bit of a flirty tone.

"Well I never have to worry do I? Because I know the fairy tail bard will always be here to look out for me."

This comment causes Athos begins to blush a little before laughing to cover it. He liked Mirajane and she knew it. But being a mage and her friend, athos never told her. Certain it would destroy what great friendship they have he instead kept it a secret. Allowing himself just be happy with the fact he could do silly things with Mirajane. Such as the situation he found himself in now with her.

Still with lot's of jobs to do, Mirajane smiled at her friend once more before going back to work. Moving beer barrels and cleaning glasses. She refused any help from Athos, who offered numerous times. Yet she did have something to say to him.

Athos already felt he knew what she was about to say and he was sure Mirajane knew he already had guessed what was coming. But nodding, the two together begin to say.

"Don't offer to help with bar tending with the other mages around. Don't try to stop Cana drinking and finally."

"Do not go upstairs with Laxus" Athos finishes.

This list of small favours was what Athos got all the time from Mirajane. Like his own personal rules for him in the guild. He felt sometimes like a child with these rules. Yet Athos knew the last rule was important for reasons he did not like to think about. Luckey for him, there were lots of things for him to do keep his mind off the reasons. As soon Mirajane had him cleaning the guild's ground floor with a broom making time go by quicker then a mage with a fire-ball up their bum.

The hustle and bustle of the guild members coming in the next morning is when finally Athos finished his cleaning duty. He sets the broom aside and then takes his seat at the far end of the bar. Where waiting for him is a small glass of red wine.

Athos smiles before looking down the bar to see Mirajane serving a customer wink at him. A gift from her to him for his help. Athos accepted this gift with a nod back to her before picking up the glass and beginning to sip the wine from the glass. Before suddenly being disturb by a sharp sounding voice saying,

"Athos. Enjoying your drink are we?"

This voice Athos knew all too well. Placing his drink down on the bar athos turns around on his stool to see the person who had spoken was Laxus. A Tall, muscular and spiky blonde haired mage Laxus is the grandson of master Makarov the current fairy tail guild master and in his own mind the strongest mage in fairy tail.

The cocky mage stares at Athos with a smirk as his tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on his shoulders flaps in the cold breeze coming in from the open guild door. This was all a game to him. A game which he was going to enjoy.

"Athos why don't you join me upstairs?" Laxus offers slapping Athos on the back so strongly it almost knocks Athos off his stool. With no movement from his target Laxus moves on around behind the bar counter. Athos watches the cocky wizard push his way past Mirajane, who was trying to serve a customer and walk to the stairs leading to the second floor of fairy tail.

However before Laxus began his climb, he looks back at Mirajane and making sure Athos was watching he licked his lips before grinning like a hungry coyote.

This little gesture certainly got Athos attention who at once got to his feet with a look of disgust written on his face.

"Laxus, you dirty dog!" Athos thought disgusted as he stood watching Laxus continue on his way. There was many things he would ignore with what men do around Mirajane. However what Laxus had done just then was personal. Something a gentlemen like Athos would not stand-by and ignore.

He readjusted his dark green cavalier hat to sit tight in his head and then began to make his way around the bar. However he only got to opening in the bar before his path was blocked by a very determined Mirajane. She had seen what Laxus had done and didn't want Athos to get involved.

"Athos you promised!" Mirajane said sternly trying to keep the situation under control.

He knew he had promised Mirajane this and he wanted to keep his promise to her. Yet inside Athos's pride was egging him on to go up to the second floor and give Laxus a piece of his mind. The two mages stood off waiting to see who would move.

This little stand-off got the attention of one of the mage's close to the bar who then pointed it out to another who then point out to another till finally the whole ground floor were watching Athos and Mirajane stare each other down. This event wasn't something that happened oftern and some mages began to take bets on who would give up first.

"Twenty five jewels says Athos returns to his seat" One mage whispers to another at a far table.

"Fine. But I put fifty jewels down saying Mirajane will move." The other mage whispered back.

It was only a matter of time before the result came. Minutes felt like hours to the watching mages. However after what could have only been five minutes, Mirajane moved asides and with that the ground floor returns to their regular drinking and chatting. Some very happy while other couldn't believe what they had seen.

Still as for Athos, he walked by Mirjane only then to be stopped by her as she grabs his right arm tightly. A little surprised by this, Athos looks to her to see her drawing in close to his face before whispering to him.

"Don't do anything to get yourself hurt ok?"

Athos nods calmly in response to her statement and with that Mirajane releases her grip. With no more words shared between them Athos then heads up to the second floor of the fairy tail guild.

The second floor of fairy tail is home to the S rank mages, an élite class of mages whose power has been recognised by their guild master. Proudly Athos could say he is one of fairy tail's S-ranked mages. Recognised by the fairy tail guild master for his masterfully skill of caster and holder plant type magic. This floor meant a lot to him. Yet also on this floor is one person whose mere presence made his body tense and his calm nature fade.

"There you are. I thought Mirajane had got the better of you agian." Laxus mocked from his table at the far end of the floor.

Ignoring his smart ass comment Athos made his way over to Laxus's table. His heart racing and his hands twitching, he was holding himself back from thrashing out like a teenage boy who's feeling were hurt. This wasn't the place nor did he want to go back on what he promised Mirajane. Instead Athos stood at the front of the table while Laxus stayed seated behind it wearing a grin on his face. The two mages stared at each waiting to see who would make the first move. They knew someone had to make the first move. A punch, a kick, a spell or a word? Both mages had made plans for each outcome.

Strangely however feeling nothing was happening Laxus spoke first.

"You know. You and I are nothing alike Athos." Laxus said placing his own drink down on the table with a thud.

"But does that mean we have to be so nasty to each other huh?"

Hearing his half hearted comment Athos grunted before responding back that to Laxus that he had brought their friendship down to this level. Laxus let's out a short cold laugh at this. He really did enjoy playing with Athos feelings. He was no threat to him. Even if he is an S-rank mage, Laxus knew he was stronger. But there was always a chance. A chance athos would snap and give Laxus the chance to show his strength.

"Now that's not nice is it Athos?" Laxus said getting up from his chair wearing his usual grin. "Friends and foes are very much alike Athos and beside who wants to be friends huh?"

This clearly was going back to the reason Mirajane had asked Athos to stay away from Laxus. The reason for all the three times he and Laxus have met up here. To try to make him become part of Laxus's thunder-god tribe.

"My mind is made up about that matter Laxus. I will not become one of your brain-dead lackey." Athos confidently stated.

Athos comment struck Laxus nerves hard. Not because he had insulted his team but the fact he sounded confident in what he said. Laxus wanted Athos to show his wild side. He knew Athos had one. All mages did. But the question was, how to bring it out?

Everything fell quiet for a moment between the two s class mages. It looked to be the end of the meeting between the two yet it was then Mirajane came up the stairs. She had come to collect glasses to clean but her being here gave Laxus an idea.

He knew Athos had a thing for Mirajane so perhaps if he did something to her it would trigger his wild side. Without any more clear options to him, Laxus picked up his glass and threw it at Mirajane.

Hurling it towards her at a great speed, Mirajane had little time to react to the flying glass before suddenly a green vine grabbed the glass mid-air.

"Quick as ever I see Athos." Laxus sharply commented watching the vine retract the glass back into Athos open left hand.

However Athos didn't respond. He simply put the glass down on Laxus table before moving away. He had to keep his promise to Mirajane and to do that he had to get away from Laxus. Yet Laxus had other ideas.

"I think you've forgotten who I am Athos." Laxus said cracking his knuckles cocky.

Athos stopped where he was. Listening as Laxus continued to speak.

"I'm not just any fairy tail mage. I'm fairy tail's strongest mage!"

It was then in his rage Laxus shoot towards Athos grabbed him and threw him against the wooden railings of the second floor balcony.

"Laxus stop this at once!" Mirajane shouted angrily seeing the event unfold before her.

But Laxus ignored her and continued to push Athos over the balcony. With his top half dangling over the balcony rail, Athos fought back as hard as he could. He grabbed a hold of Laxus's purple shirt and tried to pull his top-half back over the balcony with all his strength.

"This isn't going to change my mind, Laxus!" Athos shouted at Laxus pulling as hard as he could on Laxus's shirt.

But Laxus didn't listen and in his fit of despration to escape his the mage's gasp, Athos lashed out. Hitting Laxus in the face with his right fist the mage stagger back in pain releasing Athos from his grip who at once pulls his top-half back over the balcony. Yet more trouble was to follow for Athos as Laxus who quickly recovered from his punch to the face. Then touched his top lip with his right hand.

"Blood?" Laxus said surprised as he looked down at the crimson coloured liquid on his right hand.

Athos frantic punch had spilt his top lip causing blood to start trickle from the wound. Shocked and a little angry at the fact Athos had made him bleed, Laxus looked at Athos with a wild look in his eyes.

"You. You of all people made me bleed." Laxus said clenching his right fist in angry.

"Made to bleed by a plant mage, ah ha ha"

The situation went very quiet and for a moment. Everything seemed to have passed until finally Laxus threw a punch of his own back at Athos sending the plant wizard tumbling across the second floor like a rag doll and into a set of table and chairs.

Mirajane didn't even have time to check on him as Athos quickly got back on feet and charged at Laxus like a bull. The two fighting mages then meet in the middle of the floor and began to brawl. Throwing punches and kicks at any open spot they could find on each other. The two mages were going to fight until someone couldn't anymore. That was until they were stopped by an old sounding yell of "Enough!"

The two s-class mages froze in place and slowly looking to where Mirajane stood. They saw beside her now stood their small guild master, Master Makarov. The old mage had a look of disappoint across his face and at once ordered them both to separate.

But At first both Athos and Laxus did not move. Perhaps cautious about what their opponent might do if they did. It was only after a second command to separate from Master makarov did Athos retreat. All the while Laxus stood his ground. For him it was easy see who the lap dog is in this situation.

Still with the fight now broken up, Master makarov asked Mirajane if she could take Athos downstairs. Mirajane nodded in agreement before ushering Athos down the stairs as fast as she could. Master Dreyer then looked at Laxus, who now with a huff return to his table.

He did not know how to deal with his grandson when he was like this. All he could do was tell Laxus to take a contract and go. Sadly like all the time he had done this before, Laxus once again ignored his grandfather and instead just sat there not paying another mind to his grandfather's request.

Master Makarov seeing he was getting nowhere with his stubborn grandson then decide he would deal with a mage who he knew would respect his word and headed down stairs. Meanwhile already downstairs Mirajane had told Athos to sit on a stool near to the till so she could keep an eye on him. Athos did not argue and just sat there quietly.

His feelings hurt and his body sore from the fight, he couldn't believe he fought with Laxus. But he had and what made him feel even worse was the fact he broke his promise to Mirajane who now was placing a wet cloth on one of the many bumps Athos had received from his fight. She didn't say as word to him and Athos knew this meant she was angry.

The two didn't say a word to each other until the master came down to talk to Athos. He asked Mirajane to leave Athos to him which she answered with a cheerful "of course master" before going back to work.

With Mirajane gone, Master Dreyer then took a seat on the bar counter in front of Athos saying nothing for a moment. He was gathering his thoughts about what he was about the say when he was interrupted when Athos said sadly.

"I am sorry Master. I let my angry get the better of me."

To this Master Dreyer nodded before telling Athos that this fight wasn't only his fault. He knew his grandson had been provoking fights recently to prove that he is the strongest mage in fairy tail. Yet he still simple couldn't let Athos off the hook for this incident. It was important that all his mages saw no matter what rank a mage was they still need to accept the consequences for their actions.

With that in mind Master Dreyer leap off the bar and turned back to the sitting Athos with a pondering look.

"Tell me Athos?" Master Dreyer asked him, stroking his own beardless chin. "How would you punish a mage for fighting on guild property?"

Athos thought about this for a moment. If the master was asking him about his punishment, he guessed his sense of judgement was being tested. He could simple say some simple task such a cleaning the guild would be fit a punishment. However he knew that wasn't what the master would see as a fair punishment. Instead athos suggested he take a job from the job board and all payment for completing the contract go to the guild.

This answer pleased Master Drayer. A well thought out punishment in his own mind. He told Athos that his punishment would be just that. Take a job from the job board on the ground floor and all rewards for completing the job would go to the guild.

"I accept this punishment Master." Athos said bowing calmly to his master. A fair punishment? He guessed it was. After all he had thought it up on his own. With that thought in mind Athos got to his feet and walked past master Drayer to the job board a few metres away from him.

The board was full of jobs today. However most where small tasks with small rewards. The job Athos needed would have to be something that would allow him to show how truly sorry to the guild he was and that came in the form of a destroy contract.


	3. The Destroy Contract

Chapter 2

The Destroy Contract

"A destroy contract is it?" Master makarov said noticing the contract Athos brough back to the bar.

It was clear for his choice to see how much Athos wanted to show how sorry he was. For this destroy contract asked the contracted mage to destroy a Blizzardvern nest on Mt Hakobe. White wyverns known to settle and breed in the mountain, these creatures are not easy targets to take down. However Master makarov believed Athos was up to the task.

He called over Mirajane, who had been serveing customers all this time and made Athos hand her the contract.

"Mark this job as taken my dear. By Athos." The master said as she took it.

Looking down at the contract Mirajane quickly skimmed read it before looking back at Athos with a worried look. She couldn't believe he would take such a contract. She knows her friend is strong but not this strong.

She looked at Athos again as he stood there waiting before mouthing to him. "Are you sure?"

No matter how worried or scared he was inside. Athos couldn't say no to this contact. He answered her back mouthing a confident yes before watching Mirajane mark the job as taken with the fairy tail stamp before writing his name underneath.

With the job signed Athos gave a final bow to his master and friend before leaving the guild to catch a ride to Mt. Hakobe. His ride to Mt. Hakobe came from a local horse and cart service who agreed to take him so far up the mountain but not all the way. Agreeing to the kind offer, Athos boarded the cart and began to check on his equipment as the cart started off.

His journey would take him to the top of Mount Hakobe where the cold made even the strongest fire mage shiver. He knew this fact, however he was still dressed in his white puffy shirt, dark green cape, grey suit trousers, black smart shoes and dark green cavalier hat. His reason for this was he was in such a rush to get going on the contract he had forgotten to get change into something warmer. So now he had to make sure this contact was over as fast as possible to avoid freezing to death.

With that in mind, Athos checked his supply of magic seeds in his live-coal container. A small brown pouch which Athos keeps in his right trouser pocket. This pouch is used by all holder type plant mages as it keeps magic seeds needed to cast plant spells from spouting early.

Still looking into his pouch Athos could see his pouch was full to the brim with small brown magical seeds. Happy with their number he then returned the pouch to his right pocket before reaching behind his cape with his right hand and pulling out from it a sliver bladed rapier. It's blade around thirty-nine inches long, he held the blade by its handle to inspect his weapon.

The golden cup-shaped hilt of the blade had seen better day with a few scuffs and marks on it but still it stood stong. The dark royal red coloured handle that he used to hold the blade still had enough grip for him to spin the blade around in his right hand. And finally the blade itself. Polished and shining as the sun light from the cart windows caught the blade. He gave it a few thrusts forward before returning the weapon back behind his cape and bringing back his empty right hand.

With his gear good to go and a final deep breath to calm his nerves. Athos then sat waiting for the rest of journey till finally the cart came to a stop. Outside the cart athos was met by a bustling blizzard and howling winds that make made him shiver. This was the right place and with a cheerful thank you to the cart driver Athos watched the cart go before setting off.

Climbing Mt. Hakble was no easy task. With the howling wind bashing against Athos as he climbed. He his lost his footing many times only being saved by grabbing onto the mountains many deformed rocks. He had always thought that one day someone would build a road or a path up to the mountain top when he was younger but it was never done.

Still clambering on athos continued his climb up the mountain. Using his plant magic to now rapidly climb the mountain by having summoned vines pull him from certain a rock to another. He soon reached the top of the mountain.

Cold, wet and with sore hands, Athos stood tall on the mountain top to see his target. A large nest made of trees and rocks. The nest sat on the flat area of the mountain top. Perching very close to the edge of the mountain top. The first thing Athos did was to look around to see if the mother of the nest was about.

He listened and waited. Waited for the sound of the terrifying roar of the cold-blooded blizzardvern but nothing. Not a roar was heard only the sound of the rushing blizzard as it picked up speed.

"Good." Thought Athos walking over to the nest. If the mother of the nest was not around then destroying it would be a lot easier. Yet Athos also hoped their was no eggs in the nest. Even thought blizzadvern were monsters, Athos still didn't want to kil their children even if they grow up to be terrifying Wyverns.

He continued over to the nest and looking in Athos signed happily. No eggs were in the nest and with relief Athos removed his live-coal container from his right pocket and places a few magical seed around the giant nest. Once in place, Athos holds out his left hand palm first and calls out. "Vines"

With that a green magical aura whirls around him and suddenly the magical seeds around the nest began to grow into thick vines, which lift the nest up as they grew.

But then leaning back a bit at athos command, the vines then all together catapult the nest down the side of the mountain. Athos rushed to the edge to see where it went but thanks to the blizzard cloaking the area in a thick fog. He only heard the sounds of the nest breaking up as it hit the mountain side on it way down before a final crash as it hit the ground.

With a satisfied nod of a job well done Athos then thought about how he was going to get down safely. Only then to hear the terrifying roar he had wanted to avoid.

Turning around in fear Athos came face to face with the mother blizzardvern. The exceedingly large, draconian beast that called the mountain their home. The wyvern's white scales made it difficult for Athos to pick it out from the snow cover mountain top at first. Yet as it raised its giant left foot up, Athos quickly rolled aside to avoid being stabbed by the beast's black talons as they crashed into the mountain top.

"Such power. Your certainly are the mother of the nest aren't you?" Athos said amazed as the blizzardvern gave a mighty roar.

With the blizzard continuing and now the threat of this wyvern Athos knew he could not flee from this fight. It was either him or the wyvern. And determined to make sure it was him that left the mountain alive. Athos drew his rapier from behind his cape again and readied himself.

His strength alone could not win this battle. For wyverns are more powerful than most s class mages. Yet this does mean they are unbeatable. For this battle athos had a plan. Pointing his rapier at the blizzardvarn, he taunted her while his left hand dug into his right pocket.

The blizzardvern noticed his actions and at once began to flap her giant wings trying to blow Athos off the mountain with the winds she created. Yet with the aid of a magic seed that Athos dropped from his pocket. He managed to summon vines to hold him in place as the attack went on.

The wind the wyvern created was strong causing rocks and dirt from the mountain to whip around Athos before finally the beast stopped to rest her wings.

"Ha your wind is no enough to stop me wyvern. Come and fight me like the cowardly beast your are!" Athos taunted the beast.

The wyvern now fuming that her created wind had no swept away her nest invader. She charged at Athos with her jaws wide open. Drawing closer and closer, her white teeth so near athos swore he could see the blood on them from her last meal. Athos dived away from the charging beast throwing a few magic seeds behind him as he leapt. He tumble across the ground barely avoiding being the jaws next victim. But quickly getting to his feet, he saw the mother blizzardvern come to a grinding halt where his seeds lay and with that he called out "Makura Kamura!"

Suddenly around the blizzardvern, large purple flowers spouted up. The beast confused at the sight of the flowers gave the plants time to release strong, toxic spores that envelop the beast in a purple mist. Quickly realising the threat, the mother blizzadvern begins to flap her wings blowing most of the spores away. However her counter tactic was too late. For already in her panic she had breathed in some of the spores and the toxic begin to fill her body.

Covering his own mouth with his free left hand to avoid the same fate. Athos watched as the blizzardvern began wobble about. It wobbled to the left then to the right before letting out a weak sounding roar. The mother blizzardvern then took off. Flying away as fast as it could into the blizzard. Athos did not give chase.

For he knew that plant magic spells like Makura Kamura guaranteed their targets death. No natural herbs would cure the spell's poison and soon his once powerful foe would die without a way to fight back against the poison that flowed within her body.

This was the sad truth about plant magic. A magic which many think is weak and easy to master. Yet for those who know its true power. Tthey know it is one magic made to kill and difficult to predict.

Accepting that his work here is done athos readies himself for his trip home. Using summoned vines, he carefully climbs down the mountain to the snow-covered path leading away from the mountain before beginning his long walk home to fairy tail.

Meanwhile back at the fairy tai guild however. Laxus who was still sitting down at his table on the second floor. Now had his thunder-god tribe members standing before him like soldiers in front of their general.

"Laxus you should let us take care of him." One long green haired member said. But Laxus told him to shut up.

He didn't need his underlings to deal with Athos. Besides he knew they wouldn't stand a chance against him. They were all to weak-willed to really pound Athos into the ground and even if they somehow managed to weaken him. Laxus was sure his plant mage rival would just use some cheap plant magic to stun them so he could escape.

No if anyone was going to make sure Athos couldn't stand up again it would be him. He didn't need his team for this and instead told them to get lost for a while. The three thunder-god tribe members nodded and began to make their way. But for one of member of the tribe, he knew he had to take on Athos. Even if that meant facing Laxus punishment after. Because the only way to make sure Laxus's plan would work was to make sure Athos nor any other s-class mage could get in his way.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Chapter three

Home sweet home

Athos arrival at the guild after his long walk from the mountain was greeted back by a cheer of welcome back from tonight's patrons. For night had fallen on the port town of magnolia and tonight the fairy tail guild was packed with mages. All socializing and drinking away their jewels, athos made his way through the crowds getting stop occasionally by other mages who wanted to talk to him about his job.

This was one thing the mages of Fairy tail could count on and that was everyone in the guild wanted to know about how your contract went. Be it a simple quest to look after someone's pet to fighting giant worms. The mages wanted to hear and learn from it. However sometimes details were often exaggerated by other mages who didn't really know the whole story but told others anyway. As such Athos found himself stopped by a mage to ask if he really did defeat four blizzadvern with just one spell on his last contact.

A common but silly mistake made among the guild members. Athos was no stranger to this and after many conversations with many mages wanting to know what happened he finally arrived at the bar to see Mirajane waiting for him behind the bar counter.

She looked a lot more happier then when he left this morning and to Athos surprise, she even told him it was nice to see him back in one piece. Guessing she may have forgotten about the fight he and Laxus had. Athos replied it was nice to be back after being up Mount Hakobe.

It had been a long day for him. With battling a huge monster, blizzards that nearly swept him off his feet and this morning's fight. Athos was ready to call it a day.

However before he could leave, he knew he had to ask Mirajane something.

"Mirajane I need to ask." Athos said as she looked at him with her usual smile.

"Did the guild receive the reward Jewels?"

At this Mirajane smiled widened. She knew this wasn't what he wanted to ask her. But knowing Athos was a kind if not shy man about his feelings, she nodded telling him the guild had received the jewels. Athos seemed happy with the answer yet as he got to his feet to leave Mirajane felt she needed to say more. She knew deep down it wasn't Athos fault the fight started. But she did know he could have listened to her and avoid the whole thing.

Still like all the men she knew, Mirajane knew Athos had pride. Pride that Laxus had hurt badly with his almost one punch knock-out and so before Athos could even move an inch away from his seat. Mirajane stopped Athos by calling his name and told him that she was happy to see he was alright.

This made Athos crack a smile once more before thanking Mirajane for taking care of him. To this Mirajane nodded happily before wishing Athos a good night and going back to work.

But for Athos the night was still young. Leaving the guild feeling a lot happier, he walked down the street light lit streets of Magnolia humming a cheerful tone to himself. The streets of magnolia at night brought with them a sence of calm and peace making Athos walk that much better. For in the day time, the town of magnolia was busy with traders and visitors browsing and shopping for everyday life items and souvenirs.

Yet at night only the mumbling of the locals could be heard as they got ready for the next day and that is what made Athos walk so much better. For he knew he was home to strawberry street. The street he grew up on athos could remember running up and down the street pretending to perform magic to blast away evil mages when he was just a child. Although a lot had change since then. His mother and father had passed away, his old house sold to another family and now he lived on a narrow boat. Yes a narrow boat.

With the money he received in his parents will, Athos brought himself a narrow boat choosing to live in the boat instead of buying another house. It was something he always wanted to do and being a teenager when his parents died. He did it without even thinking and to this day has not regretted his choice.

The narrow boat he lived in sat slowly bobbing up and down in the canal that went through the centre of strawberry street. His floating home as Athos called it wears a painted coat of dark green paint with a mixture of red and blue lines decorating the edges of the boat. The narrow boat also has two huge white roses painted on each side of the narrow boat with the name of the boat, The Water Garden overlaying the roses in golden coloured lettering.

Athos couldn't be happier to see it. Just bobbing up and down in its place. He couldn't imagine a more peaceful looking home. And wanting to enjoy this peace, Athos pace quickened and soon he arrived at the side of the boat eager to get on. He then jumped onto his narrow boat's small dark red deck almost losing his balance as he had forgotten to wipe away some water that splashed onto it. Before opening a small brown wooden door to enter the narrow boat's insides.

Athos began to get ready for bed. Walking passed the living space by the back of the boat where he had just come from. He then continue down the boat through its small white washed kitchen flipping on his lime green kettle as he past it before making his way to the front of the boat where his small bedroom is.

He went inside. Shut the door and began to get changed for bed.

Meanwhile though in the shadows of the homes near Athos narrow boat. Someone was watching him. Waiting for the right time to strike. The watcher looked up to the moon now high in the night sky before finally moving out of the shadows and walking over to Athos boat. The watcher then jump onto the water gardens deck also almost losing their balance due the water on the deck. The watcher managed to balance their self by flapping their arms madly for a minute before knocking on the narrow boats front door.

From inside the narrow boat, Athos had not heard a thing as he change into his royal blue full suit pyjamas. It was only when he came out his room that he heard the loud knocking. It was a strange to have someone knocking on his door this time of the night. Usually everyone on strawberry street would be in bed by now.

Cautious about his late night visitor, Athos reached behind his back with his right hand before bring it back with his rapier ready to strike . He carefully crept toward the door and slowly opening the door, Athos peeked around only to met by the end of a rapier blade held by his visitor.

"Athos. Let us talk inside." His visitor said as his identity became clear as the moonlight night.

Athos visitor was none other than Freed Justine. The leader of the thunder-god tribe. A slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair and very loyal to Laxus Athos had guess his visit tonight had something to do with him hitting Laxus. Yet not in a position to ask questions he moved back into his own home before Freed shut his front door.

Everything went quiet for a moment as the two stood there. With Athos's life in his hands it surprised Athos to see Freed lower his rapier and reach into his own red knee-length double-breasted coat right pocket with his free left hand.

"This is a letter of challenge from the thunder tribe to you Athos." Freed said pulling out a sealed envelope from his right pocket.

Unsure about this, Athos slowly takes the sealed letter from his hand before Freed begins to back away saying. "I expect you to play by the rules when we meet again." And with that he leaves without another word.

Bewildered about what just happen Athos open the sealed envelope with the tip of rapier before shaking it to see a bit of folded paper fall out of it onto his wooden floor. Unsure about what might be inside the folded paper athos opens it with his rapier's blade tip by flipping it open from the gap in the paper to see the paper was indeed just a letter.

Satisfied it was not hiding a deadly poison. Athos put the envelope the letter had come in down on the floor and then pick up the letter. With a last check of the letter just in case. Athos then read the letter aloud to himself.

"Dear Athos" he began.

This is a letter of challenge from the Thunder god tribe demanding that you Athos Capulet, the fairy tail bard duel with us tomorrow afternoon in Shirotsume forest. You are to come alone and not tell anyone of this battle. Otherwise you will be punished for breaking the rules of this game.

Signed

The thunder god tribe

This letter couldn't get anymore clearer in Athos's eyes. Even if it had just read, come alone were going to beat you up. Still curious if the reason for this challenge was the fact he fought with Laxus today. Athos decide he would meet the team at the location tomorrow. He knew he would be outnumber and risking his life going to this challenge. Yet he had to know if this really was Laxus's revenge.


	5. Preparing For Battle

Chapter 4

Preparing for battle.

The thoughts about the upcoming battle had made Athos sleep restless that night. His mind filled with scenarios and outcomes. His dreams that night seemed like a broken movie. Flashing back and forth between different pictures of a battle he had yet to fight.

He was not reading the future but instead his imagination was creating these images. Some of him heroical defeating the team without break a sweat while others saw him beaten to the ground and the thunder god tribe members about to finish him when again the picture changes. A night filled with these pictures made Athos awaken disturbed the next morning.

"Ur, stupid dreams." He mutters as he made his way to his shower. Stripping himself of him night wear, Athos collect his towels he needs from the bathroom shower cupboard before stepping into the shower. He turns on the cold water tap and puts his head under hoping to cool off.

The images he saw last night had shaken him and made him question his fight this afternoon. Should he go and risk being beaten down? Or should he belive that as an S-class mage he should be able to take on one of the strongest teams in fairy tail and win? Confidence is what Athos lacked and his cold shower wasn't helping him answer these questions.

He withdrew his head from the cold water and then turned the hot water dial up. Feeling the water getting hotter as he put his left hand under the shower. When it was hot enough he then began his wash. Scrubbing his tall and thin body Athos began to question his height. There was no logical reason for this but it was just the fact the pictures last night made him begin to question if being a seven-foot man he was good enough to be a mage.

The question continued to spin around in his head as he finally finished his wash and then continued to wash his short brown hair.

"Hmm. Perhaps I need to work out more? Perhaps take the longer route home then time I come back here?" Athos thought as he continued his hair wash. He was thinking far too much about the fact that he almost fell out the shower after finishing. Of course he somehow related this to be because of his height and body mass.

Still his train of thoughts about his body continued as he got dressed into his usual set of clothes containing his dark green cape, cavalier hat with the white rose sticking out of its band. His pair of gray suits trouses, white puffy shirt and finally his posh black shoes. Last nights dream had truly take ahold of his confident and squashed it. Athos had not felt so self-aware since his S-Class trail which he had taken at seventeen. Stuck in a loop of self-awareness doom and gloom, Athos left his boat that morning without his usual smile and walked slowly to the fairy tail guild.

The walk only gave him more time to question his self-awareness and even the happy sounds of the children playing in strawberry street didn't cheer him up. His arrival at the guild didn't help his mood either. The ground floor was busy as ever and it seemed all the mages of fairy tail had come this morning looking for job and chats. However not feeling like doing either, Athos slowly walked over bar and lumped himself into his usual spot at the far end of the bar.

"Perhaps I should ask for some time off to work on my body?" Athos thought sitting there.

His mind now was a buzz with ideas about how he could improve his body. He was so deep in his thought that he even didn't hear Mirajane say "good morning Athos" as she rushed past him with drinks. This was not something Athos would normally miss and when he didn't reply Mirajane came straight back to him.

She waved her hand in front of his face for a bit before finally he noticed her.

"Athos are you ok?" Mirajane asked concerned about the fact he wasn't acting like his usual happy self. But Athos didn't want to tell her his problem. He felt it wasn't anything to do with her. Yet when Mirajane told him it was better to let your troubles out then keep them in Athos couldn't help himself and spat it out about his sudden self-awareness not mentioning the reason behind it. He then looked at her as she smiled at him.

He asked what she was smiling for? Thinking she would understand his situation, only to have Mirajane answer him that he was being silly. She went on telling him he was what he was and beside she wouldn't have him any other way. Normally a comment like that from Mirajane would make him blush and try to hide it with a laugh. But today Athos merely huffed with a sad expression on his face.

He thought Mirajane would understand but even she didn't. Perhaps it was because he didn't tell her the reason? Still he thought she must have felt like he did at least once in her life. But without saying another word Mirajane just patted Athos the back before going back to work.

She didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better. However the young women drinking next to Athos seemed very eager to share her opinions on Athos state.

"Athos there's nothing wrong with you and I didn't come here to listen to moan and groan while I drink." the young women said before downing another glass of beer. Athos turned his head to his left to see the tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and said in an unimpressed tone.

"Cana."

He didn't understand why a women like her would drink the way she did. However he made it clear to her that she was hardly the person he was about to take advice from. Cana however unfazed by Athos comment went back to her drinking without another word.

It seemed no one today was in Athos good books. Everyone either didn't know or understand what his problem was and in his mind not one of them was helping him one bit. Still if Athos's mood couldn't get any better it could only get worse. For the guild doors which had been shut to keep the draft out suddenly bust open with a loud shout following saying. "We made it back alive"

This shout came from a pink haired,muscler little mage named Nastu Dragneel. He stood in the door with his flying blue coloured cat creäture friend and a young women with long blonde hair, who looked rather stunned at what just happened.

"Welcome back Nastu" the gathered mages called back as he entered. Everyone seemed quite happy to see Nastu back all expect Athos. Who grumbled about this was all he needed. A noisy, reckless and care-free mage who lived to pick fights. In fact while Athos had just take a minute to sigh at the mages appearance, he only then heard Nastu accept a challenge of a fight from another mage because his information turned out to just be a rumor.

With that chaos erupted in the guild. And soon a full-scale fight between all the mages started all expect for Athos,Cana, Mirajane and the young women that had come in with Natsu. The four of them just watched the guild mages break into a fight before finally Mirajane left the bar to go speak to the young women.

All the while Athos went back to moping. This self-awareness still was rolling around in his head and it was only getting worse. His once simply ideas about improving his body mass now went to extreme. He even thought that taking a ten-year contract would help him build his body. Luckey before Athos could act on this, the master appearied as a giant black shadow form to stop the fight among his mages.

His mere presence caused everyone to freeze before finally Mirajane, who seem to come from nowhere. Appeared in front of the transformed master. She started apologising about the noise and told the master she thought he wasn't in. The transformed master grunted at this before taking notice of the young blonde haired women who had found herself beside Mirajane.

"Oh i see we have a new recruit." He said looking dead at her. The young blonde haired women a little freaked out by the giant nodded in response before watching in disbelief as the huge shadow giant turned into the small master makarov.

He looked around at his frozen mages before back flipping onto the second floor balcony with little effort. Master Dreyar then began to complain to them all about their behaviour on recent contracts which made all the mages look down like scolded children.

Yet what followed next was an inspiring speech from the master. Telling them all not to fear the magic council and to let the magic inside them pour out of them because if they hold back, they will never be able to see the joys magic holds. He then finishes his inspiring speech by saying that this idea is what make fairy tail the number one guild.

This speech rallied the mages of Fairy tail and even Athos who still felt down in the dumps felt his pride pick up from the master's speech. It was then the master, who had now walked Mirajane and the young women with blonde hair back to the bar calls him over to them.

Not wanting to make Master Dreyar angry. Athos answers the master call and quickly walks to the group of three. They all seemed to be getting along and when Athos arrives the master quickly introduces him.

"Ah and this is a mage i hope you will learn from." Master Dreyar said looking at the young blonde haired girl.

"He's one that doesn't cause me too much paperwork!"

At this the master begins to laugh at his joke only to have the blonde haired girl stare at him confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. However not wanting the master's joke to fall flat Mirajane chipped in with some fake laughing to make it seem funny.

However when Master Dreyar noticed Athos not laughing along, he looked at him concerned. Athos always laughed at his jokes especially one about paper work.

Knowing something was wrong with athos. He turns to Mirajane for an answer. Knowing she couldn't lie to the master, she whispers to Master Dreyar that Athos was having one of his self-awareness days.

Acknowledging this Master Dreyar suggests that the new girl introduce herself to Athos. He thought perhaps it would help him plus while she was busy he could inspect her from behind. The young blonde hair girl happily replied sure before holding out her right hand to Athos introducing herself as Lucy Heartfilla.

Athos unable to be rude to a lady even in his current mood shakes her hand back introducing himself as Athos. Yet as the two let go of each others hand Mirajane then chips in that Athos usually introduces himself as Athos, the fairy tail bard. Doing a bow like Athos always does.

He couldn't believe Mirajane was interfering. He wanted to just walked away but then it hit Lucy. She instantly then began to rummage through her pink wheel suit case she had with her looking for something.

"What on earth is she?" Athos thought confused. He stood watching her wondering what it as she was looking for only then to see her pull out a copy of the famous sorcerer weekly magazine.

She then went off explaining she thought she had heard of the fairy tail bard and how she was sure it was in this weeks magazine. Athos had no clue what she was on about. He'd never been in such a magazine and was only a member because he wanted to know what the people at the magazine were making Mirajane do.

Still after a minute of searching through the magazine, Lucy let out a loud "Yes here it is."

With that she turned the magazine around to show Athos and Mirajane that on the last page of the magazine was a large picture of Athos playing a lute on royal red stage with the caption below in bold white lettering underneath reading.

Fairy tail bard pleases the royal court with classic tales about the kingdom of fiore in traditional song.

This Athos couldn't say was not real as it was. He had played in front of the King of Fiore by request a few days ago. It was a wonderful event. The crowds clapping politely, the respect he felt on stage. These small memories made Athos feel warm inside and to add to this feeling Lucy then went on to read the magazine which also praised Athos as one of the best plant type mages around quoting. "You wouldn't believe this tall gentle bard is also one of the best plant type mages to date according to our research."

Athos could feel his pride swelling and his confidence growing from this praise his self-awareness seem to disappear from his mind. High on praise and the memories of his performance Athos frown now turned into a smile. He thanked Lucy for her work and told her that if she ever wanted to hear him play she was very welcome too.

Lucy didn't know what work she had done but she certainly wasn't going to forget that the one and only Fairy tail bard had promised her a performance. She told Athos he was welcome before watching Athos face Mirajane with a smile. She could tell her friend was feeling better from his change and after an apology for his behaviour this morning. He wished them both a very good morning before marching out the guild whistling to himself.

The two women looked at each other before laughing. Lucy laughed because she had never met such an eccentric mage and Mirajane laughed because she knew this was Athos at his highest. Never had she seen him holding his head so high up. It certainly was a sight and for Athos he was so high that he set out to meet the thunder-god tribe a little early then he planned.

His journey to the Shirotsume forest on foot seemed to just past by as he held his head high. He readied his magical seeds and rapier along the way and knew that this battle would be one he would win. Yet when he arrived the forest was quiet. No birds tweeting or the sounds of wild animal scurrying about. Athos made his way through it thinking how strange it was until he came to a clearing in the forest. As large as a basketball court and with a grass-covered floor here is where Athos saw standing in the middle of the clearing the thunder-god tribe members themselves.

Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. The three member of this team stood watching as Athos took his place a few meters away from them. This battle between the two sides is for something more than pride, fame or bragging rights. It is a battle which will an answer a question both sides have.

Who is stronger? A single S-Class plant type mage who believes in himself or a team of mages working and trained by fairy tail's strongest mage who wishes for change to happen. The answer would soon come to them in a battle of blood,sweat and nature.


	6. VS The Thunder-God Tribe

Chapter 5

Vs Thunder God Tribe

Not a word said between Athos and team thunder-god tribe. They all stared each other down on the battlefield. The sun high in the sky that afternoon and a gentle breeze blowing through the battlefield. The battle between them began without warning.

Three against one, Athos found himself under attack from Bickslow first. A tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. He attacked with his small wooden dolls that began to charge at Athos like wooden bullets.

The plant mage manages to knock away the dolls with his spell of vines before finding the doll attack being following by Evergreen, a young women with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She attacks with a spell she calls fairy machine gun leprechaun. She waves her arms in front of her releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust.

The needles crashed into Athos battering him. The plant mage manages to hold his ground before countering with a spell of his own. He throws a few magic seed in front of him and calls out his spell "Chain plant". large vines grow from the seeds which bind Evergreen arms and legs stopping her continuances attack.

Yet the spell didn't hold her for long as Freed cut her free with his rapier before charging at Athos. The plant mage quickly reached behind his cape with his right hand before pulling it back with his rapier in hand. The two mages clashed in a sword fight with fast blocks and counters, the two continued till finally they broke apart.

Backing away from Athos a little freed calls his allies back to his side. They needed to regroup for their orignal plan of an all out attack had failed and wailing on their foe would not win them this battle. They need a new plan. Something their opponent wouldn't be able to counter.

"I suggest we all come at him at different sides and then nail him with our most power spells." Evergreen suggested to her allies. Freed wasn't sure if that would work. He had already seen Athos use his plant magic to bind his foe making them unable to move. He could use it while they were all casting their spells and cause the plan to back fire.

Bickslow then suggested Evergreen just turn Athos to stone and then they all attack. Again a plan that seemed good but Freed was unsure. Evergreen's power to turn people to stone was well-known in the guild and he was sure Athos had a plan to counter this.

The thunder-god tribe members were stumped. They never though fighting Athos would be this difficult. Even if he is an s-class mage, they should have been able to take him with their all attacks. This battle would be harder than they thought. But the thunder-god tribe was not about to quit. Leading the team forward, Freed ordered the three to spilt up and take on Evergreen's plan.

If one attack after another didn't work then attacking at the same time from all possible sides was the team next best bet. With that Freed took the front, Evergeen the left side and Bickslow the right side and the three mages rushed their foe. He stood no chance as they all blasted him with their spells. The magical spells created an explosion of mixed magical energy that engulfed athos and ripped up the dirt and grass from under his feet before leaving a fog of dust hanging in the air.

The thunder-god tribe members smiled at the success of their attack. No one could have stood after such a rush and as the dust cleared from the explosion they smiled. There laying on the ground was their enemy Athos. Still as stone. Evergreen and Bickslow began to celebrate their victory by mocking their defeat enemy. But Freed silenced them with a loud "quiet."

Something was wrong with this result. He had expect more from athos and what made him question this victory was more was just his gut feeling. He could still sence Athos's magic. A defeat mage's magic should be weak after defeat. But Freed could still feel Athos magical energy. It felt as strong as it did when he came first to the forest to battle. Had he been holding back against them?

Freed was unsure yet as he went to walk closer to his foe, Athos body began to twitch.

"I knew it." Freed thought as he watched Athos get to his feet looking a bit battered and bruised. His enemy wasn't defeat. They had just caught him off guard.

The thunder-god tribe however didn't hold back and at once charged to finish what they started. Yet the plant mage manages to avoid their attacks using his plant magic to block, distract and keep the distance between him and his attackers.

"This is stupid. He's just one man." Evergreen said regrouping with her team after their attack. Yet Freed didn't agree. He told her Athos just wasn't one man. He was a S-class mage of fairy tail and as they should know no s- class mage is a push-over.

Evergreen had to agree with her leader's logic. But now was not the time to praise their foe. For at that point their enemy made his move. Taking a single magic seed from his right pocket, Athos grasps it in his right hand tightly causing a green aura begin to swirl furious around him.

Seeing this the thunder-god tribe charged again. They were not about to let up on a beaten foe. But as they got close Athos spell active his spell with a call of "Nature's wrath!"

The very ground beneath them all began to shake violently and the grass under them began to grow and shape shift into tall grass made men. The trees of the forest pulled up their roots from the ground and began walking towards the thunder-god tribe like huge giants. Even the small flowers and soil of the clearing bonded together to form flower made men that advanced towards the thunder-god tribe members.

"What the heck is this spell?" Bickslow said as he tried to attack a grass men, who slipt into two before reforming back to its man form.

"This is Nature wrath. One of plant's magic's most powerful spell's." Freed said as he fought back trying to cut down his nature made foes before they reformed again before him. "Athos has made us enemies of nature itself!"

And Freed was not wrong. For soon the three mages found themself surrounded by an army of grass men, flower men, soil men and trees. They fought as hard as they could. But they could not cut down an army that just regrew. It was hopeless and the attacking forces of nature began to beat and strangled their master's foes until they could not longer fight.

Yet as the last member of the thunder god tribe fell defeated. The army continued to beat them until Athos forced the army to vanish. Leaving only behind a bald clearing with tree's laying on the ground and piles of grass, flower and soil around it. He fell to his left knee gasping for breath. This spell had taken a lot out of him.

Controlling such beasts was tough for his mind and body and now with his head pounding, his body sore from all the tension. Athos only managed to stand up because he knew if he didn't, he would fall to the ground and not get up.

This battle had taken a turn he did not expect or want. Destroying a place of nature to win a battle was a huge price to pay for him. A once undisturbed place of nature was now a bare ground of nothing. All due to his actions. He didn't know what to think. He was unhappy that he had destroyed a place where his magic came from yet he also felt happy.

Happy that he had defeated the team Laxus wanted him to join. If this wasn't proof that he is stronger than Laxus's best. Athos didn't know what was. Still he couldn't dwell on the matter any longer. He may have won this battle but he knew he had to help the thunder-god tribe. As a fairy tail mage he promised to help any other fairy tail mage in trouble and the thunder-god tribe were. Beat and unconscious from his last attack, they were not safe to leave out in the woods with beasts and bandits roaming he had to get them to safety.

However he couldn't carry all three members of the thunder-god tribe back to Shirotsume town to let them rest and so he sat with the three unconscious members until a traveling trader and his cart came by. Stopping the trader, Athos asked kindly if he would mind taking the four of them to Shirotsume town.

The trader was hesitate at first, seeing the state of the them. He could guessed what had happened. However the twinkle of a few jewels Athos presented to the trader made him change his mind and they began to load the three passed out mages into the cart. However Athos did not let the trader move Evergreen.

Picking her up by himself. He told the trader it would be better if only he touched touch her or else something bad might happen. The trader agreed to this and went back to the front of the cart allowing Athos to carefully place Evergreen on board with the rest of her team. Finally satisfied his guild mates were safe in the back of the cart, Athos then went to the front of the cart and took a seat beside the trader before they set off. Journeying only for a short way, the trader wanted to know what happened back there to which Athos answer him saying.

"Mother nature is not kind women when she is disturbed my friend."

The trader had no idea what he was on about. Still arriving in Shirotsume town, the trader stopped outside the local inn and helped Athos unload the thunder-god tribe member inside all expect Evergreen who Athos carried himself into the inn.

It turned out the inn was empty and the owners were happy to look after the three mages after Athos paid them for the rent for three room. Yet Athos did not mind this. As a fairy tail mage he was to look out for his fellow mages even if it cost him everything. He would help a fellow fairy tail mage in need.

However before Athos left the inn to return to his home. He went to the room evergreen was in and taking the white rose from his hat, he left it on the bed side next to her. Just as a sign to let them know who had got them here safe and sound.


	7. The Class Of Plants

Chapter 6

A class in plants

A new day drawned over magnoila town, the sun rasing over Mt Hakoie and the people of magnolia town getting up. For once the fairy tail guild's ground floor was quiet.

With only a few mages dotted about the guild, Mirajane's had very little to do. She swept the ground floor, cleaned some glasses and even found herself chatting with Athos, who was at the job board this morning looking for a job. They talked about the guild and how she had to do a bikini cover again for next weeks soceeror weekly.

"I must remember to pick that one up " Athos thought as he dazed out for a moment. He was thinking about how beautiful Mirajane always looked in her swim wear however suddenly realising what he was doing in front of her. He shook his head and the watching Mirajane laughed at him. The two then began to look for a job for Athos.

Sadly a lot of jobs had been taken by other mages, leaving only a few low paid jobs left. This was not something athos had wanted to find. He needed a reasonably paided job to be able to purchane the seeds he needs for his boat garden this mounth as well as pay for his docking fee's for his narrowboat permently in the canal.

But no job seemed enough to cover both. A job to take care of a magic pet for a day, two hundread jewels. Another to take some bread to a trader in a faraway town, four hundread jewels. Simple jobs with simple pay were not going to pay for athos's rent and hobbies.

Yet what choice did he have? No jobs on the board today offered a good amount of jewels. But if he wanted to eat he would have to take one. Yet as Athos began to scan the jobs again to see which one he could complete quickly, he heard from behind him a quiet voice call his name.

Surpised he turns around to see standing behind him a petite teenage girl of a slender build with shoulder-length blue hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange dress and brown sandels.

"Ah Levy." Athos says reconising the teenage girl, who look up at him saying her name. "Was it you who called me?"

Levy nodded however she then seemed a little shy about asking him her qustion. However with a smile from Mirajane as reassurance, Levy finally asked Athos if he would mind sharing his knowleadge about his plant magic for her job.

This was a rather stange request in athos mind. But he was happy to help a guild mate anyway he could. He told her he could teach her a range of simple plant spells within a few hours. However before Athos went on. Levy shook her head saying "Oh it's not me who wants to know about plant magic."

Now Athos really was confused. If she didn't want to learn about the plant magic then what did she need his knowleage about plant magic for? It turned out after some explaing from Levy. That she had take a job as a magic teacher yesterday teaching magic to the local magonila school.

However after doing her first class yesterday on runes, the next subject the school wanted to her to teach was the use of plant magic. She couldn't say she didn't know a thing about plant magic otherwise she would lose the job. So now Levy was in a pickle. She knew she had to find a plant mage to help her after agreeing to teach the kids and the first person she thought of was athos, since he is an s-class plant mage.

This now all made sense to athos. A lady in perial he could not ignore and happy to share his knowleadge with the youth of the school. He did of course ask Levy if she would mind sharing a small cut from the reward with him.

Levy seemed to be ok with this however once again Mirajane turning on her flirtaoius tone manges to convice Athos that she would really acceriate it if he just helped levy out without taking any of her hard earned jewels. Of course athos being the love struck mage he is could not resist Mirajane's charm and accepted to help Levy for free. Only realsing what he had done after he said it.

The two girls laugh at athos realisation about what he had done. But for the two male members of Levy's own team named Jet and Droy, who had been hiding behind one of the guild's standing support beam this whole time listening in. They were not happy about this arrangment.

"Levy how could you?" Jet said with tears running down his eyes.

"Yeah, you know i can do plant magic. Why didn't you ask me?" Droy cried.

They were devistated that their team leader hadn't asked them to help. Howevering being the love sick two they are, Droy and Jet brains began to make them beleive that Levy had asked Athos to teach the students as she was nice like that. But then seeing how amazing Athos was at his plant magic, she would then be fall for his bard charms and then they would go out on a date resulting him them becoming a thing and.

"Oh the humainity" Droy cried at the thought of this happening. Yet Jet shook him telling him to get ahold of himself. He wasn't about about to let that happen to thier leader. He told Droy that if athos thought he could take Levy's heart he was wrong. Because they would show him that her teamates were the best mages to ask about plant magic. Nodding in agreement with his team mate, the two then snuck off to plan thier next move.

Meanwhile Levy had sat down with athos at the bar giving him the run down of how she wanted the lesson to go. It started first with her introducing him to the class without him saying anything. Then he would show the students a few simple plant magic spells, not taking any request the student may have. Before finally answering some quistions from the students but not answer one about fairy tail or what the guild gets up too.

Now to athos this seemed to be a wonderful plan. After all students could be studnets. However deep down in his heart he knew most basic plant magic spells were not really interesting. Sure vine was intersting for a bit with what a plant mage could do with it. But remebing back to when he was a child, he rembered his mother teaching him plant magic and how bored he would be when his mother refused to show him any of the more flashy plant spells.

Ofcourse now older and wiser. He understood why these spell were not shown a child. But back then it wasn't the common plant spells that got him intested in learning plant magic. It was when he witnessed his mother using her plant magic to beat up a crook who dared threatened them while they were out shopping in magonlia.

She trapped the crook in a flytrap before punching him right in the face with a cactus punch spell which turned her right fist into a fist made of cactus needles. Athos watched her punch him so hard the crook when flying away full of needles. It was exciting and athos could remeber it like it yesterday.

"Athos are you listening to me?" Levy said notcing her helper daydreaming. Hearing this Athos snapped out of his daydreaming at once and apologised. Levy was sure he was sorry but time had flown by while they had been talking and now they were running late for the Levy's next class.

Without even getting a chance to say good bye to Mirajane, Athos was pull out the guild by Levy and dragged all the way to the school before finally she let him go as they arrived in the class room.

Recovering from his dragging session,Athos took a look out at the classroom. It was like most class rooms he had seen. Large with two large windows about twenty chairs and desks with a student behind each one of them and a very old man at the back of the class wearing a gray bussiness suit with smart shoes and small round glasses. However what was stange about this class in athos's eyes was it was made up of all male students aged around thier teenage years.

Athos had never seen such a class like this. Most of the classes he went to as a child always were mixed. He was busy looking around the class remembering his old class days that athos failed to notice the old man at the back of the class come forward to welcome them.

"Ah welcome back miss levy. And who is this gentlemen you have with you?" He asked kindly.

Levy introduced Athos as a fellow mage from fairy tail who knew a lot about plant magic. The old man seemed very impressed and addressing Athos, who quickly snapped back to the present. The old man introduced himself as the Mr. Loan, headmaster of the school.

Athos greeted him back saying it was a pleasure to be here. However out the coner of his eye, Athos caught sight of a one the students passing a note to another student behind him. He had been a teenager once and he hope what was on that note wasn't something about Levy or himself.

Luckly the headmaster and Levy seemed to have missed the note passing and after wishing the class good luck in thier learning. The headmaster left leaving Athos and Levy alone with the class of teens. They all feel quiet for a moment before Levy broke the silence by saying "Right well. Good afternoon everyone."

This seemed to settle things back to normal and the class began.

The class seemed to go according to plan. Levy introducted Athos to the class, who welcomed him with a good afternoon Mr Capulet. Then Levy asked Athos if he would please show the students some of his plant magic to which Athos did showing the class a few spells inculding vines, chain plant and finally making a magic seed grow into a white rose which he put into the band of his hat.

Everything was going great in Levy's mind. The kids calm and athos doing as she asked the class then came to the qustions which the class seemed to have a lot of then yesterday. Levy feeling of being professonal begin to crumble when the the qustions started to be aimed more at her, asking qustions like, if Athos was her boyfriend? And how did the two met? And what did she like in a man?

These question made poor Levy blush. They were very personal and even Athos stepping in didn't stop them. In fact the class then began to mock Athos outfit which he would not have.

"Now listen here, gentlemen." Athos said rasing his voice to them all.

"I will not have you asking such personal qustions about miss mcgarden's personal life. This lesson is to teach you all about plant magic, a magic that has been practised and perfected for years. Please respect it and as well as your teacher."

The class went quiet for a moment thinking on what athos had said. Of course in athos's mind, he thought he had shown these unmature boys what for.

Sadly however to his surpise, the teenage boys then began to throw their books at him along with shouting abuse at him. Chaos had erputed in her classroom and slowly inside the quiet levy her blood had began to boil. How dare these boys think they could just ruin her perfect class plan? How dare they attack the very person who took time out of the day they could be working to show them plant magic?

She was furoius inside and without meaning too she shouted out to the class telling them all to stop right now! The class froze at the sudden shout. Did the women that had been so quietly teaching them really just shout? the kids thought. They didn't know what to do and at once Levy told them all to collect all the things they had thrown at Athos and aployies to him for their behaviour.

For a moment the class of teenager boy froze. But then one by one, they went to collect thier stuff and apologies to Athos for thier behavour before returning to their seats. This was amazing in Athos eyes. The once quiet Levy, who didn't have such of a voice. Now had come out her shell.

Luckily for Levy who was almost ready to pass out. Tthe time to end the lesson had come. After making the student aployieses to her for thier behavoir, Levy then thanked Athos for coming today to which Athos repiled it was his pleasure. He still couldn't beleive what had happen and nethier did the students.

However before Levy could dimiss the class. The classroom door suddenly flung open and thier standing like two superhero's was Jet and Droy.

"Jet? Droy what are doing here?" Levy asked. Her quiet side seeming to come back to her. The two men answered her that had come to save her from the charms of Athos. To this Levy sighed. Her teammates meant well however after today, she did not need this. Plus athos was a little to old for her at the grand age of twenty three. Still before Levy could send them on thier way, Droy stepped foward and challenged Athos to a battle.

At this the students attention came stright towards Athos. They wanted to see this. A fight between two fairy tail mages that could only be worth to watch. However Levy wasn't to happy at the idea and told Droy that this wasn't the time or the place. Athos had to agree but who should return at this point but the headmaster himself.

He had heard what was going on and thought this was all apart of Levy's lesson plan. He said it was a brillent way to show the tennagers how magic would be used and at one told the class to make their way to the outside to the sports field where this battle would take place.

Poor Levy couldn't beleive it. Her once quiet class had now been turned into a battle. And what made it worse was it was her own teams fault. Still patting Levy on the back. Athos promised her he would not hurt her teammate. She was greatful to hear this because inside she wanted get on that filed and batter her teammate herself. But being the mature girl she is. Levy instead walked with Athos to sports field where already Droy was warming up.

Perhaps driven by the thought Levy would some how she in him a new light if he won. Droy began doing his warm up of jumps, fake punchs and push-ups. Meanwhile his opponent Athos, merely took his place a few centremeters away from Droy.

Everyone else gathered round the edge of field. The student eager to see the action begin while Levy stood by the headmaster who also seemed very pleased about the battle. He gave Levy praise saying no other teacher had arranged for a pratise battle to take place and this would only ingage the student more. Levy was greatful for the praise, but really she just wanted to go home and hide under her covers.

Still knowing she could not do anything else she watch as Athos called over to Droy.

"Droy, how about we make this a battle were we only fight with our plant magic spells?" Athos asked seeing this battle as a way to really show off what the basic plant spells could do. Droy seemed to be hesistae at first. But with encourangemeant from Jet, he agreed.

With that the battle of plant spells began. Droy first attacked by throwing his own magical seed on the grassy field, he called forth vines which shoot towards Athos.

However knowing this tactic all too well rom his own use of the spell. Athos threw some seeds of his own towards Droy allowing droy's vines to smack him around before they withdrew.

The students cheered and the head master nodded at the well done attack. Yet Levy was a little worried. Athos was taking it a little to easy on Droy. Even an s-class mage could lose if they didn't concentrate in battle and it looked like it was going this way with Athos.

However what they all forgot about was Athos's thrown magical seeds which he had thrown at the very time he was attcked. This wasn't just a random throw but like the blizzarvern battle, athos had a plan for Droy too. He had seen Droy fight before. He was a good plant mage but he always used the same tatic of using vines first soon followed by his famous knuckle plant.

Yet this time before he could do that. With a wave of his hand, Athos called out chain plant stopping Droy in his tracks as he found hismelf bound up in Athos magical grown vines.

"Dam it" Droy called out as he tried to fight his way out. But he couldn't. With no way to reach his magical seeds, Droy couldn't attack. Meaning this was the end of the battle.

The student couldn't beleive it and even the headmaster was shocked it was over that quickly. Yet to Levy this was the best result she could have asked for. No-one hurt and her job still in tact, she thanked everyone for coming and dimissed the class.

It had been a busy day for them all. Athos helped Droy up after dispelling the Chain plant and thanked him for the wonderful battle. However to Droy he felt he had let Levy down by losing. Only to then have Levy come over to them with a huge grin on her face.

Asking her what her grin was about? She told them all the headmaster was so impressed with her teaching style that he already had drawn her up another job with extra pay. They all cheered happy for their friend but there was still one thing in the minds of both Droy and Jet they wanted to know.

They asked Levy infront of Athos if she would ever consider going out with Athos. To which looking at athos then turning back to her teammates, she said no because he was a little too old for her.

Hearing this Athos twitched. Too old? he thought falling over in disbelif. The others laghed before helping athos up. The four mage finally made their way back to the guild agreeing never to do such a think again.

"Expect ofcourse if i need help again with a class." Levy chipped in. To which Athos and her teammates said nothing to as they continued on their way.


	8. Friends

Chapter 7

Friends

Its been a day since Athos contact with Levy. He sat in the guild this morning listening to Lucy talk to Mirajane about how the system of power works in the kingdom of fiore. Staring first with the king before moving down to a place call Era, where the magic council is held. Under them the guild masters themselves who made sure the rules and regulation of the magic council were followed by their mages.

Mirajane said to Lucy it was a hard job being master of a guild and Athos had to agree. Many a time did he walk into the master office seeing him hard at work with paperwork. Although sometimes he often wondered what sorcerer weekly had to do with the master's work? After all he always had one on his desk every time Athos came to visit him.

Still feeling he would never understand Master Dreyer athos instead watched as Nastu proceed to scare lucy by telling her the men wearing black hood would arrive if the guild didn't follow the rules.

Her answer to this was to tell him to knock it off yet what Nastu said is true. Mirajane explained to Lucy that the men in black hood were really dark guilds.

Guild that had not choosen to follow the magic counils rules, they were outlawed by the council making them enemies of magic. Still all this explaining had really go on for to long and Nastu asked Lucy to get their team a job from the board. This of course lead to Lucy telling him that their supposed team was disbanded after their last job.

Indeed Athos had heard about from Lucy yesterday after his little adventure at the school. A very rich mole man as Lucy described him had forced a famous writer to write a book about him portraying him as a hero. Only really the man turned out to be a criminal who used his power to abuse people. Yet thanks to Lucy and Nastu the evil man's home and career came to a crashing end.

A story Athos sure would be told a hundred times to new mages of fairy tail his attention was drawn back to them all when Mirajane suggested to Lucy that if Team natsu had disbanded maybe she should form a team with Athos.

Lucy was a little surprised at this idea. But thought maybe she and athos could get along. After all he seemed a nice guy. However Athos gently told them all he wasn't very good at working in team what with his past. Lucy saw mirajane back off the idea quickly.

She had been in fairy tail long enough to know these mages didn't stop pushing their luck unless they knew something they didn't want to bring up. In her head Lucy was beginning to think Athos had more secrets than just being the fairy tail bard. Perhaps something dark or scary. Yet before she could ask him, Loke another fairy tail mage interrupted her asking her to join him in a team of love.

Athos could only watch Loke flee after finding out Lucy was a celestial wizard. Mirajane told Lucy about Loke's little problem with celestial wizards after dating a one.

It was another story Lucy had not heard about. To her it seemed everyone in fairy tail had a past which affected them. The question she had though was what was Athos's problem with forming a team?

Yet it was an answer she would have to wait for. As only after a few minutes of Loke leaving, he came running back into the guild shouting that there was big trouble. The whole ground floor stopped to listen as he told them Erza was coming. At this the mages began to shake and froze in their seats. Lucy was shocked how much power this female mage had behind her name. Even Nastu and Gary who had been fight stopped still like statues.

Was she really this power? Lucy would soon see. For entering the guild with the sound of metal clanking onto the floor, Erza arrived carrying a large pale beast horn.

Lucy was surprised to see Erza was just a very pretty young woman with long scarlet hair, brown eyes and a great figure. The women made her way to the bar placing down the huge horn next to her. Athos could only smile as he saw her before She looked around asking aloud if the guild master was in?

Most mages were too scared to answer her yet Mirajane told Erza that the master had gone away for a conference but would be back soon. The women nodded before annocing to them all on her travels she had heard that fairy tail had caused trouble again. And at this she began to order mages about.

First telling Cana, who had drunk from a barrel this whole time to stop drinking from a barrel and drink from a glass like a civilised person. She then went on telling another mage to take his dancing outside and another to stop smoking in the guild hall till finally she stopped at Athos, who stood up.

"Athos, i hope you are well?" she said casing Lucy to fall over in shock. Why did Athos not get told off? In the end however what really caught her attention was when she saw Natsu and Gray pretending to be friends with each other.

A story everyone in the guild knew well. Lucy learned from them that Nastu and Grey are scared of Erza for she had beaten them up when they were younger. Yet the real surprise came to them all when Erza asked Nastu and Grey for help as they were the next strongest mages she could ask.

Again Lucy didn't understand. Wasn't Athos an s-class wizard? Surely he would be the next best choice? But once again. Her attention was drawn away when Mirajane said that the three of them could be fairy tail's strongest team.

A true terror to the other mages nothing more was said as Erza told the two boys she would meet them at the train station tomorrow morning. Natsu and Grey nodded still unsure why they had to work together? Bbut they weren't going to make Erza angry and so they said nothing. Leaving Erza to finally face Athos once again.

Lucy could pick up something between the two as they looked at each other. Yet unable to pin point what their relationship is she could only stand and watch as Erza ordered Athos to come talk to her on the second floor.

Athos bowed before he followed Erza behind the bar and up the stairs. This got the ground floor talking. But Lucy knew the person she would talk to it about to get the truth, Mirajane. It was clear to her Athos and her were best friends after all the time she had seen them talking and if anyone would know Athos secret with Erza it would be her.

Meanwhile however up on the second floor, Erza and Athos sat down at a table before beginning to ask how each other was doing. They both answered with short and sweet answers. But Athos was sure this wasn't what Erza wanted to talk to him about. He then asked her if really she wanted to talk about the past.

"I only ask because I'm concerned for the guild." Erza said strongly. Some of what she said was true. But really she also worried about Athos. Like they were mirroring each other, Erza and Mirajane who was talking downstairs to Lucy. Began to tell the story of Team Sliver Rose.

A team formed between Erza and Athos. It was a team born after Athos last team had broken up. Master makarov had asked Erza to team up with Athos and work together for a bit to help them improve their skills. However rumors back them said that the master had put them together because he knew that would be a powerful team and the many jobs completed by the team proved this. Yet one night after returning from a job the two were tired and recently had got more and more annoyed with each other.

Erza hated the way Athos seem to take things easy while Athos hated the fact Erza believed she had the right to boss him around. They were young and being fairy tail mages the two began to fight over it. It was quite the battle between the two even forcing the mages to call Master makarov to calm the two down. However he did not stop the two fighting. Instead he told them to take it outside where he would keep an eye on them.

The two mages agreed to their master's wishes and took their fight outside. However no one really knew how the fight ended since Master makarov banned all the other mages from watching telling them this was a battle only he needed to see.

Although for Athos and Erza, they knew the result.

"I lost that battle." Athos said interrupting Erza story. They both knew that after the battle they could not longer work together. It was natural to fight with people you hanged around with for long enough. But when you reach the point where you want to kill each other, Then that is the time for it to end.

Such memories caused both of them to sit quietly thinking about what had happened for a moment. Would anything be different if they were still team sliver-rose? And if so, what about themselves? Would they have changed? These questions would and never could be answered. Yet smiling at the good times they had together slaying monsters and running away from jobs they took a little to far. Athos told Erza that she would always be the best mage he had ever had the pleasure of teaming up with.

"The same to you my friend. The same to you." Erza replied back holding back her urge to hug him.

In her eyes, Athos still looked like the gentle teenager who she had been asked to help. But many times used his plant magic to help them eat and fight as a team. She could not forget that and nether could Athos forgot the strong-willed teenage Erza who would stand by him like a friend in his darkest hour.

"Perhaps one day team sliver-rose will do one last job togther huh?" Athos said to Erza lost in past thoughts. To this Erza merely nodded before getting up from her chair.

"Yes. I would like that." She said looking back at a still sitting Athos, who smiled at her. The two then with a last nod to each other wished good luck to one another before parting on the ground floor, Lucy and Mirajane fell quiet as Erza came downstairs. They did not want her to hear them talking about her past with Athos and only went back to talking about it after Erza left.

Lucy couldn't believe what she had heard about the two. Though she could imagine the two working together and wreaking everything in sight. There was just one detail Lucy felt was missing from Mirajane's story. What team was Athos on before it disbanded?

She asks Mirajane hoping for an answer only to have the female bartender apologies to her saying.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But I don't think its my place to tell you. And besides, I think it would be better if you didn't know. For when that team did disband, it broke Athos's heart and he's never been the same since."


	9. Searching for Lightning

Chapter 8

Searching for Lightning

Another day passed by fairy tail and with Nastu, Grey, Erza and Lucy gone with erza the guild had become very quiet. A time Mirajane was sure Athos would being enjoying to its fullest yet he was no-where to be seen.

Concerned about where Athos had got to. Mirajane asked around the mages in the guild this morning who replied they thought he'd probably drank too much wine last night and was just having a lay in to recover. Yet Mirajane was sure Athos wasn't that much of a drinker. But maybe Erza's visit yesterday had given him reason too.

It certainly couldn't have been easy for him to face her again not after what they went through. Still as much as Mirajane wanted to go look for her friend with the guild master gone and all of fairy tail's S-class mages out on jobs. She had to try to keep everything running as normal. She really couldn't ask one of the mages to go look for him as she had no where to start from and so all she could do was prey her friend wasn't doing anything dangerous.

Little did Mirajane know that Athos was doing something dangerous. For yesterday afternoon after his meeting with Erza had gone and past. Athos had decided that night he needed to speak with someone.

Someone who had been his friend since his joining of fairy tail, he set off without saying a word to his guild mates as he was sure they would try to stop him. For his friend he want to talk to is the very man they had all come to hate, Laxus.

The problem was Athos had no idea where to find him. Last he had heard the lighting mage had left the guild without taking a job meaning Athos could only think that he had gone to train somewhere. Once again bringing up another problem. He didn't know where Laxus trained.

The kingdom of fiore is a big place and Laxus is a powerful mage with lighting speed on his side. He could be anywhere at this point meaning Athos could be searching for days. Still it was something Athos was willing to needed to speak with Laxus. What with the battle against his thunder-god tribe and the determination the team had to see him not standing again. That battle was more than just revenge for a punch in the face.

It seemed Athos only had one choice to find out where Laxus had gone and that was pay a visit to Magonlia's range of inns and taverns. The reason for this was not to get drinks. But instead to ask if anyone like Laxus had dropped by. After all, no one would miss such a brute of a mage walking into their establishment.

To begin his search, Athos decided to head to bar located just outside of magnolia town called the magic boat. This run down wooden building with a few chairs and table in it was a bar best known to visited by tough sailors and the crooks of the town.

Athos entrance through the bar's half hanging off rotten wooden door certainly got the patrons looking. No one like him had ever walked into their place. They've guessed such a strangle dressed bloke had to be a mage and what confirmed it was when Athos sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. They knew defiantly then they had a fairy tail mage on their hands and with that a lot of customers burst out laughing.

"What the heck are you doing in a place like this fairy tail bard?" One of the partons asked with a gruff tone standing behind the stool Athos sat on.

Looking behind him Athos could see from this partons clothes suggested that he was one of the many sailors that came to magnolia on a trader ships. Athos told the sailor he had come to gather information.

Yet the sailor didn't like the tone athos had spoke back in. He thought Athos sounded a little to big for his boots. So thinking he would show him what happen to big heads around here. The sailor kicked the stool from under Athos and laughed with all his friends as Athos tumbled to the floor.

"Aww fairy gonna cry now?" The sailor mocked as athos got to his feet. This wasn't the first time someone had done this to him. He knew he was an outsider here so picking up his stool, athos sat back down at the bar as the bar-tender brought him his drink.

But now the sailor thought Athos was playing tough guy and with that he kicked the stool out from under him again. Once again, Athos picked up his stool and sat back down before asking the bartender if he had seen a lighting mage pass by.

The bar-tender was about to answer when the sailor knocked Athos stool away again. This was it for Athos and getting up, he faced the sailor with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Now look here you yellow belly sea monkey" Athos began angrily causing the sailor to take notice.

"I have been very patient with you. I've let you had your fun once. But you kept going. Not once, not twice, but three times you kicked the very stool from under me. I assure you, I find no pleasure being here. But I am here on a job. So if you could control your primitive male understanding for just one minute and allow me to drink my wine and get the information I need. Then I will leave you and your friends in peace hmm?"

Of course Athos should have know better than try to reason with the sailor as with that Athos receives a punch to the gut before the sailor starts wailing on him with his friends cheering him on.

Sadly even though the sailor landed blow after blow, the power behind each punch was weak leading to him to find his next right punch to be caught by Athos.

"Let go of my hand you wuss." The sailor said throwing a left jab at Athos which was grabbed ahold of by Athos's free hand. The plant mage then headbutts the sailor in the head before letting go of the stunned sailor and watching him fall back onto a table and snapped it in two.

The partons went quiet. They couldn't believe a mage had done up one of their friends yet the bar tender could only laugh. It seemed the sailor had a reputation for picking fights and this was the only time he'd ever seen the sailor knocked out with a headbutt.

Athos didn't know if that was a good thing but with his victory the partons seemed to be a little more friendly with him. Even offering to buy him a drink as a victory prize. However refusing the offer saying he shouldn't stay longer. Athos quickly drank his wine before the tender told him that a lighting mage had been in.

But unlike him the partons didn't bother him because what with him looking like some buff biker. This sounded like Laxus and to Athos surprise the bar tender even had a name of the place where Laxus said he was heading, Oak town.

That name Athos knew as home to the Phantom Lord Guild. A rival guild to fairy tail since the guild began Athos wondered what Laxus would be doing there apart from looking for a fight. Athos could no stay here longer here. Now with an idea of where his target was heading, he paid the bar tender before rushing out of the bar and on his way to Oak Town.

However the journey took Athos longer then he hoped. Thanks to a sudden flood of the roads leading from Magnolia to Oak town. He had to spend another whole day avoiding being found by his guild mates in Magnolia town. Many times he had close calls with few fairy tail mages who seemed to be everywhere he went to hide. Yet with some clever plant magic and luck he managed to stay undetected till finally the roads were deemed safe by the merchant guild representatives and he could finally take a cart to his destination.

The hours passed by as athos rode the cart. The night sky began to brighten and the early morning sky dawned. He was awoken by the cart driver, who told him they had arrived. The plant mage rubbing his eyes then slowly crawling out the cart to see Oak town.

A huge town almost as big as magnolia which stood high on a mountain surrounded by forests and a large river that ran near the town huge walls. It was as Athos paid the cart driver that he began sence a strong magical engry coming from around the area near the large river.

Thinking it could be Laxus, Athos dashes off following the magical engrey away from the town and down to the right side of the large flowing river were he found the source of the magic. For standing near the river's edge looking in was Laxus.

It seemed Athos had found him in a moment of refection. Yet as Athos walked closer to him, Laxus said aloud in his arrogant tone.

"You've got a lot of nerve bothering me Athos. I hope it's important."


	10. The Talk

Chapter 9

The Talk

"I've come to talk Laxus." Athos said watching Laxus turn to face him. The electric mage wore a grim look one his face making it hard for athos to stand up to his old overpowered friend. Yet he had to know. He had to know what Laxus was planning. Team Thunder gods tribe attack had a reason behind it and he was going to find out why from the very person who controled them.

However Laxus wasn't interested in talking. AFter a second of staring at the plant mage white face, he turned his back on Athos and told him he didn't feel like talking to a weed in fairy tail. This comment stuck Athos hard. Though he had to give Laxus credit for making such a good pun.

This comment hurt because he knew Laxus was right. His s class rank was a joke. He knew he didn't deserve it but athos wasn't going to just leave like a scolded dog. He told Laxus about his teams defeat which once again Laxus showed little care for.

"I don't care if those weaklings lost to you." Laxus said still not facing him. He already knew about and was happy to mock his own team for losing to the weakest s-class wizard in the guild. But that's when Athos then asked him what he was up too?

Laxus then turned around facing Athos with a glare. How did he know? Even the guild master hadn't worked out he was up to something yet Athos did. Still he wasn't going to let on and mere bluffed saying he didn't know what Athos was on about.

In fact he even went as far as saying Athos was just looking for a way to pick a fight with him again. Trying to prove to he wasn't just a weak mage who got lucky.

"Enough!" Athos shouted angry. He knew all this was true but he didn't care now. He wanted to know what Laxus was planning. Because he knew he was up to something. The fight, the need to have him join the thunder-god tribe. They were all leading up to something and he had to know what.

Yet Laxus refused to answer. He stuck by his story telling ahos that he wasn't planning anything though he did have one question for Athos. The plant mage could only guess what it was about.

"I've made myself clear. My answer is still no to joining the thunder-god tribe." Athos answer before Laxus even asked. Giving a little cold laugh Laxus quickly reasoned that wasn't the question he was going to ask.

Athos was surprised at this especially when Laxus told him that offer had gone now he beaten them.

No instead he wanted to know why did Athos follow him around like a lost puppy. Times had changed. They were no longer friends. Those days had gone and the results showed by the fact he was more powerful than his so-called friend.

"Look at you. Weak, scared and yet you think your still on the same level as me don't you?" Laxus stated with vengeance in his voice. He couldn't believe Athos still thought this way. He was even worse than most the mages in fairy tail especially since his mother didn't even want him to be a mage.

Hearing this Athos felt his angry burn like a wild-fire inside of him. Laxus had no right to talk about his mothers wishes for him and the plant mage made that quite clear to laxus by shouting at him. But Laxus went on saying he knew about how when they were kids he heard athos's mother talk to his grandfather about how the old coot thought Athos could be a great mage with the training his mother gave him.

"Yet she didn't want that for you did she?" Laxus said evily. "She knew from her time working for the council that you wouldn't stand a chance in the guild. She was protecting her weak son from something he couldn't handle. Yet what happened when mommy and daddy died. Her weak son ran to the guild and started to become something he should never have."

This was it. Laxus had said too much to Athos to merely brush aside he attacked only to be paralyzed on the spot by one blast of Laxus's lightning magic. The plant mage feel to the floor shaking as his foe looked down on him like a king to a peasent.

"See your nothing to me, Athos." Laxus said watching Athos struggling against his paralysis.

Athos could only yet out a yell of angry and pain as Laxus began to walk away. He was bored for dealing with Athos questions and decided it was time for him to return to the guild to see how the other weaklings were doing.

Athos wanted to scold Laxus for making such comments about his comrades yet he couldn't. Laxus's electric magic had him now laying on the ground twitching as the electric caused through him. There was nothing he could do as Laxus blasted away with his lightning magic leaving Athos to suffer. There was only one thing Athos wished he had time to say to his old friednd and that was.

"Laxus. Whatever it is your planning. What ever scheme you have. Know that I forgive your actions today as well as the one's to come. But prepare yourself because there is one mage in fairy tail that knows you well enough to know that one day. one way or another. You will protect the ones you call weak."

With this last thought Athos stood. Though Laxus's lighiing magic still corsed through him nothing would stop Athos returning to his second home. The place Laxus hated so much. Athos forced himself way back to Oak town before catching a cart ride back to the fairy tail guild.

Laxus's electric magic would fade over the time it took Athos to get back to the guild. Yet when Athos got back to the guild, he never expected what was to come.


	11. Hunting the Wind

Chapter 10

Hunting The Wind

Since Athos left the guild to find Laxus a lot had happened which Mirajane was quite happy to fill him in about. Only after he told her where he had been for last couple of days?

Not wanting to deal with another one of Mirajane's lectures, Athos told her that he had been away in the forest practising with his lute. She looked at him trying to see for tell tail sign of lying forcing Athos to keep as natural face to avoid detection until finally she accepted his story.

A relief for Athos, Mirajane then began to inform him about how about the team of Natsu,Gray,Erza and Lucy managed to defeat a dark magic monster and save the guild masters. Then when they came back Natsu challenged Ezra to a fight. But ezra was then arrested by the magical council for damaging propaty which Athos could understand. After all fairy tail mages did had this destructive trait within them.

Before Mirajane finally finished off by telling Athos that Natsu had gone after her and now the master was guessing Natsu had caused troubled resulting in the two being locked up. The guild was just waiting for them to return.

Athos couldn't believe some much had happened. Though he wasn't surprised about Natsu. The young pink haired man had always been a pain. Still at least now he might have learned from this and Athos certainly looked forward to see if the battle between Natsu and Erza continued.

Perhaps only to see Natsu be put in his place again. However before Athos got a little to carried away about the whole thing, Mirajane brought up the fact that she belived he got beaten up by Erza when she was just a little girl.

Hearing this Athos's pride shrank down to the size of a pea. This was true but he wasn't going to admit it. Especially as it was over some cheese cake. Still as Mirajane laughed at Athos beginning to mumble like a child about his loss, who should walk into the guild but Natsu and Erza.

All the mages on the ground floor welcomed them back with cheers and shouts only to then have Natsu begin to run about like a crazy person shouting about how great the fresh air tasted. Of course being so noisy, the welcoming spirit of the ground floor mages soon faded resulting them to start telling him to shut up.

All the while Erza came to the bar where Athos and Mirajane were talking and asked Mirajane if she could have a slice of strawberry cake. Mirajane nodded before going to the fridge at the back of the bar and pulling out a single slice of strawberry cake on a small white plate.

It was no surprise to Athos to see a slice already waiting to go. Especially since the that day the guild didn't have cake and Erza went a little to blue over the fact. But coming back to reality. Mirajane asked Erza to pay for the slice only for Athos to insist he paid for it.

He felt it was only fair after all she had been through that she deserved something sweet. Normally Erza would tell Athos to keep his money. Yet with such little sleep, she wasn't in the mood to argue plus it was free strawberry cake.

Erza thanked Athos before going to eat her cake at a table. Leaving Athos to pay up. He didn't mind and Mirajane quite happly took his jewels off him with a cute thank you. Everything seemed to go back to normal for the guild for a bit. That was till Elfman, the tall, muscular brother of Mirajane asked Natsu if he was going to continue his fight with Erza.

"You bet I am!" Natsu said locking his sights on Erza, who was eating quietly at her chosen table.

Tthe fire dragon slayer charged at her calling out ot her to bring it on only to receive a punch to the gut from Erza that knocked him out cold. The ground floor mages laughed at this as it was what they expected to happen. Yet suddenly their laughter began to die down and they felt very tired.

"Oh. It has to be Mystogan." Mirajane said before she fell to the floor asleep. Soon followed by most the other mages who never saw the masked mage enter the guild. Yet the master, who had sat on the bar drinking. Managed to keep his eyes open as the sercet mage picked a job from the job board and showed it to him.

"Ok. Just lift your sleeping spell before you go." The master said trying to stay awake as the masked mage made his way counting down. Five, four, three, two, one.

And with that, the sleeping mages awaken and the masked mage, Mystogen was gone.

Such an action got the guild member on the ground floor talking about how Mystogen does this every time he comes for a contract. And because of it no one expect the master had seen what he looked like. However according to one mage that was not true.

"You idiots. Mystogen just a little shy that's all and besides I know what he looks because I'm strong enough to be knocked out by weak sleeping magic."

Of course the person saying this was Laxus, who smirked as he boasted about this fact. Natsu annoyed with Laxus bragging challenges him to a fight. Laxus egged him on telling him that if he wanted to fight, he would have to come up to him.

However as Natsu jumped over the bar to get to the stairs leading to the second floor, the master slams him down with a giant fist telling him he wasn't allowed up there caused Laxus to laugh at Natsu. He continued to go on boast even going as far as claiming to be fairy tail's strongest mage even surpassing the skill of both Ezra and Mystogen.

Such a statement didn't help Laxus image in the guild and knowing this had gone on for long enough, Master makarov told them all to go back to whatever they had been doing. He knew if they continued it would only lead to fighting.

Following their master's wish, most of the mages went back to drinking and chatting. That was all apart from Laxus. Who stood on the balcony still looking down at them all like some king over his kingdom. Yet all this time Athos had just sat on his stool not saying a word. He was feeling a little hurt that Laxus once again had omitted him for his speech about being more powerful than most the s-class mages in the guild.

Still he could not wallow in self-pity for long because Master makarov came to him with a job. But this job was not one from the ground floor board. But from the s-class board upstairs. Yet what made this job even more special was it the fact it was an urgent job from the magic council. Athos had to ask why the master choose him for us a job. However the master wouldn't give him one. Instead he told Athos it was a job and he should do it without questions.

Athos knew he could not argue with the master and handed the job leaflet to Mirajane to check off as taken. But once again worried for her friend sake, she skim reads the job description as Athos watches the master make his way upstairs looking rather happy with himself.

The plant mage had already hada look over the job while questioning why he got it. So he knew what it entailed. He was to track down the man behind the incident that nearly killed the guild masters, Erigor. Known as the grim reaper, this mage had fled after battling Natsu and now the magic council wanted a fairy tail wizard to hunt him down and bring him for punishment.

This wasn't a job Athos would ever have considered taking. He wasn't the type of person who enjoyed hunting down criminals. But he couldn't refuse now the master had asked him to take the job personally. So saying to Mirajane he was going, she nodded before signing the job contract as taken and wishing him good luck.

This wasn't going to be an easy job. The job description only gave a few sightings of where Erigor was last seen meaning Athos would have to be clever about finding him. If he didn't want to end up chasing his own tail. So the first and most obverse choice was to look at the most recent place Ergior was last seen, Oak town.

The job notes stated Erigor had last been sighted walking around the town at night. Athos could only guess he was trying to find work with the town criminals. He knew he had to move quick as he was sure Erigor wouldn't hang around if there was no jobs going. The plant mage said his farewell to Mirajane and left the guild building making his way back to Oak town agian.

A cart journey later and few more jewels lost, Athos arrived back at the gate of Oak town. The morning sun he began his trip with was now disappearing behind the mountains in the landscape of oak town. Still he could not waste time admiring it and rushed into the town seeking information.

Like most mages hunting crimals. Athos paid a visit to all the taverns and inns hoping to find information about Erigor's location. Yet to his surprise no-one in any of the taverns or inns in town had seen or heard about Erigor.

"How strange." Thought Athos as he came out the last bar in Oak town. He was sure Erigor must have at least gone for a drink during his travels. But then again, if he had no jewels he certainly wouldn't be welcome in them. A dead-end already in his investigation. This was not going well for Athos.

He began to wonder if the person who said they saw Erigor in this town really did see him. Or was just a person wasting his and the magic councils time. Still not about to give up on a whim. Athos search continued leading him to a range of towns including Oshibana, Hargeon and Clover until his search finally lead him to the last place Athos expected, Eisenwald.

The dark guild home to Erigor. Just the area around the guild gave Athos the creeps. The dark guild was a stone made building hidden in a dead tree forest he was hesitate to enter due to his fear of what he would find in such a place. Yet as he stepped forward building to enter Athos suddenly felt a strong gust of wind begin to blow him back.

"This is magic wind" Athos thought as his he felt himself slowly moving back. The magic wind continued to push him back inch by inch. Athos held onto his hat as he pushed back against the wind. If wind magic was being used he could only guess it was Erigor trying to stop him from entering Eisenwald.

"Erigor show yourself and we may deal with this situation peacefully." Athos called out as he forced his way through the wind magic.

Step by step, fighting with all his might. Athos got closer and closer to the entrance to Eisenward before suddenly the wind stopped. It was then from the dark entrance of Eisenwald slowly emerged Eriogor.

Still looking beaten and bruised from his last battle. He looked at his visitor and laughed.

"The fairy tail bard. Ha. If I wasn't humiliating enough being beaten by some fire kid dragon slayer. NOw they send another fairy to fight me. How pathetic do they think I am?" Erigor said readying his scythe.

Yet Athos paid no mind to his comment and offered Erigor the chance to surrender. There was no need to fight here. If he surrendered now athos promised he'd make sure Erigor's wounds would be treated before his trail. But Erigor didn't believe him.

He had heard all about the fairy tail bard. The bard with a sliver tongue, the plant mage who could twist nature itself. Such a mage would not offer such a peaceful solution unless he was a coward.

Sharing this feeling with Athos by mocking Athos's surrender offer. Erigor then charged towards Athos with his scythe ready to strike. But Athos did not move. By fairy tail s-class guild lines, he had to give his opponent to the count of three to surrender before attacking and so he began counting.

One...Two...Three. And with Erigor scythe became trapped in Athos vine's a few inches from Athos chest. The two mages looked at each other with different looks.

Erigor shocked and Athos determined. The wind mage could see he had underestimated his plant mage foe and falling back without his scythe. The real battle between the two began.


	12. Surprise

Chapter 11

Surprise 

Wind verse plant the two mages clashed again and again with power spells and fists before finally they broke away from each other. The battle between Athos and Erigor had came to a stop as the two tried to catch their breath. Thier magic pushed to the limit with not one of them willing to back down, the battle would go on.

Erigor had to admit to Athos he was more powerful than other mages he had fought. To this Athos responded that as a gentlemen he did not care for rumors his foe had heard. He came here to bring him in by the law of the magic council and as a mage he had to obey by their laws.

It was then the two attacked again. The clashing of plants and wind had began to take its effect of the land around them. Some of the once bare tree began had spouted due to them taking in Athos plant magic while others were pulled from their root by the wind magic.

The end came when once again the two broke away. Tired and running low on magic after their nearly four-hour fight. Both mages knew they had to finish his fight now but before Athos did he gave Erigor once last chance to surrender.

"Are you still trying to play the peacemaker even though we battle fairy?" Erigor said surprised that the motion still was in his foe head.

Athos didn't know if peacemaker was the word to best describe himself in this situation. But answering his wind foe question he told him that Erigor that he believed that even after fighting their should be a chance for surrender. If the one with the greater power can show mercy then the one who cannot beat him will one day do the same when he meet someone weaker than him.

This explanation however did not go down well with Erigor. To him it sounded like Athos thought had the upper hand in this situation. Did he just forget all the time they spent fighting? No Erigor did not feel he was the weakling here. If anything he thought he would be the one to walk away with his life.

"Enough talk Fairy." Erigor said readying his final spell. "You will die by the grim reapers hand!"

From this Athos guessed Erigor did not wish to surrender. It certainly wasn't the way he had hoped this would end. But he was ready to finish this fight with one spell.

Athos raised his right hand into the air calling out the name of the spell, "Cactus fist"

A magical green aura swirled around his right hand as it began to morph. His once smooth hand now grew cactus needles out of it and his once pale pink hand skin became light green. The plant mage pulled back his right hand ready to Athos was too late to attack. With a call of his own final spell of Emera Baram, Erigor blasted his foe with large concentrated blast of wind blades.

The winf mage watched with a huge grin of his face as the dust raised from the ground.

His last foe may have managed to survive this. But this time there was no chance. Sadly Eriogr plan didn't account for one thing, A natural barrier. For as the dust cleared Erigor couldn't see Athos but instead a tree. A huge oak that appeared out of nowhere.

This was Athos's doing. For from the oak's branches, Athos jump towards Erigor giving him a cactus punch to the face. Erigor fell to the ground beaten and with a face full of cactus landed carefully in front if him with his right hand now normal again.

"How?" Erifor managed to ask as Athos picked him up by his blue scarf. Athos with a smile on his face was happy to tell his foe how. He began first by telling Erigor that while wind was fast he had forgotten that throughout the battle, Athos plant magic had been slowly seeping into the ground making it like it had been fertilized.

Yet this wasn't normal fertilizer. For the soil had mixed with magic meaning this soil became magical too. Meaning that with one drop of a magic seed mixed with a spell that summons a great oak. Athos had his own very own nature made shield. Which thanks to him riding to on top of as the tree grew, he avoided all the blades and gave him a perfect place to jump down from and hit Erigor.

"What?" Erigor really was confused. How did this even make sense? A magical oak tree stop his most powerful spell? This all sound too stupid to be true. Not that he really could argue as now he was too beaten and tied up to care.

Sadly however Athos wasn't quite yet finished with him. For as extra precaution to make sure he didn't run away or try something stupid on their way to the council branch. Athos pulled out a magical seed from his right pocket mumbled something and the seed grew into a small white flower.

How was this going to stop a mage like Erigor? Well the plant Athos grew is known as the good night flower. Best described the flower is pure white with a green stem. However the pollen inside is a mixture of spore made from the flower being grew in soil with sleep magic casted on it. this meant that if someone sniffs it or in Erigor's case shoved right against their nose. The subject will fall asleep for around eight to ten hours depending on their magic resistant.

Knowing these facts all to well. After Athos had forced Erigor to sniff the flower causing the wind mage to sleep. Athos then put the wind mage over his left shoulder and carried him all the way back to nearest town, Oshibana. For someone like Athos he did not enjoy carrying the sleeping Erigor all the way through the dead forest and into the town for two reasons.

One, the dead forest creeped him out and second the town's people who were out that night started to ask him if he needed a room for him and his partner. This certainly wasn't the image Athos was after and so quickly finding a cart-driver, he asked very nicely if he could be taken back to the magnolia branch of the magic council right away? The cart driver didn't have a problem with this. But he did ask Athos why he had a sleeping man with him?

"It is not what you think." Athos cried in embarrassment. He couldn't believe these town people would see him as a kidnapper. He was doing as job and he could prove it. However thinking his new passenger was a little on the crazy side, the driver begged him to please just sit down which Athos did. Only then to remember he had Erigor still on his shoulder.

Not wanting to move or waste the drivers time. Athos places Erigor's limp body between the driver and himself before finally telling the driver to set off. Feeling a little less than comfortable with his situation, the driver did his best to get Athos to his destination as quickly as he could.

Swing around roads and dashing past anyone who got in the way to Athos the driver seemed to be a little to eager. He thought about saying something but not wanting to disturb a hard-working driver he didn't and instead tried to keep a still sleeping Erigor from fall out the cart.

The journey didn't take long and finally as the moon rose high in the sky they arrived. However what surprised Athos was how quickly he was seen too when he walked into the main entrance with Erigor over his left shoulder.

Like busy little ants Erigor was taken away by two rune knights before an officer of the rune army, who seemed to come from nowhere. Thanked Athos for his help and told him the reward would be sent to his guild master.

Sadly Athos knew some of his reward he would never see. Thanks to the rule that meant the guild that got forty per cent of whatever a mages reward was. Still Athos was pleased he had been able to complete the job. With a salute to the officer as good-bye, Athos left the building and headed home by foot.

By now he was sure the guild would have closed up for the night. So the best thing he could do was go home and get some sleep. Yet what Athos didn't know was the next morning he would walk into the guild for a surprise.

For being on his job for nearly two days sleeping when he could, Athos overslept the next morning and got up in rather a rush.

"Ten am! Oh my reward!" Athos cried as he noticed the clock on his bedside.

He didn't have time to dilly dally today and quickly washing himself and putting on some new clothes. Which in Athos case meant the same looking cloths just clean. Athos raced out of his narrow boat, dashed down strawberry lane before arriving at the guilds open doors panting out of breath.

The plant mage slowly wandered into the guild only to find everyone gathered around a table where Levy sat with a worried expression on her face.

Thinking something was terrible wrong, Athos ran over only to bump into Mirajane.

"Oh Mirajane I'm so sorry" He said bowing to her. Yet Mirajane didn't quite respond how he would expect. Especially when she hit him with the stick the master uses and told him to watch where he was putting his great bard feet.

This was not the Mirajane he had known all these years. What was going on? The answer came from Levy. Who seemed to think he could help. She explained that Nastu had taken a look at a job on the board this morning. However when he read the job descption aloud, it swapped the minds of Nastu, Grey, Lucy, Ezra and happy.

Indeed Athos could believe this when he saw Erza holding a fish in her mouth and Happy beside her looking very unhappy. Yet going on Levy explain she managed to get Lucy and Grey back into their own bodies. But now the master and Mirajane had swapped bodies and if they didn't do anything soon they could be stuck like this forever.

Hearing this Athos's brain and heart began to hurt. He couldn't face the fact the master was Mirajne and Mirajane was the master. He couldn't flirt with the master! Nether did he like the like the fact he hadn't been put in Mirajane body.

Still Athos had a plan which to everyone in swapped bodies sounded like hope. However Athos then announced his plan did not involve magic but instead words. At this everyone thought Athos was perhaps going to read the job leaflet. But instead he went over to the Mirajane, who really was the master and fell on his knees.

"Master please change everyone back!" He begged. Everyone couldn't believe it. Athos answer to solving their issue was to beg the guild master for help. They were not impressed and the master was happy where he was. That was until Athos reminded him he would have to clean up dirty cups and mop the floor everyday.

It was at that the Master inside Mirajane told Mirajane who was inside his body to say some magic word in a funny language nobody understood. And With that in a sudden in a flash of white light, they all went back to normal.

Athos had truly saved the day. But the master just told the rest of them that this was their punishment and he'd hope they'd never take an s-class job again without his permission. They all nodded even Athos who somehow felt he was guilty even though he had nothing to do with it. More bad news followed as the master reminded him that his share of the reward came to fourteen thousand jewels.

At this Athos could help but feel blue. The reward from the job had been set at fifty thousand jewel and he only got fourteen thousand? He couldn't believe it. Still happy to be back in her own body, Mirajane proposed they all have a drink on the house to celebrate including Athos, her hero.

Hearing this Athos blushed before laughing to try to hide his blushing. It didn't matter now how much jewel he'd lost now after Mirajane had called him her hero he felt like a million jewel. However she still asked him nicely to clean up when everyone left for the night to which he agreed too.

Ah. It just goes to show even a hero can't get out of cleaning duty. Even if he's Athos, the fairy tail bard.


	13. Attack on Fairy Tail

Chapter 12

Attack on Fairy Tail

It was a few days after Athos rescue of the body switched fairy tail members and now the fairy tail bard himself in the basement of the fairy tail guild. This was not by choice but by force. Last night the guild building had been attacked by the phantome lord guild. It now had huge metal poles smashed through sections of the building making it unsafe and unsightly to look at.

When Athos first saw it this morning he couldn't believe it. Still he wasn't the only one surprised at this discover. For soon after Master Dreyar and Mirajane came. The three of them knew this had to work of the phantom lord guild.

A guild that said to be as powerful as fairy tail. The two guilds had always sat on an uneasy alliance of peace for a while. Since it was illegal for any guild to go to war with another guild and the uneasy peace seemed to last. But now it looked like the phantom lord guild wanted war.

However Master Dreyar did not. He wasn't about to go to war over a building even if it had stood for many years. He made this fact very clear to both Mirajane and Athos and told them they were to not say anything about revenge but instead to try to keep the idea that going to war over an empty building was pointless and not worth the fairy tail's mages time.

Athos and Mirajane knew this couldn't be easy for the master but they nodded. They would not say a word about revenge and insist this attack as nothing to worry about. Even if inside they wanted to smash the faces of phantom guild members in.

That morning both Mirajane and Athos greeted fairy tail mages and direct them to the basement of the guild which they had set up as a make shift ground floor for now. It was bad luck that a request for Athos came to play in the middle of it all.

He was going to refuse the request, but Mirajane told him he should go. Go to get his mind off the whole event after all she could handle everything here. Athos guessed he could use a break. But he told Mirajane that the jewels he brought back had to put into the guild bank to help them in this time of need.

Of course Mirajane accepted Athos's offer before wishing him good luck and quickly shooing him off. She wanted him gone if anything kicked off again. After all as an s-class mage, he would be the first one to face the attack and she knew Athos wouldn't stand a chance against the mages of the phantom lord.

Still happily unaware of the reason mirjane had behind his sending off. Athos made his way to his requested destination, the Konzern's headquarters. This business is very power in the land of fiore with a train business as well as owning other small business. Athos had heard the owner of this business is said to be a very business focused man.

Yet it seemed he had time for music? Not that this was a bad thing in Athos mind. After all the payment to play was to not be looked down upon. Fifty thousand jewels to play for two days was not a bad deal. But Athos couldn't help but worry about his guild mates.

Phantom lord were not a guild to give up after one attack. What if they attacked while he was away? What if he came back from his job to find the guild gone? At this Athos slaps himself making the cart driver he sat beside him look at him funny.

"This isn't the time to think like that Athos." He thought angrily to himself. He had to be positive. No matter what the situation. He had to belive fairy tail would take whatever was thrown at them even if in his heart he was worried sick. Still putting on a brave face, Athos stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to the Konzern headquaters.

The cart rocked and rolled as it went on and the cart driver was keen to tell Athos he was very lucky to get an invite to such a place. At first Athos did not understand why. After all he had played for the fiore's own king in the palace of Fiore. What could be better? But as they got closer to the Kozern headquarters, he could soon see why.

The headquarters for this company turned out to be a huge manor surrounded by lush green land and small blue rivers. It truly was a place of beauty. Well kept grass and a range of flowers growing all around, Athos was pleasantly surprised.

He had thought the headquarters of a company would not be so grand yet this feeling was added to when he arrived at the front of the manor. Where a very polite butler was waiting for him. He welcomed Athos calling him Sir Capulet before asking to take Athos' small brown sack bag and follow him inside.

This place certainly is classy in Athos eyes. Inside the manor he could see how big the manor was as he was lead up and down stairs, through a number of doors till finally they arrived before two huge brown doors with golden door knobs on.

"Sir has asked to see you before you get ready to perform this evening. Please remember you are in high class company sir Capulet." The butler said to Athos as he knocks on the right of the huge doors.

Athos however didn't like the tone the butler had suddenly taken with him. High-class? From Athos understanding the owner of this company came from a merchant guild and from the merchants he had met in hi s lift time, they were not high-class but a bunch of jewel pinchers. Still remaining calm and professional, Athos waited until the butler opened the door before stepping in.

The room Athos had entered was bigger then his narrow boat with bookshelves lining the walls and at the far end of the room a desk with a large window behind it. what caught Athos's eye was sitting at the desk. A thin built man wearing a brown suit. He seem to have his head in some paper work as he mumbled something. But Athos not wanting to stand there all day politely said, "You wished to see me sir ?"

Hearing this, the man looked up at Athos almost glaring at him before cracking a small smile. He could not believe it. Athos, the fairy tail had come to his manor. However he did not share his thoughts with Athos and instead told his guest that he wanted to see if what the merchant papers said were true about him.

Interested what they had to say, Athos was about to ask when Mr Heartfilla cut in saying they were right. The fairy tail bard did dress weird for someone his age.

"Weird!" Athos thought disgusted at such an insult.

He was sure other twenty three year olds dressed a lot weirder than him. After all his dress code was of that of the great mage bards who lived many years ago. How dare some cheap suit merchant say that about him! Still he had to keep calm. He didn't want seem hurt and merely nodded at the comment before being told to go get ready for his performance tonight.

Athos left before being intercepted by the butler again as he closed the open office door behind him.

He was very eager to get Athos to his room and without even allowing Athos a chance to say anything, he hustled Athos up some stairs to the top of the manor and to a white wooden door in a corridor at the top floor. On the door a golden name plate read guest room to which the butler quickly opened and ushered Athos in.

The room however was quite small and with only a single bed, a window, an old black telephone on an oak made bedside cabinet. Athos began to figure out why not many people visited here. However this job was only getting more and more strange by the minute.

For after Athos began to unpack, the butler then stood in the door way blocking it before explaining to Athos there were a few rules he had to abide by while working here.

The rules consisted of not walking the halls at all. If he required anything he was to ring the serving staff on by dialing one on the telephone. No use of magic on the property without permission and finally contact with the his guild or other personal friends must only done if important due to the security regulations in the company.

These rules made Athos feel like he was in a prison but then again, who was he to argue? Most businesses had rules and thinking this business was no different. Athos agreed to follow these rule before the butler wished him a good afternoon and shut the door behind him as he left.

A strange place, a strange butler and a strange set of rules. Athos did not like this place one bit. Still he had a job to do and that was all he had to thinking about. But little did Athos know that his whole thing was a plan hatched by himself.

For now as the dark night rolled in, Athos was lead to the stage built for him in the dining hall of the manor where he began to play as servants of the house sat down to eat at arranged tables. All expect the butler and Mr heartfilla who were in the office talking.

"It seems the fairy tail bard is unaware that he is being held here." The butler said to mr heartfilla, who sat at his desk.

A small grin on his face at his plan's success. Mr Heartfilla warned the butler not to rest just yet. He had to keep Athos away from fairy tail as long as he could to insure his plan would not fail.

A plan, a plan unaware to Athos as he spent the next morning waiting for the service staff to bring him that morning paper. He had no clue last night as he played that team shadow gear had been beaten up and hung on the big tree in centre park of magnolia marked with the symbol of the phantom lord guild.

He remained clueless as his paper was never delivered nor did anyone at fairy tail tell him about the attack fairy tried on the phantom lord guild. Instead after a phone argument with the service staff in the manor athos lay on his given bed bored and unable to leave his room. He wondered about his guild and how they were doing?

He would have liked to called them or sent them a letter but he couldn't. Because it wasn't deemed important enough by his employer. This job was not putting Athos in a good mood. Unable to go away, unable to use his magic. He admitted to himself that for the first time he hated a job. Yet back at fairy tail trouble had brewed.

Since their last attack, Master makarov had been taken ill thanks to one of the phantom guild mages casting a spell on him. A spell that drains the targets magic, he was lucky to still be alive as his magic and life force was slowly sapped from him. Along with team shadow gear in hospital, Nastu had rescued Lucy after she too fell captive to the phantom guild.

All this only to find out from Lucy herself that his war was over one person, her. Her father had paid the phantom guild to bring her back to him as he wanted to use her in his business plan. It came as a shock to everyone that Lucy was a run away from such a powerful and rich family. Yet they weren't about to give her up.

As a mage of fairy tail, she was part of their family now and no one would take her away from them. This brough the guild together in this dark time and soon they began to plan a counter attack. Although they did not get time to finish it as phantom lord brought the battle to them with their own secret weapon, their own guild hall.

The castle like building walked on four metal legs toward fairy tail. Armed with a Magical Convergent Cannon nicknamed Jupiter, the large gun appeared from the front of the building before fired a large beam of magical energy at the fairy tail guild building only just to be block by Erza most defensive armour, the adamantine armour set.

Sadly holding back such force. Erza's used a lot of her magic causing her to fall down tired and drained. This was not good and more bad news followed when the master of Phantom lord guild master Jose, told them if they didn't hand Lucy over in the next fifteen minutes he would fire the gun again.

This certainly put fairy tail in a difficult spot. Especially when hundreds of shades monster began to pour out from the phantom lord guild building, charging at the remaining fairy tail wizards. The battle went on and knowing now they need much help as they could, Mirajane and Cana helped Erza back to the guild basement before beginning to try to contact the other s-class mages.

Cana first tried to use her card magic to find where Mystogen was. Only to draw blanks every time she tried to sense his magical energy. Their next port of call was Laxus, who they managed to reach using a communication orb. Yet he was less than willing to help.

He made it clear to them both he didn't see it as his place to clean up after the master pulls some stupid stunt. He was only slightly interested in helping when she told him it was Lucy they were after.

"Oh well if that's the case." Laxus said wearing his usual grin. "I'll help you all out if you get that Lucy and her big chest to be my girl and you."

He pointed at Cana. "To strip for me when I'm done."

At this Mirajane couldn't hold back any longer. She couldn't believe Laxus would be so cruel to his guild he had been raised in and without a second thought she smashed the commutation orb into bits with one punch.

Cana couldn't believe what she saw. The glitter piece of the orb on the floor around them and the tears Mirajane cried. Weak was all Mirajane could call herself as Cana tried to calm her down. It was a well-kept secret in the guild that since the death of her sister, Mirajane had lost the ability to use her magical power. Some said her sadness of her loss had sealed it away in her heart. While others said it was guilt she felt that blocked her from using it. The fact was Mirajane had never felt so weak before.

Yet it was as Cana comforted her friend that a name came into her head, Athos. If there was one mage who would drop everything and come to help it had to be him.

But as Cana told Mirajane her idea, Mirajane told her she couldn't.

"Why not?" Can asked annoyed Mirajane just dismissed her idea.

This was their chance to have a S-class mage by their side. Why would Mirjane try to stop her? Then Cana remembered. Since the loss of her sister, Mirajane had also become more protective over anyone who was or had got close to her including Athos.

Their relationship was a strange one. For at first it was Athos who wanted to protect everyone. He was always the one trying to stop Mirajane and Erza picking fights when they were younger and always tried to avoid others getting hurt. Even going as far as allowing the two girls to fight him to see who could pummel him the hardest. Many of the younger mages saw him as their big brother. He helped them with everything he could until they could do it on their own.

However it was then the break up happened. Athos's first team broke up for reasons Athos never told anyone. But it changed him. He was still happy and cheerful in front of everyone but at night he could be found kicking chairs around the guild floor cursing himself for his own stupidity and weakness.

And one night, a few days after her sister's death. Mirajane walked in on one of his sessions. She stood at the guild door shocked to see Athos doing this. Thought-out her grieving she had become close to Athos because he went through everything with her.

When she cried, her hugged her telling her to let it out. When she was angry, he took the abuse she threw at him. And when finally she became unable to use her powers, he told her she was strong. No matter if she had magic or not she would always be the little demon to him.

The day of her sister's death Mirajane change had begun. Her once troublesome side faded and the caring Mirajane they all now knew became. It was that night they both bounded on the same level. No longer was it the older brother and the younger sister. They were the same and from that night Mirajane never wanted to see Athos sad again.

This past had made the relationship they had today and Cana knew Mirajane found it hard to see Athos in a different light from that night. But now finally knowing the time had come, the time fairy tail needed an s-clas mage. Cana told her friend to let him go.

Mirajane didn't understand at first what Cana meant. Athos was free. He did what he wanted but Cana didn't agree. Even now at a time she knew Athos would jump over mountains to help his guild and Mirajane was stopping him.

"He isn't the Athos from back then Mira. He's Athos, the fairy tail bard." Cana said kindly. "You help him back to himself however..." Cana didn't want to be so blunt to Mirajane who's eyes were welling but she had to be. It was now or never.

"He doesn't need you Mira." Cana said watching a single tear run down Mirajane's left cheek.

Mirajane knew Cana was right. she had mothered him. He wasn't her child and she didn't feel it was like that. But a friend she needed to help. After all he did for her, still to this day with his flirting helping her feel better. She knew sometimes inside she wanted to tell him to stop, that she was fine and yet other times his flirting uplifted her.

It was now time for her to see Athos on the same level as her, just like that night. Athos was not her brother and not someone who needed her help but a friend. A friend that she and all the guild needed.

Mirajane dried her eyes and told Cana she would get another commutation orb to contact Athos. Cana smiled happy to hear this yet what the two did not know was Athos had gotten a little concerned about the guild while he was away. Making him sneak out his room and find an open room further down from where he was staying with a communication orb on its table.

Thinking he could be sneaky Athos closed the bedroom door behind him and began to focus his magical energy into the orb. He thought about fairy tail and his magic inside the ball began to create a real-time communication with another orb in fairy tail.

However just as he had got through he was disturbed by the butler, who burst in through the door armed with a short sword. He did not understand why Athos was in here. But after seeing the orb he remarked he would have to deal with this situation the old fashioned way.

Lucky however before the butler even got the chance to use his sword. Athos used his chain plant spell on the butler, tying him up in vines and leaving him unable to attack. Athos returned to the orb only to a unison of voices say "Athos!"

It was Cana and Mmirajane calling him through the orb. He certainly was happy to see someone answer his call although the women did have to ask why there was an elder man dressed in a butlers suit tied up on the floor behind him?

Laughing shyly that they noticed this. Athos explained that this butler of his employer Mr heaftfilla didn't like the fact he was making a non important call. So he had to come to an understanding with him. This was when Mirajane and Cana recognized the name Heartfilla and quickly told Athos what was going on at the guild and that the job he was on must have been a set up to keep his away from the guild.

This did not please Athos. Nobody had any right to force their will on another and secondly as a gentlemen Athos would not allow such a thing to happen to a lady of fairy tail. Adjusting his cavalier hat to make sure it was straight, he then told Mirajane and Cana he had to go and would be back as quickly as he could.

However before he went, Mirajane had one thing to say to him.

"Athos, I'm counting on you!"

At this Athos almost fell over in joy hearing Mirajane say this. But getting a hold of himself, he ended the call. He had never felt so alive, he felt a super hero coming to the rescue. He raced back to his room to collect his bag and with that he was off. Racing down to the ground floor he was ready to get back to fairy tail and help only his feeling of heroism soon faded when he saw Mr heartfilla with a group of heavy-armed and armoured guards blocking the front door.

He explained to Athos that he had heard the butler shouting from his office on the floor below and had guessed Athos had found out about his guild. But this was as far as Athos would get. He would not be another thorn in his side and so now if he wanted freedom he would have to face his guards.

This really killed Athos hero spirit. But somehow he felt confident. He wasn't worried that he was going to be stopped or he needed some clever plan because he knew he could beat them all. With this feeling rushing through him, Athos reached behind his cape once again with his right hand and made it reappear with his rapier in hand.

The guards were a little confused how he did such a thing. But Mr Heartfilla was quick to explain that Athos had a small understand of Re-equip magic. This magic allowied him to pull his rapier out from another dimension. But this wasn't the time for explain and at once Mr heartfilla ordered his guards to stop Athos.

With that the guards charged and Athos with a flick of his rapier fought back his foes with quick thrusts. He then finished them off by trapping them in flytraps before leaving only him and mr heartfilla still in the battle.

The business man could not believe it had come to this. But charging forward he saw Athos dash past him stopping at the front door to allow his foe to look back. The fairy tail bard then pointed his rapier at his foe warning him he had made himself an enemy to the fairy tail bard and fairy tail itself. Athos then opened the front door and dashed out.

It would have been a slow trip back to the guild had Athos not acquired the cart used at the manor from the sleeping cart driver. With a shout at the horses to go, Athos drove off back towards fairy tail with one thought in mind.

"Mirajane. Thank you."


	14. The Last Stretch

Chapter 13

The Last Stretch

Athos arrival at the fairy tail guild surprised may of the mages. They did not expect him here since he was suppose to be on a job. But they weren't going to turn down another fighter at a time like this. Their battle between the phantoem lord shades had only gotten worse with their foe's multiplying again and agian. Athos had only one spell in mind for this situation, Plant claws.

The bard slapped his hands together emitting a green aura for a slipt second form them. He then pushed both his hands out calling forth his spell. The sea under the phantome lord guild base began to glow green as suddnely like a horific tentical monster from the sea, long pieces of sea weed burst out from the sea water entangling with each till the strips of seaweed created two huge seaweed made hands.

The fighting fairy tail mages cheered as giants hands seaweed with athos's guidance proceeded to slap the shades into nothing. It was this kind of help they really now. But sadly even this spell was not enough to stop the shades. For even after nearly taking out the entire squad of them, Athos and the other fairy tail mages watched thier shade foes reappear before them.

"Creatures of thedark. Die!" Athos cursed as he began to make his giant seaweed made hands attack again.

The seaweed hands swept away as many of the shades it could. But Athos magic couldn't hold the spell out any longer. With his hands feeeling like they were on fire, he clenched his sore hands in pain stopping the spell. And the created seaweed hands began to crumble back to into their thin strips of seaweed. Athos knew this is the problem with using spells this powerful.

They took a lot of a mage's magic and such spells athos did not use a lot meaning his body could not handle the amounts of magic needed to hold these spells for long. He knew this was his limit in magic use. But the bard contiued to fight. Calling forth his rapier, he charged at the shades. He cut down any undead foe that stood in his way yet what stopped his killing spree was when he saw a beaten-up Ezra stumbling up from the guild basement entrance door trap. Athos knew she would try to fight in such a state and rushed over to stop her from pushing on.

He had to cut through the shades to get to her only to find himslef came back to back with her as they fought back against their foes that carried on thier ruthless attack. Athos asked Erza what she was doing fighting when she's injured? Her answer to him was she felt nastu needed her.

This answer athos had to accept. He knew if Erza had a feeling it was in his best interest to help her. However he had to ask Erza one thing before he attempted to help her. "Ezra do you need my help?"

This question was important for two reasons. One Athos was scared of Erza and didn't want to upset her, And two because this is what she always said to him when they fought a foe as team sliver-rose.

Her answer was of course a yes and with that the two came up with a simple plan of action. First they cut themselves a path through to the front of the battlefield.

Only then with Erza defending him from attack, Athos cast his vine spell creating a vine bridge to the phantom lord guild's top floor. Once done this was done the two would then swap with athos acting as defender giving erza the chance to run up the vine bridge and reach her feeling. The plan went off without a hitch and soon Athos returned to defending his guild as erza got into the phantome lord. Only to notice Mirajane wasn't around.

He asked around and when Cana told him Mirajane had gone inside the phantom lord guild with grey and Elman to stop the four élite mages of phantom guild. Athos cracked. He couldn't believe she would do something so stupid. He was fuming.

It really wasn't the time to freak out about such a matter. But Athos couldn't stand the thought of her being beaten up by the thugs of phantom lord guild. The other mages could do nothing as Athos climbed to the top floor of the phantom lord guild using his vine spell and clambered inside through a window. He wasn't about to let Mirajane think she could suddenly do reckless things now she didn't have to worry about him.

Athos rushed everywhere he could in the phantome lord guild building. Looking in holes, rooms and cupboards for Mirajane, he only stopped when suddenly he had felt it. Death magic. A magic that made the user feel sick just being near it, athos could only guess that the master of phantom lord guild had joined in the battle.

Yet what also came with this feeling was the sound of screams of pain. These screams came from Erza being strangled by Master Jose's shade entangle spell in the main room of the top floor. Jose was enjoying toying with her. He wanted to make fairy tail suffer for being even recognised as equal to his own guild. If strong mages like Erza would not join him, he would kill every fairy tail member till there was nothing left of the guild. And he was going to enjoy doing it.

It looked to be the end of erza as Jose spell gripped her throat tighter. Her eye sight fading and her breaths shorter. Ezra fought as mcuha s she could until suddenly from under the floor beneath Jose. Athos burst through armed with his cactus arm spell. Erza watched him uppercut Jose, sending the dark mage flying back which forced her free from the strangling spell.

She didn't know why he was here but she was grateful. However going over to see if she was ok. Athos noticed Grey, Mirajane and Elfmen who were out cold. He couldn't believe someone had dared attack Mirajane. But then the two fairy tail mages saw Jose rise again.

"Well, well. The fairy tail bard comes to rescue the queen of fairies now poetic." Jose said rubbing his now sore red chin.

"I will not lie bard. Your surprise attack got me good. But now you've made me even angrier!"

It was at that Jose gave a shout that made his darkness magic pulse from his body. This was Jose at his powerful state and he did not hold back. Speeding toward athos, his foe had no time to stop the incoming darkness spell of shadow entanglement which grabbed both athos and ezra and began to strangle them mercilessly.

Jose had finished playing around with them. He was ready to finish them when a warm light stopped him. The light was so bright it made the darkness spell fade and athos and erza slowly floated down to the floor. They couldn't understand how it had happen until they saw him, Master makarov.

The old mage floated down from the ceiling like an angel. His right hand glowing with light magic. He landed in front of athos and erza saying.

"Jose, the children of our guilds had suffered enough from this war. Yet us end this now."

At this Jose let out a cold laugh. He was all too pleased to end this war with a battle with fairy tail's master. The man who was responsible for fairy tail grow, he would destroy him and then his prescoius mages. The phantome lord guild master attacked with his strangle spell again trying to grab Master Makarov only to have it block by makarov's own light magic shield spell. Master makarov would not allow his children to be hurt anymore. So he ordered them all to flee.

Grey, who had comearound thanks to the light magic was hesitate at first. But Erza told him they would only hold their master back from fighting at his full power if tey satyed. Grey left with everyone following behind.

It was still lucky Athos vine bridge stood as the mages made their escape on it to return to battle the shades. It was then the ground beneath them began to shake and the once calm weather change to a crashing thunder-storm. This was the effects of two powerful mages dueling and in the end it was one spell that finally ended the war between the guilds. A spell known as fairy law.

Master makarov cast this spell after giving Jose to the count of three to surrender. The evil mage did not and so the spell created a blinding light that defeated all the shades and remaining mages of the phantom lord guild. It marked the end of the war between fairy tail and the phantom lord guild.

Sadly even with a victory in this war. The once proud standing fairy tail guild building was nothing more than a pile of rubble. The sadness at the loss of their home affected all the members of the guild that day. Yet hope was not lost for them. Because with thier master rallying them saying they would rebuild the guild and return to the crazy fun-loving guild they always had been.

Still for Erza as the mages cheered for this was still something she had to do before the rebuilding of the guild began. She hit athos on the head doing this after poor lucy had cried tears of joys after being told by the master that everyoen in the guild felt her pain, her sorrow and her happiness like a family. It caused everyone including the crying Lucy to look as Athos got back on his feet after the hit.

"What in name of all things magical did you do that for Erza!" Athos grumbled taking off hs hat and rubbing his sore head.

Erza answer was simple. It was for his lack of quickness when he coming to help them against the phantom lord guild. Athos replied back it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to drive a horse and cart. But Erza said back that he should have known being an s-class mage. The two began to bicker back and forth about the matter making everyone else laugh around them.

Times may have changed for the mages of fairy tail. And the guild building they once loved may have gone. But the people they cared and loved for where still here beside them. Even if they still acted like they were teenagers.


	15. Trust

Chapter 14

Trust 

Two weeks have passed since the war with the phantom lord guild and the fairy tail guild members seemed to have gonr back to normal. With the building of their new guild hall well underway, the mages of fairy tail certainly had lot to keep their minds busy. However master makarov wanted something else to add to his guild.

Not a place or an object. But a person. A person he had met during the battle with the phantom lord guild. But not wanting to cause worry to his children about his choice. The fairy tail guild master did not tell them about his recruitment plan. Instead one early morning before everyone came to the building site of the new guild.

He visited a mage he wanted to take with him. A mage he knew who wouldn't argue with him and one he needed to know if the recent rumors about his growing magical strength were true.

"Good morning Athos." Master makarov greeted the plant mage outside his own front door.

Athos greeted his master back with a surpised "good. Good morning master."

He had no expected a visit from his master this early in the morning. Still in his royal blue pyjamas looking like he had just got out of bed he invited the master inside as to not to be rude. Athos then hastily told the master to please make himself at home while he went and got dressed. Master makariv nooded before after his host had left him alone, the guild master began to do a little snooping around his mage's house.

For the last few weeks he had heard from many of his mages that athos had been taking on more difficult job requests some even S-ranked. This sudden change from athos's usual way of take a simple request and complete it had got the master thinking that athos might be training his magic and body. He didn't have evidence at the time to confront athos about this. But now the evidence seemed to be pouring out of every draw and cupboard he opened.

The master's first find came in the from a letter stuffed into athos's cutlery draw. It had come from a women who was thanking athos for defeating of a wyvern that killed her husband. But it continued after saying she never expect a plant mage to go hand to hand with the beast and beat it.

The next piece of evidence came from athos kitchen bin which had some bloody bandages and a number of broken cold packs in it. These master makarov could link to the letter guessing athos fight with the wyvern hadn't gone down without injures. However it was what the master saw next that convinced him of athos training.

For sneaking to athos's bedroom door. He slowly inched the door open slightly and peeking through he saw Athos changing. But what caught the master makarov eyes were the bandages wrapped around athos's chest and arms.

This was all the master needed to see and slowly closed the door. It looked like th rumors were right. Athos had been training using some quite extreme jobs to push his body and magic. Still the master didn't know if what he was doing was helping him. Was he hurting himself for nothing? After all deep down master makarov had a feeling the only thing holding athos back was his lack of confidence.

Still he did not say anything about the matter as athos returned now fulled dressed in his usual gear. Instead master makarov asked athos if he would mind coming with him to recruit a new mage into the guild? Athos nodded saying "It would be my pleasure to help you guild master."

Master makarov was pleased to hear it. Although his heart nowworried about his choice after all he had found now. But he knew he had to believe in his children and at once told athos they would need to leave now to meet with the recruit.

This came as a bit of surprise to athos as he didn't expect to leave right this second. But he quickly readied his home to be locked up before finally leaving with master makarov. Their meeting point for the new recruit turned out to be the remains of the old phantom guild. Athos was surprised to see the building was now nothing more then a few standing walls and piles of scraps. Yet what surprised him more was when they met with their new recruit.

Sitting alone on an iron pipe, munching loudly on gear when master makarov disturbed him with a shout of yo! Athos saw the face of the master's new recruit as he turned around, The iron dragon slayer Gajeel.

He sat alone in the remains of his old guild and master makarov told the dragon slayer he had come to chat with him. Yet gajeei showed little interest in chatting and turned his back on the master with a grumble of "Whatever old man"

But master makarov did not give up. Instead he walked over to the left side of the dragon slayer telling him one of his fellow phantom mage by the name of Juvia.

The dragon slayer did not believe the master but Athos, who now stood a little back from his master assured Ganjeel that it was true.

For he amditted he had met Juvia the night she came to join fairy tail. A calm and cheerful women with light blue hair and a strange obsession with Grey. Athos could not forget such a face or how stange the rain women really is. Still even after this proof, the iron dragon slayer turned away trying to ignore his guests before master makarov asked him if he would answer a question. Once again gajeel said nothing. But the master continued anyway with his question.

However the master question soon turned from one simple question about how gajeei felt when fighting fairy tail? To asking him if he would have killed at the order of Jose, his old guild master?This seem to annoy gajeei as he turned around and told master makarov to shut up and leave him alone. It was at that point the master did something Athos would never dream of him doing.

He offered Gajeei a place in fairy tail. Athos had to control himself from arguing back. He could not see why the master would want such a brute in his guild and it seemed Gajeei thought the same. For the first thing he did was bring up the fact he destroyed fairy tail's guild only to have the master tell him that they should yet that go by.

However seeing this not working ganjeei then said with sadness in his voice that he had hurt the master's friends. Of course from where he stood Athos could see from his master's face that was one thing he would never forgive the iron dragon slayer for. Yet it was then the master told Gajeei that he could not stand by and watch a young man thrown himself into the darkness. If he did. He would never forgive himself.

A touching moment between the two, athos could not help but smile as he watched master makarov hold out his small right hand to the sitting gajeei. This was not the master saving gajeei. It was his way of showing him a path he could choose to follow.

The sight of the iron dragon slayer finally shake the master's hand made athos clap. Hearing the clap however ganjeei looked at him asking the master why he had brought along the bard of fairy tail to this meeting. To this master makarov answered that he brought Athos along to show ganjeei that not all fairy tail mage believe him to be bad.

The iron dragon wasn't sure about this and made it quite clear to athos he didn't trust him. But this very action was what the master expected and told his new recruit to attack Athos.

Gajeei looked at master makarov confused. Why he would order such a thing? But the master had his reasons. He could still feel the hatred inside of Gajeei. The fear that perhaps one of his guild mate would strike him down for his past. There was only one way to shatter this hatred.

"Attack athos and see what he does ganjeei" Master makarov said as the iron dragon finally accepted his new master order. He charged at athos with an iron dragon fist spell and with a mighty jab to the chest, athos took the hit.

"What are you doing! Defend yourself!" Gajeei said surprised at this action.

This certainly wasn't what athos would normally do in a fight. But he did this because it was all a plan athos and the master had discussed on the way here. The master had told athos he was sure ganjeei would still have his daunt about the others trusting him. But if athos could take a few hits and show him that not all fairy tail mage held grudges then perhaps the iron dragon would see a new perspective.

A well thought plan yet it meant athos had to take some damage. The master was worried at first about athos yetseeing the plant mage still standing from the hit he just took. It was clear to master makarovthe training had done him some good. And with the rong drgaon looking stunned at him, athos told gajeei he would not attack a fellow fairy tail even if it meant his death. The iron dragon hearing this did not want to fight anymore. He could not believe a mage he barely knew would trust him so much. Yet perhaps in with this feeling of trust was respect.

He didn't like to admit it. But seeing the fairy tail bard still standing from his attack. Gajeei could not help but admit the fairy tail bard for livingup to reputation as the strongest plant mage in fiore. Even if he didn't say it aloud to athos, who on the inside was hurting as he stood there.

"Stupid dragon slayer made of iron. If one with fire wasn't enough for this guild." He cursed in his mind as he smiled at ganjeei. But that was enough fighting for today and now with Ganjeel his side, the master and the two mages made they way back to the newly built fairy tail guild. Blissfully unaware of what was about to come their way.


	16. Thunder strikes

Chapter 15

Thunder strikes 

The season began to change for the kingdom of fiore. It's once summer skies now begin to grow a little darker and the once green leaf now turning brown. The new season of fall wasn't all gloom and doom. For this season is celebrated with the harvest festival.

A festival to celebrate the harvests of the land, the fairy tail mages were getting ready to celebrate it with their traditional Fantasia Parade. A parade where all the mages of fairy tail ride floats and use their magic to entertain the town's people and visitors. It was something everyone looked forward too in the guild including Athos. He loved the beautify lights and the smiles of the crowds. It made him feel like a famous actor when he was on his float.

Yet this year Athos mood was a little on edge. He stood among the gathered crowds at the guild hall watching everything closely like a hawk. Even when Mirajane came to him to tell him she was going to enter the miss fairy tail contest all he could muster up was a grumbled great.

This certainly wasn't what Mirajane expect from him. She knew athos was a big fan of the miss fairy tail contest. After all last year he almost had a heart attack when she came out in a bikini. She asked him what was wrong? Only to have him turn away from her before telling her he was sorry. Something was defiantly up with Athos. But Mirajane didn't have time to ask him before he walked away into the gathered crowd.

Not being truthful with his friends, athos had a clue about what was going to happen today. All thanks to his little meeting with the thunder-god tribe just a few days ago. They were on they way back from defeating a dark guild when they bumped into athos in a small bar in oak town.

The team had not forgotten the defeat athos had handed them a while back and were not eager to fight again. Yet not wanting to look weak in front of the public, they stood facing athos in a line near the bar before evergreen spoke first.

"Thanks for the rose. But I'm not interested" She said adjusting her glasses. Yet it was at this that Freed broke it to her athos's white rose did not mean anything romantic. He looked at athos once more with a stare before explaining that it was a custom for the bards back long ago in fiore. For when a bard fought a foe they would leave behind a rose to show their feelings of the battle. A red rose did not mean love but angry toward his foe. A yellow rose meant the bard thought his foe was a a black rose meant the bard had killed his foe.

"And so a white one means?" Evergreen said still trying to figure it out where Freed's explantion was going. Freed said nothing for a moment before finally he told them it meant peace. A white rose meant the bard did not want to fight the foe anymore. He had made peace with them and he hoped they would make peace with him.

An old but strange tradition, athos was surprised to see Freed knew so much about bard customs. He had no need to fight the thunder-god tribe members even if they still worked for Laxus because they had caused no trouble within the guild. However it was at that point Freed asked Bickslow and Evergreen to take a seat away from him and athos. The two didn't understand at first why freed told them to do this. Yet with the few words of he has to know. They quickly scampered away leaving freed and athos alone.

This alone time with Freed is where athos learned of about Laxus plan. Freed did not go into details. But he told athos that at the harvest festival he should walk alone and watch the sky. At the time it didn't make sence to athos and still even now as the miss fairy contest got underway did he not understand.

But soon he would. For as the contest went on to finally Lucy came out and trouble began with the appearance of the thunder go tribe member Evergreen on stage.

She claimed the only real fairy in fairy tail was her only then to turn Lucy to stone on stage. The public watching panicked and fled for there lives leaving only fairy tail mages behind. This little act had sacred them and master makarov demanded evergreen stop this at once. Yet she would not. Telling them all the time had come, the guild mages saw the rest of team thunder-god tribe appear around them.

Something didn't feel right to them all and the truth behind evergreen's attack came in a bolt of thunder. It hit the stage with a mighty crash before fading to revel Laxus. He greeted his guild mate with his usual cocky smile before telling then he had a little game for them to play.

A royal rumble between all the mages of fairy tail right here in magnolia town. Of course the other mages told Laxus they would never fight each other yet their minds soon changed when they all saw that the contestants of the miss fairy tail contest including Juvia,Cana,Levy,Erza,Mirajane,Bicanna turned to stone too.

"And you see." Laxus says leaning the petrifaction Lucy.

"If anyone would dare break the rules of this game. Their going to have to sweep up these lovely stone ladies one at time as i smash them."

This was barbaric in everyone eyes. but they had no choice. With laxus giving them three hours to defeat him and his team before he would destroy all the girls. The mages of fairy tail rushed out the guild as laxus and his team vanished in a bolt of lighting.

Sadly however as master makarov tried to leave the guild he found himself blocked by an invisible wall. But the master knew this was no wall, but rune magic. Magic that allowed the user to create barriers with rules allowing what passed through them. This rune not only stopped him but also Nastu.

It seemed Laxus had done his research. He had made it so all over town these barriers forced fellow guild mage to fight against each other causing the guild to slowly wiped itself out. This was not good and the master was sure there was no-one who was part of Laxus's game left who could beat him.

Erza was frozen and nastu trapped in the guild with him. Master makarov had began to lose faith. He did not want to see his children fight but this game forced them too and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Meanwhile as guild mages fought against each other to free their female friends. Athos had finally worked out what freed had told him. By travelling alone, no rune about battling another mage would activate. Meaning he could search for Laxus without too much trouble. Although he did have one problem. He had no clue where to look for his old friend.

Magnolia town is huge town and with the visitors around, he didn't want to upset or cause them panic making his search look more like he had lost something.

"Laxus, where would you hide?" Athos thought as he continued his search down the streets of magnolia.

He was just going round and round in circles till finally a memory came to him. Brought on when he heard two men talk about meeting each other. Just the word meeting made athos mind flash back to when he and laxus were children. Both young and so full of life, it was at that place they meet. Kardia Cathedral.

It was after a service they met outside at the request of his mother saying the boys should get to know each other. It was a little strange at first. After all they didn't know each other and athos being shy boy he was didn't feel like talking to someone new. But then each timethey met after that. They became closer and closer. With their interests in magic and the wish to join fairy tail when they grew up bringing them together. It soon lead to them becoming the best of friends. It was there that their friendship had first bloomed. It held a special place in athos's heart and hoping it was to laxus too, he raced off toward the cathedral.

His pace quicked and his heart racing, athos could not stop thinking about how their meeting would go with Laxus as he made his way. It had been a while since they last saw each other and now with his plan in motion. Athoswas convicted the once kind-hearted laxus he knew was fading. But his heart wouldn't let him be sure.

Athos wanted to belive his friend was still there. The same friend he had as a child. But it was getting harder and harder with each time he heard another fairy tail mage fall from a battle laxus had forced them into. Yet it wasn't only athos who shared in the thought about his past. For sitting down on the cathedral step to the altar, Laxus too was thinking about the past. The times he had with his grandfather and the time his father was exiled from fairy tail. These memories made his question himself. But not enough to stop his plan.

Laxus had promised himself that one way or another he would become the guild master of fairy tail even if he had to take it by power. Such strong words he spoke were soon backed up when Laxus forced mystogan another s-class fairy tail mage to retreat before battling both natsu and erza. He fought them back with his eletric magic and had them on the rope when athos arrived.

His arrival certainly shocked natsu,who told him to get lost as his was his fight. But Erza and Laxus had quite different feelings about the bard's apperiance.

"Athos, you should not be here!" Erza said blocking his path with her lighting spear. But behind her, Laxus crossed his arms and grinned at athos. He didn't expect athos to make it too him. But then again he should have know if nayone would it would be his old weak friend.

"Hey Athos." Laxus called out causing him and erza to look at the eletric mage.

"Did mirjane help you get here or did you manage all by yourself this time hmm?"

Such mocking certainly didn' t help athos torn heart and mind. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to fight his friend. The friend he used to look up too. The friend that became his first team-mate. His heart and mind were at war bouncing back and forth with memories and feelings, athos finally snapped.

He pushed erza aside roughly before shouting angrily at Laxus asking him how he could do this to the guild they wanted to join as kids? How could he force the people they grew up with to fight each other?

Laxus answer to him was it was to make sure fairy tail would never to laughed at again. But athos wouldn't accept that and in his fit of angry athos asked him a question he never should have in front of erza and natsu. "Why did you give our old team name to your bodyguards Laxus?"

At this nastu and erza both looked away sadly. For they knew before the team thunder-god tribe they know now was formed. The first team athos belonged too originally named the thunder tribe. This team name was used by the team of teenage laxus and athos. It was a team they all knew well. The two teenagers fought like brothers and acted like them. Laxus was seen as the morecooler brother of the two. While athos was the more helpful one. It was a team even many of the veteran mages said would become something great one day.

But the break up of this team would only be remembered by athos and laxus as they both stood there recalling it.

A misty night in fall, seven years ago. The two teenagers meet outside fairy tail's front doors. A smiling teenage athos meet with his teammate whose look could kill and asked him why they were here? It was then the teenage Laxus told him that their team was over. At first the teenage athos thought he was joking and played along until he finally realised that his team-mate wasn't joking.

He couldn't believe it. Why? Was all he could ask before laxus gave him his answer. The same answer he said now as they both came back to the reality.

"Weak. Even back then you were weak." Laxus said angrily as they looked at each other. "So weak that I had to get rid of you athos! You were nothing without me. You rode on my coat tails and I won't allow you or anyone to say fairy tail is a weak guild because we ride off our elders and friends coat tails."

Such words hurt athos to the core. He had tried to talk to his friend. Hw had tried to be reasonable and now there was only one way to settle this.

"Fight me Laxus" Athos said readying his fists.

Hearing this Laxus gladly accepted. This was what he wanted all along since the fight on the second floor. A battle between plant and thunder. The members of the old thunder tribe would fight a battle which both members would remember for the rest of their lives.


	17. Thunder Vs Plant

Chapter 16

Thunder Vs. Plant

The clash of Athos and Laxus began with them battering each other back and forth across their cathedral battle area without much effort. From the side lines of the battle. Erza and Natsu could only guess the two were testing each other as their magic didn't feel strong to them.

"Why the heck aren't they fighting at full power? This isn't going to solve anything!" Natsu grumbled. He was a little upset that athos had just taken over the battle from him but erza disagreed. She explain to the dragon slayer that this fight was want laxus wanted since he began his claim to become fairy tail guild master.

Because even laxus knew there was a better chance of athos becoming the next guild master than him and that only made laxus more determined to show that fact was wrong. It all seemed to make sense to the young dragon slayer. But he still wasn't happy about being second fiddle. He wanted to help but erza told he'd be wasting his time. The dragon salyer didn't understand till ezra told him the fight was only just beginning.

Both athos and laxus had been holding back their powers and it looked like now they both knew as they finally breaking away from thier scuffly. Laxus called out to his foe asking "why are you holding back athos?"

This wasn't what he wanted from this fight. Laxus wanted to face athos at his full power. Yet athos also had the same complaint and wasn't shy about sharing it aloud to Laxus. The plant mage wanted to know why the mightiest s-class mage was holding back against the weakest s-class mage? Was he scared, worried or just plan too stupid to take this fight seriously.

"Oh ha-ha. Your begging to be put down now aren't you!" Laxus threatened angrily.

Nobody spoke to him like that and got away with it. With a mighty roar Laxus charged toward athos in his eletric form leaving athos to try and keep his sights on his foe dashing around him. Athos knew well enough that even when they were teenagers, Laxus was the real powerhouse out of them. His power certainly surpassed athos's by a mile back then and to even stand here hoping to win this fight was pushing his luck. But he had chance it for fairy tail and himself.

With his laps in concentration however Athos failed to keep up with laxus resulting in a thunder magic punch to the back. The force of the punch flung him across the cathedral floor like a rag doll before Athos slammed his hands down to stop his momentum. He quickly got to his feet and launched a counter spell at his foe, who now charged toward him.

Known as the storm of a thousand roses, Athos threw a handful of his magical seed above his head before pushing out his right hand calling forth his magic. The green aura of plant magic appeared around him and with it the seeds in the air grew into bunches of roses. However these roses were not normal roses. For every part of the flower could slice through metal with ease. The plant mage fired them at the changing laxus causing his fast foe to hold his ground as he tried to strike down the storm of razor-sharp roses.

The flowers cut the thunder mage's clothes and body. The rose storm finally ended with a huge thunder strike called upon them by Laxus. The thunder fired most of the roses to a crisp. But laxus was far from not hurt.

His clothes covered in small cuts and blood dripping out from them. The thunder mage gave a mighty roar of rage. Angry that he had received so much damage from the attack he didn't hesitate to blast his plant foe back with a massive ball of thunder. The attack made athos feel like he was being continually struck by lighting bolts until finally the spell stopped leaving athos hatless and paralyzed.

The damage the two had done to each other certain amazed erza and natsu. But also worried them. Watching the two closely. They saw Laxus cuts bleeding out causing him to fall to his knees panting all the while athos lay on the ground twitching as the thunder magic took a hold of his body.

Erza felt now the time to allow natsu to battle had come. Athos had fought well but being paralyzed left him open to all laxus attacked and time was running out for fairy tail. For as the two mage had been battling. erza had noticed that laxus thunder ball had begun the count down on the thunder palace. A huge area attack se up by laxus early to strike the twon of magnolua. The timer only gave them three minutes to stop it, Erza told natsu she would leave this battle in his hands and dashed off to stop the town from being fried.

The fire dragon slayer couldn't be happier and charged into battle. He began wailing on laxus at first. However the table turned very quickly. From a simple block of nastu's fire dragon fist and Laxus countered back with a string of thunder magic kicks and punches. Sending natsu crashing into the cathedral floor.

Laxus wasn't holding back and with his foe down on the ground, he unleashed a fierce lighting bolt upon nastu. The dragon slayer was lucky saved by a fast thinking Ganjeei, who had made it to the catheridal. The iron dragon slayer grabbed him off the floor and jumped away as the thunderbolt struck. The iron dragon slayer recuse had come from nowhere. But this wasn't the only reason he was here.

Telling natsu that Laxus was too powerful for him to just deal with alone and that they would have to team up. The fire dragon slayer didn't agree at first but what choice did he have? He really couldn't fight laxus alone in his state and so he accepted the help. Sadly even with the two dragon slayer now fighting on the same side, they only seemed to cause little damage on laxus. Who finally decided to show them both what real dragon slayer magic was about.

They couldn't believe it as before their very eyes laxus's body became covered in scales and his once brown eyes became white. These where tell tale signs of a dragon slayer and with one mighty roar, Laxus fired a lighting dragon roar at the other two dragon slayer leaving them paralyzed.

Laxus couldn't control his feeling of power. He felt like he could defeat anyone and that was what his next plan became. Without even thinking about the conquests of his action he began to cast Fairy law.

The three paralyzed mage could feel its power and knew that if he cast the spell it would destroy all of magnolia town. They all began to tell laxus to stop. But he didn't. Continuing to charge the spell, he only hesitated when Levy ran into the cathedral annocing his grandfather was dying. Perhaps in his heart Laxus did care about his grand father. But in his current mood he couldn't stop now. Not after all he'd done. He had to become fairy tail master.

The power urge took over him and without thinking he said he was happy his old man was dying. It would make taking over the guild easier. They all couldn't believe what he had said. Levy kept begging but Laxus paid no mind. He told them this was the end and all of fairy tail would be wiped out!

But at that Levy caught sight of athos getting up from behind laxus. She wanted to shout to him telling him to stop laxus. But before she could athos spoke.

"Laxus" He said weakly twitching from the thunder magic coursing through him. "Cast fairy law"

The others couldn't believe what athos had said. Had he turned against them? They all at once began to shout at him telling him to stop joking around. But athos paid no mind to them shouting at him. He just kept telling laxus to cast the spell.

"Cast the spell that would kill the people he had grown up with. Cast it so it can kill the people of magnolia who had always so supportive of fairy tail. Cast it, so it kills the very friend you left behind and cast it to kill the man you know as your grandfather!"

This was the last thing athos said before finally laxus cast fairy law. The bright light of the spell engulfed the entire town like a huge death ball of light. Nobody thought they would live and yet as it faded no-one was hurt.

Shocked as he saw all four mages alive before him Laxus feel to his knees and looked at his hands. He still thought as them all as friends. Fairy tail, the people of magnolia. He couldn't kill them with the spell because he still thought as them as friends. At this Laxus turned around to see athos with a grin of his face. His faith in laxus had been restored.

"Don't you dare smile!" Laxus growled as he got to his feet. But athos smile didn't go. It stuck on his face even as Laxus stuck him with another lighting magic bolt.

The fairy tail bards smile would not go. Laxus plan to take over the guild had failed and with the answer he been waiting for athos was done fighting. With his final bit of magical energy. He cast a final chain plant spell as he fell to the ground. The vines held Laxus in place as the iron and fire dragon slayer slowly rose to their feet.

Tired and out of magic, athos wore a smile on his face as he watched the rest of the battle unfold. He finally felt like an s-class mage and if that wasn't enough to please him. The final words he heard laxus say when nastu defeated his old friend was.

"Dam you...Athos!"


	18. We'll meet again

Chapter 17

We'll meet again

"Darn you Athos!"

The last words Laxus said before his defeat. It came as surprise for the lighting dragon slayer to awaken in a hospital bed. He was still in his clothes he had fought in but now he was bandaged up around his chest, head and arms. Laxus couldn't believe even after all he'd done his guild still helped him. The lighting dragon felt hurt and as if nothing could get worse. He looked to his left side to see in the next bed over, sitting up and looking back at him was athos.

The two s-class mages didn't say anything at first. Unsure about how each other felt after what had happened. Athos spoke first joking with laxus that he certainly wasn't going to just get a smack for his behaviour this time. It was at this comment that they both began to laugh warmly.

"Yeah... I guess I screwed up pretty bad this time" Laxus said as his laughter died two mages then fell quiet again. Laxus was still unsure about where he stood. He knew he had to accept the consequences of his actions and that the others would be less than happy to see him. Yet while laxus was thinking about all this, athos let out a small laugh. The lighting drgaon slayer looked at him wondering what was funny? Before athos said happily.

"Look at us. The last time we were in here was when we had our first battle as teenagers. Do you remember that laxus?"

Laxus did remember it. The very first fight the two had as teenagers and it was all over name thier newly formed team. Laxus could recall the event like it was yesterday.

It all started at the fairy tail bar when his grandfather told them both they should form a team. Of course being the young teenagers they were, both laxus and athos got a little hot under the collar about what their team name should be. Laxus had to laugh as he remembered the angry face of teenager athos. He looked more like an angry monkey pulling his face. But the lighting dragon slayer could also remembered the result of the battle for the right to name the team. A double knock out.

Both of them laying on the floor of the guild hall after fighting for nearly half and hour panting and cursing at each other for hitting too hard. It was finally athos who came up with the solution to their problem. He took into account both their magic types before asking teenager laxus what he thought his magic meant. To this a teenage laxus merely replied thunder while teenage athos though about it deeper saying he thought his magic came from the tribes long ago. Teenager athos then combined the two together and presented the name team thunder tribe.

"Thunder tribe." Laxus mumbled with a grin as he came back from his memories. Even now after all these years he couldn't help but think it was a cool if not kind of weird team name. He had to admit athos certainly was a bright back then and after today's event he wasn't a weakling the lighting dragon had made him out to be.

With these memories and new thoughts about athos bouncing around his head. Laxus let out a sign catching athos's attention.

The lighting drgaon slayer knew he needed to say something after all that had happened and so he apologized to athos. Saying he was sorry for calling him weak, mocking him and for breaking up the team they had all those years ago. Yet to his apologies athos merely told him not to worry about it with a shug of his shoulders.

Hearing this laxus went quiet. He should had guessed it was a little to late to patch things up and yet that wasn't the case. For as Laxus got to his feet athos asked him to face him.

Not really having any will not to hurt his friend anymore. Laxus turned to face athos who to his surprise had single tear running down his face.

"Athos?" Laxus said concerned until his friend pulled his close and hugged him. It was then Athos told Laxus that he didn't have to apologize for his actions because he already knew his old team-mate meant none of it.

"The fights, the insults, I forgiven you for a long time ago." Athos said through his tears. "Because I knew deep down in my heart the laxus that loved fairy tail, loved adventures and loved being the leader of team thunder-tribe was still in there."

At this even Laxus could hold back his own tears as he hugged his friend back tightly. The s-class mages of electric and nature had not been this close in a long time. Yet to them it felt like only yesterday the two were kicking butt and taking names. Both mages let the bad memories fade away as they hugged it out. However when they heard a knock on the door to their room. The two quickly broke away and rubbed their eyes before telling their visitor to come in. It turned out only to be the nurse that had taken care of them. But nether Laxus or athos wanted to be seen hugging or crying by anyone as even now they thought it was uncool.

The nurse had come to take Laxus to his grandfather, who was recovering well in another wing of the hospital. This both good news and bad news to both laxus and athos. Because knowing what had happened only a few hours ago. They knew laxus's punishment wasn't going to be soft.

But not wanting to show their soft sides in front of the nurse. The two s-class mage shook hands, wishing each other good luck before laxus left with the nurse. Athos then laid back down in his hospital bed thinking about what punishment laxus would face. As much as he didn't want to think about it, athos could guess the master would do to laxus what he did to his own son many years ago.

Excommunicate from fairy tail. This was the judgment Laxus father went down for. It also was what made Laxus swear to not live in his grandfathers shadow. Yet now it seemed the lighting dragon himself in the same place as his father, all be it for different reasons. It didn't take long for Mirajane to bring athos the news about Laxus's excommunication from the guild.

It was the one thing he knew would happen but wished it didn't have too. Athos didn't want to see his friend leave and yet he knew he had too. It was then without a care about how he looked in front of mirajane. Athos shed a tear in front of her. Mirajane wrapped her arm around him and held him tight as she comforted him.

Mirajane knew this was hard for him. After all this time his friend had finally come back to him and now he was gone hugged him till athos finally athos pulled away. His eyes now red and his mood a little more calm. Athos decided he couldn't just sit here. Hhe had to see his friend off and so quickly getting out of his hospital bed. He asks Mirajane if she knew if laxus was still around.

She nodded telling him laxus was saying good-bye to his team at the edge of town. She watchs as with a final wipe of his eyes and a big breath in, the fairy tail bard made his way out of the ward. It was lucky the doctors and nurses were happy to release him otherwise his great exit could have been ruined. Still making his way to the edge of town. Athos stopped a few meters away from the meeting team thunder-god tribe and laxus. He could hear how upset they were at his leaving. But telling them to not worry, Laxus began to make his way only to have Athos chase after him.

It took only a few moments for him to catch up. But it seemed Laxus already knew he would be the final person to see him off saying to his friend.

"So guess you'll have to take my bar seat now I'm gone."

Yet laughing back, athos told laxus he would never sit where he knew his friends lighting bum had sat for the last few years. The two laughed at his poor joke. This was the farewell between the two member of team thunder-tribe. They both shook hands and with a smile on both their faces the two parted ways.

The little reunion of team thunder tribe had warmed the hearts of both men. They knew they would meet again one day and that night at the parade. All of fairy tail held up a back hand L shape hand sign as they paraded through the street of magnolia. This sign made Laxus who hid an ally way watching cry tears of joy. For he knew that the sign meant fairy tail would always watching out for him, wherever he went.


	19. The She Devil's Request

Chapter 18

The She Devil's Request

A week had pasted since Laxus's excommunicate from the guild. Many of the fairy tail guild members were struggling to accept that laxus really was not coming back.

One mage that was very outspoken about the matter was nastu. He couldn't understand why master makarov did that to laxus. However Mirajane told nastu to settle down. She knew the choice wasn't easy for the master to make and well as for athos, he had disappeared again on a job. This time taking on another s-class contract to protect a village from a dark guild raids. Yet news had come in that athos had done a lot more than that.

None of the guild mages knew the facts of the matter. But the rumors from travelers to magnoila town said that they had seen many groups of dark mages wrapped up in vines during their trips here. Each group claimed to have been attacked by a funny looking mage who controled nature. The travellers also reported that all the dark mages had cuts all over thier bodies and the leaders of the groups all had a yellow rose wrapped within their vine prison.

The fairy tail mages could only guess this was either one scary plant mage or it was athos. Sadly the traveller never could confirm the identity of the attacker and of course nobody ever thought athos would do such a thing. Yet between Mirajane and Master maravok, they knew this was all true.

The fairy tail bard was behind these captures and so far just in a week, he had taken out an entire dark guild as well as around twenty wondering groups of dark mages as he travelled back to fairy tail. How did they know this? First a letter from the village chief asking if they needed to pay more because athos had not only wiped out the building of the dark guild but also all the members of the dark guild bothering them.

Their second piece of knowledge about the events came from a scout from the rune army. He had reported back to the newly formed magic council about the group of beaten mages resulting in master mavaroko having letters upon letters sent to him from the council asking him why his s-class mage had gone wild.

Sadly the master couldn't respined because he didn't know. He thought first maybe athos had reached the point in his magic power where he kept pushing but nothing ever grew. The foes he had faced over the last week were not easy ones and with such result it was easy to see athos magic was growing. Still there was no clear anser and ofcourse the master couldn't simple just stop athos fighting dark mages. That would be silly and sound rather ridiculous since the council is always on about wiping out dark guilds. But he knew had to someway figure out a way to stop athos little rampage. But what?

"I don't know Mirajane." The master said consulting her sitting on the bar counter. "That boy certainly has grown a lot stronger since his teenage years. It's a shame really. I'd say if he wasn't so hung up on his emotions, he could be just as good as well... me. Well one day."

Hearing this Mirajane couldn't help but wonder if it was time? She had kept this a secret from everyone since regaining her powers against freed. But now she wanted to fight again. But not just fight anyone. She wanted to battle an s-class mage like she once was. And since athos seemed to be top dog at the moment, he looked to be the perfect sparring partner for her.

"Master may i ask you something?" Mirajane said with a cheerful smile. The master could never say no to Mirajane when she smiled at him. He nods telling her to go ahead before Mirajane asks him if he would allow her to spar with athos?

This request took the master by surprise causing his mouth to drop. He nevered expected Mirajane wanting to be so quick to jump into fighting again especially after having lost her powers for so long. Unsure and a little worried about the his mages, makarov wanted to know if she really did want to fight?

Mirajane was sure. But the master however felt she was being hasty. He understood getting the magical powers she lost back certainly had awoken the she devil inside her. But she hadn't been a s-class mage for some time and wasn't sure if she or athos would come out unhurt even just from sparing.

These points the master made certainly came with good intention. But Mirajane still didn't change her mind. She'd been out of magic long enough and now she wanted to see if she still could stand among the rest of the s-class mages. It was something she had to know and seeing this determination in her ocean blue eyes, the master told her he would talk to athos about it.

Of-course such a request certainly didn't escape the ears of the other fairy tail mages who had listened in. A fight between the she devil and the fairy tail bard. It certainly wasn't what most mages expected to be mirajane first return fight. But that didn't stop them betting on it. Even the return of athos later that morning didn't stop the mages talking about it. Of course athos only managed to catch snippets of the conversation as he walked towards the bar were the real surprise came when sitting in his usual bar stool was Mirajane.

"Welcome back athos." She said cheerfully to him as he stood facing her. Athos had no idea why she was in his seat. But he joked with ehr aksing if that if she was sitting in his seat did that mean he'd have to serve her? However as they both laughed, master makarov who had sat on the bar the whole time asked athos if he felt like sparing with another mage.

This was not something athos got asked to do everyday. Athos told the master he would But only after he got some rest. After all he had travelled for nearly a week. Master makarov could accept this wise idea as could Mirajane. She wanted to face a s-class mage at full power to really test her powers. Yet before athos went back home he did have one question to ask his master.

"May I ask who I'm starring against?" At this the guild fell quiet. Stopping with their betting and other activities, even the mages in the basement game room came up to see athos reaction to his opponent. Noticing this reaction, master makarov wondered if he really should say. But he didn't have too because unable to hold back her excitement. Mirajane then stood up from athos stool and announced she would be his opponent.

The whole guild watched as athos once calm looking face turned to a look of surprise. He didn't know what to say. He had heard Mirajane had regained the ability to use her take over magic. But now she wanted to battle him with them!

It certainly looked like athos was going to object to battle her with such a surprised look on his face. But regaining his calm smile, he accepted the battle with the bow. The other fairy tail mages couldn't believe it and with him telling Mirajane that it would be a pleasure to face the she demon in battle. The mages were stunned if not excited at the planned battle.

It was however the master would had the last word of the conversation. He made it clear that this sparing session could not happen within magnolia town. Instead the two of them were to spar at Mt Hakobe just in case of damage. Mirajane and athos accepted this condition. However the other mages were not quite eager now to watch the two battle. As cool as it would be to watch them fight, it certainly wasn't worth getting cold over.

Yet the place wasn't going to stop some of the members from going, erza scarlet being one of them. She had her own reason to want to watch this fight and with Elfman agreeing to come along too because he wanted to see his isister beat up athos. It seemed the battle had a gained quite the crowd. The master set the time for the battle to be this afternoon allowing athos time to rest up and for the guild to be shut and locked up.

Athos then took his leave from the guild and returned to his narrow boat. For the next few hours the plant mage slept in his bed recharging his magic as he slept. He also suffered from a strange dream. Somehow he found that in his dream he had walked in on Mirajane getting changed and yet instead of her face it was that of a strange-looking demon with a long tongue and red glowing eyes. This demon then tried to kill him by choking with its tongue. He only awoke from the dream when a loud knocking on his front door disturbed him.

He stumbledout of his bed and walked slowly towards the knocking before opening his front door only to see it was Mirajane at the door.

"Hello athos, you ready to go?" she greeted him in her usually cheerful tone. Athos didn't know who else he expect. But telling Mirajane he needed a minute, he wonders back to his living room and begins to take off his cloak.

"Don't tell me you've caught grey stripping habit athos?" Mirajane said poking her head in. With a laugh athos explained he hadn't. However he didn't need his cloakin this battle. What really surprised Mirajane was when athos came back to her without his cavalier hat.

He never dared be seen without it before but this time not a word about it. Athos simply locked up his narrow boat's front door with his key before inviting Mirajane to walk with him. She thought it was a strange thing for athos not to wear his hat. But not wanting to waste any more time, she accepted his offer and the two made their way. A fall afternoon on Mt. Hakobe could only be described as cold, wet and no sign of anyone or anything.

The battle between Mirajane and athos would begin on the mountain's walk way with the other mages watching from a distance as not to be caught up in the fight. Such an event had drawn a large crowd from fairy tail, including erza,elfman,gray and team thunder-god. The crowd watches as master makarov stood in the middle of the battlefield between the two mages. He would referee for this match making it clear to both of the fighters that when he said stop both mages had to stop.

Mirajane and athos agreed and with that the master told them to begin before running back as far as he could. The battle began with Mirajane transforming into her soul saturn form. She then looked at athos with a smile.

To this athos used his re-equip magic to call his rapier to his right hand. The first attack came Mirajane who fired a huge black magic beam at athos, who rolled aside avoiding it. It was then the two began to exchange kicks and punches, the crowd of gathered mage cheered as the two fought. The battle was only getting started but to their surprise it was athos who seemed to be having the advantage. Because he wasn't dodging mirajane's attacks instead he was countering them with quick plant spell stopping her using her demon speed to get away before he landed a blow.

"When did athos become so strong?" Elfman said stunned at how easy athos was making it look to beat his sister. However erza who standing next to him told him that athos had always been strong. But now he had nothing holding him back. His worries and past put behind him, this is the fairy tail bard they knew when they were children.

Elfman had to agree with her. But it didn't help his feeling of just wanting to stop athos making it look so easy to beat his older sister. mirajane's older brother would soon get his wish. For after another one her spells was avoid and being countered by athos. Mirajane angry really did come out.

She began to shout at athos angrily for not listening to her and always taking it easy on her. Mirajane began to transform again. The crowd couldn't believe it, another form. They all watched in awe as before them now stood Mirajane in her Satan Soul: Halphas form.

"Wow" was all athos could say as the very ground under Mirajane's feet cracked. He had heard about this form. A form so powerful it could destroy an entire town with a single attack. The bard guessed he couldn't be a gentlemen about the fight any longer. Not unless he wanted to be dead.

Erza looked at the master, who she was sure would stop the fight after all it was getting a little out of hand. But he didn't. Instead he just stood there watching the two as the they clashed again. This time the tables had turned on athos, he couldn't keep up with Mirajane Halphas form speed and found himself on the receiving end of blow after blow.

It looked to be over when mirajane drove athos head into the mountain path with a powerful downward kick. Yet as she returned to her standing position, she suddenly feel over. A sneaky vine controled by athos had wrapped itself around her legs and pulled her forcefully to the ground. Now on her back, Mirajane saw athos jump up into the air from where she knocked him down and unleash his spell of a thousand roses. She covered her top half with her arms protecting what she could as the roses began to rain down on her.

The crowd watched in horror a this. They had seen what the spell had done to Laxus and now they were sure Mirajane would be left the same way. It came as pleasant surprised form them all to see Mirajane get to her feet with only a few cuts on her open body parts. She commented to athos saying that she never expect him to shower a demon with roses.

To this athos replied happily, "No matter what a demon lady is a lady to a bard."

With such a quote and after being so badly hurt. Mirajane knew she had to reply with her own powerful spell. She held out her right hand in front of her before casting a spell known as Cosmic Beam. A huge beam of cosmic energy to come crashing down on top of athos.

It was so blinding and destructive that the crowd had to run back from the two to avoid being hit by the attack. Yet as the beam faded away they all slowly crept back to see athos kneeling in a hole created by the attack. This had to be the end as now athos's shirt had been disintegrated leaving his top half-open to the world and yet athos stood up.

Even Mirajane grinned as she saw him stand. This reminded her of the very first fight she had with athos at her s-class test. She blasted him back then with everything she had and still he got up. It was happening all over again expect this time he didn't surrender. Instead they all watched as athos reached into his right pocket and taking out a magic seed, he ate it. Droy, who was with Levy and Jet in the crowd couldn't understand it. A plant mage eating a magical seed was unheard of and yet this was when Mirajane felt it.

A surge of magical energy, the seed had done something to him and soon the result came out for everyone to see. With a mighty shout, athos arms and hands began to turn into a dark brown colour like an iron oak tree. He then charged towards Mirajane, who charged back.

Each throwing a right punch at their foe, the attacks met head on however they didn't move. Both equal in power and momentum, the punches had come to grinding hault. Yet without giving a chance for mirajane to counter. AThos followed up this attack with a fury of quick punches and kicks before finally knocking mirajane to the ground with a final punch. He found himself pulled down on top of her as she grabbed a hold his attacking right hand.

The two of them now looked at each other face to face panting. Only a few inches away from each others faces, Mirajane could see athos begin blush at their situation. She wanted to say something but was unable too as athos quickly got to his feet. He gave a loud cough as his arms and hand returned to battle had come to the end.

With mirajane transformation now over too. She too got to her feet admitting defeat to athos. The crowd of fairy tail mages cheered all expect Elfman, who wanted to ask athos about what he had thought about while he was on top of his sister?

Lucky before elfman got the chance to do anything, master makarov told the crowd the battle was over and now he had to have words with both sparring mages about certain spells they had used. The master angry parent sounding voice sent shiver down the spines of everyone. Mirajane and athos knew they were in trouble and their guild mates certainly didn't stick around to see what the master would do to them. They all dash off leaving athos and mirajane to face the master makarov.

He had a few things to say to his mages about using spells. However in athos's eyes it seemed Mirajane's punishment for using her take-over Satan Soul: Halphas form was a little pervy if not unfair. As for using a spell she was forbidden to use, her punishment was that the master spanked her once while she still stood and told her not to do it again. While athos received multiple hard smacks to the his head before the master asked him why he thought about eating magic seed.

Athos however never got to explain as the master then decide it was better he didn't know. Yet he made one thing clear to both of them. They were not to use these spells again unless in a life or death scenario. Athos and Mirajane agreed to their master wishes and with that the master took his leave. However for athos and mirajane, the plant mage couldn't help but notice mirajane looking him up and down. She seemed to be looking for something but what?

"Mirajane?" Athos asked as she now started to go around him. He felt a little uneasy with her examining him. Yet she finally found what she was looking for on Athos's back. His large black fairy tail symbol print that covered his whole back. She told him she never knew where his fairy tail mark was since she didn't do the marking job when he joined.

Relieved that it was only his symbol she was looking for, athos began to relax. Only then to have Mirajane put her right hand on the symbol oh his back causing athos to turn around surprised.

"Oh um..Is everything ok?" Mirajane asked him blushing. Athos hesitated at first to answer. He wanted ask her why she touched his back? But unable to draw up the confidence to ask he instead answered that it was cold without a shirt and so to keep warm he spun around.

It wasn't what he wanted to say and it didn't even make sence to him. But mirajane seemed to accept it. The two fell quiet for a few seconds before finally with a smile, Mirajane said she would see athos back the guild. Nodding with an answer of sure, he watched as mirajane made her way carefully down the path towards magnolia town.

Athos couldn't bring himself to believe what had just happen. Why did she touch his back? Why the suddenly need to know where his fairy tail symbol was? Too many questions rolled around the fairy tail bard head. If it wasn't about mirjane's action, it was worry about what the other mages would say about the fight?

However there was also one other question on his mind.

"Why was he still standing here with no shirt on?!"


	20. Forming the alliance

Chapter 19

Forming the alliance

The fight between mirajane and athos certainly had caused quite a stir in the fairy tail guild. So much in fact that for the next few days mirajane found herself talking to most her customers about the about the battle than serving them drinks. It certainly had put both mages in the spotlight even to the point where nastu got in on the conversations. He never thought athos was really that strong to begin with. But now after seeing the bard's power himself, The fire dragon slayer wanted to battle athos right then and there.

Luckily for everyone and the guild building. Athos was out with the master when natsu challenged him. He'd been invited to go with the master as his bodyguard to today's guild masters meeting being held in master Bob's manor. The reason for this was that today the topic of the meeting was one of most sensitive subjects in the kingdom know as the Balam Alliance.

An alliance composed of the three most powerful dark guild in the land, Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis and Tartarus. The guild masters meeting today was to discuss the recent violent actions of Oracion seis and how the guilds could stand by no longer and ignore the danger such a guild presented. Meanwhile outside master bob's house. Athos, who was guarding the front door. Noticed he wasn't the only bodyguard here today. For all around him, he could see mages from each guild standing guard all here to protect their masters.

He could also pick out a few famous mages on guard duty such as the Blue Pegasus ace, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. A short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, he has dark eyes and eyebrows and some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin.

This ace to athos had always been a bit too flamboyant. For even as he stood guard with the rest of the bodyguards he posed at everything he said. Plus this morning when the mage greeted each other this ace was the only one who would not speak to athos. Every other mage he greeted warmly yet when he when introduced to athos, the plant mage swore he saw the cheerful man's smile quiver.

Whether in fear or angry athos didn't know. But since this morning the blue Pegasus ace had not said a word to him. Still there was one mage who happily talked to athos and that was a man by the name of Jura Neekis. The ace of Lamia Scale Guild and one the powerful ten wizard saints. Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure. Distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes and by his seeming lack of eyebrows.

The Lamia ace was very calm and enjoyed talking to athos about nature and athos's most recent fight with mirajane.

"I have heard a many great things about you recenlty athos. Maybe one day you will be recognised as one of the ten wizards saints for your acts" Jura said calmly standing beside the plant mage.

However athos really could not see that happening with his record. Still being polite, he thanked the Lamia ace for his kind words before asking him what he thought about Oración Seis. The bald mage had very little to say on the matter. Yet being the down to earth person he is, Jura could only give athos his option on the matter that being he believed such a powerful dark guild could not be brought to justice simply. But one way or another they would have to face justice one day for thier actions.

With such a clam and down to earth view-point about the matter, athos couldn't agree more with what jura said. The rumours he had heard about Orcion seis certainly didn't reflect weakness within their ranks.

Stories of how each member of the guild is powerful enough to take down an entire guild by themselves with ease. It was clear to see why the masters of the guilds took the threat of this guild so seriously. Still with very little information to go off about the subject the two mages soon went back to talking about regular matters such as the weather and guild life making time pass.

Finally after waiting for nearly three hours, the manor front doors opened and the masters of the guild came wondering out. They all had a stern looks on their faces and quickly returned to their bodyguard mage before moving on. Yet before master makarov could get to athos, another master got to him first. The very manly master bob of the blue Pegasus guild.

Master bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man who wears a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorizes by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek and has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.

Yet it wasn't any of that bothered athos. It was the fact master bob tended to flirt with young male mages such as athos, who on this occasion had bob comment on how much more handsome and strong he looked since they last met. Poor athos could only laugh feeling uncomfortable as master bob leaned against him. Athos was luckily saved from bob's next advancement when master makarov came to his rescue saying.

"Bob leave the boy alone" making Bob move away from athos. Still even with master bob now standing beside makarov, athos couldn't help but notice that bob was still looking at him with a creepy smile. However bob smile was the least of his problems especially when bob said to makarov.

"You know makarov. I think i might need to borrow him for a while if my team goes away."

Away? His team? Athos wondered hearing this. Could this be something to do with the meeting? He wanted to know more but with a call from master makarov to come along athos wished master bob and jura a good-bye and followed his master to their cart back to Magnolia town.

The journey back to the guild was quiet as they both stayed quiet. Looking at his guild master athos could see he was in deep thought. Perhaps because of the meeting Athos couldn't say for sure. But not wanting to seem intrusive, athos said nothing as the journey went on.

They finally arrive in magnolia town about an hour later. Jumping down off the cart, master makarov then stopped where he landed and sighed. Seeing this from the cart, athos jump down off the cart before asking makarov if there was anything wrong? But with another deep sigh, the guild master looked back at athos before answering nothing.

Athos could do nothing but accept his master's answer before following him back to the guild. It was clear something was bothering the fairy tail guild master, but he also didn't seem to want to share it meaning Athos would have to accept he would never know what troubled his guild master. Still it was just by luck that as the two entered the fairy tail guild, Mirajane was explaining the balam Alliance to everyone because that's was exactly what the master wanted to talk about.

He announced to everyone in the guild that today in the meeting of the guilds masters that they had come to the conclusion that the recent violent actions committed by Orcion seis could not be ignored. Master Makarov went on to explain that from today fairy tail would form an alliance between the three guilds of Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter to build a team of mages to take out Orcion seis once and for all.

This certainly got the mages talking. The destruction of such a strong dark guild certainly would have a big impact on dark guild system. But what really started the chatter was after the announcement when master makarov summoned team natsu and athos upstairs to talk. The remaining mage on the ground floor were sure that from this summoning that the master had already picked the mages he was going to sent to join the alliance team. Yet that was not the case.

For on the second floor now all sat down at a table, master makarov began to explain to the gathered mages that his mind was in a bit torn on who to send. He explained he knew athos was a brilliant mage. But he felt sending one man was not enough. While on the other hand team nastu had the numbers, but he was unsure about the power of fairy tail's strongest team.

He wanted to get the options of team nastu and athos before a final decision and so he asked them who they thought should go? Of course nastu's option was he didn't need any help at all, but with a slap around the head from Erza he soon fell quiet. She then questioned the master after asking why he did not just send them all?

The master answer to her question was simple. When Orcion seis notices the attack of the alliance team, the guild masters were sure Orcion seis would try to get the guilds to pull back by having the dark guilds under their command attack the headquarters of the alliance members. Meaning all the guilds were in danger too and they needed someone to stay behind and help fight back.

Erza could see this concern the masters had and at once offered herself to stay behind to protect the guild. However the rest of team nastu argued that they couldn't leave erza behind and stepping up, Lucy even offered to stay behind to allow erza to go causing team nastu to begin to ague among themselves again. They weren't about to leave anyone on their team behind and wouldn't allow anyone of them to stay behind unless they all did.

The arguing soon began to get louder and louder until finally they were interrupted by a loud shout of "Enough!"

The shout echoed around the guild causing all the mages on the ground floor to freeze in shock at how loud the shout was. It surprised team nastu more when they saw the shout had come from athos. He now stood up with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The fairy tail bard had sat quietly thinking about the situation for long enough and to him the answer was clear.

"Master" he began. "Send team nastu to the alliance and allow myself to stayed behind."

Lucy, Grey, Natsu and Happy were pleased to accept this, but Erza was so easy to pointed out that surly athos would be a better choice than herself to go along with team nastu as his recent battles had shown he was a powerful wizard then any of them. The master did see erza's point. It did look like an unwise idea to choose her over the fairy tail bard. But then athos said something nobody expected him too.

"If that's your idea of measuring power erza then I think you need to review your whole perception."

Athos mocked erza's views. This certainly did go down well with her. She hated people doing this and in her usual scary way she told athos that he was being a child about the matter. However athos argued back that she didn't understand the point he was making. The other members of team natsu at this point hid under the table trying to avoid the wrath of erza as the two s-class mage went back and forth till finally In her fit of angry, erza told the master she would ready team natsu to move out straight away with his order.

Confused if not still sacred, team nastu cheered as the master nodded before being shouted at erza to go get ready to leave. With that order they scampered off leaving Erza, athos and master makarov on the second floor. The three did nothing for a moment before suddenly erza's angry faded away and she asked athos in her now calm voice, if she could ask him a question?

Poor Athos nearly fell over in shock at this. He thought for sure his goose was cooked after all he said. But erza made it clear she knew his mocking was just a way to make her accept to go instead of him. But she still had a question for him to answer though. Why did he do it? Why choose her over himself? Athos wanted to point out that she had asked more than one question. However feeling he'd rather pushed his luck enough today he answered her.

"Team Nastu is a well-balanced team of powers. Taking even a single member of that away would ruin that special bond you all have. And I'm sure it's that bound you'll need to defeat this dark guild erza. It's something I don't have with them. But you erza, you know that bound is there and you can feel it"

Hearing this erza nodded. She knew what he meant, friendship. All the times she had spent with nastu, grey, Lucy and happy had brought them all close to each other and she knew they would do everything in their power to help their team mates. It would be this that would keep them safe during the dark times away from the guild. Yet before she said her farewells to the master and Athos, she punched athos across the second floor.

Knowing she had to have a reason for doing this. The master asked erza why she had punched athos? to which she answered. "That punch is because athos should have just said he wanted her to go instead of insulting me."

Nodding the master watched as apologizing from where he had landed, athos got to his feet. The guild master could only laugh at the two mages said their good-byes to each other. Their solutions to problems certainly were different then most people. But he knew no matter how different they were, both of them still understood the one important rule of the guild.

All of the mages in fairy tail are family and no matter how much they fight or argue with each other. They would always help a family member in need and to grow to become the best they could be.

Sadly for poor Athos, even the warm feeling of helping his fellow mage couldn't stop his next feeling of dread. For after erza left, master makarov broke it to athos that he was actually going to send him over to the blue Pegasus guild to aid them in protecting their guild from attacks.

"But. But.." was all athos could say weakly as makarov wished him luck as he returned to the bar downstairs. Athos knew he should have seen this coming from the conversation this morning between master makarov and master bob. Still what could he do? I could run away he thought at first. But then he was sure master bob had some magic power to track him down so that would be pointless.

In the end athos knew he had no choice. He would have to go to Blue Pegasus and stay there until the alliance team returned. Such an event made athos cry out only one question. "Why me?"


	21. Blue Trouble

Chapter 20

Blue Trouble

The Blue Pegasus guild. A guild known by many to house female mages of beauty and handsome male mages. Athos's welcome to the guild wasn't what he expected. For upon his entrance to the guild, he was suddenly surrounded by a group of women mages from the guild. Each one seemed very flirtatious with him and one even took his cavalier hat off his head and began to ask him if she would make the perfect bards wife. Athos felt a little overwhelmed by the sudden attention and at once said he could not comment with some many lovely ladies around him.

With that the women began to argue with one another about who he really liked giving athos the chance to take back his hat and quickly dash to the bar where Master bob awaited him.

"My, my your certainly a hit aren't you athos?" Bob said watching the bard take the stool in front of him.

Athos had no idea what to say to this. So he just greeted master bob saying he was here to serve. Causing bob to blush.

"Ah! Perhaps not the right greeting to use here." Athos thought suddenly thought watching Bob began to dance behind the bar like a fairy elephant.

Still the fairy tail mage soon had more serious matter to attend to when the group of female blue pegasus mages returned to ask him who he thought he would take out on a date? Now he was in trouble. How could answer a question like that without hurting someone's feelings?

Luckily with master bob suddenly snapping out of his cheerful dance. He noticed the group of women and quickly told them not to pester their guest. Of course at first the women were a little to excited to listen to their guild master. However they soon left when they saw master bob giving them all his deadest look.

Poor athos though didn't know what was better. Being surrounded by the crazy blue pegasus women or having master bob slide up to him through the counter? Yes literally through the counter. Athos had forgotten that master bob magic allowed his to phase through object and now Bob's bottom half was the bar. A sight he would surely never forgot in his life athos was so glad when master bob offered him a glass of red wine.

Perhaps a drink would take his mind off all this craziness. Yet when bob disappeared behind the bar to find his bottle of red wine athos had more people come up to him. But they weren't crazy about him like his other company. For his new-found company was a group of male mages from the guild who had a problem with athos being the main attraction to the women of the guild.

Things were only going from bad to worse for poor athos. For as he apologised for causing the men so much trouble, one of the men kicked athos stool out from under him. This was becoming a bad habit for athos and getting to his feet, he brushed himself off before looking at the group.

They were all young men aged about sixteen to twenty and each one really looked like each other with their comb hair and tanned skins. Athos had no desire to fight them and simply picked up his stool and sat back down. Of course he could only predict what would happen next as even before even thirty seconds had passed of him sitting down, the same mage who kicked the stool first tried again.

But this time athos was ready. Jumping off the stool before the Blue pegasus mage's foot made contact with the stool, he watched the stool fall over as he landed on his feet. The fairy tail bard then stared at the group with a strict look.

"I think you should stop that now don't you?" Athos commented sternly to them. However the young blue pegasus mages weren't fazed at all by his strict look or comment. They thought this fairy tail mage had some nerve trying to steal the hearts of their female guild mates and without warning attacked him.

Of course outnumbered and taken by surprise, athos took a few punches and kicks before finally the female mages of the guild pulled their male friends off him. They were all surprised to see athos just get to his feet and return with his stool to the bar. Master Bob stood looking angry at his guild members. He could not believe what they had done to his guest and at once demanded the group of male mages apologise to athos. Funny enough they did, however athos could tell in their voices they only were saying it because their master had told them.

Still accepting their apologies athos told the group not to worry about it causing the women of the guild to being telling off their male guild mates for causing some much trouble to such a sweet guy. This whole thing was getting boring very quickly to athos and master bob could see this.

"I'm sorry about my boys. I' sure you know what their like at that age" Master bob said finally giving athos his glass of wine.

Athos did understand. But why did he always seem to be at the end of someone's ego? Tthe fact he was also in a guild he had no clue about with a bunch of crazy women as well as the fact Bob now seemed to flirting with him agian. The bard was not in the best mood.

And as if to only make his day that much worse, who should barge into the guild. But a group of around twenty dark mages claiming to be from the green hood guild. Facing the intruders from his stool, athos could certainly see where the guild had got its name from. As every single group member wore a green hood on their head and to him look rather silly. Yet the green hooded mage group demanded that blue pegasus pull out their members for the alliance team or else.

Athos instead of helping right away choose to watch as the group of male mages,who had beaten him up early. Race into battle claiming to defend the ladies of the only last a few minutes before finally they were all defeated by the green hood guild's use of drawing magic. A magic where the user could draw a picture and make it come to life, this magic was very useful however not very strong.

The dark guild members seemed happy to have defeated their pack of foes however it was then athos stepped up to battle. He felt a little guilty for not help the the men of blue pegasus team and so he gave the dark guild mages to the count of three to surrender.

The dark guild group members looked at each other as he began to count down . What was this mage thinking? They had no intention of surrendering. And without hesitation they began to draw something on their magic pads of paper. The seconds counted down and finally counting to three, athos cast his spell.

The spell of the storm of thousand roses ripped the hoods of the dark guild mages apart as well as their magic pads leaving the dark mage group defeated in one fell swoop. The female mages of blue pegasus cheered and master bob clapped as athos took a bow towards them.

It wasn't one of his most challenging battles but athos was pleased to see master bob happy with his work. Sadly such a performance didn't help with the blue pegasus crazy women surrounding him again telling him how amazing he was nor with the male members of the guild who had to admit athos was strong. But that still didn't make him a their friend.

This was something athos would grow to accept over the next two weeks he stayed at the guild. Aiding them against attack after attack till finally one night as he and master bob sat drinking after another attack, a small blue bird flew through one of guilds open windows with a letter for athos in its beak.

Thanking the little bird as it dropped the letter onto the bar counter near him. Athos then opens the letter to see out inside is a magic letter from Mirajane which projects an image of her. She greets him warmly before telling him that team nastu are on their way back to the guild with good news and so the master requests he return right away.

The bard was unaware that master bob had looked at his face. Bob could see the small smile Athos got when mirajanewas surprised and when bob told athos about the small smile appearing on his face when the projection of mirajane appeared from the note. Athos laughed bob observations off before saying he was just happy to see a friendly face after all the fighting. Master bob nodded giving athos a smug smile also saying, " liar"

Still eager to return to fairy tail, Athos thanks master bob for his hospitality over the past few weeks before swiftly exiting the guild. Master bob watched him go with a smile.

"My, my" Bob thought as he remembers the smile athos had on his face when he saw the projection of Mirajane.

"I wonder how she feels about him?"


	22. Warning, Answer and Date

Chapter 21

Warning, answer and date

As a new day begins in fairy tail, the mages of the guild welcome back athos from his time away with a mix of loud cheers and friendly greeting of welcome back. He thanks them all with a cheerful bow before strolling happily down to the bar counter where Mirajane was hard at work once again.

AThos couldn't wait to tell her about his time at blue pegasus guild. What with master bob acting so weird and all the fighting he had done. He was sure she would love to hear about it. Yet it was as he sat down in his usual place catching the eye of a cleaning Mirajane that suddenly an excited shout came from behind him saying

"Athos fight me!"

The fairy tail bard knew this shout and quickly turning around on his stool, he saw nastu charging toward him with his fists on fire. The fire dragon slayer then leapt high into the air from his charge hoping to strike athos with an aerial punch. Everyone else in the guild watched as athos ducked under the attack leaving nastu to slam into the wall behind the bar counter with a loud thud.

Such a sight made all the mages on the ground floor began to laugh. Even athos himself could not hold back a laugh as nastu got to his feet. He could not believe the dragon slayer would do try such an attack. However it was then athos and the other mages realised. If Nastu was here then that would mean the return of team nastu.

At that they all turned to face the guild's front doors, where they saw the rest of team nastu standing there with smiles on their faces. Ye everyone couldn't help but notice the small girl and a white cat along with them.

Still stepping out the group, Erza first annocement to the guild was that the alliance team had wiped out Oración Seis causing the rest of the fairy tail mages to burst into cheers agian. But that wasn't the only item she had to announce. For after everyone settled down. Erza then introduces them all to the small girl standing beside her as Wendy Marvell, the wind dragon slayer and the small white cat who stood next to the little girl as Carla.

Such a fact caused great wonder between the guild mages. They had never expected such a small girl to be a dragon slayer. However what caused the guild mages to once again break out into cheering was when erza told them all that both of their new friends have come to join the fairy tail guild.

There was one thing the fairy tail mage had to do for thier new friends. Throw a welcome party. However as Wendy was enjoying the warm welcome as the guild mages began their make shift party for her. Carla her cat friend sighed unimpressed. She thought the guild mages were to noisey and didn't know how to welcome ladies properly.

However when erza lead the two of them to the bar, Carla got quite the surpised when erza introdced them both to athos and mirajane who welcome her and wendy with a bow.

"Such politeness is key to welcoming guests. You could learn from these two wendy" Carla said strictly to wendy, who nodded slowly.

Wendy was a little shy around new people and didn't really understand why all this bowing was needed. Yet she was glad to see athos felt the same when he knelt to her and told her bowing wasn't really a way to greet a friend. He then reintroduced himself to wendy this time holding out his right hand which wendy shook happily introducing herself to him before mirajane did the same with wendy. Everything went very welland after the introduces were finished, erza suggests this would be the perfect was time for both wendy and carla to receive their fairy tail stamps.

Lucky due to stamps used by guilds to mark members having magical qualities within them. All mages can erase their guild mark with enough willpower and was common practise when mages moved to different guild. However on this occasion, Mirajane felt it would be better if she erased both Carla's and Wendy's guild mark for them since erasing a guild mark could be a painful process if not done carefully.

Wendy happily accepted this offer. However carla was hesitate. She certainly didn't feel like she could just trust anyone in the guild yet. But seeing she really had no choice in the matter she agreed to allow Mirajane to remove her mark.

Now Athos would have stayed around to watch this process as he always found it amazing how such a mark could simply vanish from one's skin. However as the two began with Mirajane, Erza dragged away telling him she needed to speak to him away from the other guild members. The fairy tail bard with no choice in the matter was dragged up stairs to the guild second floor before being told to sit down at a table.

He did and to his surprise as erza sat on the other side of the table, she started their conversation by asking if he was trying to woo Mirajane?

"Erza. Please. Your going to get me in trouble with accusations like that" Athos said looking around nervously. However erza didn't seem to understand his worry and went on to warn athos that he shouldn't let his boyish ways ruin the friendship he and mirajane have built up.

This suddenly concern erza had stuck athos as a little odd. Never before had she said a word when she saw him flirt with Mirajane and yet suddenly she's warning him to behave himself. Athos had to know why? But asking erza only got him an answer of a blank stare.

Clearly she didn't want to share her reason for this warning leaving athos no choice but accept her warning with a nod. It fell quiet for a moment before athos asked her if there was anything else they needed to talk about?

Nodding to answer his qustion, erza's next topic of converastion was about wendy. She explained to athos that she wanted his option on if wendy should be put in a team or left to decide on her own?

Athos's option however wasn't really simply for he had been in two teams during his time in fairy tail. One by choice and the other forced into. He had to answer her that both certainly had benefits and problems. But really it depended on who wendy was partnered with After all if anyone should know what happens between two mage who believe different idea's it had to be them. Erza had to agree with athos. Being forced to work with him certainly was an experience. But she also knew it was their different personalities that made them clash.

She told athos feeling he could give her a honest answer that she was thinking of asking the master to either put wendy with team natsu since she had worked with them to defeat Oración Seis or team shadow gear to protect her from future danger.

"Noble and a well thought-out choices" Athos praised her taking the suggestions in. He could see the benefits of both team having a dragon slayer on them. However there really was only one answer in his mind to this question and that was to ask wendy herself.

"Choice is something everyone should have." Athos said looking at erza who listens as he continued. She alrwady knew what he was going to say. Always so open-minded about everything, the fairy tail bard's option was one that sometimes got him into trouble but other times calmed the mightiest mage's rage. Erza would take his option into account when she went to see the guild master. There conversation came to a natural end athos did have a qustion of his own to ask erza. Why ask him?

After all she had a new team now and athos was sure she trusted them like she trusted him. To this erza answered back that she knew her team judgement wasn't clear at this point. What with their brains still filled with joy about beating oración Seis plus some of them still were a little to immature to really give a thought-out answer. Athos didn't know whither to take this as erza was saying he was getting old or he was mature? Either way with his question answered, athos got up from his seat and headed back downstairs with erza following behind.

The two spoke no more for the rest of the day. However they found that returning downstairs, that the master was announcing that tomorrow was the Henami party. A party held on the season that magnolia town's very own cherry blossom trees begin to bloom. The master made it clear that for the next few days all the fairy tail mages were to take a load off and celebrate the blooming of the trees.

All the guild mages were glad for a break. However they also knew this would mean less contacts so they would have to go stright back to work as soon as they could. Yet for athos his holiday was the best, he didn't know why but being around the blooming tree made him feel uplifted that and of course the other reason for his enjoyment of this holiday is that Mirajane would once again ask him to help out with prizes for the partes bingo game.

What could be better? And lucky he didn't have to wait long. As within five minutes of the announcement Mirajane called him over to the bar counter. He knew what this was about and at once dashed over to listen to what prizes she needed.

The list was pretty long this year what with teddy bears,flowers, sweets and other small trinkets. But athos would not fail this task and with a cheerful farewell to her. He went into town with the list and a few jewels from Mirajane.

The streets of magnolia were as busy as ever with shouting trader stall owners trying to sell their goods and hundreds of people pounding the streets looking for deals. Athos shopping trip began first at the local toy shop of magnolia where after buying some small toy bears. He raced back into the busy streets to continue his shopping. It took longer then he'd hope what with the many queues and shops too full of customers to even step into. athos shopping trip finally came to an end when the moon began to raise into the black night sky of magnolia town.

Tired and with sore feet from his trip, athos returned to the guild happy to see Mirajane waiting for him behind the counter. He happily strolled over and placed on the counter, two huge bags of mixed goodies and ofcourse the change from it all.

"Thanks again for doing this athos. i don't know what I'd do without you" Mirajane joked causing athos to blush before laughing with her. It certainly had been a day for the bard what with shopping, answering erza questions and being warned about his boyish ways he was ready to call it a night.

Yet it was as he told Mirajane he was going that she suddenly asked him something she had never asked him before.

"Oh I forgot to ask athos. Since I've got some time off after the bingo game tomorrow. Would you like to watch the rainbow sakura tree with me?"

Athos almost fell over in shock at the question. Not only because of being asked by mirajane but also at the thought of elfman finding out. He had to ask mirajane if she was sure she wanted too. After all didn't she usually watch it with her brother elfman?

Mirajane nodded answering athos that normally she would. But this year elfman said he had to watch it with someone else so instead of watching it alone she thought she'd watch it with fairy tail's one and only craved over mage by blue Pegasus girls, the fairy tail bard.

From this answer athos could only guess she had heard about the thing with the crazy blue pegasus women. Still he wasn't about to turn down an invitation from mirajane and accepted with his usual theatric bow causing mirajane to smile.

It looked like tomorrow would be a busy day for the bard and that night as athos got into bed. He could only imagine what would happen on his date with Mirajane.


	23. Date with Mirajane

Chapter 22

The Date with Mirajane

It was the day of the Hanami party and the fairy tail mages began the celebrate of the blooming of the cherry blossoms with a game of bingo at the guild. However there were two mages missing from this event, Athos and Lucy.

The reason these two weren't at the party was that Lucy had caught a terrible cold after a mission with team natsu on Mt Hakobe yesterday. She was sneezing, coughing and generally feeling under the weather meaning she couldn't make it to the party. Yet team nastu didn't want to leave her alone all day and offered to stay to look after Lucy wouldn't let her friends miss the party she knew they all looked forward too.

She insisted they go and enjoy themselves but not wanting to leave Lucy alone while they partied team nastu did the next best thing. They asked athos if he would mind watching over Lucy while they were at the party. The fairy tail bard didn't mind at all. But he was a little worried about missing his date with mirajane. He had thought about it all night and this morning had bushed up for the event with a new green cavalier hat and stuck a fresh white rose into its band from his boats garden.

Still he couldn't say no to helping a fellow mage and now as the bingo game begin at the guild. The fairy tail bard sits in Lucy's living room reading this weeks latest sorcerer magazine whilst Lucy lays in her bed coughing and spluttering.

"Athos" Lucy called sickly from her bed making the bard pop his head into her room again to see what she wanted.

She had called him again to convince him that he didn't need to stay and look after her. But athos wouldn't hear it. Reassuring her that it was his choice to stay and look after her all she needed to worry about now was getting better. Though she didn't seem like it at the time, Lucy was grateful to athos for staying behind with her.

She knew she wasn't the friendliness of people when she's ill. But with athos still sticking around to bring her herbal tea to drink and tell her to rest. He was kind of like the father she would have liked to have as a child. But of course she didn't tell him that. As she was sure athos would take it as her calling him old and begin to mope about it. Instead as she lay back, she asked athos if he would mind talking to her for a bit as she felt a little lonely. Seeing no problem with her request, Athos took a seat at her writing desk just across from the bed before beginning their conversation.

It started as most forced conversations do. First they talked about the weather, then about the guild and how they were doing. When finally they came to the topic of their time at fairy tail. Starting this conversation, athos told Lucy about his time working with both laxus and erza and how the only reason he first learnt about re-equip magic was so he could carry his rapier and lute without them being on him. That and Plus it allowed him to help erza's with her large luggage she brought with her on their jobs.

Lucy could understand this from her time with erza. Even she couldn't believe erza needed that amount of luggage on jobs. But this conversation then lead to Lucy talking about her time in fairy tail. About her friends, her first job, her team. She went on and on talking about them till she fell asleep. Her tiredness had caught up to her at last and Athos quietly left her to sleep and returned to reading his magazine.

He didn't even notice the time as he allowed his mind to run away with his past memories of his time in fairy tail as he read. The good, the bad, the past and the present. All had changed him in a way. His parents death though a terrible and painful thing for him to experience. It was losing them that made him realise how important all those lessons and tellings off he received taught him to behaviour around people.

The forming of team thunder tribe, a happy if not cherished time to him. It was his time in the team that he helped him learn to respect his partners and learned that there is always someone stronger than you. And finally his recent battle with Mirajane. It was from this battle he had gained confidence in his magic skill. This battle had shown the guild as well as himself that the once sad underdog s-class mage had finally stepped up to show what he really could do.

It remembering mirajane that suddenly a panicking feeling started within him. He looked out of Lucy's front window and saw the morning sun had gone from magnolia's once blue sky and now the sliver moon floated in the dark night sky causing him to freak out.

"Ah I'm late, late!" he shouted realising his mistake. Athos had forgotten about his date with mirajane and now running about sure he would have hurt her feelings, he hastily picked up his hat off Lucy's living room table and with one final check on Lucy who was still asleep. He dashed to Lucy's front door only to swing it open franticly to find Mirajane standing on the other side looking a little surprised at her greeting.

"Oh Athos. Nastu said I'd find you here, how's Lucy?" She asked with her usual caring smile. He didn't know what to say. His brain thought he did but he couldn't say it. Instead all that came out of his mouth was.

"Lucy, yeah great sleeper, I mean sleeping. I... was just on my way out to and ah."

His bumbling sentence made Mirajane laugh. This wasn't at all what he wanted to say at all and yet mirajane seemed to understand what he was saying before she asked if he though Lucy would mind another visitor? Athos was sure she wouldn't. After all Lucy did say to him today in their conversations she was a big fan of mirajane so he invited her inside.

It didn't take Mirajane long to find Lucy sleeping peacefully before returning to athos, who sat down again at Lucy living room table. She stood around a bit before started to say to athos that today the party didn't seem right without the two of them there. But athos cut her short when he started to apologise for missing their date.

"Date?" Mirajane sad a little confused. She didn't remember making a date with athos causing athos to fall over in shock. Lucky mirajane reassured him she was joking picking athos mood up. However she was surprised to hear him call it a date.

"Well when I said date, date. I didn't mean date as in." Athos managed to say before sinking back into his chair. He felt such a fool for saying it like that. His heart shattered and he thought it was the end of the world. However to his surprise, mirajane didn't seem to mind it at all.

In fact she started to call it their first missed date joking with him causing athos to fall over once again. He really couldn't cope with all this serious stuff. But then it was as he picked himself up again that he noticed a piece of green confetti on Mirajane's left cheek.

He tried to tell her about it first, but seeing her hit her left cheek about six times missing it every single time. He said he'd get it.

Reaching across he catches the bit of confetti between his right hand thumb and forefinger yet he didn't pull it off straight away. Instead they both froze where they were like states. In Athos head, all he was hearing was the warning erza had given him. Playing over and over in his mind like a broken record.

Was he really destroying something special between him and Mirajane with his feelings? He didn't feel he was but then again Athos was sure dark mages felt they were doing right when they kill people for money. He couldn't believe what he just compared love too, but his thoughts were disturbed when Mirajane said

"Athos. I think you've got it"

Flustered at situation athos quickly removed the green confetti off mirajane's cheek before sitting back down with her joining him. It fell quiet again between the two after their last moment. It felt strange almost as if there was something not right between the two, it was then mirajane told athos not to worry about their date as after all there are plenty of days in a year.

Athos nodded feeling a little better she wasn't upset about him missing their arrangement. However watching mirajane get to her feet and with a small sign athos was surprised when she began to say that she didn't know why she was telling him this. But after he had left to get the shopping, erza came to warn her about letting his feelings and how she shouldn't let it stop her from growing stronger.

Hearing this Athos got to his feet too telling mirajane that was expectantly what she said to him too. The two thought for a moment before finally mirajane nodded.

She understood why erza had warned them both about their feelings. Athos was eager to hear her what she had to say only to be teased by Mirajane who first answered him by saying that it was because erza liked him causing athos to fly into another panic state before mirajane calmed him down again.

"No the real answer." Mirajane said looking athos with her cheerful smile. "Is because she still worries about us."

Now this didn't make a lot of sense to athos till mirajane explained it clearly. She believed that erza knew how much loving someone hurt and seeing the two of them recently getting closer to each other. Ezra was only doing her best to avoid letting either her old rival and her old team-mate go through with something she knew might hurt them.

Of course Mirajane and Athos could only laugh after this saying erza was always looking out for everyone even when she didn't need too. That suddenly they both suddenly went very quiet. Perhaps it was all this talk of love and feelings. But slowly they moved closer and closer to each other. ALmost as if they were being pulled together by an invisible string. The two mages lips began to move towards each other.

Nearer and nearer they got. Almost to the point of meeting, the two of them didn't even think about what they were doing until..

"Athos!"

The shout of his name caused the plant mage to jump back from his position and begin to plea he wasn't doing anything wrong. Mirajane could only smile at his athos actions. He wasn't the bravest of mage in the guild, but he was cute when he panicked. Luckily athos soon found out that the shout had come from no other then natsu who had sneaked into Lucy house through her open bedroom window. Athos did ask the dragon slayer why he was breaking and entering into Lucy's house?

"I came because I need help. I've got a major tree issue and I need a plant mage to help me." Nastu angrily answered him as happy followed up with a cheerful aye.

Athos couldn't even begin to think what the dragon slayer had done and when Mirajane suggested he helped nastu with his tree problem. He almost wanted to cry.

He was so close to kissing Mirajane it felt like he was walking away from his chance. But accepting this wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. Athos asked Mirajane if she would mind staying with Lucy while he help natsu to which she happily agreed too before wishing them both luck as nastu ran off with athos following.

All the noise had woken up Lucy, who came sleepy out of her room asking Mirajane who she addressed as athos, why the rainbow sakura tree from magnolia park was floating down the magnolia channel? Mirajane could guess this was the problem nastu needed help with and she was not wrong.

For giving chase to the tree stuck on a flat barge by athos own narrow boat. Athos couldn't believe the natsu had managed to uproot the tree and then find a flat barge big enough to sail it. Still nastu made it very clear what he needed athos to do. First he wanted athos to catch up to the boat with his own boat. Then after he jump on board to stop the run away tree. Nastu would then carry it back to the centre of magnolia park where the tree had come from and then athos would replant the tree.

"Natsu you do understand replanting a tree isn't as simple as that right?" Athos asked the dragon slayer who shrugged his shoulders as his answer. Athos didn't know why he was doing this? But without anymore questions the plan to rescue and restore the rainbow sakura tree began.

Yet little did our two tree rescuers know that watching from her window. Lucy had smile on her face as she watches the tree slowly float down the canal. Even thought she was ill, she had gotten to enjoy the season of the blooming cheery blossoms from her sick-bed making her one very happy fairy tail mage.


	24. Ace

Chapter 23

Ace

Two weeks have passed for the fairy tail guild since their holidays and now the guild was back in full swing. With mages rushing to the job board looking for work while others lounged about the the guild play games, chatting and drinking. Who would have guessed that today even athos was here. However he wasn't in his usual spot at the bar.

Instead the fairy tail bard was with the returned ace mage of fairy tail named Gildarts Clive, sharing a drink at the back of the guild. Gildarts is what athos always dreamed of becoming. The ace of fairy tail, the most powerful and well know mage of the guild.

However Gildarts never understood why the fairy tail bard wanted such a title. In fact he didn't understand athos at all. What with his silly hat and spells that summon roses. Tthe ace even now as they drank together joked that athos was a mage built to woo the women of this world instead of fight.

It wasn't a joke athos found funny. But he did his best to be polite to Glidarts because he respected him as a mage. However there was one thing athos couldn't stand about his idol and that was his continuous asking for a fight.

Ever since athos made it clear to Glidarts that his plan was to one day become the ace of fairy tail. The current ace had not topped asking to fight him whenever they met. Perhaps it was just the way Glidarts sounded so eager when he asked that made athos think he wasn't really serious. But every time he ask athos instantly said no causing the ace to humph like a child.

Yet today the ace seemed to have other things of mind. Mostly about how much the guild had changed during his time awat and how many women he had scared off showing off his strengh to them. He also wanted to know how athos was doing? He heard about Laxus being kicked out and the recent events and was eager to hear what the bard himself had to say about them.

"All those events have made everyone stronger." Athos said calmly finishing off his glass of wine. "But I wouldn't say I'm ready to battle you before you even ask Glidarts."

Hearing this Glidarts laughed. Even now he couldn't help but find it funny that this was one mage that never wanted to fight him. Not because he was scared or because he thought he would lose. But because he knew he wasn't ready. And that was one thing Glidarts could say about athos that as a mage, athos knew his weakness. But that still didn't stop the ace from egging athos on about fighting.

Telling the plant mage he can't just wait till he drops dead to take over as ace as that wasn't fair. Athos however paid no mind. He wasn't going to be pushed into a fight he knew he wasn't ready for. Gildarts once again humph at athos answer. He was sure he had the plant mage this time. Still letting a smile come across his face, he did have something he knew athos would do for him.

"Hey would you mind fetching me another drink?" Gildarts asked handing athos his empty beer glass. Most mages would have told the ace to get it himself. However feeling bad for not battling him, athos took the glass with a sigh and went back into the guild to fetch him another glass.

Athos appearance was met at the bar by an attacking nastu, claiming this time he was going to burn athos to a crisp. The fairy tail bard once again side stepped the dragon slayer's punch causing him to crash down onto an empty table. This was the sixth time the dragon slayer had tried to attack athos this week and by now the plant mage had gotten pretty used to avoid the attacks.

Of course the only problem with avoiding the attacks instead of knocking nastu out was that after quickly recovering from his last attack, nastu would shout at athos telling him to stop moving and fight him. Sadly a lot like the ace, athos refused to fight natsu because of one simple fact. Natsu was too hot head and would hurt someone. Yet to nastu this translated to athos being chicken which he gladly shared with athos by flapping his arms like a chicken in front of the plant mage while wearing a cheeky grin on his face.

Luckily being the kind and patience mage he is, athos never took this to heart and instead ignored nastu who soon got bored and went away to find someone else to fight with. Little did athos know at time that nastu's next opponent would be his as well.

"Here you go," Mirajane said handing athos the ace's refilled beer glass with a smile. Athos thanks her kindly before suddenly they both hear shouting coming from behind the guild. They both dashed out there to see nastu attacking Gildarts. They couldn't believe nastu was fighting again and at that athos made a mistake he would come to regret.

For running over to try to break up the fight. The plant mage tries to grab nastu's shirt to pull him away only to miss as Gildarts knocks the dragon slayer away causing his close hand to hit Gildarts metal plated chest. Hearing the sound his closed hand made hitting the ace's metal chest, Athos shivered as he looked to see Gildarts smiling.

That single action had made it look like that athos had come to help nastu fight meaning only one thing. It was time for the ace of fairy tail and the bard of fairy tail to fight. Athos tried to explain it was an accident. But he had no luck as the ace never backed down from a challenge. The plant mage found himself dodging Gildarts's fast incoming punches.

To him this was hell and even Mirajane couldn't help but feel sorry as athos tried to counter with a storm of thousand roses spell only to have it cut down by Gildarts disassembly magic. Athos watched as his foe's caster type magic created a net that went straight through the roses turning them into smaller roses which just bounce off the ace like they were soft toys.

Athos knew he had no chance against such a foe and could do nothing as the ace followed-up his counter with a single punch to athos gut. The punch to him felt like he'd been hit by about ten freight trains at the same time. Not only causing athos to fall to the ground beaten it also reinforced his idea about the fact he wasn't ready to take on the ace of fairy tail yet.

Athos could lie that he was little angry that he looked so weak in front of mirajane. Athos was pleasant surprised to have the ace praise him for his skill as he help athos up. It wasn't something Gildarts did often with mages and being praised by his idol certainly help him shake off his feelings of angry. Still the ace couldn't help himself and had to ruin the touching moment by joking about how he felt athos was trying to woo him by showering him with roses. This caused athos to begin to mope about his powers being mock while the ace laughed at him for taking it so seriously.

The two certainly are a pair. An idol and his fan, who were more like friends there was never a dull moment between them. However with the appearance of the master makarov asking Gildarts to come with him. The two s-class mage parted ways leaving athos to be helped inside by mirajane, who joked all the way about athos being the one hit wonder. As much as athos didn't want to find this funny he had to admit it was pretty funny.

After all the hype and fear he had about battling Gildarts. He never thought a single punch would have taken him down. Still he couldn't laugh much as he wanted too as it hurt him. Mirajane helped him to his usual seat at the bar before leaving him with an ice pack and a glass of wine to recover with. AThos stayed for a few hours occasionally letting out an ow as he tried to move.

Lucky to keep him company while he recovered was Cana and the new bar worker girl called Kinana. The fact athos had only just met this girl certainly meant they had a lot to talk about. However she was very short with her answers to athos questions and instead the three of them soon began to discuss about a range of beers,wines and other beverages they had tasted and how they rated them.

Little did they know that as Kinana suggest the three try a beer she had heard about known as the grog stopper. That suddenly they froze in place. Not even aware of the fact, the three stayed like this as the events of Edolas began to unfold.


	25. Edolas Athos

Chapter 24

Edolas Athos

Frozen and unaware of the fact they were trapped in a huge crystal, the town of magnolia and fairy tail were slowly being sapped of their magic by a unknown force.

It was only thanks to a mysterious mage managing to pull out of the crystal who he could. Tthat athos made it to this strange world. A barren land with floating islands above him and running river all around him, athos had no clue where he was. That was until behind him someone spoke.

"I'm glad to see your awake bard of fairy tail. Welcome to Edolas"

Turning his head back, athos saw the voice belonged to the famous fairy tail mage Mystogan. A mage athos had only met on a couple of occasions, the blue haired masked mage helped athos up off the ground before asking him how he felt.

Athos had to admit that he did feel a little drained. Almost as if his magic was slowly draining away from him. Hearing his description Mystogan explained to athos that his feeling was right. His magic was being drained away by a portal in this world called Anima. This made no sense to athos. A portal that sucks magic out of a magic users body? It sounded to crazy to be true. He asked Mystogan to explain more about this Anima but the mysterious mage said he couldn't.

Now athos really was confused. A strange world, a portal that sucks away magic? What could anyone want with something like that? However his questions would have to wait as Mystogan had a task he wanted help with. He understood it was asking a lot of athos to do a task without much information to go on. But Mystogan insisted this task would help athos return to his own world. Tthe plant mage accepted to help Mystogan with his task even thought he didn't know what it involved.

The masked mage was thankful and at once presented athos with a small red tablet he called an x ball. He explained to athos that eating this tablet would restore his ability to use his plant magic which he would need for his task.

Now at this point athos really thought he should ask for more information about these tablets. But seeing Mystogan eyes almost begging him to just swallow the tablet, he did just that. Strangely the result were quite normal compared to what athos had envisioned happening. Like he would blow up or falling to sleep. But instead he just felt normal again. The draining feeling he had was gone and now he could feel his magic flowing back to him.

Sadly there was little time for athos to celebrate this fact when a new voice shouted from afar to their left telling the two to stand where they were. Both fairy tail mages looked to where the voice had come from and to athos's horror,Erza and another man beside her who looked like just him walking towards them. However athos did notice something was a little off about the man and erza.

For one thing, the man only wore a pair of leather greaves and boots. And his voice sounding like he'd had a sore throat. But strangely enough he also had the same eye colour, height and hair style as athos. While erza on the other hand seemed to be looking very comfortable wearing very revealing clothing including a black halter hop breast plate. This wasn't something he knew she wouldn't do and when the two finally came face to face with the fairy tail mages it all became clear.

"Hey knight walker" the athos lookalike said to lookalike Erza beside him. Keeping her stare at the two fairy tail mages, the lookalike erza replies by asking the lookalike athos what he wanted? The real athos watches in horror as his lookalike asks lookalike erza for a kiss. Which to his surprise, she gives him one right on the lips before asking him if he is happy now?

The lookalike athos nodded happily before turning his attention to the real athos and Mystogan with a devious smile.

It was at this Mystogan revealed to athos that in the world of edolas there were the counter parts to everyone in earth land. Athos could only begin to feel horrified as he suddenly realised it. This lookalike was really his counterpart in this world and he was dating the erza of this world?

Such a thought almost made athos's brain explode. However what his Edolas counter part did next really got athos angry. Hearing what the two had been talking about, the edolas athos had caught on the fact that these two visitors must be mages and turning to the edolas counterpart of erza he told her to keep going to the target spot.

She at first argued with him saying she wanted to kill the two mages. But with a slap on the bum from edolas athos and some dirty talk about how his little fairy hunter shouldn't waste her sexy body on chump mages when he wanted to use it later. Poor athos nearly had a fit as edolas erza blushed before running off wishing her partner luck.

This edolas version of him was a complement pig. He couldn't believe his counterpart actions or the way he treated women. And to add to this insult to injury when Mystogan asked the edolas athos where his friend was going? He answered.

"She's going to kill some dark guild fairy tail mages. But hopefully she leave some of the female one's alive. I do like to play with fairies and their assets before they take their last breath."

This was the final straw of athos. This man is a pig, a monster and an bringer of suffering. And as gentlemen, athos could not stand by and allow such a man to quick a re-equip spell to summon his rapier into his right hand, athos d pointed his blade at edolas athos and demanded his surrender now. Only to have his edolas counterpart merely laugh at threat before copying athos actions back at him. Edolas athos summoned a rapier of his own.

The fairy bard could see now what he could do his counterpart could do just as well. And as if to confirm this, Mystogan warned that he would have to be on his guard to even stand a chance against his counterpart in this world. Because the athos in edolas was not a kind-hearted s-class mage. But a rouge, who made armies tremble and commanders of the kings army shake in their boots beacuse of his power.

However athos did not care if his counterpart could scare armies, make commanders quiver or anything. To him, this man was nothing more than an uncivil animal who had no respect for women and thought them nothing more than his toys to play with.

"Tell me your name my counterpart." Athos demanded readying himself to attack. The Edolas athos gave athos a smug smile at his question before answering.

"My name other me is Athos Montague. The strongest man in edolas and the man who is on top in every situation you can imagine. Including those with knight walker. Ha, ha"

Such a comment made athos sick to the core. He had enough of this animal comments and charged at his foe ready to strike with rapier. However without much effort, edolas athos simply side-stepped the charge before countering the attack with a spell of vines. Athos could nothing as the vines shoot out the ground from under him sending him flying into the sky. He came crashing down to ground with a mighty thud with edolas athos laughing his head off.

It was only the start of the battle and athos couldn't believe his foe was already laughing at him. It was humiliating and what made it worse was his edolas self now began commenting about what he would like to do to some female fairy tail mages when he got a hold of them. Some suggestion made athos feel so sick. He feel to his knees ready to throw up only to be attacked again from another spell of vines from his edolas counterpart.

Athos got to his feet again after the attack to see his edolas counterpart now making rude sexual gesture at him. This is stupid thought athos realising. He should have seen this early, but he was allowing his feelings to get the better of him. The sick comments and rude gestures his counter-part made were part of a plan to make athos lose his cool making him an easy target to strike as he telegraphed his moves.

A cunning plan but now armed with the knowledgeable of it. The time for a fairy tail bard come back had ccome. Faking his rage at the gestures, athos charged at edolas athos. Yet this time as his foe side-stepped to the right of the charge, the fairy tail bard spun his body to the same side and fired off his own vine spell.

Edolas athos had no chance to avoid this attack as the vine burst out the ground behind him and smacked him around. The strongest man in edolas fell to the ground as the vines faded. But he did not stay down long.

"Oh, that was smart other me." Edolas athos said getting to his feet. "I gotta admit your vines hurt as much when knight walker beats me for being a bad boy ha ha."

Sadly the time for jokes were over as edolas athos was about to find out. For as the edolas noticed the dead look his foe was giving him across the battlefield. It was a look that sent shivers down the spines of men and women but to athos montague it was a look of challenge. A challenge he gladly accepted readying himself for an attack. The two began their battle again with the clashing of rapiers and the backwards and forwards of dodging, blocking and countering. The two finally broke away after going at it for nearly an hour.

Tired but not too damaged from the fight, athos did have a question for his counter-part. What was going on?

"If you don't know other me then I tell you before i bury you." Edolas athos said readying his next spell. He needed time for it to charge anyway and so telling his foe the plan would give him enough time.

Edolas Athos began by telling athos that long ago the land of edolas began to lose its magical energy. The edolas people started to panic about the loss, but the king of the land had a plan to solve this. He banned all magic usage in the land leading to all the magical guilds expect one by the name of fairy tail disbanded. But what the guilds didn't know was when they disbanded the king simple had his knights round-up the mages before draining them of their magic to use to create the Anima.

A portal that would absorb magic from other worlds. The king's son at the time disapproved of his father method. He called it barbaric and heartless and hated it so much that he managed to stop the anima from working before fleeing into the land athos called home to avoid punishment. However over the years his son has been away, the king has been working day and night to get the anima working again and after all those years he succeed.

"And to end my tale of joy and happiness." Edolas athos said as the tip of his rapier began to glow a bright green. "I'm going to use the magic I got from this process to kill you!"

With that the edolas fired his spell his own spell of a storm of thousand roses from his rapier showering athos with the razor-sharp roses. He laughed as they ripped athos hat and clothes before finally the fairy bard stood as still as a statue. Edolas athos believed his foe had died standing up making him grin. But to his surprise, the stone still athos then smiled at him.

The fairy tail bard had taken the hit to understand how the magic in edolas worked and finally he had worked it out. Since there was no magic in edolas, it made no sense how his foe was about to cast spells. But it wasn't his foe casting the spell it was his weapon. Imbue with the magic from crystals known as lacrima which can be used to power up or even capture magical energy. It was this crystal that gave his foe his magical power and so the solution to beating his foe was simple. Disarm him. And that is exactly what the bard did.

While his foe was still overcoming his shock from of his attack failing. The bard charged forward and kicked edolas athos's rapier from his right hand. Edolas athos was powerless to stop his earth counter part knocking him back with a thunderstorm of roses spell of his own. The two men were now both bleeding but of course edolas athos made it quite clear that even without magic he could beat his earth land counter-part. Athos would make him prove by sending his own rapier away to a dimensional pocket before engaging edolas athos in a fist fight.

Punch after punch, the two knocked each about before finally in a cheap move, edolas athos knocked athos leg from under him with a low sweeper and ran to his knocked away rapier.

"Dam it" he cursed readying his rapier. The edolas rounge couldn't understand why he was losing? He's the strongest man in edolas and now his earth land counter-part shows up and starts beating him like he's nothing. He didn't believe it and he wouldn't. However before edolas athos could attack, he saw his foe with a quick re-equip spell become armed again with his own rapier. The battle between the two continued only this time with things being evenly matched. The battle then became a moving battle.

Jumping and fighting on everything they could. The two men tore the barren land they fought on to bits before they swiftly moved their battle to a jungle area of edolas. They stormed through it using the tree and flowers to bounce off. They stopped when a sudden blast of electric magic caused them to separate. The two fighters were then caught off guard as a battle between erza from earth land and the erza from edolas swept them aside to their respective erza's side. The two erzas noticing this then broke away from their fight to deal with their knocked aside comrades.

Earth land ezra found the earth land athos getting to his feet after hitting a tree. While the poor edolas erza found her edolas athos stuck in a tree. The two women helped their comrade out before asking him what he was doing here?

Of course their answers were quite different with the earth land athos telling erza he had been asked by Mystogan to defeat his edolas counter part. While edolas athos only asked his erza why she cut her long hair? Yet both erzas answer to them were scarily the same. A smack to the face of their comrade, the two women then dragged back their athos to where they were fighting before going back to their fight. Leaving their comrade to recover from their smack.

It didn't take long before the two men to recover and began to duel beside the erzas making the one simple battle become complex as they started to switch opponents. At first athos fought his edolas counter-part. Bbut soon he found himself blocking an attack from the edolas erza before attacking her. This four-way rumble finally broke away when all four fighters needed to catch their breath. The two teams stared at each other. Each side not willing to give up, edolas athos did however break the tension when he asked his edolas erza why she cut her hair again?

"I told you Montague. It's so the soldiers can tell the difference between me and my earth land counter-part" She angrily said. Yet with a smile, the edolas athos tease her saying she looked very sexy with short hair. The two kissed causing both the earth land athos and erza to look at each other in disbelief.

"Never ever let such a thought cross you mind." Earth land erza threatened to earth land athos, who denied ever thinking about it. It was after this strange break that the two sides returned to battle. Magic, swords and lances clashed for hours till finally rolling away from the two erzas battle, the edolas and earth land athos clashed rapier before suddenly edolas athos found his rapier knocked from his hand by a stray magic attack from the two erzas battle.

He was disarmed and unable to counter quick enough. Edolas athos soon found himself bound up by earth athos chain plant. The vines tied themselves tighter and tighter around edolas athos causing him to scream in pain as his insides were squeezed. While all the earth land athos did was watch.

He wanted this animal to suffer. He didn't know how many women had suffered his edolas counter-part treatment, but he knew they would suffer no more. athos continued the spell, tightening the vines around his foe as finally edolas athos began to beg for freedom.

Athos scolded him telling him perhaps he should have thought of that when he was killing all the female edolas mages. To athos this was justice to all the women who suffered at this counter-parts hands. He would finally allow her abused souls to rest at this man death.

However it was then he heard it. A cry of terror from the erzas battle. He look to see edolas erza trying to break free from her fight with earth land erza as tears poured down her eyes. She was trying to save him. Trying to save the man she loved as he slowly choked to death. Athos heart became torn. Was he to let a man who abused women live because of one women who truly loved him? Or kill him to avenge the poor women he abused?


	26. Change

Chapter 25

Change

The question of life or death? It is this question that earth land athos had to answer as his edolas counter-part life is choked away by his hand. Earth-land athos judgement was clouded by the continuous cries for him to stop from edolas erza as she fought on with the earth-land erza. But now even the erza from his own world began to tell him to stop. There was also his own conscience made him ask himself if he could he live with the fact he killed a person? Even if that person is a monster who has abused women like they was nothing? His brain told him he could live on but his heart didn't agree.

Pounding like a drum, his heart filled with fear and worry about what his fellow mages would think of him if they heard about this killing. Nothing would be the same, stained with blood on his hands. Athos was sure his guild mates would turn away from him. He couldn't live with that. All his time in fairy tail he had become known as the kind-hearted fairy tail bard who would not hurt a fly and doing this would shatter it. Creating a new image of himself he never wanted his friends or others to think of him as. He released his Edolas counter-part from his vine spell with a sigh.

The strongest man in edolas fell to the floor gasping for air like a fish out of water. But earth land athos wasn't quite finished with his breathless foe. Picking him up off the floor to standing postion, earth land athos then attacked his edolas counter-part with a swift uppercut to their chest. He watched the strongest man in edolas fly up into the sky before with another vine spell brought him crashing back to the ground.

"I may not have killed you" Earth land athos said walking over to his downed foe. "But I will teach you some manners by pummeling them into you!"

The downed edolas athos however didn't have energy to make a witty remark about how knight-walker pummelled him every night before his earth land counter part picked him up again. This time however as earth-land athos tried to attack with another upper-cut, his edolas counter part grabbed his incoming right hand.

"Ah you know other me." Edolas athos holding back the attack. "I never actually played with another fairy apart from my knight-walker."

This confession surprised athos as it almost made his edolas counter-part human in a way. But it was quickly shattered when he continued to say that was because knight-walker always killed them before he arrived.

"You're a monster." Earth-land athos angrily said as he broke his fist free from his edolas counter-parts grip. He then followed up his failed upper-cut with a fury of punches shouting at his foe.

"I hope you know the only reason you alive is because there is someone on this world that loves you."

It was hearing this that edolas athos broke away from his pummel with a swift kick knocking his attacker away before doing something his earth-land counter part never expected. He made a promise. A promise to marry ezra knight walker and put his old ways behind him if he lost this battle. Earth land athos couldn't help but feel this promise was something his edolas counter part wouldn't follow through. Not after all he had said and done. But that answer would come after they battled.

The two men charge into battle with each other with punches and kicks exchanged between the two at lighting speeds. Not one of them showed any sign of letting up. The erzas battle happening beside them also began to grow more and more dangerous as the two women now clashed at full power with their magic.

With their spells colliding and creating massive energy bursts, the forest the four battled in became nothing more than waste land as finally colliding with their weapons for the last time, the erzas created such a mass magical energy bust that it knocked all four fighters to the ground.

This was the end of the battle between them. They all lay on their backs beaten, brushed and extinguished. No-one looked to be getting up after all that. Yet panting like a dog, it surprised the other fighters when earth land athos managed to get to his feet.

His hat gone from his head and his clothing only holding together by the last few remaining stitches he looked at his defeated edolas counter-part and told him to keep his promise. This causes edolas athos to laugh loudly before tears begin to run down his cheeks.

Earth-land athos could only smile as he saw this. They weren't tears of sadness he cried. But joyful tears. Because now the strongest man in edolas had to do something that perhaps all along he wanted to do but never found the courage to do it. The edolas man looked to his left side to see his fairy laying only a few metres away from him. He wore a stupid grin on his face as she looked at him before shouting to her.

"Hey my sexy fairy. Will you marry me?"

Edolas erza didn't know what to answer at first. But looking over at earth erza, who nodded at her. She nooded back happily saying to her athos, yes. Earth-land athos could only smile at this touching moment as suddenly his body and earth-land ezra's began to glow a faint green colour. The two s-class mages then began to float into the sky which had turned into a blue whirling vortex.

The four fighters accepted that this was the end of their time as the earth-land athos and erza slowly floated up, edolas athos called up to them telling them both that they were invited to the wedding. The earth-land mages could only wish the new couple luck before vanishing into the vortex.

They all awoke from their trip in the east forest of magnolia. Athos was surprised to see that among the returned mages. Being Ganjeei, Nastu, Wendy,Lucy, Gray, Happy and Carla. Of course erza was also here to who at once hit athos telling him not to say a word to anyone about the two lovers back in edolas before asking everyone else if they were OK? They all nodded with some grumbling before a rustling in a bush caught their attention.

The fairy tail mages readied themselves in case it was an enemy. However to their surprise all that came out of the bush was a black cat holding a rope in its right paw. Now athos didn't knew why but ganjeei instantly smiled like a child calling the cat his panther lily. He could only guess this cat was friends with them like Happy and Carla. However it was when the cat said in a very strong voice that he had captured a prisoner trying to escape Edolas that caught athos's attention.

For as the cat pulled their prisoner out the bush with a tug, athos and nastu couldn't believe who it was.

"Lisanna!" They both called surprised as they saw the young girl prisoner with short white hair and bright blue eyes come crawling out the bush with her hands tied.

This girl was the dead sister of Mirajane and Elfman. She had been recorded dead on a s-class mission with her brother and sister, but she was here before them. The fairy tail mages couldn't believe it. But they couldn't say they weren't happy to see their friend alive. Nastu even ran over to her and hugged her with a happy smile.

After being untied, Lisanna then explaintion to them all that she hadn't died on the s-class mission she went on with her sister and brother. But instead switched places with the dead edolas lisanna and since then had lived in the edolas world hiding the fact she could use magic. Yet the fairy mage this didn't even matter to them. They were all happy to just to see their friend back alive as was Mirajane and Elfmen when the group took Lisanna to them as the brother and sister prayed over her grave in magnolia church.

It had been quite the adventure for the fairy tail mages. But lucky with their home back as it was and now the return of Lisanna. It didn't take long for the guild to return back to its happy loud and fun place for all the fairy tail mages to enjoy and cherish once more.


	27. The S-Class meeting

Chapter 26

The S-class meeting

The return of Lisanna had brought about a great surge of happiness to the fairy tail guild. With a party thrown to welcome her the day she returned, it took a week for all the mage of the guild to recover from all their partying.

Yet while they all were getting over their nights of partying, master makarov called together all the s-class mage of fairy tail to a private meeting. A meeting that took place on a closed off second floor. This meeting would be to decide the mages of fairy tail ready to take the s-class trail as well as which of the s-class mages would act as their challenges.

The first to arrive at this meeting was Gildarts. Sill a little drunk from the partying, he took a seat near the makarov before resting his right elbow on the table and leaning his head on his right hand. He was confident that he would be picked to go to the trails as a challenge, but he did have one question for makarov.

"Tell me guild master" he said catching Markov's attention."You thinking of putting the guild's own bard up as a challenge?"

Master makarov answer his ace he didn't know at this time. He knew the fairy tail bard had grown a lot since the breaking of team sliver-rose. However being powerful wasn't going to get the bard a place as a challenge in the s-class trails. Accepting his master answer, gildarts return to relaxing before the next s-class mage arrived.

The red-haired erza scarlet took the seat beside gildarts looking as stern as ever without a word. She had just got back from dealing with natsu trying to sneak into the meeting and warned the master of this. However makarov told her not to worry. He explained he'd had freed put up a rune to stop all mages not recognised as s-class rank mage access to the stairs. Erza nods happy to see her guild master is as ready as always before the next s-class mage came up the stairs, Mirajane Strauss.

The cheerful bar girl takes the last seat near makarov before looking around. She seemed to be looking for someone, but after a few glances around she stopped and returns her glaze at the other meeting members with a smile. Everyone could guess who Mirajane was looking for. But saying nothing they all stayed quiet as they waited for the final s-class mage to arrive. It was unknown to them all that the last s-class would be late due to one very eager dragon slayer.

"Athos!" Nastu called out happily to the plant mage as he noticed him enter the guild's front door.

Poor athos didn't even have a chance to say anything before he began to be badgered by the dragon slayer about asking about if he knew who was going on the s-class trail? Of course athos didn't know as he hadn't even had to the meeting yet. But trying to explain that to nastu only got the pink haired dragon slayer thinking athos was keeping it a secret from him. At this he begins to beg athos to tell him with happy copying him as they both fell to their knees trying to pull off their cutest look.

Sadly athos insisted he didn't know causing nastu then try to make a deal with athos, where if he beat him in battle he would have to tell him who was in the s-class trial.

"Natsu" Athos said noticing the dragon slayer gain a cheeky grin. "I am going to be late for the meeting with the master now please."

Yet it was after as athos made his way past the grinning natsu that he suddenly felt something coming up behind him. He looked back just in time to see nastu running at him with his right hand coated in flames. The fairy tail bard however dodged the dragon slayers incoming punch before making a dash for the stairs. he thought he made it and yet as he looked to be just a step away from escaping the fight, natsu blocked his path by jumping in front of the stairs.

The smile on the fire dragon slayers face told athos that his fellow mage thought he had finally found a way to get what he wanted. Yet this was far from the case. For after all the times athos had seen his fellow fire dragon slayer picked fights with other s-class mages, he had learnt there was only one way he was going to get natsu out of his way.

"Very well natsu." Athos said sounding defeated. "I will whisper to you who is in the s-class trail."

Nastu eagerly dashed over thinking he was about to hear if he was in the trail only to receive a strong right punch into his gut from athos when he was close enough.

The fire dragon slayer fell to the floor winded allowing athos to dash past him and up the stairs as fast as he could. Athos late entrance to the meeting got makarov asking him why he was late for such an important meeting. Athos answer him saying "Dragon slayer issues."

Hearing this the master sighs before he tells athos to sit. The plant mage apologises for his lateness to the others before taking the only seat left free next to Mirajane. With the last s-class mage now in the meeting, master makarov opens the meeting official and begins to explain to the gathered why this meeting was happening.

They all already knew what the master was going to tell them but being professional they listened as he went on about selecting the fairy tail mages ready to take the s-class trail and which of the s-class mages would act as challenges for the mages to overcome. The four s-class mages continued to listen to the master as he brought up a list of mages he felt were ready for the trail. These included Nastu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster,Juvia Lockster, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder.

Master makarov asked his four s-class mages if they had any thoughts about the list. The four s-class mages didn't but there was one thing that struck them all as odd. None of them could remember when the mage Mest Gryder joined. They knew he's a likeable mage who uses teleport magic. But no one of them could remember when this mage joined.

Still moving on from their laps of memories about this mage. Makarov then asked athos if would mind stepping downstairs. Athos would have done as the master said but explaining what he had to do to natsu to even get here. It was then Mirajane announced she could solve this problem.

However her solution to this problem wasn't what the other s-class mages expected. They all watched as Mirajane gets athos to sit back in his chair and look at her before casting a sleep spell on him. They all watched as the plant mage fell off his chair asleep and hit the floor with a thud. A chorus of oh came from the awake mages as they looked at the sleeping athos.

They were all sure he would feel his fall when he awoke but with the person in question out of the count, master makarov quickly drew the attention of the awake three s-class mage back to the meeting.

"Now you all know I do not think anyone of you are weak." Makarov said calmly to his s-class mages. "But I want to know your options on if athos would be a challenge to the mages I have selected to take the s-class trail?"

Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts all looked at each other for a moment waiting to see who would say something first. In truth they all believed athos would be a challenge. But they didn't know how to say that in words.

Their silence worried makarov and he was about to say he couldn't allow athos to be a challenge when Mirajane stood to speak.

"Master," she began in a confident voice. "I understand recent rumours may make my option of athos seem bias. But I believe that since he first became an s-class mage athos has grown to be an s-class mage all fairy tail mages respect. Not only for his strength, but for his kindness that he shows each member no matter their background."

Master Makarov could agree with mirajane on all her points. Rumours about the two mage didn't matter to him for he knew his grandson's best friend had grown into a man of his own right and one mage he certainly was happy to call a s-class mage in his guild. But he needed more to convince him that athos was ready. For to be a successful as a challenge to the s-class trail mages, Athos would have put aside his past and fight them like they were any other mage. His proof of this came from erza who stood up next to speak.

"As a past member of team sliver-rose master. Allow me to tell you that the fairy tail bard has overlooked his past." She began strongly."For when Laxus threatened the guild many months ago, athos brought the fight to him. He overlooked their friendship as past team mates and battled his friend to protect the people he cared for. And when battling Jose, he put aside the fight he and I had as teenagers and helped me in a dire situation. He is a mage who we could all learn at lot from. "

Erza's points certainly made it clear to makarov that athos could put aside his friendships and past if he needed too. But there just one more thing he wanted to hear before he could allow athos to become a challenge for the s-class trail. And that thing came from Gildarts, who stood up next after erza saying.

"I think guild master you want to know if the fairy tail bard knows his weakness and limits? Makarov nodded before Gildarts continued to speak.

"Well allow me to tell you that the bard does. From my recent brawl with the bard, I could tell he knew he couldn't beat me. But not because of rumours he had heard my strength. But because he had studied me as a foe. Athos is a mage with the brains to known when to flee and when to fight. That's why one day he'll make a great ace for fairy tail."

Gildarts words of praise surprised Makarov and even Mirajane and erza. The two female s-class mages could never imagine athos as fairy tail ace. However master makarov had all the answers he wanted. With the praise of being strong, kind and knowledgable from the three standing s-class mages. The master knew that athos had all three qualities making him a great challenge to any of the upcoming mages. Master makarov could see no more issues with athos being a worthy challenge on the s-class trails and at once announced to three s-class mages that he has decided that the fairy tail bard would join s-class trial as a challenge.

The three standing s-class mages smiled at each other with pride as they heard the master say this. They had help their fellow s-class mage become something he deserved after all he had done and been through. Sadly poor athos wouldn't hear the good news until after the meeting closed when mirajane woke him up with a gentle slap to his face.

"Ow! Mirajane?" Athos said awaking from his slumber. He wanted to asked her why she had cast a sleep spell on him and why she slapped him? But before he could, mirajane broke the news to him about him becoming a challenge for the s-class trails causing his jaw to drop. Athos couldn't believe it. Him, a challenge to the upcoming s-class mages. It was an honour.

"But when, how?" Athos had so many questions about how this had happened. Yet with an offer to drink to his success from Mirajane, the plant mages questions vanished from his head. Today was just getting better and better for him. First he became a challenge for the s-class trail and now he was off to have a drink with his favourite fairy tail mage. The fairy tail bard figured he didn't need to why and what happened just yet.

However it was as the two mages arrived at the bar that they discovered an unopened envelope addressed to athos resting on the bar stool where he usually sat.

Wondering where it the had come from athos asked about the envelope to the other mages on ground floor. But most of them hadn't a clue how it got there, giving answers like it just apperied there. This gave athos the impression this envelope could be just a joke from his fellow mages as this wouldn't be the first time they have played a trick like this. For not long ago the mages sent him a fake love letter supposed from mirajane which told him to meet her at Mt. Hakobe. It only hit athos after nearly standing in the cold for nearly four hours that he had been the victim of one of the fairy tail mages pranks.

Thinking this unopened envelope had to another trick from his guild mates. Athos strolled over to his usual stool and began to casually open the unopened envelope while mirajane got them drinks from behind the bar. She like athos thought the envelope was a prank by the other mages. But as she returned to athos with their drinks, she saw athos looking at a piece of paper in his right hand with a serious look.

"Athos is something wrong?" Mirajane asks him seeing his expression. However the fairy bard answers her question back with a quick, "I have to go. Tell the master I will be back soon." Before he ran out the guild with the piece of paper in hand.

Poor mirajane felt a little upset athos had just up and left before they drank to his success. However it was as she look down that she saw athos had left his now open envelope on the bar counter. She picked it up angrily about to throw it away when she noticed something about athos name on the envelope .

Taking a closer look, she could make out that the a in athos written on the front of the envelope had two drawn tribal spears coming out from behind it. This strange drawing had her puzzled for a minute until she realised. This little drawing was what athos did when he wrote letters to people when he was part of team thunder tribe and now someone else was doing it? She could think of only one person who would know this little quirk and if it was who she thought it was. What did he want with athos?


	28. Thunder-Tribe Days

Chapter 27

Thunder-Tribe Days

Athos's mysterious letter lead him to journey across the sea of earth land to the holy island of the fairy tail guild, Tenrou Island. This holy island is a small rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation in colours of yellow and green is colour. Athos knew this place as home to the grave of the very first fairy tail guild master, Mavis Vermilion.

The island is usually protected by a magical barrier that prevents pirates and other intruders from seeing the island. However with the s-class promotion trails coming up the barrier had been taken down by the master in preparation for the event. Leaving it open for athos and his hired boat to see the island in all its glory.

The fairy tail bard had to admire this island for the a gigantic tree grown here by the name of the great tenrou tree. The tree bestows divine protection upon those bearing the fairy tail crest and enhance their magic powers. Athos had to admit he always felt so much strong on this island than anywhere else because of the tree but also because of how much nature was on the island. The trees, the flowers and the plants made him feel uplifted with their colours and smells. But sadly he knew he didn't come here to enjoy the vegetation of the island.

Instead he had come to the island to meet with the person who wrote him the letter he found in the guild a few hours ago. A man he knew well, athos didn't expect to see him again so soon but then again this man has never wrote him a letter asking to see him before.

Still with the blazing sun high in the sky in the sky warming athos, the boat finally docked on the island's rock bay. The fairy tail bard made his way down the boats ramp and onto the shore before thanking his transport for their help and watched them sail away. Once the boat was out of his sight, athos then returned to making his way to the meeting point specified in the letter.

The foot of the great tenrou tree was his destination and getting there would be no easy task. For the island is home to many creatures that could kill a man with a single touch. The fairy tail bard had to travel through the island's thick forests with care and caution.

Athos first challenge of his journey came from the many tangled vines and broken tree branches that littered the forest floor, he had to step, jump and carefully navigate around and in-between each one to get through a small section of the forest. The blazing sun above him didn't help the fairy tail bard either as it made his sweat and feel too hot to move. But removing his cape to try to stay as cool as possible, he went on.

The next challenge the bard found himself walk right into a hunting pack of Rollidillos . These massive,strong quadrupedal reptilian creatures snapped at the sight their walk in dinner with their large mouths full of razor-sharp teeth. Lucky these creatures were no match for the bard for with a spell of chain plant, the pack of Rollidillos found themselves bound up by vines before being finished off by the fairy tail bard spell of a storm of a thousand roses.

The pack lay there defeat as athos continued on his way with a small grin on his face at his flawless victory. Still after a few more few fights with the islands creatures and hours of walking, the fairy tail bard arrived at his destination as the sun began to slowly settle on the horizon. The foot of the great tenkou tree. Athos always found it amazing how the tree almost looked as if it was on an island of it own as it was surrounded by some many normal sized trees that made it tower above the others. He gazed at it for a few second before he heard a voice calling out to him.

Looking to where the voice had come from, Athos saw a brown hooded person walk towards him from the east side of the foot of the tree. The hooded person walked closer and closer before stopping before athos and removed their hood to reveal their identity as the exiled mage, Laxus.

At first the two mages didn't t say anything as they looked at each other. The thoughts about their last battle were still very clear in both their minds and both mages didn't know how start off a conversation after such a time away from each other.

That was until without even thinking about it athos held out his right hand and Laxus shook it. This simple gesture then lead athos to ask his friend how he was doing being out on his own? Laxus answered that he'd been in better situations but he was doing ok. Athos could see that. His friend still looked the same as he did when he left many mouths ago. But there was one change the fairy tail could pick up on straight away.

"Being nice suits you Laxus." Athos joked to his lighting friend, who laugh at this. Indeed athos had noticed that for the first time since being exiled this was the first civil conversation the two mage had. But there was also something else that had changed about laxus and that came out in his letter.

"So about this letter" Athos said taking off his green cavalier hat and pulling out of it a rough looking bit of paper. Laxus nodded as he saw the paper.

"You don't know how difficult to get a deliver bird when your travelling about the place." Laxus complained before athos gave the letter to his friend. Athos made it quite clear to Laxus that in that letter, he had read it as clear as day that the exiled lighting mage had asked him to train with him and he wanted to know why? Why ask someone he beat to train with him? Especially since he knows he's banned from contacting guild members.

Laxus cracked smiled on his face as athos went on. He knew his friend was the type of guy who followed the rules of the guild to the dot. But he also knew there were times even the fairy tail bard broke the rules for certain reasons.

"So I guess since your here because you decided to accept then?" Laxus said causing plant mage friend to stop rambling. It was true, athos did come here to train with his friend. Bbut he also came to warm him that in next few hours the fairy tail guild could be here to start the s-class promotion trail. This however only was only met by laxus telling his friend not to worry as he knew all about the trail and how the fairy tail bard had been selected as a challenge.

He wasn't about to let his friend miss such a chance so he told athos to get ready to spar. With a nod, athos did get ready and soon the two were fighting topless in the heat of the island night. The two mages threw punches and kicks as quickly as they could at each other. All the while talking about the guild and other normal day events. The conversation then lead on to the two talk about their own s-class promotional trail.

"It was quite a time when team thunder-tribe came here to pass their s-class promotion trail" Athos said with laxus dodging the plant mages incoming kick. He knew it certainly had been. But Laxus could never forgot it due to the fight he and athos had right at the end of the trail.

Since usually only one mage was allowed to pass the trail and both he and athos had made it to the two teenagers had to fight each other for the right to be made an s-class mage. Yet equal in power and will, the two teenage mages fought on and on forn four hours till finally seeing neither teenager ready to give in, it was declared by master makarov that both boys would become s-class mages that day.

It certainly didn't impress teenage laxus back then who claimed athos was riding his coat tails. But now Laxus could only smile happily as he and his old team-mate sparred with each other.

"Ah I guessed you'd be stronger since we last fought." Laxus joked as athos finally the two broke away.

"Yes well let's just say Mirajane has kept me on my toes with ridiculously hard jobs since you left" Athos said causing them both to laugh. It was talks like this that reminded them both of why they were friends. Two mages looking to be the best they could while having a laugh on the way. They certainly cherished the time they had with each other. However today time was against them. For now as the nught sky rolloed in, the two mages could guess that tomorrow morning the s-class mages and the s-class trail participants would be here to begin the trail and so their sparring session came to an end. However before the two parted, athos had something for Laxus.

Reaching into his own right pocket, athos pulled out a full-grown white rose. Laxus could only laugh as athos handed it to him. In the fake dragon slayer right hand, they both watched as the rose began to flicker with lighting magic. Laxus knew this white rose meant his old friend did not wish to fight against him but also that his friend still knew the symbol of their friendship.

Something powerful and yet delicate. This was the bound the two mages shared with each other this day and would till the day they could no longer. Laxus thanked athos for the gift before putting his brown hood back on and walking off into the dark forest of the island. Athos watched as his friend vanish into the darkness of the forest leaving only the lighting magic filled rose to be seen as if floating through the dark forest.

This reunion of friends had put athos in the mood ready to face the s-class promotion trail participants. For mow he was ready to show them what the best plant magic mage in fairy tail could do.


	29. Begin the trial

Chapter 28

Begin the trial

The morning of the s-class promotional came sooner than athos would have liked. For last night after his sparing session with Laxus, the fairy tail bard decided to settle down for the night at the foot of the great tenrou tree. He laid against the tree's massive trunk and tipping his cavalier hat over his eyes the bard fell asleep. Only to be awoken this morning by a loud shout of good morning from erza and the other s-class mage with her as they walked towards him.

The three s-class mage had come to the island early this morning to take their places along the routes which the participants of the s-class promotional trial could choose to take only to find to find athos along the way.

"May I enquire why you are here athos?" Erza asked him in her usual stern voice as the bard got to his feet.

Now athos didn't really want to admit to his fellow mages that he'd come to tenrou island to spar with an exiled fairy tail mage as it's against the rules of the guild to communicate with exiled mages of fairy tail. So with a friendly smile on his face, Athos calmly answered erza's question by telling her that he had come here to train.

Athos knew this lie was pretty weak as the looks of disbelief came onto his fellow s-class mage faces. But he kept his cool and continued to act natural hoping he could fool them. He didn't like lying to his fellow mages but this time he knew he had to. To not only protect himself but also laxus from punishment.

Erza and the other two s-class mages feel quiet for a moment. Thinking about the fairy tail bard reason for being here before finally they accepted it. Athos couldn't believe his little lie had worked but he still had to put up with ezra lecturing him about the dangers of being on the island on his own as the group made their way again.

She went on and on at athos while gildarts, who walked beside her, laughed at the sight of athos slowly became more and more bored being lectured. While mirajane who walked beside athos said nothing. She knew athos training session wasn't as he explained it to the others mages thanks to her discover on the envelope that athos received. And so far she hadn't said anything it to any other mage as she knew athos had done this to see his closest friend again.

But still as his friend and fellow mage, Mirajane knew she couldn't allow him to do something like this again. And that is why she decided then and there to talk to athos in private when the four of them arrived at the rest space.

The rest space is a resting area set up by the three s-class mages earlier. It has a large tent with a few barrels of supplies and small chair made of stumps for the mages to rest on inside. When the group of mages arrived here, Erza pointed out to athos that if he took a quick walk north from the rest space he could find a small river which he could use to freshen up.

Taking the hint that she thought he needed to clean up, the fairy tail bard made his way to the river blissfully unaware that following him was Mirajane. She saw this as her chance to chat privately to athos without the other having a chance to intrude on them. She followed athos hiding behind whatever she could to avoid detection from the other s-class mages or athos.

It was at her last hiding spot behind a bush near the river that as she popped out from behind a bush she got a surprise. For from where she stood, Mirajane could see a topless athos washing himself with the river's water.

She couldn't help but stare for a moment. Because the once thin,weedy white skinned athos she knew had changed a lot. His once thin body build now looked more toned with a few more muscles giving him a medium body build. While his one stick thin arms now were larger with muscles. Mirajane couldn't help but almost drowl at this sight. However shaking her head to snap out it. She was still happy to see when athos noticed her, he panicked covering what he could with his hands.

"Oh ah Mirajane. Um er." Athos had no idea what to say to her. This was only the second time she had seen him with his top off and it was very embarrassing for him still. Yet with her usual smile, mirajane apologies to him about interrupting his wash before asking if they could talk?

Athos wanted to say he didn't think this was the best time as he was washing. But before he could even speak a word, mirajane asked him why he had come to tenrou island?

"I already said mirajane to train." Athos answered her calmly. He didn't like this sudden question from her. Did she know he was lying about his training? Or was this just Mirajane being Mirajane about the topic?

Athos couldn't decide. But the answer came to him when Mirajane began to tell him about the envelope he left at the guild.

"The two spears behind the a of your name on the envelope. That's how you used to write it when your were part of team thunder tribe. I know you didn't come here to train alone athos. You came here to meet Laxus didn't you?"

The fairy tail bard couldn't see the point in trying to lie to mirajane again as she already had proof and so he admitted to her that he had met laxus making mirajane nod. She knew it. But she also wanted athos to know that she hadn't told anyone in the guild about it. After all him and laxus were best friends and she wasn't about to tell him off for meeting with a friend.

Grateful that she had kept it a secret. Athos thanked mirajane kindly. Yet it was then as athos got to his feet to go that mirajane did sometime she hadn't done in a while. Standing right in front of him blocking his path, she told him directly like a mother would to her child to never do it again.

This did not impress athos. Even though he knew mirajane was looking out for him, she certainly didn't need to speak him like a child.

"Mirajane don't you think your being a little over protective." Athos said to her not meaning to insult her. But to mirajane this was athos playing stupid to the seriousness of this situation. She warned him that going against guild rule could lead to him being exiled himself.

"I understand Mirajane but i won't get.." Was all athos got to say before mirajane began to shout at him that he wasn't listening to her. The two mages then began a shouting match with athos trying to explain to her that she didn;t need to treat him like a fragile man anymore. While mirajane kept telling him she wasn't being over protective she was just looking out for him because his friendship with laxus wasn't worth being exiled from the guild.

The two went on and on agruing till finally in the heat of the moment, mirajane slapped athos hard across the face. Before they both froze in place. Shocked at her action all mirajane could do was gasp as athos's right cheek begin to change to a bright red colour. She had never hit athos before and wanted to say sorry. But unable to hold back her angry at him she instead stormed off saying nothing.

All the while athos stood there holding his red raw right cheek stunned. He couldn't believe it. Not matter how many times the event replayed in his head, he still couldn't believe mirajane slapped him. He wanted to be angry at her for being an overprotective grandma. But his mind wouldn't allow him too. Athos knew everything mirajane said was right. He didn't want to lose his place in fairy tail over breaking rules. He was sure there had to be another way for him to see laxus without getting in trouble. But for now he had one thing to do. Apologies to mirajane.

Sadly however when he returned to the rest space and changed into his now washed puffy white shirt. He found that every time he tried to talk to Mirajane, she blanked him. She didn't even speak to him when the four s-class mage sat down to discuss which route they would be on in case of anything happening.

Poor athos heart sank. His stupid comment about how he wouldn;t get caught had now made the women he dare say he liked to not even talk to him. And to make matters worse athos found out from erza that the he would be on the route over by mirajane's making her glare at him. He could only guess this glare meant she didn't want him to come near her route. Athos could do was hope their time away from each other might calm them down.

"Right then. Good luck to everyone and may we show everyone else why we are fairy tail s-class mages!" Erza said trying to inspire the other three mages. However with only nods from them. erza felt very silly and quickly left for her route. Soon followed by gildarts who could feel the tension between mirajane and athos. Then Mirajane and finally athos.

The fairy tail bard had been placed on route number five route. Originality designed to be a path free of challenges, erza explained that the master had changed his mind about it and decided athos would be a great challenge in the route. The fairy tail bard found out why. For route five was surrounded by lush plants and trees of all colours and shapes. Just Being around nature made any plant mage feel more powerful but combined with the great tenrou tree boost of power athos felt unbeatable.

However knowing the participants would be arriving soon he got ready to fight. Hhis mind was still wondering about how he was going to fix things with mirajane. All he wanted to was say sorry to her. But since she wasn't talking to him, he guessed the only think he could do was wait. Wait until he could finally apologies for his comment.

Athos wait however would be a long one. For after nearly two hours, the bard still stood on route five waiting for a participant. He sat down at this point as his legs were sore from all the standing wondering if they all forgotten about him.

"Hmm perhaps I should count the plants?" Athos thought thinking of ways to avoid his boredom of being forgotten. Yet it was as he began his counting that suddenly a group of black cloaked people fell from the sky landing before him.

These people were certainly did not look like fairy tail mages to athos and getting to his feet, he asked them who they were.

"We're from grimoire heart fairy and we've come to kill you." The group of five hooded people said roughly.

Athos had heard of this guild. Grimoire heart is a dark guild and one of the strongest dark guilds in fiore . What were they doing here? Sadly athos couldn't simple ask them as the Grimoire heart members began to attack him with a mixture of spells and weapons.

Fire, ice, lighting,sword and lances all were used against the fairy tail bard and yet not a single attack hit because Athos was in his element. Powered up by the nature around him as well the tenrou tree. He destroyed the attacks and the group of Grimoire members easily with a single spell of a storm of thousand roses that cut down the attacks and the group in one single blow.

Yet the bard was not finished yet. Picking one of group member up by his neck he asked the member strenly.

"Grimoire heart guild. Why are you here?"

At first the member spat on athos shirt answering he would never tell a fairy anything. However after a few jab to the chest and face, the member sang like a bird.

He told athos that grimoire heart was here looking for a mage named Zeref. But with fairy tail here too their master told them to destroy them whilst looking for name rang a bell with athos for it he knew that name was of the most powerful dark mage that ever lived years ago. Yet he died years ago. Why would grimoire heart be looking for a dead mage?

Unfortunately athos couldn't ask his picked up grimoire member for more answers as soon more of them fell from the sky ready to attack. Athos had no choice but to drop his grimoire member and began to wipe out the new foes. Yet to athos's surprise they just kept coming. No matter how many grimoire heart members he defeated more just dropped from the sky.

By the time the rain of grimoire member had stopped. Athos's route was covered in the bodies of defeat grimoire members all moaning and groaning in pain. The bard couldn't believe he had done in some many members. He thought maybe he could report this back to the other when suddenly he saw a large explosion on the route mirajane was on causeing him to panic.

"Mirajane" he called as he dash toward the her route. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why was grimoire heart looking for a dead dark mage on tenrou island? The only dead body he knew that was here was that of the first guild master of fairy tail.

Something wasn't right here. But his questions soon faded from his head when he arrived on mirajane's route. For there he saw laying on the ground on top her sister was a defeated Mirajane with her sister lisanna underneath her crying out for help. Athos cuaght sight of as a man standing a few feet away from them with a disappointed look on his face saying.

"How sad. I thought the demon of fairy tail would proved a far better challenge then she did." It didn't take long for athos to put two and two together and work out this man was behind the defeat of mirajane.

"You, who are you!" Athos called out to the man who slowly turned his head to face athos. Athos could see his man was like no other mage he'd seen before. A tall ,massive, highly muscular man with tanned skin and thick brown hair that looks like long,dark leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all direction. The man gazed at athos with his dark brown eyes while stroking his prominent brown coloured goatee. All the while the fairy tail bard couldn't help but notice the dark streak running over the man's left eye which goes from his forehead to his mid cheek and the pair of large half moon shape earrings the man wore. It was clear to athos this man was in fact another mage from Grimoire heart.

"Interesting, the great fairy tail bard himself." The man said as he crossed his arms. He went on say about how he had heard so much about the famous bard who put many plant mages to shame with his skill and how strong he was. But flattery wasn't going to help him here as athos demanded the man tell him his name. To which the man did gladly.

"I am Azuma. One of seven kin of purgatory of Grimiore heart." he began. "I'm sure a mage like yourself bard already knows why were here."

Athos did know. But that wasn't important now. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out Azuma was the on responsible for mirajane's defeat and athos wanted him to suffer.

"Tell me Azuma," Athos said beginning to clench his right fist in anger.

"I heard you when I arrive say the demon soul was not as strong as you would have hoped. You defeated the Mirajane and made her sister cry. Tell me what trick did you pull to win?"

Hearing this Azuma licked his lips saying he didn't trick the demon. He put her sister life at risk and instead of fighting him to the bitter end for her freedom. The demon saved her sister by taking a magical exposition for her. Athos looked back at lisanna who was still sobbing. This was was something mirajane would do to protect the sister she lost long ago and now he would have to step up to continue what she started.

"If you allow the demon sisters to leave azuma, I will duel to the death." Athos said watching azuma eyes light up with excitement hearing this. The grimoire mage loved a challenge and told athos the sisters were free to leave anytime they wished. Athos nodded to his foe as thanks before making his way over to the sisters.

He help lisanna to her feet and at once she told him to run with them. Athos could only guess Lisanna had listened to her sister too much about him.

"Please Mira wouldn't want you to kill yourself over us." Lisanna begged him crying. But athos just couldn't turn back now. This mage had hurt mirajane and he was sure to hurt more of his friends if he was allowed to walk away from here. So with a clam smile on his face, athos reassured Lisanna that he wouldn't die without mirajane's permission first before sending her off with her sister on her back.

For a moment lisanna felt hope that her sister's friend would defeat azuma. But it all came crashing down when she looked back to see azuma now standing behind athos back holding his right hand out in front of him. She knew this stance it was for a spell!

"Athos behind you!" she cried out scared. But it was too late. She could only watch in horror as athos was consumed by the explosion spell from azuma's hand. Was this really the end of the battle between athos and azuma?


	30. Nature war

Chapter 29

The Nature War

Lisanna couldn't believe it. First her sister fell trying to protect her and now athos when he was trying to protect them. She couldn't help but feel she was to blame for their defeat.

"Athos, mira. I'm sorry" she cried as the explosion faded.

She truly believed she had caused them to suffer. But it was through her tears that Lissana saw him. Still standing with his back to azuma. Athos smiled gently at her before knocking his foe aside with a right swinging hook to their face. Athos lived and now was ready to finish what mirajane started. Poor lisanna could hold back a smile as she saw this. Happy to see her sister's friend alive her hope flooded back to her like a river. For in her eye's athos was like some sort of super mage.

Surviving a attack like that then merely knocking foe aside with ease how could she not think that? However it was then athos gave her an order to go to the resting place with mirajane and help out. She stood there for a moment before laughing as athos added a please to his order. Even in a situation like this seeing athos still being polite made lissana feel safe and at once she accepted his order and ran off with her sister on her back.

Athos now felt that with the sisters out of harms way he could go wild. His heart ablaze with revenge and his pride as the fairy tail mage driving him foward. Athos was ready to fight. He watched the grimoire mage get to his feet blabbing about how he knew such a simple spell like that wouldn't hurt him. What really caught athos attention was when his foe continued to say he wanted to see if the rumours about the bard were true.

"Willing to protect anyone from danger. You're a selfless man." Azuma said readying himself for battle.

To this athos could not disagree with his foe's point. He would protect anyone form danger. But for his friends he had to be selfless. Because they're important to him. They bring him happiness and made him what he was today. Without them he was sure the fairy tail bard would be nothing more than a name other mages laughed at. But now after all the training and times he shared with them all. Here he stood facing one of the most powerful dark guild in the world feeling confident of his victory.

"Allow me to give you to the count of three to surrender azuma. As I do with all my foes" Athos said putting his right hand out in front of him with three fingers held up. Azuma couldn't help but feel the confidence beaming from the bard and lick his lips in anticipation. A foe so confident in his power, azuma was sure he would have fun with this battle.

The two mages stayed perfectly still like statues as the countdown began. Athos's fingers went down one and one till finally reaching zero. The fight of athos and azuma began.

The first attack came from azuma, who's first spell caused tree roots to burst out the ground trying to strike athos. But the bard held them back with a spell of chain plant amusing azuma. He could see that the bard's group of vines had the strength to hold back his tree roots giving their caster the chance to charge at him.

The two mage then met with fists and kicks flying at each other. The pace of their battle picked up faster and faster until in a slit second, athos winded azuma with a knee to the chest before punching him back with his cactus arm spell. The grimoire mage rolled along the ground till he came to a stop using his hands. This fight got azuma blood pumping and the enjoyment of facing a strong foe made azuma quickly stand again to fight.

"Oh the fun. The fun of facing a strong foe." Azuma said letting his enjoyment get the better of him. "Don't you feel it bard?"

Athos had to admit his heart was racing too and he certainly felt something. But it wasn't enjoyment of the battle. He was fighting for his guild, his friends and yet it also was to do with the magic his foe used.

A lost magic known as great tree arc. This lost magic allows the user to summon trees as they saw fit as well as control the great plants themselves from their roots to their leaves. This lost magic is what many plant mages believe gave birth to plant magic itself and athos was one of them.

The thought of defeating a mage who uses the magic that gave birth to his own magic this what made athos heart beat fast. Because he believe by defeating his foe, it would take him one step closer to being the strongest plant mage in fiore.

Both men attacked each other again. Each driven by different motivations the battle between them raged on. Trees and plants spell fought in battles of strength and quickness. Whilst aiding their mages in their attacks and dodges. Athos couldn't help but think that perhaps if other mages saw this battle. They would have to admit plant magic is cool.

Sadly this slip in concentration gave azuma the chance to hit him with his spell of tree punch.

The spell summoned a huge wooden made fist from a tree near athos's left side and rammed into the bard sending him flying back. The two mage's battle came to stand still for a moment. The speed and magic he had used in this short battle had worn azuma out while athos simply got to his feet looking a little worse for wear.

"Ah never has a battle forced me to this point before. Tell me fairy tail bard how does it feel to over-power a foe?" Azuma asked with a smug grin.

Yet Athos didn't know how to answer his foe's question. From where he stood he saw that the grimoire mage and him were even. They both had taken quite a beating and no matter what they threw at each other they both fought on. So really the only advantage athos had here was he couldn't die thanks to the tenrou tree powers and the small power boost.

Still knowing his foe wanted an answer, athos told him.

"We are both mages of great power azuma. I'm sure you know this battles outcome is swaying. No one is winning or losing at this point and the only reason I still stand is because of my angry and pride holding me up. I don't know how many of my fellow mages you're hurt or how many your guild is hurting now. All I know is that you hurt someone special to me and I will not allow you to walk away without punishment."

This speech made Azuma smile. He could see fairy tail was not only full of powerful mages but from the speech also feel their companionship for each other is stronger then any guild he had ever seen. Yet he knew nothing could stop him from complete the task his own guild master had given him. He would not fail his task and so the lost magic mage began to play dirty.

He vanished into the trees around route six causing athos to lose sight of him before attacking athos again from behind. The bard took a kick across the same cheek mirajane had slapped him causing him to fly up before Azuma followed up his attack by blasting athos with a fury of tree fists spells sending the flying athos crashing to the ground with a thud.

However azuma knew this wasn't enough to finish his foe. He readied another spell of tree fists only to have to cancel it seeing athos jump up from his landing spot.

The bard fired off his own spell of thousand roses at the grimoire mage who tried to protect himself with a spell of tree shield. He surrounded himself in a web of thick tree roots hoping they would stop the incoming roses but it didn't. The razor-sharp roses simple sliced through his shield before cutting him as well. The grimoire heart mage came out of the attack covered in cuts all over his body and his clothes barely held together by their stitches.

"Ah, so this is it." Azuma said falling to his knees. His sight fading from his blood loss and his body pounding in pain. The grimoire mage could tell his time was up. He watched his blood slowly trickling out of his many cuts for a second before forcing himself to his feet, he laughed. Defeated by the bard of fairy tail, he didn't want to have to do this. But with some much for him to do, he came up with a plan of escape.

"Kill me" Azuma called to athos spreading his arms out wipe. "Give me a death worthy of being in one of your songs fairy tail bard."

Athos wanted to plunge his rapier into the mage's heart right then and there but he hesitated. Not because he was sacred. But because his gut told him this was a trap. The grimoire mage had already tricked him before so this could be just the same and he was right. For seeing the bard hesitation, azuma cast a spell called the Tower burst. The spell summoned a tower of burning flames around him causing athos to be whipped around like a bit of paper in the wind. The bard was thrown into a tree before finally the tower vanished and with it azuma.

The bard cursed himself for falling for such a trap. He couldn't believe he had let his foe get away when he was on death's door step. Still taking a deep breath, athos calmed himself. This wasn't the time to get hot under the collar and he knew if he was quick enough, he could find his foe before he had the chance to heal. Athos gave chase to his foe. Running through forests and fighting off more hooded mages. His search came to an end when he fell to his knees near the great tenrou tree.

He felt his magic being drained from him and into the ground.

"What, what is going on?" Athos thought as he felt weaker and weaker. Yet the answer was right in front of him. For the great tenrou tree had been uprooted by azuma himself, who now absorb all the power of the island as he stood before erza. The cuts from his battle healed and now topless the grimore mage challenged erza telling her.

"Your friends are at death door Titania, show me you have the strength to save them!"

The clash between the two began and before long erza found herself swapping armours left and right as azuma destroyed them one after another. She knew she could not afford to lose this fight. With the other members of the grimoire heart still attacking the island. Her friends were wide open to attacks without their powers. The queen of fairies and the invisible azuma fought with all their might yet it seemed azuma was winning. After destroying nearly half of erza's amour, azuma finally trapped erza by binding her wrists and ankle with tree roots, he smiled as he spoke to his bond foe.

"You fight well fairy queen. If it wasn't for the battle I had with the fairy bard early. I would say this was the most fun I have ever had."

Erza however didn't listen to him. She was busy trying to break free only to find she didn't have the strength too. She could only watch as azuma cast his spell of terra clamare. The spell engulfed erza in an explosion made up of all the magic from the earth, she took the full blunt of the attack sending her crashing onto a branch of their tree battlefield.

However one spell of this was not enough to keep her down. Getting to her feet, erza attacked again with all her might swearing to azuma she would not allow her friends to die before she was caught again by azuma tree roots. Anzuma was ready to end this battle. The fun of this battle was wearing and so he began to end it.

"And now, this is the end titania." Azuma shouted as he cast another spell of terra clamare with all his might. Erza could do nothing to stop it and closing her eyes, she braced herself for the attack. She expected to be blown away bu the spell but nothing came. She couldn't believe it. Even azuma couldn't understand why his spell had not worked. It had worked before what had changed?

The answer became clear to them both whne they heard a scream of pain below them. They both looked down and there they saw athos below them with his arm wrapped in a mixture of roots from different plants. Athos had stopped the terra clamare spell by absorbing the magic from the earth into himself with the help of roots that covered him arms. Azuma had to admit that he was impressed by such a clever idea. But for erza this sight sent shivers down her spine.

She could feel the huge amount of magic flowing within athos like a storm brewing, the bard looked up at her with a look she swore would even put fear into the master. But to azuma this look made him excited. For this was the fairy tail bard at his prime. Filled with magical energy form the earth, his foe would be the most powerful mage he'd ever faced and that was something azuma couldn't help but want. He called down to athos challenging him to a fight to the death with erza's life as the prize. Ezra smiled as athos accepted this challenge calling back to his foe.

"This is for hurting fairy tail and hurting everyone I love!"

Erza knew athos meant every word he said and with her own cheer of "for fairy tail." The battle between the fairy tail bard and the invisible azuma resumed.


	31. Natural end

Chapter 30

Natural end

The battle between the fairy tail bard and the invincible azuma resumed with the two mages charging at each other like bulls in the wild. They met each other on the huge tree branch azuma stood on and began to trade blows back and forth between each other.

From high above them, Ezra couldn't believe the fight she was witnessing. The once fragile fairy tail bard now fighting on par with a foe she struggled against. It was unbelievable to her. She had always seen athos as a kind mage with a long way to go and the weakest of the s-class mage. But now seeing battle unfold before her views changed drastically. With the fairy tail bard going all out against his foe. He unleashed an unstoppable barrage of punches and kicks knocking his foe away before standing before the grimoire heart mage ready for more.

How could she not think about him differently? However His foe now tired, drained of magic and his heart beating as fast as it possible could go. Azuma could only laugh loudly with excitement. This was what he'd wanted all along. A battle that pushed him to the edge of his physical and magical capabilities. The fairy tail bard had given him this all to him. But the grimoire mage knew he couldn't lose here.

He had a job to do and now the time for the battle between himself and the bard had to end with the death of his foe.

"Ah..Ah. Our battle has been enjoyable bard." Azuma said getting to his feet with an evil grin. "But now it ends with this!"

Pushing his hands out in front of him, azuma called forth his spell of terra calmoire again. The explosion began to rise from below athos like a raging fire ready to consume another soul. Yet to athos there was a more important problem. He could see this attack would not only hit him if it succeeded but also a bond erza, who was still trapped. There was only one spell left for him to use in this situation and that was nature wrath.

He quickly placing his hands together before calling out the spell's name. Erza only caught a glimpse of athos doing this before she was thrown high into the air by tree roots that held her captive. She knew this was had to beathos doing and quickly looking down to see the fate of her friend. She saw the terra calmoire explosion swallow up the two fighting mages and their battlefield below her into its flame orange dome.

"Athos, you fool" Erza shouted angrily below her. She couldn't believe her friend would take such an attack to save her. She felt guilty and angry at herself for not being able to break free that she forced herself to descend pace towards the dome of the explosion. She had to help her friend. she had to save him not matter the all her worry was for nothing.

For as she dived closer to the dome, athos rose up out of it riding on a tree branch unharmed. He caught the descending erza in his arms before coming to stop. The two fairy tail mages look at each other a little surprised at the situation before athos broke the looks by apologising to erza for throwing her with the tree branch.

Athos was expecting her to hit him for pulling such a reckless tactic. But instead she thanked him by hugging him.

At first athos felt a little embarrassed to be having erza hugging him. After all she was always such a hard person around the others. Still the two mages touching moment came to an end when azuma rose up to them on his own summoned tree top with a face like thunder.

"Another selfless act bard. Your need to save everyone will get you killed." Azuma mocked seeing the two fairy tail mages. But to this athos only smiled back. He didn't know what else he would use his powers for. If he couldn't protect his friends what was the point of being powerful? He had no wish to rule over anything and even if his goal is to become the best plant mage in fiore. Nothing was more important to him then the people he loved and cared for. And he shared this thought with azuma by saying.

"My selfless acts will kill me your right. But when I do die at least I can knowing I'll have help another. But till then I have a promise to keep to you. A battle to the end, let us find out who nature favours more. The selfless bard or the dark mage seeking a glorious death."

This qustion fired azuma fighting spirit to its burning point and without hesistating he ordered a bunch of huge tree branches to attack athos and erza with an evil smile. He thought he had finally had the bard. With his hands full, athos couldn't cast any spell to stop this attack. But The lost magic soon found out athos did not need his hands.

For with the effects of natures wrath still going, athos blue eyes began to shine a bright green as he ordered the attacking branch to attack their master and they did.

Turning back on themselves, the huge branch charged at azuma like speeding trains. The grimoire mage manages to avoid them all by jumping to another of his summoned tree before looking back at the glowing green eyes Athos. He had never in his life seen a mage who could turn his own spell back on him. But azuma wonder about how his foe had done this would have to wait, as athos now began his own attack.

The very tree's azuma summoned now began to attack him, ramming into the tree he stood upon even the tree he stood upon branches began to swing around to try to hit him. The grimoire mage tried to regain control of the trees with his magic but the already magical controlled trees wouldn't respond. Instead they carried on their attack. Only a few falling to azuma explosion spells. For Nature had turned against azuma and seeing this for himself, azuma looked back at his glowing green-eyed foe with a grin saying.

"Very clever. Turning what I control against me. But I've figured out how to regain control and that is to kill you."

Athos watches Azuma jump towards him. Dodging and destroying anything that got in his way. It was the final jump toward athos where azuma hoped to land an attack on athos. But nature struck him first with a tree branch through his chest. The once proud grimoire mage now hung in the air like a rag doll held up by the branch that pierced his chest. He wanted to laugh, laugh at the fact his death had been brought to him by the very trees he thought he could control.

But his breaths were getting shorter and his eyes now closing on him as blood slowly trickled out of the side of his wound. Azuma pulled himself off the end of the branch before falling to the ground below. This battle had ended with athos has the victor. But for the bard this wasn't sometimes to be enjoyed.

He had killed a man. Something he refused to do to this counter-part even if he deserved it. Yet this time filled with angry at the mage for hurting his friends and mirajane he didn't even think twice about his action. But that didn't stop him feeling guilty and erza, who had watched the battle from behind him knew he felt this way.

The two mages said nothing to each other as athos brought them to the ground with his control of the tree branch they stood on. However it was as they landed that they caught sight of azuma laying on his back and slowly turning into a tree. Erza rushes over to begin to ask him questions about what is going on? While athos stands back thinking about the battle.

"Death. Was it truly the only way to end such a battle?" He thought watching his foe's left arm begin to turn into the root of a tree. He couldn't help but feel it was. His foe was a mage looking for the greatest battle. The one battle that pushed him to his limit and until he found that he would hurt others. That reason alone seemed enough for athos to justify his kill.

However athos thoughts were disturbed when he heard azuma call him name. The grimoire mage had something to say to him before he finally became a tree and so going over to the laying down mage, athos listened as azuma said to him.

"Bard, thank you for the battle. I have to admit even though this is my end. i enjoyed our battle. I dare say i enjoyed it more then th battle i had with the queen of faires."

These last words of the invincible azuma caused Erza and Athos to look at each other. Did their foe really say in his own twisted way that athos is stronger is erza? The two s-class mages weren't sure. After all athos power had been boosted by the magic he absorb from the earth and even before he arrived erza had fought with azuma meaning she may have weakened him to a point athos could fight on par with him?

Whatever the reason, the two mages decided it wasn't worth thinking about it now. They didn't have time to think on what their fallen foe said as erza reviled she got the location of the grimoire heart airbase from azuma. Her plan was to take athos with her and gather up who she could to fight. However as athos agreed to go with her, he suddenly froze in place.

The magic he had absorb from the ground was beginning to take over his body. By absorbing so much magic and not expelling it all, the magic began to seize his muscles causing the once moving athos to become as still as a statue. Erza tried to help him by trying to take some of the magic BUT she was shoot back from the sheer amount causing athos to tell her to leave him.

This was his problem to deal with. She didn't have time to help him. She needed to go and rally who she could to defeat hades and bring this war to an end before anyone else got hurt. At first Erza refused his request saying she won't leave behind a member who could help her. But with a roar of angry and the reappearance of his green aura around him, athos gave her a different offer. "Go now or be destroyed."

Erza couldn't understand why athos had suddenly turned nasty on her. She wanted to argue back. But with another roar of angry from athos and his green aura now swirling around him like a twister slowly forcing her back, she took off without a word. Leaving athos to watch his friend run away from him until he could see no more. He had done this so he could cast nature wrath again allowing as much as his magic he could to be released. The fairy tail bard soon finds himself surrounded by grass made men, flower made men and trees all ready to attack him before with a final push of energy from athos, they all fall over.

All the while athos stood tall able to move his body again. He was glad to be able to move again and hoped erza would forgive him for his sudden change. But he knew in order for him to be able to release all the spare magic flowing through his body, he had to cast a powerful spell. Yet with erza here, he knew the spell could have turned on her meaning athos would be hurting his friend to release magic and that was something he didn't want to put them through.

Still now able to move, athos figured if he was quick enough he could catch up with erza and help her fight the grimoire hearts master. He dashed off only to find that as he ran that he could sense something. A great magical presence, athos prayed this presence wasn't the master of grimoire heart as even just this presence made his insides shake. Athos picked up his pace hoping to catch up with his fellow mages before they met this grimoire master only to catch sight of a light dashing across the sky as he ran.

"It couldn't be?" Athos thought watching the light charge ahead of him. Could he still be here? And if so. Why? Athos didn't know the answer to any of this own questions. But running on, the fairy tail bard would soon find the answers to his questions as well as a place in a battle against the master of grimoire heart, Hades.


	32. Fairy Tail Bonds

Chapter 31

Fairy Tail Bonds 

The fairy tail bard's arrival to grimoire heart airbase ship came with heavy rain that soak him though. Yet athos couldn't help but admire how large and menacing grimoire heart's base looked. An air ship with a dark blood-red boat like hull while the rest of the ship wore a coat of black as night paint with sliver metal plate crosses covering the front of the ship and the red logo of grimoire heart painted on its left side. This ship was a terrifying sight to behold.

Still athos time to admire the ship had come to end when he felt the great magical presence again. It shook his insides even more this time then the first time he felt it back in the forests of tenrou island. Athos was sure now this presence he felt was coming from the grimoire heart airship. And as almost to confirm it, shouts of angry and screams of pain came from the ship. All which Athos could tell were the voices of team nastu members fighting.

He knew he had to get on-board on the ship as he couldn't leave the team to fight such a powerful foe alone. So listening to the shouts and screams of team nastu, he reached into his right pocket and picked out a few magical seeds. The fairy tail bard then threw them out in front of him before casting a spell of vine on the seeds, he watched as the small seeds burst into a pack large thick vines that charged towards the scream and shouts.

The vines piece into the ship's side creating a vine bridge for athos to run up. He his run up toward the battle praying his friends to hold out till he get there. His advance is stopped by the side of the ship's thick metal plated walls.

The bard taps on the wall before thinking. What spell could I use? He thought about it going through his known spells in his head. The spell Vine would be too weak to break through the thick wall. Nature wrath would be pointless since he would waste so much magic and leave himself low on magic to battle with. In the end athos could only think of one spell that would allow him passage through the walls of the menacing ship.

"Storm of a thousand roses" athos calls out throwing some more magical seeds into the air. The seeds burst into razor-sharp roses and slice the wall into bits leaving a large hole and an entrance for athos. The bard dash in ready to help his friends and yet unbeknown to athos. His entrance into the battle came after another mages entrance of the fake lighting dragon Laxus.

He burst through the roof of the observatory deck with his lighting magic stopping hades from attacking a beaten team nastu with his dark magic bullet spells. The fake lighting dragon lightning slayer then stood in front of his foe with an angry look asking nastu behind him if this was the man who had hurt his grandfather?

However to Hades this lighting mage looked a lot like Makarov when he was younger and mistakenly calling him brat, hades got a headbutt from laxus causing him to stumble back. Team nastu couldn't be happier at the sight of Laxus but then to add to their surprise, athos arrived.

Walking into the battle from another hole he created with his storm of a thousand roses, the bard appeared behind Hades who only got a quick glance of the foe behind him before athos kicks him in the back sending the old dark mage into the wall on the other side of the room with a mighty thud. Laxus could only smile at his old partners entrance commenting.

"Always late to the party aren't you athos."

The fairy tail bard laughed replying back to him that it was just like old times. The two mages then stood side by side before finally erza asked them both what they were doing here? She had seen Athos freeze up and thought he was out of the count and as for laxus wasn't he exiled from the coming anywhere near the guild?

Both plant and lighting mage did have their reasons. But instead of telling them all about the meeting between the two they both gave different answers. Laxus answered that he had come to visit the grave of the first fairy tail master as he was once part of fairy tail. While athos answered that he was able to remove the excess magic from his body after erza had gone before apologies for his sudden outrage.

Yet somehow the answers they gave didn't matter to team nastu. For now stood before them were the two mages who had undergone massive changes. Laxus was no longer the power-hungry mage they fought months ago. He was a kinder mage but still the tough talking mage while athos's once weak-willed way was nowhere to be seen. These changed mages brought hope into the downed heart of team nastu as hades got to his feet. He told them all he was tired of all this weak talk. No matter how changed a mage was. He made it clear he would defeat all of fairy tail and wipe the guild out once and for all.

The six of them watched as Hades began to power up, his white long bread and hair standing on end as his dark magic began to swirl around him like a vortex. The sight sent shivers down team nastu spine but for laxus and athos this was a challenge.

A challenge to show off their power, the two mages accepted this challenge by powering up themselves. With Laxus lighting magic darting furiously around the outside body and athos's green plant magic swirled around him like a tornado, the three mages magical auras then faded to nothing as they stared each other down.

This sight made all the members of team nastu smile. For Nastu, Gray and Erza before them stood team thunder tribe. The team of mages they saw as older brothers when they were kids. Through their eyes Laxus and Athos were protecting their younger brothers and sisters from the danger they faced. While to Lucy and Wendy, the two mages were simply amazing. They showed no fear in the sight of the powerful dark mage like hades and the two girls couldn't help but admire them both for their bravery.

But to Hades these two mages reminded him of mavarko old team. Wild, powerful and annoying. He would crush them like he crush their master and leave nothing behind of them. Laxus and Athos took different approaches to their powerful foe. With laxus going in closer for physical attacks while athos proved long-range fire, hades took hit after hit from the two.

He couldn't dodge anything until finally it came to the union attack of laxus and athos called the lighting storm of a thousand roses. Laxus started the attack by launching his lighting dragon roar at hades before athos fired his spell of a thousand roses into the beam of electric. The two attacks collided creating a fast beam of electric with razor-sharp roses inside. Hades manages to outrun the attack using the walls of his ship leaving behind him the walls covered in electrified roses.

He had had enough of these two mages and got serious on them. With great speed, the grimoire heart master jumps over the two, firing off his chain magic towards them both. Laxus manages to out speed the chains with his lighting magic but poor athos couldn't. The chain magic wraps around the bard's hands before hades holding the other end of the chain lifts the bard up into the air before slamming him into the floor with great force.

Athos crashes through the floor and lands on his back with a thud. He tries to use his hands to help him up but the chain magic was still in effect. His hands trapped together by the chain, athos couldn't do his magic and trying to break out them only tired athos out. He couldn't break his bounds and seeing this from where he landed, Laxus continues the fight alone.

The fairy tail bard begins to curse at his unbreakable chains before trying to pull them apart. He witnesses Laxus last stand against Hades but in the end even he could not last long. After being hit with a power dark spell that slowly drains the user of his magic, Laxus knelt on his right knee panting for breath and feeling the effect of hades spell working on his body while Hades stood before him.

He praised Laxus for being a powerful foe but now he would learn his place in the world and then disappear. Team nastu and athos all watched as Hades fired off a huge black beam of dark magic towards the kneeling Laxus. Team nastu shout at laxus to move but athos did more than that. Climbing his way back to the observatory deck with his tied hands everything begins to slows down around him.

Seeing his friend dash towards him and hades spell getting closer and closer, Laxus slams his fist into the ground transferring his electric magic to a downed nastu before saying weakly to him.

"It is a fairy tail mage that will destroy hades. Use my angry Nastu and replay him a hundred times over."

Team nastu could only watch in horror as the black beam hits not only laxus but athos. The fairy tail bard stood in front of his friend with his bound hands in front of him. The dark beam power tears their clothes and causing great damage to their bodies, the two member of team thunder tribe slowly fly out the rubble created by the beam and land near each other on the desk below.

Nastu could no longer hold back the rage he felt. Angry at his friends defeat and the defeat of laxus and athos. He gave a mighty roar of angry allowing the dragon slayer to tap into the magic of the electric and fire dragon slayer magic. His body becomes charged with the power of laxus electric magic and his own fire dragon slayer magic and with another mighty roar, he proceeds to beat the snot out of hades cursing him for hurting his friends as he does.

Yet below the fighting. Laxus laying on his back looks to his left side to see athos laying face first a few meters away from him. He could see athos hands were now free and was glad. But it didn't couldn't stop himself from telling his friend off for being such an idiot for jumping in-front of an attack.

But to this telling off, athos answer back to laxus saying weakly.

"Friends do the stupidest things for each other."

This comment makes laxus smile with joy. Even after all this time, Laxus was glad to see his friend hadn't lost his silly sayings. They were what he remembered most about athos. For when ever something happened he always had a saying to go with it. Be it stupid or something that touch the heart, Laxus always remembered them for they are what made him like athos in the first place. His advice though sometimes hidden was usually good and this time as they both looked up at the battle between hades and natsu, athos had some more advice to give his fake lighting dragon friend.

"Laxus, This isn't hades at is strongest." Athos began. "But when he is..You need to stand up and rally team nastu to victory like you would with when we were a team."

Laxus didn't say anything to his friend advice. But in his heart he knew what his friend meant. He had to stand in for his grand father as the pillar of strength to fairy tail. He had stand up. He had to help team nastu and with that Laxus began to pull all the strength he had together to try to stand.

However as laxus was getting up, Hades finally at the end of his temper with the sudden powerful nastu released his demon magic by taking off his left eye patch.

His left eye began to glow a bright red colour and the dark magic powered him up to his most powerful state with black aura violently swirling around him and his white hair and bread standing sharply on end. Team nastu shook in fear at the sight. They could feel the strength of his magic and it scared them to the bone.

It looked to be the end of team nastu as with a terrifying roar of his own, Hades summons a pack of dark demon creatures from the floor. With razor-sharp teeth and monstrous faces the creatures begin to march forward toward the downed team nastu like wolf's on their prey. Lucy cried out in fear for someone to give them courage and with that small balls of light begin shine around them like fireflies in the night.

These balls were the lighting charged roses from Laxus and athos unison attack reacting to Laxus trying to get to his feet using his lighting magic. But to nastu they were signs of their friends. These small lights represented all the people whose courage they had with them and rallying his team with this idea. Team nastu charged towards the demon powered hades helping nastu towards their foe by throwing him and pushing him off with their feet. Nastu punched his foe right in the face with all his might relighting team nastu's fighting spirit.

Below them Laxus, who now got to his feet smiled at this attack. He knew natsu could do it. But soon he saw athos advice would be needed in this battle. For continuing to watch the battle for a bit, the fake lighting dragon slayer saw hades knock nastu back with a dark magic punch claiming the demon will never sleep.

Laxus knew this was the time. The time to stand up and rally fairy tail. He leapt up onto the observatory deck and with all his might punched the demon powered hade's back before calling out to team nastu with all his heart.

"Go, Fairy tail"

His call rallies all of team nastu to attack hades with their magical powers. The master of grimoire is knocked back and forth like a ping-pong ball till finally hades lands on his feet a few meters away from the fairy tail mage and tries to cast Grimoire Law.

He builds up a small portion of dark magic in his hands only to suddenly have his hands pulled away by two vines. The grimoire heart guild master looks down to see athos now on his feet controling of the vines with a grin. The wide open hades could do nothing as finally he falls down defeated to nastu's combined attack of dragon slayer fire and lighting magic. Leaving team nastu and team thunder tribe victorious.

Team nastu celebrated together with cheers and claps while laxus and athos shook hands wearing a smile on their faces. For today since all those years ago, team thunder tribe had earned a victory today. Even if they had some help from the most powerful team in fairy tail. It still felt great to be working together again though both of then did wonder what the master would say about their meeting?

"I think your going be in big trouble" Athos joked to his friend. Only to have laxus say that if he told the old man about their meeting first then they both be in trouble causing athos to panic again. The exiled fairy tail laughed at his friend's over dramatic panic attack. He had missed teasing his friend but he was also happy to see athos was still the same old softy he met as a child. Because if it wasn't for him and all the kindness shared, laxus was sure he would have never gone back to his old self.

Still there was one thing laxus didn't like about athos and that was his attempt to sneak off to tell his grandfather about their meeting first. Laxus thought if any one should tell the master about their meeting it should be his own grandson. The lighting dragon gives chase to his friend yelling for him to stop. While Team nastu follows behind them laughing at the two as they made their way off the grimoire heart ship.

Today fairy tail had been victorious thanks to the bonds shared between the members. However there was a shadow looming over them. A shadow that would end them all once and for all. And they could nothing about it.


	33. Forgiven and forgotten

Chapter 32

Forgiven and forgotten

With the battle of tenrou island over. The remaining defeated members of grimoire heart leave the island on their airship. Unable to defeat fairy tail they leave with what little pride they have while the fairy tail members on the island return to the rest space to recover and relax after the hard battle. Peace had finally returned to tenrou island.

The magical repaired great tenrou tree stood tall again over them all like an umbrella of protection and the bright sun shining high above them, the fairy tail mages finally could relax. However the return of team nastu and team thunder tribe to the rest space caused quite the commotion.

For with Laxus appearance at the camp, master makarov demanded to speak with his grandson alone about why he was here? The two of them went off to talk leaving team nastu and athos to mingle with their recovering guild mates. The tale of their battle with hades became the topic to tal about with natsu boasting about how he beat up hades while Gray commented that he believed it was laxus and athos that did the most beat making the ice and fire mage begin to fight each other.

Lucy and Wendy went off to talk to levy and ganjeii who were on their feet to greet their friends. Levy shared the story of her rescue by ganjeii to which the iron dragon slayer said he did it only because he wanted to show grimoire heart who's really scary. The tree girls laughed at him all the while erza and athos talked to each other as they watched their friends.

"You did good out there athos." Erza praised him standing beside him. Athos thanks her for her kind words before telling her he was sorry for what happened between them after his battle with azuma.

He didn't mean to be harsh. But he didn't want her around when he used natures wrath to use up the extra magic in his body. Yet erza in her usual way told him not to worry about.

"I must admit though," Erza continued to say to him calmly. "I never expect you to kill Azuma."

Athos knew in his heart and mind he didn't expect to kill azuma either. He thought that if he was able to give azuma what he wanted from their battle and beat him, the grimoire mage would flee. But instead he just kept coming back for more. He felt the death of azuma was necessary if the battle between them was to end.

However he did make it clear to Ezra that he didn't want to do something like it again any time soon. Erza nodded in agreement understating her fellow mage's lack of will to kill. She did have one question to ask him and that was about what azuma said to them before he died. Athos knew the statement azuma said. But he insisted they left the topic alone.

He didn't care for living on the words of a dead man and besides he really didn't want the other mages to hear about it otherwise they would encourage a fight between the two to see who is more powerful.

The two s-class mages went back to watching their friends talk. Before too long Lisanna came to disturbed the two asking if she could talk to athos for bit. Poor athos didn't really have a chance to answer before lissana grabbed his right wrist and pulled him away. Athos was dragged away by lisanna telling him how much she and mirajane had worried about him. Erza watched him be dragged away with a smile on her face. She could guess where lisanna was taking athos too and wishing him luck under her breath. The queen of fairies then march toward nastu and gray ready to celebarte with them.

However for Poor athos, who was pulled about by lisanna unable to get a word out with lissana talking so much. The two of them finally came to a stop before a bandaged up mirajane sitting on a makeshift tree bed at the far end of the rest space. Athos could see Mirajane's forearms had been bandaged up and some plasters put on her left cheek and forehead from all the damage she took from battling azuma.

He still thought she look as beautiful as ever. However he didn't say this out loud as the awkwardness between the two settled in as soon as they saw each other.

The two still hadn't made up since the little fight this morning and now with lisanna pushing him forward to mirajane before suddenly leaving without saying a word. athos and mirajane found themself in a awarkurd spot. They didn't know what to say or do as they still felt bad over what had happened. But not knowing how to say this they both just started to small talk with each other.

"Um.. thank you for saving me and lisanna." Mirajane started before athos replied it was no problem shutting down the conversion. The two quickly fell quiet again feeling the awkwardness creep back into the situation. What were they to do? Neither of them knew what to say to other after the events of today and didn't know how the other would react. This conversion wasn't going well.

It came as a surprise to mirajane when finally with a smile on his face athos complimented her on her arm bandages saying even as part mummy she was still the prettiest fairy he'd ever seen.

Mirajane couldn't help but laugh at athos attempted flirting. In fact she was sure this was really his worse attept he'd ever done and yet she couldn't help but blush.

She knew that's what she liked about athos. That he meant every word he said and even now as she looked dreadful and really did look like a mummy. He still made her feel like a princess. Mirajane knew she had seen a lot of men in her time as a model. Some richer, handsomer and even more popular than athos. But somehow she always thought about him no matter who she was with.

The fairy tail bard she though lovingly looking at him. The worst dressed mage of fairy and the only s-class mage I know who is scared of my brother. I wonder how did I fall for him? Was it the silliness he always shows when around me? Was it his kindness that he showed everyone including me when times were both good and bad? Or perhaps it was his newly found confidence and power I found attractive?

Mirajane didn't know. But there was one thing they both had to say to each. And without even planning too they both burst out sorry at the same time before staring at each other. They both stay quiet for a moment before athos goes off about wanting to apologies for his behaviour to her before the exam. He explains he knows she is looking out for him and he should have thought about other ways to see his old friend without breaking the rules of a guild he worked so hard to get into.

However when he finished. Mirajane then began to say she was sorry for being overprotective of him. She knew laxus was his friend and she was sure now that if she was in the same spot as him,she would have done the same thing as well.

"And even after I smacked you this morning" Mirajane said softly, her eye welling up with tears. "You then come to me and my sister rescue." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she said this. She was sorry and she couldn't stop herself from crying. Yet without a care in the world if someone saw them, athos drew mirajane into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her comferting her saying softly.

"Mira. No matter how much we fight or laugh with each other. I will never let anything you love be hurt. Be it you sister, your brother or all the mages in the guild which i know you love. Know since the day you help me back on my feet from the poor, feeble, broken man I was. I made a promise that day. A promise to do whatever I could to make you happy. I would act the fool, hang off your every word and be..."

Before athos could finish his speech. Mirajane interrupted him saying through her wet eyes in a soft voice. "My bard in shining armour."

Athos laughed softly hearing this. He was going to say mage in shining armour. But he guessed that work too.

"The demon lady's bard in shining armour. Sounds like something from one of those naughty books erza reads." Athos joked making Mirajane smiled again through her tears. They both stand there hugging each for a few moments before finally mirajane pulled herself away and looks back at athos.

"Perhaps this why I like him" she thought as her ocean blue eyes meet his. It's not his scene of humour, his confidence or how powerful he is. It because he's him and no-one else. Athos the only fairy tail bard and the mage that I.."

Mirajane didn't get to finished her thoughts as if a magic in the air began drawing them together. The demon and bard's face's started to draw closer and closer together. Their lips then drew slowly together and finally with a sudden moment toward each other, they kissed.

The world around them seem to fade away and for the seconds that they shared together, nothing mattered. Their fights, their difference and even their past meant nothing to them before finally athos and mirajane slowly separated. It took a minute but finally coming to their senses, the two smiled. They had shared something special between them and finally it looked like their fight was over.

This special moment however stopped dead when then they both heard the screams and yells of their fellow mage coming from outside.

They both rushed over to the scream to see before them a huge black dragon walking towards the rest space. It swept aside forests with a mere foot step and it's roar shook the ground. All of the fairy tail mages couldn't believe it. A dragon, a real life dragon stood before them. But they amazement soon turned to fear as the dragon began to attack. The beast fired a huge purple beam obliterating everything it hit and seeing this makarov used his magic to grown into a giant of himself.

He held the breast back telling his mages to run and live. They all objected at first. But seeing Laxus finally run they all followed. Makarov tried to hold back the dragon with his all his might and yet with a mighty roar the dragon knock him down onto his back. The fairy tail master was ready to accept death by the hadn of this drgaon. For if he could save his children, it was all awoth it. But to his shock his mages returned to fight the dragon.

Blasting it with all they had, the fairy tail mages on the island fought the dragon back but it wasn't enough. For shaking off their combine attacks, the black dragon rose into the air and readied another beam.

The fairy tail mages knew it was too late to escape now and in a last act of hope, they all linked hand in a circle giving their magic to help freed cast a rune that would protect them. The mage of fairy tail looked at each other.

For athos he first looked at laxus, his best friend and old team-mate. He could tell from laxus smile that his grandfather had praised him for his action today and athos couldn't agree more. Laxus to him was a hero and the best darn friend a mage could have. He then looked at erza. She smiled at him and he smiles back.

Another mage athos considered his friend, he didn't care what azuma said. To him erza would forever be the stronger mage between them. A women of strength and with the will to defend her friends to the end. He couldn't have asked for a better partner in his hour of need.

Then finally he looked to his left side to the women's hand he held tightly, mirajane. She smiled at him with her usual happy smile and gripped his hand tightly back.

Athos couldn't lie to himself that he didn't love her. They had been through a lot over these past few months what with their fights and their silliness. Athos was finally glad she knew how he felt about her. For with a final shout of fairy tail along with the rest of his guild mates. Tthe dragon fired its devastating beam at the island. It wiped the island out complete. Leaving only a whirlpool behind where the island once stood this was the end of fairy tail. Or was it? For in that very moment the beam hit the island, a small girl who had watched the events of the island cast a spell saying.

"Fairy tail will live on."


	34. Seven years away

Chapter 33

Seven years away

The disappearance of the fairy tail members on tenrou island hit the fairy tail guild hard. With only a few members of fairy tail left in magnolia town to keep the guild running times became hard.

With no s-class mages taking high paid jobs or any mage getting any jobs at all, the income of the fairy tail guild sank drastically. So much in fact that it forced the new guild master of fairy tail, Macao Cobolt to borrow money from the now strongest guild in magnolia named Twilight Orge. This guild gladly let him borrow money to keep the guild going. However all this lending of money lead to the twilight orge guild sending teams of mages to the fairy tail guild to force Macao to pay them back what they lent him and if he couldn't. They smashed of the guild what they could before leaving.

Day after day, month after month and year after year this happened. In the end it got to the point where marco had to sell the second building of fairy tail just to be able to keep the first building up on its feet. The new guild master also had personal problem to deal with. His son Romeo had not smiled since the day he heard about what happened on Tenrou island.

It broke Marco's heart to see his one cheerful son become so cold and unsociable to everyone. There was never a day the two didn't argue over the state of the guild. And after seven years of the hardships the rank of fairy tail fell down to it time lowest, last.

Fairy tail's days were slowly counting down and yet there was hope. For one day after another visit from a group of mages from Twilight Orge, the arrival of good news came from blue Pegasus guild ace, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and his team known as the trimens. They had been scouting the area of the island's location and now believed they had seen the island. Marco and the other fairy tail couldn't believe it and at once organised a party of mages to go search.

However for poor Romeo this good news meant nothing to him.

"Even if the island is still there. Whose to say anyone lived?" He said to his father, who told him not to be so negative and have hope. Sadly Romeo couldn't find hope. He had stood on the dock every day for the last seven-year hoping the fairy tail mages of tenrou island would come back. But they never did.

Like an endless cycle of disappointment, Romeo did not comment anymore and decided to read a book instead. Leaving his father to return to running the guild. It was only a matter of time before the group of mages from Twilight orge showed up again at fairy tail's front door. They had a change of heart and didn't have time to wait for the money fairy tail owed them. So now they had come to collect what they could from the run down fairy tail guild building and not let anyone stop them.

"Please we can pay you double if you just give me a couple more days." Marco said trying to by the guild some time.

But the leader of the group didn't listen. He had a debt to collect and he couldn't let anyone stop him including Romeo. The boy stood up to group telling them his father and the other mages had made fairy tail look stupid and now he had to fight them to prove fairy tail was still worth its name. Sadly the boy's fire magic was no match for the grown men. As simply blowing his fire magic, the leader laugh at this little stand up.

"Listen punk," The leader said with a grin. "Your not strong and never will fairy tail be strong again. So being the little hero you think you are. How about I show you what real strength is huh?"

With that the leader begins to bring his giant sword down toward Romeo like an axe to the headman block. Marco begins to run to his son begging for them not to hurt him. The sword came closer and closer to the young boy's head until suddenly, the leader shoots across the room taking his giant sword with him.

The other orge mages looked back to see who had done this to their leader. Only found themselves pummelled by a range of spells. It was then stepping into the building came nastu wearing a grin on his face followed by everyone from Tenrou island included Athos. Romeo and the remaining fairy tail mages couldn't believe what they saw.

Seven long years and finally the return of their friends. All still looking as young as when they left. Poor Romeo couldn't help but smile as tears ran down his face at this sight. All the mages he knew and that made fairy tail were back and he couldn't be happier. Still there was one question everyone wanted to ask the returned members. How did they survive the dragon attack?

"Oh well I guess really we should start with our miracle survival of the dragon attack." Lucy said beginning to answer the question.

However for master makarov, athos, glidarts and laxus they knew their miracle wasn't such a miracle. As it was the work of one very unnatural force. The force of the very first guild master of fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion.

For back on the island after the attack of the dragon. All tfour three men met the little ghost as they came around from their seven-year frozen state. The little fairy like master explained to them all that she had saved them from the dragon by casting a very power spell known as fairy sphere. Of course it did freeze them in time for seven years but saving their lives in the process. She felt it was worth it. She finally finished her speech by pointing out to the men that she had also directed a fairy tail search party ship to the island to rescue them.

Nobody would have guessed the ghost of the first fairy tail master would be their saviour. However even if Lucy knew this and was merely exaggerating the facts a bit to the other mages. What her and most of the other mages didn't notice was the fact Mavis had come back with them on the ship. She had decided she was bored of life on the island and wanted to see what the third generation of fairy tail had become.

Of course she kept herself well hidden for the time being as she didn't know how the guild members would react to having a ghost in their ranks. But her hiding didn't last long before she joined in the party the guild threw to welcome back their lost members. She soon felt at home and was happy to see even after her bad choice of second guild master. That fairy tail was still the same friendly guild she had created it to be.

Yet being away for seven years had done a lot to the lives of the missing fairy tail mages. One of those being Athos. For as the party came to an end that night, the fairy tail guild missing mages tried to get back into the swing of guild life. However for poor Athos. He found that his name as a respect bard had been trashed. All thanks to Marco and his adviser Wakba who tried to do his musical requests to get money in.

Yet there was more trouble to come. For when Athos returned home that night, he discovered his once clean narrow boat now covered in graffiti from the twilight orge guild saying twilight rule and other rude things. This he knew would take a lot of time and money to repair. And speaking of money his rent bill had also been delivered that morning. The fairy tail bard opened the letter hesitantly only to cry out in horror to discover he had a total payment of nearly fifty thousand jewels to pay out to magnolia council for his rent.

Poor Athos felt like the world had come crashing down on his shoulders.

"Oh Mavis, why seven years?"Athos moaned as he made his way through his wreaked narrow boat interior. It looked like twilight orge had been in his narrow boat as well. Leaving empty beer bottles and half eaten food all over the place. Athos swore he would get the dirty beasts for doing this to his home. But for now athos had to sleep in a nearby hotel to get some rest. He knew he had the money in his bank account after saving up small amounts of his payment jewels from ever job he did to pay off his rent.

But to clean his narrow boat and repaint it back to its original state, it would take more time and money athos didn't have.

"Oh boy" Athos said with a sigh as he lay in his hotel bed that night. He was glad to be back in magnolia. But with all the trouble he returned too, athos feeling of happiness of being back began to fade. He didn't know how long it would take him to get back on his feet and return to his old way. Just thinking about it made him upset. Yet what our young mage didn't know was help would come from the strangest of places.

For the next morning, athos awoken to loud knocking on his hotel room door. He thought it was cleaner a little too eager to clean as it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Still scrambling out of bed in the same clothes he'd been in for the last seven years. He walked over to his hotel room and swung the door open ready to tell whoever it was to please go away when he saw his visitor wasn't just one person but Elfman, lisanna and the mayor of magnolia town.

Athos recognized the mayor straight away. For he wasn't a thin man and with his silly grey curly moustache and smart red mayor robes, who could athos mistake him for.

"Ah Lisanna, Elfman and Mr. Mayor" Athos said bowing to them. He had no clue why they were here but stepping up to speak lisanna told him everything. It turned out that after the people of magonlia had heard about the fairy tail bard return they had come to see him at his boat. However seeing the state it was in they could see athos had fallen on hard times.

"So" Lisanna began before the mayor took over saying.

"So athos, the town of magonlia has decided to help you and your guild by donating a small amount of money to your building and of course for you, the man who has taken more job in magonlia then any other mage. We have also decided to fix you narrow boat and give you a small return of your rent to help you on your way."

Athos was stunned hearing people of magnolia helping him and his guild out. He thanked the mayor many times before lisanna interrupted telling athos that she and elfman had come to help too.

"Yeah, a real man must help other men in their time of need." Elfman said giving his thoughts about the matter. Athos couldn't even begin to thank everyone for their there was more news lisanna had for athos.

"Oh and by the way Glidarts became the guild master for about five minutes before handing it back over to master maravko. But while he was in charge, he reinstated Laxus back into the guild. So he's coming back."

Athos almost choked hearing this. He asked Lisanna when this had all happened to which she told him it all had happen early this morning. Athos heart raced and with a smile across his face becoming wider, he hugged lisanna telling her this was the best news he had all day. Elfman however had more news for athos, which he told him after he threatened to punch athos's light out if he didn't let go of his younger sister.

"While on the subject of guid master. He want you to head to the guild now. Said something about going to twilight orge." Elfman recalled.

This day was only getting better and better for athos. First his house getting rebuilt, the return of laxus and now getting a chance to pay a visit to the scum who wreak his house. The fairy tail bard thanked them all for the news before locking his room up and hurrying to the guild.

The fairy tail bard's trip to the guild was full of cheers and claps from the local as he passed by. Athos felt all his sadness fade away. All the bad things that had happened to him seem like nothing now and when he got to the fairy tail guild front. He was surpised to met outside by master maravko with erza and mirajane by his side. They wore determined looks on their faces and looked ready to fight.

"Athos your with us." Master makarov said greeting the plant mage. "We're going to have a talk with twilight orge about this debt we own them."

With nod from athos, the four mages of fairy tail then matched down to the guild hall of twlight orge, burst through the guild front door and demanded to speak to the guild master of Twilight orge. The guild members inside the base freaked out at such an entrance and quickly began to call for their master.

"Boss,boss, the fairy tail master here" One member called his quivering.

The twilight orge master appeared from the second floor of the guild. He slowly walked down the stairs and stood before his visitor with a smirk. The boss of twilight orge looked to be a middle-aged man with a shaved face and a haircut resembling a military short cut. A broad jaw, wide lips, and a thick nose. His thin eyebrows reaching up into his hair and wearing a yellow-green pinstriped suit and pants with a purple cape over the outfit that has a button with the Twilight Ogre emblem.

Athos couldn't help but get a mafia feeling from this man and he wasn't wrong. For stepping up to the small fairy tail guild master, the boss of twilight orge began by saying he didn't really want to be on bad terms with fairy tail. But as a man of business, he demanded they pay up. After all, family has to look after family right?

"Oh we shall pay." Master Makarov said using his titan magic to grow. "Well shall you back all the suffering and pain you have caused fairy tail for the last seven years you clowns!"

The four mages of fairy tail then go about beating every single member of twilight orge to a pulp using their fists and magic. Athos really let out all his angry out bashing the orge mages with his fists and storm of a thousand roses spells. He really felt good about punishing the dirty dogs who turned his house into a rubbish bin and took no hesitation in doing the same to thier guild hall.

Yet outside the twilight orge guild. Marco and Wakaba who had come to see what was going on. Couldn't help but notice how violent the peace talk had quickly become. But then looking at each other, they remember this is what fairy tail does best. Punishing anyone that hurt their family. They both could agree fairy tail was back in force and things could only get better from here on in for them all.


	35. Takeover siblings training

Chapter 34

Takeover siblings training

After all that had happened recently at fairy tail recently with the return of their core members and their fight with the twilight orge guild. The Fairy tail guild entered a time of peace for a while. With twilight orge no longer threatening them and master makarov now named the sixth guild master of fairy tail after Gildarts quit. The guild once again became it usual place of madness.

Yet for athos, times couldn't be better. With his narrow boat now undergoing repairs thanks to the town's people and his over due rent bill paid off. He sat at his usual place at the bar talking with mirajane as they did before the events of tenrou island.

"Ah it's so nice to be back." Athos said to mirajane happily relaxing on his bar stool. Mirajane couldn't argue with athos there. She had missed being in the guild serving people drinks and listening to the hustle and bustle of the guild. Still for both Athos and Mirajane there was still one matter they hadn't spoken to each about since they came back. The kiss they had shared back on tenrou island.

Of course being a gentlemen, athos thought it was not his place to bring up such a thing in-front of her and as for mirajane. She thought bringing it up might cause athos to change around her. After all, she had seen athos date other women while he was part of team thunder tribe and she didn't like to say it about him. But athos was a bit off a fool when he was dating someone. Athos didn't think straight and most of the time, he either spilt drinks over his date or caused such a scene that it was embarrassing to be around him.

"Still." Mirajane thought looking at athos relaxing on his bar stool. He has grown up a lot since then and he'd kept quiet about the kiss. So maybe he'll be different this time. Sadly though as mirajane went to say something about the kiss to athos, she froze. Her brain had started throwing stranger and stranger thoughts into her head causing her to review her decision to bring the kiss up.

Her first thoughts caused her to wonder if she really like him or was this something she would regret later? But then suddenly like a really bad movie, mirajane thoughts then shifted to what being married to athos would be like and what their children look like. Would they turn out be demon children who could morph into plants and tree? Or child who had plant shaped heads and turn into demons?

Mirajane felt a little overwhelm by her thoughts. "Oh why now? And why plant shaped head children?" She wondered getting flustered at the thoughts. Nothing like this had happened to her before and it only got worse when athos asked her if she was all right? Because all she got was a weird image of athos surrounded by roses saying in a smooth voice, "Your all right Mirajane."

At this she dashed off blushing leaving poor athos to wonder what had gotten into her? He only asked if she was all right. Athos didn't know what to think. But athos's mind on the other hand began to think about the kiss too. Expect in his mind, he saw Mirajane and himself running through a field of white flowers, dancing together as the petals fell around them. She looked at him with loving her blue ocean eyes and in her soft voice said to him," i love you athos".

Everything seemed to be great. Until suddenly Mirajane turned out to be elfman and asked athos for a kiss.

"Ah" Athos cried coming back to the real world from his thoughts. He never ever wanted to have that daydream again. Still what Mirajane did made him wonder if she was ill or something? He thought maybe about asking her later or perhaps asking around to see if anyone had noticed anything. But some bigger news got in the way.

For coming over to the bar, Marco and his son were arguing over something again.

"Romeo no. Even if we've got the guild back together it's a foolish thing to do." Marco told to his son, who immediately argued back with his father telling him that if fairy tail joined the grand magic games they could prove they were the best guild.

Hearing this athos had to wondered what they were talking about? Grand magic games? He had never heard of it. Was it an event where mages used their magic to complete sports like egg races? He didn't know. But soon from the second floor, a relaxing master makarov heard the two arguing and came down asking them both what the noise was about?

"Dad says fairy tail shouldn't enter the grand magic games because we'll lose." Romeo bubbled as the master took a seat on the bar in front of them. However Marco answered back that he didn't say that. He explained to the master that for the last few years the guild had entered the games. But they always lost because they couldn't complete against the other stronger guilds now in fiore.

Master makarov could see Marco's point. Fairy tail wasn't in the best of shape even with his grandson back in the guild. He wanted to renforice his idea into romeo's head yet with Romeo mentioning the prize money for winning the game being thirty million jewels. Tthe fairy tail guild master changed his attitude completely on the matter.

"Well if that's the case, everyone gather round, gathered round" He called out.

Now the master wanted fairy tail to enter these games and calling all the fairy tail mages together, he wanted a vote from them all to see if they should go or not.

The voting however turned out that most the mages who didn't disappear for seven-year didn't want to go to the as for those that had been away for seven-year that were eager to go. Amongst the voting mages was nastu, who had just voted to go without knowing what the vote was about. He then asked aloud what he was voting to go to?

"It's an event to find out who's deserves to be named the strongest guild in fiore and we have to enter." Romeo said answering the dragon slayer question excitedly.

Of course hearing this, nastu demanded the guild go now since their reputation as the strongest guild had gone down to the weakness one. The dragon slayer wanted a challenge and he wanted it now. Still keeping a cool head about the situation, makarov asked Romeo if he knew when the event took place. Excited by the master asking him this, Romeo replied three months leading to the fairy guild master then to announce that fairy tail would be entering the grand magic games.

Most of the mages cheered at this. However others didn't. As much as they believed in their guild, the games they knew from personally experience were not joke.

The event brought the best of the best mages from fiore who had trained for seven-year unlike their own mage leaving a large strength gap between them. It wasn't going to be easy to win the event. Yet master mavarok didn't seem to care. He ordered that anyone who wanted to take part to go away and train for the next three mouths and then return to the guild where he would select a team of mages to represent fairy tail.

"I wish you luck and will see you all in three months." Makarov said before returning up stairs to his work.

The rest of the fairy tail mages either got ready to go or stayed behind not caring. Team nastu along with team shadow gear were the first to leave that day. They were heading to the beach to train. They were followed next by Laxus and his thunder-god tribe. They didn't say where they were going. But before they left, Laxus told athos that he was welcome to come train with them.

However before athos could agree to go with laxus and his team. Lisanna came dashing over to him out of nowhere and told him he was coming with the takeover siblings to train. The bard didn't get have a chance to argue about this before Lisanna pulled him away wishing laxus and his team luck. Laxus laughed happily as he gestured his team to move out. He could guess why Lisanna had dragged athos away and knew that it was properly best place for athos. After all, he didn't want to upset mirjane plus he could tease athos later about it.

Yet for poor athos, he soon found out that neither Mirajane nor Elfman had agreed to train with him. Lisanna had presumed again that mirajane would want to work with athos. She apolyieses and yet for some reason, neither Mirajane or Elfman argued with her when she said it would be great training for them. Athos began to feel more like a punching bag then a training partner.

But with an agreement between them all. Athos agreed to join the takeover sibling training team for the grand magic game and with that they set out to find a training spot.

Mirajane suggested first that perhaps they all train on Mt. Hakobe. But the other disagreed. They wanted to train, not freeze to death. Elfman then suggested they go find a spot near Laxus's team. Causing Lisanna to tease him about he wanting to just be closer to Evergreen.

"Don't be silly, I...I just want some other team nearby so we can see how were doing in our training." Elfman explained trying to hide his embarrassment from his younger sister. She laughed before asking athos if he could think of a place to train?

"Well we could always try the east forest." Athos suggested. "It's not to cold and the deeper you go into the forest, the stronger the beasts become. So we can see how effective our training is by battle them and keep an idea of where we are in our training by how far we go into the forest."

The three takeover sibling had no problems with this idea and so with a yell of let's go from lisanna. They set off towards the east forest. Along the way however, Elfman had a quiet word with athos about how he expect athos to behaviour around his sisters.

The fairy tail bard quietly asked Elfman back that if he really thought he would behave any different? However the brother of mirajane and lisanna didn't give a straight answer back. Instead went off about being a man about the matter causing athos to drop the subject. He didn't want to be on the bad side of Elfman if they were going to train together. So athos decided he would try not to show interest in Mirajane while out here training. Instead he would aim to become stronger and help his fellow guild mates become stronger too.

However his plan didn't go so well. For with sun high in the sky most training days along with thier tough training. Mirajane and her sister began to train in less and less clothing to try and stay cool. Causing athos to become less focused on fighting and more on keeping himself from staring at Mirajane and her sister. He found himself more often than not training with Elfman, who too seemed to caught the undressing habit as now he trained without a shirt or trousers on.

Poor athos couldn't decide what was worse. The fact he had seen more of Elfman's body then mirajane's. Or the fact he too began to undress now fighting only in his trousers against Elfman. Surely this training couldn't get any werider. But it could. For one afternoon as the sun was setting and for once the four mages were fully dressed.

Lisanna suggested that for fun, athos should take on all the takeover siblings at once. Now athos instantly disagreed to this saying it would be more beneficial just to keep training as they were. But Elfman however thought it was a great idea and began to push athos into agreeing by saying.

"Ha, a real man never refuses a challenge. Are you a real man athos?"

The fairy tail bard felt a little outnumbered by the two. But lucky Mirajane came to his rescue saying that if athos didn't want to he didn't have too. After all it wasn't a competition. However at this Lisanna had a naughty idea pop into her head.

"OK then" She said standing up with a grin on her face. "Let's make it a fight with the prize being that the winner of the brawl gets to train with whoever they want for one day in their underwear!"

Elfman and Athos objected straight away to this. Athos knew he couldn't afford to accept as he was sure Elfman would break him in two for being a pervert and as for Elfman. He certainty didn't want to let athos see one of his sisters in their underwear or see them in their underwear himself. Yet Mirajane suddenly now agreed with her sister happily saying

"Oh well. I guess competition does help people get fired up."

Poor Athos couldn't help but feel the look of don't you dare win coming from Elfman as they got ready to battle. Their battlefield was a clearing in the forest surrounded by trees and near their camp. Athos could feel his confidence growing as he readied himself. He had trained in the forest for so long now it was like a second home to him.

He knew every tree and plant in this forest and felt comfortable here as the fight between him and the takeover siblings began. Lisanna and Elfman charged at athos first ready with their attacks of a double kicks. The bard dodges them both with a quick-side step before firing off a spell of a thousand roses. The two siblings maaged to avoid the storm by roll aside before bursting out their take over magic.

Lisanna attacked back using her take-over magic to turn her hands into cat claws. She began to take fast swipes at athos like an angry tiger at its foe. Athos only managed to dodge them all thanks to his acrobatic skill before knocking lisanna back with a vine spell. Elfman then appeared from nowehere in his full body takeover spell as a demon.

The large demon Elfman then attacked athos from his left side with a power left jab. But it didn't connect thanks to another vine spell pulling the jab away. It left demon elfman open to an fast jab to his chest from athos sending Demon elfman back into a tree from the force of the punch. He found himself entangled in the branches of the tree and Unable to escape from his tree prison Elfman was out of the battle. Leaving only lisanna and mirajane against Athos.

"Come sis, we can take him." Lisanna encouraged to a still standing mirajane as she transformed her arms and legs into bird wings and claws. However Mirajane didn't help her sister. Instead watching Mirajane saw athos avoid all of lisanna's attacks. He kept doing this before finally with lisanna now coming in close for a wing smack. Athos lept up into the air above her before kicking lisanna to the ground. Lisanna didn't get up meaning she too was eliminated from the battle. Athos then looked at Mirajane, who smiled kindly at him.

She could tell he hadn't been going full out against her brother and sister because of his promise back on island. Mirajane knew this fight hadn't been so far a challenge for athos after all his training with laxus as well as his s-class jobs. She knew she had to be one to give him a challenge and with that she transformed into her third and most power Satan soul: Sitri.

Athos couldn't believe the sight he saw before him. The once medium height Mirajane become taller and more massive with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining an evil look. Mirajane sitri form also gave her much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Athos knew he was in for it now. He'd only managed to beat Mirajane last form thanks to a lot of training and powerful spells and now he didn't know if he was ready to fight her.

The bard never got a chance to surrender for without giving him a chance, Mirajane released a fury of punches and kicks upon him. Lisanna and elfman could only watch from their positions as athos was knocked back and forth like a ping-pong ball by their sister's attacks punches and kicks. Lisanna began to worry that perhaps by forcing her sister into this fight she had created something between them. However that wasn't not the case. For finally allowing athos to fall to the ground after his beating. Demon mirajane devolped a smile on her face as her foe slowly got back on his feet wearing his usual determined look on his face saying.

"I should have known better than to challenge you mirajane. I almost forgot about this form. But then I guess really there's only one thing to do now."

Demon Mirajane watched Athos reach into his pocket and pull out a magic seed. She didn't stop him from eating the seed and not moving an inch to stop him his next move. Her foe's arms and hands skin began to change into iron wood giving him arms and hands made of the hardest wood in the world. Athos slammed his fists together making a wooden sound echo thought out the forest. Elfman couldn't believe athos was going to try to fight his sister in her most powerful form with a spell that turned his arms and hands skin into wood.

But to demon mirajane this battle was finally get interesting. For this spell she knew gave athos a massive boost in both power and defence whihc he used to defeat her second form. She readied herself o attack before gesturing athos to come at her. The two powered up s-class mages then clashed in battle of fists.

Their fists clashed head on over and over like bull fighting. But with the two mages attack power being equal. Their fist just bounced off each other leaving the two s-class mages no choice to break away for their fight and review their attack plans.

"I'll admit I never guessed your wood hands would be so hard." Demon Mirajane joked to her foe as they readied themself to clash again. Athos couldn't really praise her back since he was a little tired. It had taken a lot out of him to be able to keep the spell up and now it was wearing him out. For he knew in her form Mirajane's lust for battle reached it principal. It was typical for a demon to be excited about battle being creatures of darkness and yet seeing demon mirajane grin at him. Athos could only shiver in fear at the sight.

The two s-class mages then clashed again this time with thier spells. athos plant magic had the advantage in the area as they could come from anywhere. He managed to force demon miraajne to the ground with a combo attack of his vine spell and strom of a thousand rose. But the sheer destructive force of mirajane's demon spells simply wreaked everything else athos threw at her after that.

The bard could see no other choice but to go back into close combat with demon mirajane again to stand a chance of not being blown away. Demon mirajane simply traded punches and kicks for a few minutes with the attacking athos before finally with a quick kick to his left side. Mirajane then realased a powerful right punch straight into athos's face.

The sheer force of the punch sent Athos shooting back crashing through about six tree before finally coming stop as he hit a seventh tree. Athos swore he was lucky such a punch didn't break anything. Yet as he tried to get up his face began to pound in pain focring him to sit down to hold it. The bard held his right hand to his face only to withdraw it to see blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh wow" Athos said as he rested against the tree. Mirajane had broken something with her punch. And now bleeding from his nose and feeling like a train had hit him. Athos didn't move leaving him defeated by mirajane. The battle had come to an end with the takeover siblings taking the win.

However being a good sport, Mirajane powered down in front of athos and helping him to his feet she began to mother him using a tissue to stop his bleeding nose and apologising for hitting him so hard. She did ask him if it was a challenge to him. Athos could only laugh at how calm she had asked this. He had just been battled by her in her most powerful form. Wreaked at least six trees and now was bleeding from his broken nose. And she wanted to now if it was a challenge? The fairy tail bard only had one thing to say back to her and that was.

" I think that was a challenge I'll never forget."

Luckily with mirajane as the victor of the battle. She decided that she would pick lisanna to fight with tomorrow causing both elfman and athos to let out a sigh of relief while lisanna let out a sigh of disappointment. She thought her sister would have chosen athos for sure. Still the rules were the rules and so going to bed that night, mirajane reminded her sister that tomorrow she would see her tomorrow for her prize. This made lisanna blush before going into her tent mumbling something about how strange her sister is.

However before mirajane went to bed that night, she noticed athos standing by the dimly lit camp fire they had made to cook thier dinner. He looked to be really focusing on the fire and so sneaking up behind him she shouted demon transform. Causing Athos to jump back and face her with a surprised look on his face saying.

"Goodness me. Don't do that mirajane. I almost brought up the magic seed I ate earlier."

Mirajane laughed at her friend before apologising for scaring him. Even if it was funny. The two then stood side by side watching the fire for a few moments. Mirajane had to admit she really just wanted to huddle up with athos right then and there and listen to him sing her one of his songs by the fire. But she knew that perhaps she would have to think seriously before acting this way. After all her career as a model would be heavily effected if the viewers of sorcerer weekly found out she was dating someone.

"Oh what to do, what to do?" Mirajane said aloud not meaning too. Hearing this athos looked at her causing mirajane to suddenly realise he had heard what she said. She didn't know what to say next to get her out of this situation. But luckly athos changed the subject by asking her if she would mind if he left the training group?

"Oh are you no happy here?" Mirajane asked him with a smile. But athos answered that he didn't want to go because he wasn't happy. In fact he continued to say that he loved being around the takeover siblings. Even if things got a little embarrassing at times.

" No. I just feel today after out battle. I need to go out there and train more. I need to get away from it all." athos explained to her.

Mirajane understood what athos meant. Being around the one's you love and promise not to hurt made improving yourself difficult. But she did have one thing to say to him before she let him go.

"Athos i just want to say.." Mirajane began. She wanted to tell athos that they could start seeing each other like a couple. But with all her thoughts about work worrying her as well as the plant headed babies. In the end Mirajane changed what she was going to say and instead said to him. "Good luck with your training."

The fairy tail bard wished her luck too and with a quick kiss on her left hand. Athos disappeared into the darkness of the forest like a shadow into the night.

Mirajane knew she hadn't said what she wanted to say to athos. But holding the left hand athos kissed close to her heart. She knew one day they would finally be able to finally be able to be a couple. Not matter who, what or why.

However for poor athos, love wasn't really on his mind as he walked through the dark forest.

"What a great exit. The only problem is now. I don't know where I'm going in the dark!"

Poor Athos. Maybe next time bard. Maybe next time.


	36. Lighting training

Chapter 35

Lighting training

After leaving behind the takeover siblings to train in east forest and find his way out the forest at last. Athos decided to find out where laxus and his team had gone to train. However with no clue where the lighting dragon slayer and his team would be. The bard's search got as a bar in Oak town named the last sap.

The afternoon hour struck as athos entered the bar and taking a seat on one of bar stool cushioned with a royal red cushion, he was welcomed to the bar by a large, middle-aged male bartender with a bald head and stone cold look on his face from behind the bar. Athos politely asked him for a glass of red wine to which with a nod the bald bartender went off to make. Only to then come back a few seconds later without athos's drink and a confused look on his face.

This man's confusion struck athos as odd. After all how difficult is it to get a glass of wine? Still with the man looking at him with his confused look, athos asked the man if there was a problem to which the man answered back quietly.

"No, no you. You just look like someone."

Hearing this answer athos had to know who this man thought he looked liked. After all he thought he had a pretty unique look what with his style of clothing. But to athos surprise it seemed being gone for seven years had made someone step up to fill his place. A man known as the minstrel who sings to the red moon. The bald man told athos that this minstrel rose from nowhere after the disappearance of the famous fairy tail bard and started to play and sing exactly like the bard and instantly became famous within the rich folk as the next sensation.

Poor athos couldn't believe it. A copy-cat of his work. He couldn't help but feel a little honoured that someone had taken it upon themselves to learn his songs. But that didn't stop him feeling angry that some upstart little wannabe was using his songs to make a name for himself.

"Tell me." Athos said quickly to the bald man. "Do you known anymore about this minstrel?"

The bald man shook his head and athos sighed in disappointment. He knew he should have expect someone to take his place. There's a lot of money in being an source of entertainment for the well off people of fiore and only a fool would turn down the opportunity to have at it. Still at least the bard knew now why he hadn't been getting request to play even with his return. It was all because of this minstrel who sings to the red moon.

"What a stupid nickname. At least mine makes sense." Athos thought letting his bitterness get the better of him. Still knowing he could do nothing at this point, athos thanked the bald man for the information before asking if he could get his glass of wine now. The bald man nodded in response before going off again leaving athos to think. The fairy tail bard wondered how he was going to compete against a man who could sing his songs and with a seven-year reputation behind him. This new minstrel would be a real thorn in his side.

Yet his wondering came to an end when a womanly voice from behind him said.

"Well, well. Is the fairy tail bard afraid of a little competition? I thought you'd be up for one after the years you were on top."

Athos quickly turned around in his chair ready to give this rude women a piece of his mind. When he saw behind him stood Laxus's team member Evergreen.

"Evergreen?" Athos said surprised at the sight of her. The female fairy tail mage told him it was nice to see him too before sitting beside him. The two began to talk about their purpose for being here and to athos's surprise Evergreen told him she had come to see him.

"Me?" Athos said confused. He wasn't sure how she knew he would be here. But with her laughing in her proud way at the confusion on his face. The bard soon got his answer from her.

"I came here by the request of laxus." She began to explain as the bald man brought athos his drink over.

"We're all training out in open land around oak town and then suddenly this morning. Laxus goes off one about feeling something. I for one told him it was properly some travelling mages and their magic. But he won't have it. No, he insisted that his feeling was none other than the magic of the famous fairy tail bard himself. And so he asked me nicely to check to see if he was right since you know I'm the most trustworthy one. And won't you know it. Here you are."

Athos couldn't believe his luck. He came to town for a drink only to find laxus and his team training in the area. What were the chances? He shared his amazement with evergreen, who simply smiled at athos before telling him he was silly for being so amazed. But athos didn't care. He had found who he was looking for and quickly downing his glass of wine. Athos then asked Evergreen if she would mind if he tagged along with her back to their training spot.

She teased him at first saying she would only let him tag along if he admitted to her that she was in the fact the beutifulest fairy in fairy tail. Athos found this very difficult as he almost felt he was cheating on mirajane. But luckily seeing him struggling so much Evergreen dropped the tease and told him to follow her.

The bard followed Evergreen all the way out of oak town and to a large open field a few miles away from the town. Talking to pass the time as they walked only to arrive at the training ground of laxus and his tema where both Freed and Bickslow begin to tease Evergreen about what would Elfmen think if he saw her with athos?

She showed the two no mercy as she began to batter the two for such a comment all the while Laxus and athos greeted each other.

"I thought it would be you athos." Laxus said shaking his friends right hand. Athos shook his friend's hand back saying he would have guessed only the lighting dragon slayer could have felt his approach. The two laugh as team thunder-god tribe came to them with Freed and Bickslow holding their head.

Athos could guess Evergreen had punished them for teasing her about Elfman. It was then Bickslow asked Laxus if he planned on sparring with athos?

"Bickslow! Freed said in his usual commanding way to him. "As fairy tail mages we should not be trying to make each other fight. Laxus and Athos are friends not enemies. "

Bickslow knew that and told Freed he wasn't thick. He just thought it be fun to see two top s-class mage go at it with each other. Of course hearing this suggestion Freed suggested to Bickslow that for someone who isn't dumb, he sure could fool him. However backing Bickslow idea up, Evergreen agreed with him saying a battle between the Laxus and Athos would certainly be interesting to watch and learn from.

The three members of team thunder-god tribe began to argue with each other over the matter until with a grin on his face, Laxus asked athos what he thought about the battle idea.

" Truthful Laxus, I recently lost to Mirajane in her Satan Soul Sitri form. So I hardly doubt I would be a challenge to you." Athos answered honestly.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh hearing this. He knew his friend never lied about a battle and the way he said it so honestly the lighting dragon slayer knew the battle had to have been a difficult one with mirajane. He then insisted athos spar with his just to see how strong his friend had become since they last fought.

Bickslow and Evergreen cheered hearing this. But Freed knowing all to well that his team mates had got their own way again insisted that he referee the sparing match. Laxus and Athos had no problem with this and so as sun began to disappear behind the horizon. The match between fairy tail's lighting dragon slayer and the fairy tail bard began on Freed's call of go.

Freed dashed away as fast as he could as the two s-class mages walked towards each other. Athos knew that if he stood any chance of being selected for the grand magic game he had to prove his strength and to him nothing seemed a better way then show it then to fight Laxus.

The fairy tail bard meet the lighting dragon slayer in the middle of their battlefield, the two mage began to take and give punches between each other. Team thunder-god tribe watched as laxus let athos hit him first with a punch to the chest before he gave a punch right back into athos chest. The two mages were testing each other power, a simply yet strange thing to do. This little test went on for a few minutes before finally Laxus punched athos so hard the plant mage fell back on the floor.

Yet getting right back up, athos charged at his standing still foe ready to attack. He released a rapid fury of punches upon laxus, who with his lighting speed dodged them all. The lighting dragon slayer then countered with a sweeping low kick knocking athos to the ground again. He then tried to stamp on athos. But avoiding laxus's stomps by rolling quickly side to side. Athos then rolled away from the last stomp attack before jumping to his feet with a small smile on his face.

Laxus could see athos had hugely improved in his dodging since their fight in the cathedral. But then the lighting dragon began to dash around the battlefield at lighting speeds leaving athos trying to keep track of his movement. The fairy tail bard left himself open for a back attack from laxus, who at once acted on his foe blunder and flying kicked the bard. Sending the plant mage crashing to the ground face first.

"Come on athos you're not thinking straight." Laxus called to his foe as the plant mage forced himself up to his feet. "You know I'm faster than you. What are you going to do about it?"

Athos answer came in the form of thick vines that popped out of the ground near laxus. They wrapped themselves around the thunder dragon slayer's legs and wrists forcing him to be bound to a spot. Laxus had to admit to himself he should have seen this coming as Athos called forth his spell of storm of a thousand roses. The razor-sharp roses rained down on Laxus cutting what they could.

However with a simple lighting magic burst from his body. Laxus destroys the last few incoming roses and come out the attack with only a few tears his clothing.

"Nice try athos. But I know you can do better than that." Laxus taunted to his foe. He had heard all about athos last few battles. Fighting off the grimoire mage as well as number of creatures on s-class job. Laxus wanted to know how strong his friend had become. And he wanted to see the spell that wiped out team thunder-god tribe in one go. The drgaon slayer got his wish.

For with his heart racing and his nerves shaking a bit from seeing Laxus merely walk out unscathed for his last attack, athos cast his nature wrath spell.

The ground shook violently and with athos's eyes now glowing a green colour. Laxus found himself being surrounded by grass made man and flower made men who popped up from the ground around him like rabbits out their holes. The lighting dragon slayer couldn;t beleive it. Did his frind really have the power to do this? Laxus had no idea and soon he seemed to be having a difficult time fighting back against his nature made foes as they absorbed his electric magic attacks like they were nothing. He had to resort to punching and kicking his nature foes to try to destroy them. But even that didn't help him.

For watching in surprise, team thunder-god tribe saw Laxus become overrun by the sheer amount of foes against him. The lighting dragon found himself being strangled by a single grass man as the other grass men and flower men punched and kicked him. They forced him to the ground and began to swarm him like a bunch of angry bee's. Freed demanded athos to stop his attack as he was sure laxus was down. But in an instant, a huge electric blast from Laxus blew every single grass and flower man to bits leaving free him to get up.

The lighting dragon slayer didn't look too injured from the experience. But now with a few more bruises all over his body, laxus stopped playing around. His almost death experience had shown him his friend wasn't messing joking about anymore. Athos had grown a lot sicne their battle and now he would have to do the same.

The battle intensified between the two mages with spells of great power being fired back and forth between the two mages. Team thunder-god tribe had to move away from the side battlefield to avoid being hit by the attacks. They couldn't believe athos and laxus were really going at it as they now lock spell together and blasted each other with everything they had.

"Do you think athos has a chance of winning this spar?" Bickslow asked his team-mate from their safe distance. Evergreen wasn't willing to share her option on the matter as a lighitng bolt nearly hit her. But Freed told Bickslow that even thought athos had improved drastically from the last time he fought Laxus. The bard's strength had a limit on it.

"For you see Bickslow," Freed said diving behind bickslow as a sharp rose nearly hit him.

"The spell natures wrath consumes a lot of athos's magic and once he runs low on the magic stored in his body. The power of the spell decreases as well as his control over the grass-men and flower-men. It's a spell really that should be used to finish a foe quickly. But in this case athos seems to be using it just to keep up with laxus's strength."

Bickslow wasn't sure about freed's view-point. But with a yell of come on fight, fight. He and the rest of team thunder-god tribe watched the battle came to a huge end. With Athos nature wrath spell fading out leaving the plant mage tired and weak from his heavy loss of magic. He couldn't stop or avoid Laxus's final attack of a lighting dragon roar. The huge electric beam spell hit athos head on sending thousands of watts through his body. The painful experience finally came to the end when the beam faded out and to Laxus's surprise his foe still stood.

Athos didn't look in the best shape as he stood there. Panting and the electric magic inside him causing him to shake regularly. The fairy tail bard then with a step forward announced that he surrendered. The match ended there.

Team thunder-god rushed over their leader to congratulate him on his victory only to have laxus walk past them to his standing foe. The lighting dragon slayer held out his left hand out to athos saying to him.

"Good match. Though I'd like for you next time not try to kill me."

With a laugh Athos agreed to his friend's request and accepting his friend handshake. Freed and Bickslow couldn't help but cry at the sight of the two of them.

"Oh two friends who fight to the end and then shake each other hands to show no hard feelings. That is true bromance right there." Bickslow said through his tears.

However Evergreen told them they were being to over dramatic about a hand shake only then to have Bickslow tease her about how she wanted Elfman to hold her tight. She instantly started to give chase to a running Bickslow threatening to shove his babies somewhere the sun don't shine if he teased her again. Laxus, Athos and Freed laughed at the two happily.

Today's battle unbeknown to athos would be shared back to the guild master by laxus as they all went back to oak town to find a place to sleep. The lighting drgaon slayer wrote a detailed letter to his grandfather explaining what had happened before sending it off with a carrier bird from the inn's entrance. Laxus hoped it would be enough to show his grandfather that athos deserved a place in the grand magic games.

Yet unknown to the lighting dragon slayer and the other fairy tail mages. Their guild master had already drawn up his selected team of the games. However also had drawn up a back up plan. A plan which athos and laxus would soon learn about from another dragon slayer. Who was on his way to them with a message from their guild master.


	37. So close and yet so far

Chapter 36

So close and yet so far

The fairy tail iron dragon slayer Gajeel dashed down the dirt route towards Oak town. With his heavy boots whipping up dust behind him leaving any passerby with a face full of dust. His hurry was all because of an order from master makarov.

"Stupid master, stupid run about, when did I become the message boy?" Gajeel grumbled as he ran. Since his return to the guild after his spying mission, Gajeel had been out running messages out to selected mages telling them to return to the guild for the guild master. He didn't know why he was doing this. But he could guess it had something to do with the grand magic game with all the fuss the guild master made over it. Yet what really drove Gajeel to complete this task was the fact master makarov had told him he too would need to come to this meeting.

The iron dragon slayer could only think the master wanted him to represent fairy tail in the grand magic game and eager to hear about his place on the team, Gajeel had already managed to contact two out of the four mages he need too.

The first mage being Mirajane. The iron dragon found her in the east forest still training with her brother and sister. He couldn't understand why the master wanted a bartender back expect maybe for drinks. Still telling her the master wanted her to go back to the guild. Mirajane thanked him before he moved on to the next mage on the list, Juvia.

It didn't take Gajeel long to find his old phantom lord team-mate hiding behind a rock at the beach watching Grey training in his underwear. The iron dragon slayer never understand what Juvia saw in Gray. To him gray was just a little too big for boot since the first time they met. But putting his thoughts aside for a moment, Ganjel walked over to the hiding Juvia causing her to panic that grey might see her.

But Ganjeel her to stop being creepy and get back to the guild by the master request. Poor Juvia made her way in self-pity. Feeling that Gray would never love her because she's creepy. Ganjeel had no time for her mopping and so he carried on to the last two mages on his list.

The iron dragon slayer already had a pretty good idea where the two mages on his list were. Thanks to a rumour he heard on the road about a group of strange mages training in the open land around oak town. He could only guess the mages had to be fairy tail mages sicne there weren't many other strange looking mages in fiore in his mind. So he ran on and on until coming to entrance to the oak town. A panicking merchant runs into him, knocking only himself down. Gajeel then picked the merchant up by his shirt demanding to know why he was in such a rush?

The merchant answered in a scared tone saying.

"Bandits, bandits on east road. I was travelling into the town when they attacked me. I thought i was a goner. But then out of nowhere, two really strange looking men came and started beating the bandit up with magic. They scared the heck out of me as they nearly blew me up too."

The iron dragon slayer knew this had to fairy tail mages he was looking for. but he couldn't be sure. So shaking the merchant violently, Ganjeel demanded the merchant tell him what the strange men looked like. The merchant answered Gajeel quickly that one guy had spiked up yellow hair while the other one wore a silly green cape like he was some kind of super hero. This was all Gajeel needed to know.

There are only two mages he knew fitted thoes describtion. Laxus and aths, the tow mage he was looking for. The iron drgaon thanked the merchant before dropping the him to the ground. Gajeel then dashed towards the location the merchant mentioned. Since he had lived in the town during his time as a phamtone lord member, the rion drgaon quickly made his way to the east exit of the two to see a Athos and laxus standing before a bunch of knocked out bandits.

Gajeel had to admit he was impressed by the road covered of defeated bandits. But not wanting to show how impressed he was to the two s-class mages, Gajeel instead called out to the two fairy mages.

"Hey weed guy and electric lizard!"

Laxus and Athos turned back to see who was calling them this only causing Gajeel to laugh that they answered to the name.

"The guild master sent me to tell you both that he wants you two to come back to the guild." Ganjeel contiued after his laughing. "Something about needing to talk. But I guess after all this. You two will need more talking too then the rest of us."

Laxus and Athos let Gajeel have his joke knowing this was the way of iron dragon slayer. But they both did wondered what the master wished to talk about?

After all there was still two months left before the magic games and the guild as they where aware wasn't under threat. So what could the master need to talk about? The two s-class fairy tail mage couldn't figure it with the appearance of the members of team thunder-god tribe jumping over the knocked out bandits to catch up to them. Laxus didn't have time to think about the issue before Freed began to apologies on the behalf of the others for not protecting him against the bandit attack.

"Relax Freed" Laxus said calming his bodyguards leader down. "I had Athos with me and besides they weren't worth my bodyguards time."

Freed couldn't help but feel honoured by his leader's word and preched he would do anything to help laxus. The lighting drgaon slayer hearing this then asked Freed if he would mind taking care of things here in oak town while he went back to the guild. The leader of team thunder-god tribe saluted saying it would be a pleasure causing both his team mates to sigh at how foolish thier leader was. Freed then began to order them about, telling them to get to work.

Athos and Gajeel couldn't help but feel freed had missed the point of him doing the work. Still with everyone now ready to go, the three mages left team thunder-god tribe to their work, while they made their way back to the guild. It didn't take long for the three mages to begin chat as they walked back.

Their conversation began about training and other everyday stuff such as who they thought was the strongest mage in fairy tail. Only then to come to talk about athos's recent battles. Gajeel couldn't believe athos had lost to both Mirajane and Laxus. He thought athos was supposed to be the best plant mage in fairy tail.

"Hey athos is the best plant mage in fairy tail." Laxus said defending his friend's title as they walked on. " I think even I'd struggle against Mirajane if i was in his shoes."

Athos felt his heart glow with happiness that even his friend would admit he would struggle against Mirajane. However it soon ended when Laxus teased him saying he would of found it difficult if because he fancied her. Poor athos turned a bright red colour in embarrassment making Gajeel and Laxus laugh. The three mage continued onwards laughing and joking about athos little crush before finally they arrived back at the front door of fairy tail. Where who should be waiting for them? But Mirajane herself.

"Welcome back boys." She said with a friednly smile. Poor athos felt his legs go wobbly and laxus and Gajeel were in stitches watching him. They had teased and joked so much about it athos fancy that seeing him shake like a jelly before mirajane, they couldn't help themselves. However when Mirajane asked what they were laughing about? The two dragon slayers answered through their laughs "nothing" before quickly entering the guild. Leaving Athos and Mirajane outside and alone.

Mirajane asked athos how his training with laxus went? Only to have him tell her sadly that he lost again to laxus. Athos really didn't like admitting to his loses in front of Mirajane as it made him feel weka. Yet mirajane didn't really seem to care. With a pat on his head and a few encouraging words of "Never mind. "Maybe next time"

She linked arms with athos and lead him inside beginning to tell him how she, Elfman and Lisanna had done in their training.

"Let's see" She began. "Elfman says he'd like you back in the camp as apparently fighting your sisters isn't a manly thing to do. Um.. Lisanna still a bit sore over the bet but she did keep to it. So that happened. And well as for me, I guess really I haven't really been training too much since you left. Still i..."

Hearing Mirajane talk on and on about the training. Athos didn't realise how much he actually missed being around the takeover siblings. What with Elfman even willing to admit to Mirajane he wanted athos back. The fairy tail bard thought maybe he should go back after finding out what the master thougth. Still as Mirajane and him went up the stairs to the second floor. The two separated at the top and took their places at a table where Master makarov, Gajeel, Juvia and laxus all sat around witing.

Master makarov welcomed them all back early from their training before aplioyieing for taking them away. He then went to say that as the grand magic games were coming up. He had decided not to just enter one team, but two teams into the games.

The gathered mages began to mumble between each other wondering what he meant? Two teams? Isn't that cheating? They all thought until asking for quiet the master began to explain his plan.

"You see after reading over the rules of the games. I have learned a guild may enter two teams into the game though most guild enter only one. I feel fairy tail this year would have a better chance of winning if we have two teams in the running. And that is why I have called you all back to the guild today. To tell you all that you five will be representing the in guild in the game as team fairy tail B."

This news brought smiles to all five mages faces. With such a cast of strong mages, they all knew winning the magic game would be an easy. Yet for athos this news couldn't be better. For finally it showed that he was recognised by the master for his talent and he couldn't wait to show off his skill at the games. However the meeting came to a sudden silence when a blue haired mage entered from the stairs and addressed himself a Jellal.

Athos had heard this name before. This mage had caused a great deal of trouble for erza as well as many other mages and the magic council. He wasn't a populr mage at all. So what was he doing here?

"I'm sorry to disturb this meeting." Jellal apologies to them all. "But I need a favour from fairy tail."

The gathered mages were not eager to hear his trouble bringing mage out. AFtre all he had done. Yet master makarov assuried them all that Jellal must have his reasons for this little intrusion. He then asked Jellal what fairy tail could do for him?

"I thank you hearing me out master makarov." Jellal said bowing. "My request is I need a place in the fairy tail team B to keep track of dark magic being used in the area."

Hearing this Gajeel stood up asking Jellal angrily what right did he have to demand a place on fairy tail team b? Juvia was in agreement with the iron dragon about the matter. However Laxus and Mirajane said nothing. Insted they only looked at master makarov for his response.

The fairy tail guild master didn't know how he could fit Jellal in. He had already chosen a reserve team member for the team and really there was only one way he could see Jellal getting a spot in the team. One of his mages before him would have to give up their space. makarov shared his thoughts about this with them all before then asking the question of which member of team b would give up their place?

Gajeel made it clear he wouldn't and when Laxus offered to give up his place. He got told by the others to stop being an came down to just Juvia, Mirajane and athos. The three mages looked at each other wondering which one of them would give up their place? It certainly wasn't an easy thing to do. AFter all they all had worked hard to get here. But when athos caught sight of Mirajane just about to get up. He quickly stood up and demanded Jellal take his spot.

"What? Oh! Now come on athos." Gajeel said standing up to his fellow mage. "You of all people should be holding on to your place. You fought both Laxus and Mirajane and now you just giving it to this chump!"

The other three mages around the table had to agree with Gajeel statement. But athos won't budge from his choice. He knew he was giving up something big perhaps even life changing. But in return he did ask Jellal for one favor. The favor that if Jellal should find himself in battle with the man known as the minstrel who sings to the red moon. He would swap place with athos.

Jellal couldn't argue with that condition. He had no reason to fight the bard's foe and accepted the bard's conditions wihtout hesitation. It was with that the master's gave the final word on the agreement. Making it clear to them all that Jellal would switch places with Athos.

"And one more thing." Master makarov said to his gathered mages. "Jellal. You will take the identity of Mystogan for the event for his own safety as well as the guild's. And as for you Athos." Master Makarov said turning his attention to the standing plant mage.

"You will become the second reserve mage for team fairy tail B. I will not allow this little agreement to stop a mage who deserves his place within the team."

With that said, the master closed the meeting. Jellal first went off with master makarov to talk about what he was planning. Leaving the other fairy tail mages to leave one by one. Gajeel first stormed off claiming this whole swap was stupid. Juvia sooned followed after him saying nothing as she left. It left only Athos, Mirajane and Laxus at the table. The three s-class mage didn't say anything at first but looking around at them, athos broke the silence by asking them both if what he'd done was stupid.

They both answered no knowing that was the right answer. But they couldn't help but feel their friend had once again drawn the short end of the stick. But what could they do?

"Always something to ruin your day huh athos." Laxus commented to him before getting up. He wasn't to please about the matter. But he knew that when it came down to it. Athos would never have let either Juvia or Mirajane drop out because of his gentlemen ways. Still slapping his bard friend of the back, the lighting dragon slayer told him he'd see him at the games with a grin before leaving.

Athos then looked at Mirajane who looked back angrily at him. She had figured out athos had given up his place because only her and Juvia were left. She didn't like to feel she had gotten in his way. Mirajane wanted to scream at athos telling him he was silly for throwing away such a chance. Yet seeing him smile at her like he always did she instead got to her feet, walked over to the athos and hugged him tightly saying in her gentle voice.

"Your too selfless, you know that don't you?"

Athos nodded hugging her back. He knew it he had been silly to give his place away and yet in his heart the fairy tail bard couldn't help but feel he had done something good. He couldn't say how or why he felt this way. But his heart made him feel like that way and to him that's all that mattered.

Still knowng there was still two months of training to go before the games. Athos wasn't about to let them go to waste and asked Mirajane if she would mind if he could come back to training with her and her siblings.

"Oh well.. only if you promise that next time we fight the loser has to train with Elfman in his underwear." Mirajane joked. Athos had to laugh. He had seen Elfman in his underwear enough to not be fazed by such a sight now. And accepting her condition without a worry or a care, Athos then set off with mirajane laughing at the thought of the battle. It would be two month before they all returned to the guild. But when they did return, everyone was in for a big surprise.


	38. Blooming Athos

Chapter 37

Blooming Athos

The return of the fairy tail mages who had away for three months training brought surprise to the guild the morning they showed up. For the first arrivals to burst in like a mad person people were team nastu. Who once again had natsu and gray fighting over who ate the last snack on the way here while their female members, Lucy and erza entered calmly.

Every mage in the guild noticed they all had changed their styles in some way. With Nastu now wearing open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which now tucked in and zipped up. His waist coat now only had one sleeve that covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark and his entire right arm consequently exposed. The dragon slayer still kept his same white scarf and short white trouses only now having black wrist band on his right wrist.

Gray also had undergone a change in style. Now wearing a wine red shirt underneath a snow-white coat. The ice mage had also traded out his old green trouses for a pair of dark blue pair held up by a brown belt. Gray's last change was instead of wearing his usual a pair of short black boots. He now wore a long ankle length black boots.

And of course Lucy and Erza style changed as well. With erza's armour now with a sliver cross on its chest and matching shoulder pads on her shoulders. Erza change was the smallest of them. On the other hand Lucy changed was huge. Now wearing a blue open shirt with a small navy blue skirt, black leggings, blue high heels and blue elbow to wrist lengh arm bands. The celestial wizard also now tied her long blonde hair in pig tails, which many of the male guild members had to admit made her look cute.

Team nastu had certainly changed a lot. But more surpising changes came to the guild when the takeover siblings arrived. For seeing them, Natsu couldn't believe how buff Elfman had become. The takeover mage now had muscles on muscles and showed no embarrassment as he showed them off wearing an open vest with brown trousers and matching boots. It came as nice surpise for everyone to see Lissanna and Mirajane had kept to their original styles. With mirajane still wearing her dark red dress with matching heels, while her sister kept to her pink top, short blue shorts and blue trainers.

The changes however didn't stop as finally athos arrived. No one could look away as he entered. For the bard had change his style completely. Athos now strolled into the guild wearing a white cavalier hat with a red rose wedged into its black band, an amber coloured cape with leaf designs patch at its bottom, a white dinner shirt, a pair of light brown coloured smart trousers and matching brown ball room type shoes. He looked like the strangest he had ever been.

Still greeting them all in his usual bard like way of bowing before them all, keeping his hat on his head with his right hand. The other mages just went along with it commenting athos on how fancy he looked. yet to everyone surprise, Ezra didn't comment about the clothes. Instead she had to touch them.

"Oh my. How shiny and so well made." Erza said happily feeling athos's cape in her hands. Athos had to admit to erza that his new clothing was all thanks to mirjane and her sister, who smiled at him as he spoke of them. Everyone could see now why athos looked a little strange. It was no secret the two sisters didn't have the best fashion sense. Yet hearing this, ezra instantly asked the two sisters if they would help her style herself next time.

Everyone signed in disbelief at erza's fashion sense. They all then began to chat about their training and to his surprise, athos found himself talking with Lucy. The two hadn't talk much since they first met. But now Lucy couldn't stop talking. She began by complimenting athos on how good he looked in his clothing before going on about her training and all the adventures she had been on with nastu.

Athos was glad to hear she had done so well for herself. After all he didn't like to admit it. But at first he thought lucy might not last long in the guild due to her shy nature around people. But he was happy to see he was wrong about her. Yet it was then Lucy did something strange. For as the two contiued to chat, out of nowhere she suddenly grabs athos right sleeved arm and feels it.

The bard had no clue why she was doing this? He then coughed causing Lucy let go with a smile saying. "Wow I guess the rumours about you getting stronger are true huh."

Athos didn't know if he should be happy or scared about what Lucy had just done to him. But taking a clam approach to the matter, he told her that training with mirajane and laxus would do that to a person. This got Lucy to wonder what athos would look like if he trained more with them? She imaged athos being buff as elfman and began to drool before releasing what she was doing in front of athos.

She then excused herself from their conversation, kicking herself as she went for allowing her girl fantasies to go that far. Poor athos was clueless about what had happened. He thought she was ill. Still with mirajane and lisanna coming over to him, he soon forgot about what happened with Lucy and instead started talked to the two sisters about his clothing.

The gathered mages talked and talked before finally appearing from the second floor stairs, master makarov made his apperiance. The guild master welcomed his mages back with a loud welcome back kids! Causing all the mages to stop chatting and greet their master warmly.

Master makarov then announced to them all he would reveal who would be representing fairy tail in the grand magic game. The mages began mumbled to each other wondering who the master had chosen? Both Athos and Mirajane played along as team fairy b had to be kept a secret from the others until the games started. The master finally asked for quiet for his announcement.

"Thought you all have done very well." He began. "After looking over the fine mages of our guild I have decided the mages that will make up our grand magic game team will be Nastu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy."

The five mages couldn't be happier hearing this and with erza promising to rebuild the reputation of fairy tail in the games, everyone cheered including Mirajane and Athos. The two s-class mages knew they to would have to work hard to rebuild the reputation of fairy tail. They carried that feeling with them that night as the sercet meeting of team fairy b happened. This secret meeting had been organised by master makarov so team fairy tail b could reach the location of the games before the other fairy tail mages.

Athos and Laxus helped the other mages put thier bags and coat into the back of the small dark green car parked at the exit of magnolia town. The fairy tail master reminded them all to try to stay out of sight until the game started. He however told athos, who had been put in charge of driving the car. That he wanted him to go around and meet as many of the other mages in the games as possible to get some information on the teams. The fairy bard promised his master he would do his best before with a last wave of good-bye to thier master. Fairy tail team b set into the night heading towards their destination of the capital city of fiore, Crocus.

The great capital of fiore and where the king of fiore lived. Athos knew the city well thanks to his visit there to play for the king. The best way he could describe it to the other as they asked him about it. Was a huge golden city filled with tall buildings in a circle. Surrounded inside and out by flowers of all shapes,sizes and colours.

The blooming capital of fiore held up to its name in both size and description in athos mind. He couldn't wait to get to the city and walk the well-kept and flower filled street of the capital. It was a place that draw all sort of people to it and it was here Athos hoped he would finally met the minstrel who sings to the red moon and give him a piece of his mind. For no-one. Not even a good copy-cat in fiore could capture the image and style of the fairy tail bard and athos was ready to show that.


	39. New city, new faces

Chapter 38

New city, new faces

Team fairy tail B's early morning arrival to the city was one of the most quietest to very happened in the history of the games. For arriving outside the inn all participants of the game had to book into. The team of six mages quietly got out their car,slowly closing the doors before creeping around the back of the car to retrieve their luggage.

They began to whisper to each other questions about room they were in and wonder what time the inn still served food at this hour. The usual travel chatter many traveller talk about when arriving at their destination. Athos helped everyone with thier luggage before parking the car up in the car park around the back of the inn.

The bard found a space right at the back of the car park and tucked into it hoping nastu and the other wouldn't find it. Athos then got his own large brown travel bag from the boot of the car and locked the car up before heading into the Inn. The fairy tail bard had to admire how well decorated the inn is. Calling itself Honey Bones iin, the inside of the inn was very traditional with mixed pattered wall paper and a cream carpet with many pictures of famous mages hanging on the walls. Team fairy B made their way to the long wooden welcome desk, where they were greeted by an elderly man wearing a green sweeter vest, a pair of grey smart trousers and black smart shoes saying.

"Oh welcome, welcome you must be the fairy tail team B right?" He said looking at the bunch of odd-looking mages. They all nod before the old inn keeper introduces himself as Mr. Bones. He then begins to search a huge board of keys behind him for thier room key. Athos swore he could count more than over one hundred key on the board. But in not time at all Mr .Bone present them all with a single key to room number two. Laxus took a hold of the key before giving it to athos saying

"Since your the only member at the moment who could move freely. It would be better for you to have it."

The other mages didn't disagree with this plan and so with an invite from Mr Bone to show them to their room. Fairy tail team b followed the inn keeper to their room with athos holding th key tightly. They were surprised to find out there room was not on the ground floor, but right at the top of the inn. Athos let the team in the room before listening to them all as they shuffled in before starting to talk about how roomy the room was and wondered why it had six beds in it?

"Oh your master said you would all be sharing a room is that OK?" Mr Bones asked following athos into the room. The six mages nod and answered oh yes, yeah, great, no problem. However they all knew what this meant and didn't take long for it to happen either. For after sorting everything out and packing away their bags.

Ganjeei and Laxus went down stairs for a drink all the while Mirajane and Juvia began to change into their bed clothes ready to catch up on some sleep from thier late night trip. It happened when they both were in their underwear that athos should walk in. He gone off to talk to mr bone about food and had forgotten something in his bag. He thought everyone would be either drinking or sleeping and so he opened the door quietly only to get an eye full of both mirajane and juvia in their underwear.

Athos had never turned so red in his life as he covered his eye and apologies for intruding on the two women. Mirajane laughs as Juvia in her surprise of being walk in on blasts athos out the door with a water spell and into the hallway. Juvia commented that she never expect athos to be a pervert. But mirajane assured her that she was sure athos didn't mean it before they shut the door to their room. However for poor athos. Now drenched from head to toe, the fairy tail bard spent the last few early morning hours by the radiator in the bar with Laxus and Ganjeel laughing at his little walk in.

The early hours of the morning certainly didn't paint athos time in the city as a trip to remember. Yet as the morning went on and more and more mages began to turn up. Athos day started to get a little better. For with team fairy b now hiding in their room to avoid being spotted by the other fairy tail mages. Athos got the freedom to wonder the city wihout the worry of the team being found out.

He left the inn and taking in the city air with a deep breath, he could smell the fresh flowers and knew today was going to be ok. He started his day by walking along the finely laid stone paths of th city which lead him to many exotic shops dealing in food, magic and clothes. Athos early morning blunder was the last thing on his mindas he took it all in.

Still the hours flew by of the happy city exploring athos and taking a break by the city huge fountain in the centre of the city. He looked into the clean, blue water only to see beside his reflection, another reflection of a girl's face with orange hair looking back at him. Wondering who she was and what she was doing standing so close to him? Athos turned his head to his left side to see standing beside him was the small girl with long orange staring at him with a smile across her face.

He couldn't help but notice this girl's clothing as she wore a black t-shirt underneath a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits and held up by the blue straps and red sandals. He didn;t say anything before suddenly.

"Hi there" The girl said cheerful to athos holding out her right hand. "The name Beth Vanwood and your Athos, the fairy bard right?"

Athos answered her politly say yes before shaking the girl hand calmly. He watched as Beth's eye began to twinkle as they both shook hands.

"Oh its a real pleasure to meet you athos sir. I'm a huge fan of you and your plant magic. In fact you one of the reasons I wanted to be plant mage." Beth said flooding athos with praise. The bard didn't really know what to say in this situation. Not at all in his time as a plant mage had he had anyone come up and say he's a reason they wanted to be a plant mage. He felt honoured if not a little like a superstar with this girl praising him.

However before Beth could go on praiseing athos, a group of women came running up to her with the girl in front with long black hair asking her what she was doing talking to a stranger? This instantly sent Beth off saying to the lead girl.

"Kagura! How could you recognise Athos the fairy tail bard. The best plant mage in fiore and the only mage that follows the original bard ways and rules."

The black haired girl looks at Beth with a clam look then at athos with a blank stare before apologing for her rudeness. She then introduces herself as Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel. A name Athos knew well.

Kagura the strongest female mage in the Mermaid Heel guild. She looked the part with her black hair cut in a Japanese princess style. An elaborate blazer with gold lining and large collar which is open to show off her white-collar shirt and red tie underneath. Her jacket cuffs tucked into a pair of wrist hight glove, Kagura wore also a pair of black tights tucked into a pair of white knee-high boots that sit under a short white frill skirt. The last touch to her style was a white head band with a white ribbon tied at the middle in bow pointing straight up.

"Please no need to apologies miss mikazuchi." Athos said bowing to Kargura. "Allow me to say it's a pleasure to meet you and your fellow guild members."

The three women behind Kargura smiled back at athos greeting. However Kargura still kept her stern look. She didn't trust athos as he seemed to be far to friendly toward her and her guild mates. Yet she didn't act on her feeling and watched as athos and the three other mermaid heel female mages behind her came together to meet and greet.

Beth introduced her friends to athos, staring with a purple hooded female mage who wear cat designed clothing called Mililianna. This female mage nodded at athos, her face hidden by the hood. Athos had to wonder what she hide from? But being swiftly moved on athos next was introduced to a large woman by the name of Risley Law. This woman had long black curly hair down her shoulder and wore blue native American like clothing with a short blue top covering her chest, a blue loincloth with a white finish, a necklace made up of different animal teeth and a pair of brown sandals.

Risly happy greeted athos before warning him not to look down the chubby. Athos began to feel a little unnerved by her before Beth thankfully move him along to the last member.

A female mage by the name of Arana webb. From just looking at her one piece jumpsuit covered with spider web like designs. Athos could almost guess what this mage magic was about. However what struck out most about Arana to athos was her green dreadlocks curls and bright red lips which got very close to him as she began to tease him saying.

"Yu know i met met another plant mage from fairy tail. But he wasn't as handsome as you bard boy."

She soon got pushed away by Beth who looked angry at her friends attempt to flirt with athos before drawing her attention back to athos with a smile. She asked him if he had perhaps had some time to spare? However Athos didn't get to answer Beth's question before Kargura interrupted saying they had to go.

Beth let out a sigh a little disappointed. She really wanted to learn some magic from athos. But going to her friend side telling athos she hoped they'd meet agian when she was free. The fairy tail bard could see before him a team of powerful mages and he guessed the team Mermaid Heel would use to represent them in the magic games.

Still before the mermaid women made their way, Kargura did have one question for athos.

"Will you be participating in the games fairy tale bard?" She asked clamly still looking at him with a stern look.

Athos answered her kindly that he wouldn't causing Kargura to nod before moving off with her team. It looked to athos that Kargura too was scouting the other teams too. He should have guessed she was sizing him up just in case they fought. Still with time ticking away, athos moved on to finish his exploration of the city. Only to run into another known fmage and one he met a long time ago at the guild master's meeting. It was the the wizard saint himself Jura Neekis along with a small girl with pink pig tails.

The three of them met outside a small cake shop know to the locals as the flower cupcake stop. Athos and Jura shook hands greeting each warmly and began to talk while the little pink haired girl with pig tail listened quietly as she nibbled on a small pink cake.

"Well I'm glad to see your here athos. Been training hard I see." Jura said happy slapping athos muscle toned right arm with his left hand. Athos had to admit to himself even though he was a little more tougher then when he first met Jura. The bald mage still didn't know how much his slaps hurt. But athos did notice the wizard saint had changed a bit himself.

Having grown a long thin brown beard and a small brown moustache, the wizard saint had also swapped his old Egyptian like priest outfit for a black Kimono with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares patched together in succession he completed his new look with a pair of brown sandals. Athos almost jealous of the wizard saint look but before the two could go on talking. The little girl interrupted them asking Jura in a sweet voice if athos was the weird singer their guild master listened to all the time.

Poor athos couldn't believe how this little girl described him. But laughing Jura answered the girl yes making athos feel even more down. Jura then introduces the little girl to athos as Chelia Blendy, the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Athos had no idea who she was. But playing along, he shook the gir's hand saying what a pleasure it was to met someone so young. Cheila laughed at him telling him in a cute voice that she's fifteen.

Athos couldn't believe it. Cheila to him with her small blue eyes and child like expressions mane athos think she was about ten. But then noticing her style he then saw that was a silly mistake on his part. For Chelia wore a pale blue mini skirt, a pink sleeveless top with a dark blue centre and a folded collar with an orange ribbon tied around it, short white gloves coupled with orange wrist band, a pair of black stocking with white leg warmers atop black shoes with pink laces and soles.

All this should have shown athos that cheila is at the typical rebellious teenage stage where the less clothing you wore the better. However with such a cute voice he couldn't be rude to her and apologies for his mistake about her age.

"Oh don't worry a lot of people do that." Chelia said with a smile. Athos could see why. But then Jura began to talk again bringing two of their attention to him. The wizard saint wanted to know if there was any chance he would be facing athos in the games.

"I'm afraid not wizard saint" Athos answered seeing Jura smile fade. He never knew Jura was so eager to fight him. Still trying to keep the wizard saint happy, athos did tell him that a team he knew very well were completing in this year games for fairy tail.

"I see" Jura said. His smile picking up a bit. The wizard saint however did go on for a while about how surprised he was to hear athos wasn't in the games. But reassuring the wizard saint that one day their paths of battle would cross athos and jura kept on talking and talking until looking up. They both noticed the day had flown by and now it was evening.

The three mages knew they had to be back at their inn's by midnight and so wishing each other good luck in the games. The three mages made their separate ways back to their inns. However athos welcome back to fairy tail B wasn't what he expected. For sneaking back to the room. He unlocked the door only to be dragged in by Laxus, who shut the door behind him. There was an emergency in the room and that was Mirajane was hungry. Team fairy tail B was in a panic searching for something to feed Mirajane even ganjeel was in on the hunt for food.

"Athos go get some food now!" Laxus said shoving him out the room again. Athos quickly dashed down to the bar to find ezra sitting there. She stared at him and he stared back at her before Mr bone came between them asking if he could get athos something?

"Yes I need food." Athos said trying to order and watch erza stare at him. She had no clue what he was doing here? And getting up form her strawbeery chess cake, she began to walk over to him with a stren look. This panicked athos thinking she was going to beat truth about their being another fairy tail team being here out of him. The fairy tail bard quickly snatced the packet of food Mr bones was offering him before dashing off calling back.

"Put it on my tab Mr. Bone!"

Erza and the old inn keeper looked at each other puzzled before going back to what their were doing. Athos knew he had avoided a huge problem as he ran back to team fairy tail b room. Yet the situation wasn't over. For after being dragged back into the room by laxus, they all saw the packet of food athos had brought was magic beans. These beans came in all sorts of funny flavours including mustard and bakebean flavour.

"Oh I don't know if I.." Mirajane tried to say. She wasn't sure she could eat them but with athos and laxus almost forcing the packet down her throat. They finally gave a sigh of relief as she said through her month full of beans.

"Oh ...there all strawberry cheese cake flavour, how nice."

The crisis was over. It was no secret that when Mirajane was hungry she got a little cranky and that was something no one wanted before the games. It looked like finally peace could be had by the team. However they were wrong. For suddenly the grand magic games began with the first event of the sky labyrinth apperiing in the sky above them. Team fairy b had to get out thier window and onto a floating staircase leading to the labyrinth, athos quickly helped them all out their room window to the stairs before shouting "Good Luck."

The magic game had began and for athos, he knew the time for him to be counted was also here.


	40. Let the games begin!

Chapter 39

Let the games begin!

After helping his team mates through their shared inn room window and onto the staircase leading up to the sky labyrinth. The fairy tail bard wish then all good luck before master makarov came to collect him. In the rules of the great magic game stated all reverse mages and visiting mages had made their way to the location where the games would open in the arena known as the Domus Flau while the participating teams competed for the eight place available in the games by making their way through the ladyrinth.

Athos remembered the Domus Flua well from his visit to city. It is an old Roman glaidator arena which stood tall with gray stone walls and four huge statues of great fighters surrounding it. The Domus Flua lived in the west mountains of the city. Away from the hussle and bussle of the city. Tthe history of the place is so huge and complex that even people who live near the arena have trouble explain it. But what is more important is here where the grand magic games take place every year and this year it would be no diffent.

For being located in the west mountains of the city, many mages simple walked or took a magic car to the arena as it was so close. In Athos case, he found himself driving up in the magical car he used for transporting fairy tail team b. Taking with him master makarov, Lisanna, Happy and a sick Wendy and Carla in the backseats. The bard listened to Lisanna explain to their guild master about how they found Wendy and Carla face down on in the streets with extreme exhaustion.

Master Makarov comferted her that Wendy would be seen to by Porlyusica as soon as they arrived at the arena. Athos couldn't help but wonder what would had caused Wendy's and Carla's sudden sickness? He hadn't heard about any illness going about in the city. And they both looked healthy the last time he saw them.

The only answer athos could see left was sabotage. But who? He thought looking back at the ill Wendy and Carla resting on the car's back seats. Who would be cruel enough to even consider tryign to hurt such a young girl? The fairy tail bard wouldn't get that answer for a while. Yet finally arriving at the entrance of Domus Flau, he quickly helped the master and lisanna rush wendy and carla to the infirmary assigned to fairy tail members for the game.

Porlyusica hadn't arrived yet and so placing the two in sick beds. The mages covered their friends up in the bed white sheet before relaxing. It wasn't long before athos and lisanna sat alone with the two sick members while master makarov went to see how the teams of fairy tail were doing in the event. The two mages sat for a few minutes checking both their sick comrades temperatures. Before finally lisanna broke the silence saying.

"Hey Athos can I ask you something?"

The fairy tail bard nodded in response wondering what she wanted to ask him? It came as a surprise to him when lisanna asked him why he thought he wasn't picked for the fairy tail team? After all she thought the master would have put together a team of all the s-class mages in fairy tail to represent them in the games.

"I am sure the guild master has his reason lisanna." Athos said to her with a smile. He wasn't about to spill the beans about team fairy tail b to her. Even if really she had just explained what team fairy tail B is. The bard instead the flipped the question back on her causing lisanna to go off talking about how she wouldn't have been picked due to her just coming back to the guild. Their conversation about the fairy tail team soon died out however and so they went to talking about the event itself.

They chatted happily into the early hours of the morning about who they thought might be here until were kicked out by Poryusica. Who came in to infirmary and yelled at them to get out as she didn't like humans. Both Lisanna and athos quickly exited the infirmary before athos excused himself being that he needed to go back to town as he had forgotten something. Lisanna shook her head. She couldn't believe her friend had done something like this. But after reminding athos to be quick as there was only a few hours until the opening of the games at sun rise. The fairy bard nodded before he left.

The truth is lisanna would not see athos again until the opening of the games. For as sun rose high in the sky and the crowds gathered, filling the arena seating up to the brim. It was then the teams entered one by one starting with team fairy tail a who had come eighth in the labyburth. They were then followed by Team Quatro Cerberrus in seventh place, Team Mermaid Heel in sixth place, Team blue Pegasus in fifth place, Lamia scale in third place and then a new guild caled Raven tail in third place.

It was seeing this new guild that master makarov suddenly started shouting angriy about how dare the games allow a dark guild to take part. The crowds began to mumble about this. "Dark guild? Here in the games?" Panic was sure to follow. However before it could the announcers made it clear to everyone that the magic council had labelled raven tail guild as a legitimate guild not a dark guild.

Master makarov couldn't believe it. he knew this guild was a dark guild because it was run by his own son, Ivan Dreyer. The fairy tail guild master had guessed his son once again had played the system to get here. He hoped they weren't going to cause trouble but he had his daunt. Still knowing he couldn;t act as it was agianest the rules for the mastres of guild to enter the games. He just clamly went back to watch the entrances as it finally came down to announcing the final two teams who had completed the sky labyrinth. The members of fairy tail a now including elfman, who stood in place for a sick wendy. Believed they knew the new strongest guild in fiore, Sabertooth would be the team that finished first. But they had no clue about the second guild?

"It must be a guild that has kept themselves hidden throughout the event. Be on your guard." Erza told her team mates. It was then in flash of lighting shaped like the fairy tail symbol. That they all saw the entrance of fairy tail team B.

For standing tall and facing out to the audience with tough looks. Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia and Mystogan all apperied from the lighting. The crowds couldn't believe there was two fairy tail teams. Yet to add to team fairy tail A surpise, Team fairy tail B then pointed up to their view box. They all looked to see athos and cana standing in the viewing with a grins on his faces as they waved down to everyone.

Tema fairy tail A would have believed it unless they saw it. A secret team from fairy tail! But nastu wasn't going to let this surprise team bother him. For seeing all these powerful fairy tail mages before him. His heart began to race with exceitment and going with the feeling, he called out to them saying.

"Ha, even though your all from the same guild, I'm going to treat you all as competition."

All of fairy tail team B gladly welcome his challenge before the two team came together to talk. Ezra easily picked out that Mystogan was not in fact their edolas friend but Jellal in disguise. She wanted to ask what he thought was doing here? But then laxus came between the two. He managed to convince erza that she should drop her questioning.

"After all" he said putting his right arm around Jellal shoulders. "We here for fun right? and besides. Mystogan wasn't that much of talker. Right Mystogan?" Laxus said to his disguised team partner with a grin. Jellal agrees causing erza to smile. She couldn't be happier to see her childhood friend here. Even if he was disguised as another, it felt strangely good to her that he was here.

Yet before the games could begin there was only more one place left open in the games and everyone knew who had taken it. For suddenly as the announcers began to welcome the final team, all the teams of the games watched as the group of five mages entered the arena with cheers from the crowd. This was team sabertooth made up of five powerful mages, they all had weird looks to them. However for athos only one werid member of this sabertooth team caught his eye.

A thin male mage dressed in a very long, crimson vest with golden edges reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front over a cream-colored shirt with a prominent collar. He also wore a cravat tie, a pair of baggy light coloured pleated trouses tucked into a light brown coloured cuffed boots, a crimson masquerade mask and a matching crimson cavalier hat with pink plumage coming out from its left side.

This mage had a very familiar style to him and if athos couldn't have guessed it for himself. A female crowd watcher below him shouted out louly. "I love you red minstrel." This confirmed athos's suspicions about the interesting looking sabertooth member. This man was in fact the minstrel who sings to the red moon. The bard should have guessed such a foe would come from the strongest guild in fiore.

Athos couldn't wait for the chance to show all of fiore, who the real musical genius is. Yet below him. The red minstrel himself was having the same thoughts. For looking up to see the fairy tail bard looking down at him with a determined look in his blue eyes. The minstrel looks to his huge muscular teammate who asks him if he is ready to face the famous fairy tail bard?

"The bard is merely a memory of what the past was like. It is one memory i shall glad erase from this world." The minstrel answered his comrade confidently. He had worked too hard to get where he was. Both his place in sabertooth and his place in the world as a musician. The minstrel wasn't going to allow the sudden reappearance of the fairy tail bard take that all away from him.

Still with the introductions of the eight team complete. The officals quickly moved to the first event of the games. An event know as hidden, a member from each team would be placed within a magical image of a city were hundreds of clones of their foes would be around. The participates would have to defeat the real one to earn a point and the mage with the most points would win the event.

This game seemed easy enough to understand. However the event itself would be far more difficult than anyone would expect. As gray and juvia soon found out. For the minstrel who sings to the red moon simply disappeared for most the event before suddenly he wiped all the other competitors out using his memory make spell knonw as A night of falling stars.

Athos watched his unwanted successor hit every participant of the hidden event with pin-point accurately with small beams of light that struck their target at lighting speed. It didn't take long for the minstrel to rank up the pints and win team sabertooth's first ten points for the win.

"A great victory for Rufas here folks!" The lead announcer said as the crowd erupted with cheers at the minstrel's victory. However athos did not clap or cheer. To him, rufus had shown little care to his foes and even took the time before he attacked to mock the officials of the game for making the event to easy for him. This mage had no respect for authority and this only made athos more determined then ever to stomp him into the ground. Yet for next two battle matches. Athos took himself away to try to calm himself down.

He went back to team fairy tail's b corridor leading to viewing box and sat down on the floor thinking about Rufus. This mage had a lot going for him with his memory magic. For this magic made him a powerful foe since it allowed the him to use spells he had memorised. The minstrel who sung to the red moon could have a spell to cover all type of magic.

Athos knew this meant he would have to be clever with his battling style. If he ever got the chance to face his unwanted successor. But as the bard sat there dreaming up plans of attack. That suddenly he heard an annocement about the next battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen." It began excitedly.

"After that last smashing match between Warcry from team Quatro Cerberus and Orge from team sabertooth. I don't think you'll be able to stay in your seat for the next match we've got for you. Because now we have the man who can sing you a ballet so masterfully he'd have you in tears going up against a wizard saint who could rock your world with his magic. Yes ladies and gentlemen. The next battle is between Athos Capulet from team fairy tail B and Jura Neekis from the Lumia scale team!"

Poor athos couldn't believe it. Him against Jura? The bard didn't know who came up with this idea of a battle but this was sucide to athos. An s-class mage againest a wizard saint ranked fourth among the ten siants themselfs. He could only let out a sign of dibeleif as he made his way. Yet Little did the fairy tail bard know that behind this battle was the king of fiore.

He had asked the officials to pit athos against jura after a recent recommendation from Jura himself to the magic council to consider giving athos a place as one of the ten wizard saints. The king wanted to see if really the strange man who had played for him all those years ago was really as powerful as Jura made him out to be.

But of course the members of team fairy tail B knew athos wasn't and that's why they were surprised by the announcement. Epsically Laxus and Mirajane, who never would have expected the officials to call for a reverse member to be brought out to fight. It seemed a little strange to them as well as a little worrying. But as athos came to into the arena, mirajane cheered for him as loudly as she could before soon the rest fo fairy tail joined in.

Athos felt like he was performing again. With cheers and claps from his fellow mages surrounding him, he felt ready to take on his foe. Yet fear began creep into him when Jura came out and the crowd began to cheer for him. For suddenly it hit athos that he was about to face one of the ten wizard saints. A mage reconised for their magic strength. He couldn't help but feel a his fear slolwy getting the better of him.

"No come on athos. You can do this" The fairy tail bard thought taking a deep breath. He had to beleive in himself in he even stood a chance against Jura. However it was as the two men meet that Jura then asked his foe if he would like to bet like the last few mages did?

Athos had no issue with this. A simple bet nothing more he was sure. However hearing the bard acceptance, Jura told athos that if he won the match. Athos would have to come with him to the magic council after the games to show them that he is worthy of the title of one of the wizard saints. Everyone gasped at such an offer all expect athos. He was surprised sure but he didn't really want the title of wizard saint. He understood what it meant to be one and how many mages held a dream of being a wizard saint. But not him.

He wanted to be the ace of fairy tail and the best plant mage in fiore, not a wizard saint. He understood to anyone else it would sound crazy. But he didn't want the title, it meant nothing to him. But being polite man he is. Athos accepted his foe's winning condition on one condition of his own. The condition that if he won, jura would have to drop his recommendation about athos forever. Again the crowd gasped at this. They began to mumble among themselves about how silly athos was to try to stop himself from going up in the world.

Yet Jura agreed to this condition saying he understood. Everyone else didn't. They thought athos was being stupid. But the truth was, both athos and jura knew the title of being a wizard saint hung a great weight upon a mage's shoulders. A great responsiblity to always be ready to prove one's self anytime and any place. Athos did not want that. To reach his own dreams, he had to free of titles and learn slowly to cope with great responsibilities.

Athos knew this battle would be a great step in the right direction towards his dreams even without this bet. For if he could defeat one of the ten wizard saints. He could surely beat gildarts too. And with thought in his head, the battle between the fairy tail and the wizard saint began with the sound of the battle gong.


	41. Athos vs Jura

Chapter 40

Athos Vs Jura

With a the sound of the battle gong ringing around the arena. The battle between the fairy tail bard and the wizard saint began without haste. Jura wasted no time in attacking his bard foe with his iron rock fist spell. The wizard saint extents his right index and middle fingers quickly towards athos, promoting a huge arm made of rocks to emerge from his right side.

The rock arm then speeds toward a standing athos with its fist clenched ready to hit athos. The audience watches in anticipation as the fist races toward athos like a speeding train out of control. They thought the spell was sure to hit. However with calm wave of both his hands athos suddenly calls forth his own spell.

The dusty area in front of him begins to glow a green colour before suddenly a huge hand made out of weeds and other city plants bursts through like a mole popping out of the ground. The plant made hand then grabs a hold of the incoming rock fist stopping it in its tracks within inches of athos. Both mages hold their spells trying to break the other. The match was already heating up and in team fairy a's viewing box. Lucy couldn't believe it what she was witnessing.

She had seen how powerful Jura's spells were seven-year ago when they were fighting Oracion seis. But after seven-year of training, she couldn't imagine how powerful they had become and yet before her very eyes, her fairy tail comrade held them back.

"Wow. That's amazing." Lucy said in awe of sight. She had never expect athos of all s-class mage to be this strong. The celestial wizard looked at her watching team mates to see a mixture of expression across their faces.

Nastu wore a wide grin on his face begining shouting down to athos to kick jura's butt. While Gray wore a surprised look on his face about the whole thing. While to Lucy's surpise, Erza wore a small smile on her face. The red-haired mage was smiling because she had heard about athos recent losses against mirajane and laxus.

This had a lot of mages of fairy tail commenting about athos still being the weakest s-class mage in fairy tail. However seeing this fight unfold before her, she couldn't help but think that way of thinking had blown out the water. She continue to smile as she watched the battle go on with Jura now summoning another iron rock fist using his left hand. This other rock fist also found itself grabbed by another of athos's plant made hand.

The announcers were getting really worked up by the performance announcing excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This match is only beginning and the fairy tail bard is already showing his stuff by stopping not one of the wizard saint spells, but two!"

The audience roared with cheers and shouts for the two battling mages as athos plant hands finally smashed Jura's iron stone fist together. Leaving nothing but a pile of rocks before him. Even Juvia, who was still a little upset with athos after he walked in on her this morning. Became impressed with how the battle was going.

"I must say. I'm impressed with how well athos is doing in this battle." Juvia said to mirajane who watched alongside her. Mirajane had to agree with her team-mate on that.

She had expect athos to go all offence in this battle after his last few battles. But she was happy to see the last month of training athos did with her was paying off. They both had focused on thier blocking and dodging skill and it seemed athos was putting them to good use. Mirajane even caught laxus crack a smile as athos dodged the wizard saint uppercut with a back flip. He couldn't believe athos was so nimble. However when laxus noticed Mirajane looking at him, he wipe his smile away going back to his usual stern look. He then asks mirajane what she had done to make athos better? But to his surprise, mirajane simple answered.

"Nothing. This is athos when he believes in himself."

Laxus knew then she was pulling his leg. Believing in one's strength helps he was sure. But to be dodging attacks from a wizard saint? Even he knew his friend must have done some excessive training.

"Ha ha yeah." Laxus said looking at mirajane with a grin. "And I suppose he needed a new change of clothes because his belief wreaked them in training huh?" Laxus asked looking at a sweetly smiling mirajane.

He knew she was behind his friend's sudden change. And with athos spending the last month with mirajane and her siblings. She certainly couldn't say she had nothing to do with it. So kindly asking her again how she did it? Mirajane this time answered laxus that it wasn't her doing. Instead she went on to explain that athos had asked her to spar with him in her third saturn soul in their last month for training for a long as she could. Ganjeei and Juvia mouths fell open hearing this.

They had been listening to conversation whilst watching athos continue to dodge Jura's attacks and couldn't beleive what mirajane had just said.

"Woah do you mean athos.." Ganjeel asked flabbergasted at the thought. Mirajane nodded answering him. "Yes Athos fought me in my third saturn form for nearly a whole mouth."

Both juvia and ganjeel couldn't believe athos would force his body through such an intense training experience. Even laxus had to let out a small gasp of surprise hearing this. He couldn't think how much pain and humiliation athos must have felt going up against a foe he couldn't beat day after day. Still seeing the effect it had on him as the fairy tail bard now managed to force Jura back with a swift kick to his chest. Laxus had to know how long mirajane was able to train with athos in her demon form?

She could only guess since she hadn't been keeping times. But she estimated about four hours every two days before adding in the time athos spent training with lisanna and elfman. Laxus could see now why athos improvement was so rapid. Working out that athos had spent nearly sixty hours fighting with mirjane in her strongest form over the course of month. Plus adding in a few hours of training with lisanna and elfman. Athos had put himself through a training session most mage would call extreme. Yet to Juvia, athos new-found power came from something different.

"Oh Juvia now knows why athos is so strong now." The rain women said blushing as she spoke.

"Athos is fighting with the love he has for mirajane. For after sending a so long with the women he loves it has made him stronger than any foe he will ever face. Oh..Jjuvia wishes she and Gray could share a bond like that."

Everyone looked at her a funnily. This explanation even for Juvia was a little too weird for her. The iron dragon slayer however quickly put her back in her place by telling her she was weird for thinking this way. Poor Juvia hid in the coner of the viewing box feeling sad no body saw it her way. The lighting drgaon slayer shook his head at his weird team-mates in disbelief before returning his attention to athos's match.

The battle between athos and jura had gone now for about five minutes with each athos still dodging Jura's attacks. The timer on the battle began to count down to the last five minutes. Athos had a plan. Keep guarding and he could walk away with a draw. He didn't need to fight, he just needed to stay up. Yet what athos had noticed while following his plan was that his foe seemed to be using the same tactic.

Jura attacks always seem a bit off. Almost like he was missing on purpose. Still seeing the timer now count down to the last three minutes of battle. The fairy tail bard broke away from his foe with a new plan of attack. He was going to hit Jura with a nature wrath spell. This would allow him to hold Jura for the three minutes and walk away with a draw. However before he could cast his spell. Jura had something to say to him.

"You've grown stronger since our meeting seven years ago." Jura said happily to athos as he readied himself for his next attack. "Your personality that make you an upstanding mage of right and wrong. And the strength you have shown today. You would make a perfect wizard saint of younger mages to follow. However before I praise you too much bard of fairy tail. I must show you the real power of wizard saints.

Athos had no idea what Jura meant by this. He understood the praise bit. But showing him the power of a wizard saint? Athos had no clue what his foe meant? Yet watching Jura join his hands before himself. The fairy tail bard thought jura was going to use one of his other rock spells and ready his spell of nature wrath and as the two cast their spells. Everyone watched as the area athos stood in became engulfed in an immense release of white magic power surging from the ground in a huge beam form.

The fairy tail bard was sky-rocketed to the top of the beam like a piece of paper on a fan. Unable to cast his spell due to the attack, Athos felt his body almost being erased by the sheer power of the attack. The bard held out the best he could curling himself up to protect what he could. The beam slowly began to fade away leaving athos to fall back down to the arena ground with a thud as his back hit the dirt made ground. Nobody thought athos would stand again after such an epic spell. In fact even the announcers were ready to call the match then and then. When suddenly the fairy tail bard rose. Forcing himself up on his knees then to his feet with a few grunts of pain. It looked like athos was going to continue the fight. But then everyone saw the bard's condition.

His face white as snow as his body shaking like a leaf. The bard looked like he'd seen a ghost and as stepped forward just one step. The fairy tail bard then fell to his knees with tears beginning to come from his eyes. Athos had never experienced such a magic attack. Even now as he kneeled, panting for his breath. He could feel the magic stilling flow through him like hurricane. It made his own magic feel like nothing to him. Athos let out a angry grunt through his tears before whispering to himself.

"Curse it. I was so close. So close. And yet i couldn't hold out. Forgive me everyone."

The mascot of the games, Mato, a small pumpkin headed man. Then came over rushing to them about to call the match over, when athos suddenly fell onto his back.

Unable to keep on his knee due to the pain racing all over his body. Mato and Jura rush over to check on him before calling for help with panic sounding voices. The audience fell silence watching a downed athos get carried off by some of his guild mates quickly. This match certainly would be one they would remember. But not because of how entertaining it was to watch. But because they would remember the true power of magic and what effect it could have on a person. The crowds slowly returned to their cheering way when Jura was announced the winner.

Yet to the wizard saint this win didn't feel like a win to him. He had defeated a mage he thought to be ready to hold the title of wizard saint with one powerful attack making him feel disappointed. Disappointed that he had read his foe's strength wrong. Jura knew the magic council and the king would be watching and judging. He pretended to be happy about his as he left the arena. Before he then sadly made his way back to his own guild viewing box where his guild mates cheered for his victory.

But Jura said nothing to them. He still couldn't believe he had misread athos strength and taking a seat away from his guild mates. They all left him alone as Jura began to pray saying quietly to himself.

"Athos i forced you into battle you as a mage were not ready for. I misread you. For i know now it wasn't your magic power i sensed. But your will. The spirits of the forgotten bards are strong within you. There spirits even fooled me. I pray for your speedy recover and hope that one day. These spirits will lend you their power and allow you truely to become powerful. Amen."

With his praying over, Jura then left the arena to relax. The battle between athos and jura hadn't won fairy tail any points in the games. But it had brought all of fairy tail closer to thier bard then they'd ever had been. For now as he laid in a bed in the fairy tail infirmary with his eyes closed. His guild mates showed no angry or sadness toward athos loss but instead praise. Master markov began first by to crying tears of joy over how proud he was of the bard for standing up against a foe such a jura. Even erza joined in praising athos for his valour in this battle after being only giving up when he had too. Even Nastu to everyone surprise, who all this time had stayed quiet. Suddenly burst into tears along with his flying cat happy saying that the battle was the most coolest thing he had ever seen athos do.

They all then began to smile as athos open his blue eyes and look at them back. He had heard every word they said and now with a mixture of sadness, happiness and pain running through his body. He looked at them all before saying weakly to them.

"I'm sorry everyone. I guess the bard really is still the weakest s-class mage in fairy tail."

The other fairy tail mages then begin to tell him to not say that with smiles thier face. From this sight athos couldn't hold back his tears. He could feel the pride and faith they all had in him. It made his heart feel uplight and on this feeling, he then promised them all though his tears that he would not lose again. Not to jura or to anyone else who dared challenged the fairy tail bard. They all cheered happily before with a smile, athos rests his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes again.

With this the members of fairy tail knew athos would be ok. Ans slowly they began to filter out the infirmary each wishing athos to get better soon. It had been a hard day for them all and now they were all going away to relax and try to forget about it. All expect mirajane and laxus, who stayed by athos's bedside. Mirajane held athos left hand tightly in her own hands while laxus stood next to her wearing his usual look.

He like Jura had gotten a little ahead of himself with believing in athos. After seeing his friend fight so well in the match, laxus couldn't lie and say for a moment he thought his friend would win. He was disappointed that athos had lost and yet somehow he also felt reassured. Reassured that one day, athos would become as powerful as a wizard saint. Laxus then with a smile, held up his left index finger and thumb in a backwards L above him. Laxus then praised his friend for his strength to stand up to a foe many others had fallen down before even battling.

Laxus then looked down to see athos weakly open his eyes and copy the sign weakly with his right index and thumb. Mirajane and Laxus smile at each other seeing this. For they all knew no matter how many times athos lost or how damaged he was. The fairy tail bard would grow stronger from his wounds and loses. They also knew athos would always be same kind-hearted mage who joked and stood up for the rules no matter how strong he became. They both then left athos as the mage went back to sleep thanking them for being there.

Nobody expected athos not to keep his promise he had made on his sick-bed. Yet what came as a surprise to fairy tail was how quickly athos promise would come into play. For as the night sky began to cover crocus, all of Fairy tail expect athos who was still recovering. Went to a local bar in the city called the bar sun to relax and drink away their bay day. Cana however in her drunk state didn't help as she told off all the guild for being pathetic in today's game. Elfman did point out to her that she'd spent all day in the bar not even coming to cheer them on. However Cana agrued back she saw it all as the bar had set up screens to show the games.

Master markov however just called out to his guild to celebrate their losses today before beginning to chug down a whole bottle of beer. It was while fairy tail relax and drank their troubles away that Cana found herself being challenged to drinking contest. Her challenger was a muscular and pale-skinned man with straight black hair slicked back and gathered on the back of his head in a bun which hid under a white cloth.

He told cana she looked like a women who knew how to drink and challenged her to a drink off. Cana thanks already being a little tipsy from her first few drinks today, gladly accepts his challenge saying to him with a smirk.

"I don't know who you are. But you wanna drink against me Ha?"

Poor watching Marco and Wakaba, who cheered cana on as the contest got underway. Could only watch in shock and disbelief as cana was drunk under the table by the man, who laughs as she tumbles to the floor off her stool. They both couldn't believe it. Cana beaten in a drinking match? Unbelievable!

But the real kicker came when her challenger took her leopard print bikini top as his trophy saying he deserved it. The two older fairy tail mage knew they could not standby and let this man do this to thier guild ace's daughter. And so without warning, they attack the drunk man with both men punching him in his face. The drunk man fell to the ground like a ton of bricks only then to bounce right back up like a spring-board and knock both Marco and Wakaba out with a his fists.

This caught the attention of the drinking fairy tail members. They all looked at their defeated friends then at the drunk man as he laughed at his foes simple defeat.

He then turned around ready to leave only find erza standing in his way. She greeted him in her usual stern tone saying. "Bacchus, long time no see."

The drunk man looks at her for a moment. Almost as if trying to see her before responding happily.

"Erza? Well you're the usual fine women you always are. I heard you hadn't grown over the seven years and now your here. Cool."

Erza could clearly see Bacchus was drunk and yet he managed to stay on his feet and continue to talk to her about how after seeing his team-mate beaten down today in the games by sabertooth. He had to join the games as his manly spirit demand he did.

"And" he said looking at her with a grin.

"If we meet on the field. I'd like a final showdown. Just me and you ezra"

With that said the drunk Bacchus begin to make his way leaving ezra gulping in fear. Lucy seeing this had to know how erza knew such a strange guy? And to her surprise, Erza told her the man is Bacchus, an s-class mage of quatro cerberus guild before continuing to say.

"Many a time did I and he meet on a job. I have fought him many times however with nether of us having a decisive win. Some say he is on par with myself."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Someone as strong as erza? However nastu and gray commented that was ancient history and they were sure Erza could beat him now. But to lucy she could see the fear in erza as she gripped his hands tightly. Someone who could make erza do that had to be strong and scary. Yet it was as they all returned to their drinking that suddenly they saw flying back through the door came Bacchus, who smashed into another customers table before shaking his head.

The entire bar came to a stand still as following him in came athos walking. He had redressed himself back into his new clothing and looking a lot better than he did a few hours ago with only a bandages on his hands. Hhe pick up the drunk s-class from his crash landing spot and asked him in a stern tone.

" Who do you think you are? To get away with doing and saying such things to the ladies of fairy tail."

Bacchus still in his drunk state however merely replied to this by licking his lips saying he was just having fun. Athos then flung him across the room with all his might. Sending the s-class crashing down to the bar wooden floor. Mirajane recognized the stren look on athos's face as he walked toward his foe. It was the same one he had the day Laxus licked his lips at her. She could guess athos had seen what Bacchus had done to Erza and Cana. She wanted to get up and stop him before he got hurt.

But then she noticed nobody in fairy tail moved to stop him. Not even the guild master, who instead sat watching his mage walked over to a now standing Bacchus and say sternly to him.

"As the bard of fairy tail, I will not allow you to speak to my fellow guild mate in such a way Bacchuss. I think you know after you first flight that I will not allow you to treat the fairy tail laides like this. Now give me cana's bikini or I shall take from you by force."

The two mage then stared each other down like tigers over territory. Bacchus had to admit to athos he like the wildness he showed saying the him happily.

"Your like a wild beast protecting his pride. I think you've got a bit of a wild side in you bard."

It looked like the situation would break out into a full-scale fight when the two mage bashed their head together. But backing away with a wild laugh. Bacchus then gave athos cana's bikini top telling him he liked him. And would love to have a three-way battle between himself, athos and erza. Athos thanked his foe for his comment before walking out the bar with him.

Everyone couldn't believe how the situation had suddenly turned. First their friend was throwing Bacchus around and making threat against him. And now they was chatting outside like nothing had happened. What a twist! Still the last thing they heard Bacchus say to athos before he left was that athos had a manly spirit. Elfman had to agree saying to everyone that athos did have a manly spirit. Everyone to look at him funny. They could never Athos spirit being manly after the way he dressed and acted. Yet coming back into the bar and holding up cana's bikini top asking where she is? Athos soon found himself with a drunk and bare-chested cana fall into him saying drunkenly.

"Oh there you are you loser of a plant mage. Continuing your losing streak as usual I see. But i saw you beta up that guy for me. Your so naughty athos. Did you beat up that guy hoping I'd reward you for getting my top back? Because i can tell you now. I'm ready to reward you anytime plant boy."

Athos blushed hearing cana's suggestion. He stated clearly also forcing cana off him as she held onto him that he'd only done it to because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Everyone laughed as Cana huffed at him. She snatched back her top out of athos hands before telling him he'd never get a date if he kept being such a gentlemen.

Poor athos didn't know what he had done wrong. But after being invited to join the rest of fairy tail by his guild master. They all soon moved on from todays events and began to cheer as their master rallied them with a speech about doing better tomorrow in the games.

Athos too felt he could only get better. His defeat at Jura's hands may have been already written by fate to happen. But now surrounded by his friends and the words of praise from the saint himself still in his head. Athos partied the night away with his guild mates,drinking and laughing. He only left early that night to write a letter to Jura in his shared inn room, which read.

Dear Wizard Saint Neekis

As part of our deal we made in today's battle. In this letter you will find the dates I am free from my guild duty to come with you to magic council. If you still wish too of course. I say this here because i understand from rumors from the bar tonight that you have not be your usual self. I can only guess perhaps I must have disappoint you with my battling skills today.

I will admit even before we began our battle, I was scared of battle you. But asi lay recovering from the battle, I began understand what you meant about showing me a wizard's saints power. For as a wizard saint you must be able to live up to that power. A sign if you will of your power. I have learnt much from our battle and even though I know now I am far from achieving my own dreams. I will learn from this defeat and hope that one day when we battle again. I will be able to stand against you and prove to you, that your feelings were not wrong.

Best wishes and good luck in rest of the games.

Your friend and recovering foe.

Athos Capulet.


	42. A sock, a bikini and a bard

Chapter 41

A sock, a bikini and a bard

The second morning of the games came and once again athos found himself being blasted by jura's water spell for intruding on her. This time however the bard knew it was all his fault. Still a little hung over from his drinking last night, he had stepped down stairs with Gajeel and laxus a few minutes ago who too were suffering from the partying last. To get a glass of water hoping it would have some effect of his banging head ache. They all completely ignored Mirajane warning to them all not to hurry back as they her and juvia were going to get washed and dressed.

Athos then at the bar realised he'd left his wallet in the room and so heading back up stairs without a second thought, he opened the shared inn room again and was blasted again by Juiva's water magic. She couldn't believe athos had done it twice in the course of two days and shutting the door behind her. Athos heard Juvia tell mirajane that mistakes like that don't happen twice or with Gray.

He then decided to take a skip on his wallet and went back to the bar where Laxus and Gajeel laughing seeing their team-mate soaked again. They paid for his glass of water before sitting with him by the radiator teasing him about him walking on the women twice. Athos then slammed his glass down thinking it would shut them up. It did, but it also effect athos as all their heads began to buzz from the loud sound.

By the time Mirajane and Juvia had finished dressing and came down to the bar, they saw all three of their male team-mate mages with their heads on a table grumbling about noises. The women had to laugh at thier strong mages before they shuffled them all up stairs to get cleaned up and dressed out of their night gear.

The amount of noise the three men made as they argued and stumbled around the room looking for their stuff could have woken an elephant up. Even from the bar Mirajane and Juvia could hear them as they waited for their team mates. Juvia could only wonder if Gray made this much noise in the bedroom before mirajane suggested to her she think about something else before Juvia begins to blush realising what she said.

Poor Mirajane could only imagine what was going on up there. After all, when athos had a hung over he wasn't the nicest person and to mix that with a hot-headed Ganjeel and a grumpy Laxus. The results could be real physical damage to the inn or each other. Still to her relief. A few minutes later after some more noises from above them, the three men came down dressed and ready to go.

"OK everyone time to roll out." Mirajane said cheerful causing the men to grumble and plead with her not to speak so loud. Team fairy B did slowly move out that morning with athos being given driving duty again. The bard drove them all slowly up to the Domaus Fleu trying to avoid any bumps as they didn't help him or his two male team mates feel any better than they already did. The five manages arrival at the entrance brought them a surprise as they saw Jellal disguised as Mystogan waiting for them.

He greeted them with a nod as he watched them pile out the car. Only then to guess team fairy tail B had forgotten about today's event when he saw Ganjeei with them. He sighed as he reminded them about the chariot event today starting in Crocus.

"Ah dam it. Athos take me back now!" Ganjeei grumbled hoping back into the magical car backseats. Athos really had no choice in the matter and so turning the car around, he sped back down towards the city. He could hear Gajeel trying his best not to be sick in the back of the car. Athos asked if he really wanted to complete in a event involving moving chariots.

"Just shut up and dri.." Gajeel didn't finish his sentence due to feeling sick again. But knowing the iron dragon slayer wasn't going to budge. Athos continued his racer like driving, swinging around corners and barley avoiding other cars before finally with a sudden stop. The two arrived at start of the event on the other side of crocus.

Gajeel quickly got out the car and ran to the starting line while athos turned the magic car around and drove back to his team at the arena. He raced up to the arena like a speeding bullet in the car. Only to then park it it and dash into the viewing box just in time to see Gajeel, Nastu and a mage from sabertooth named String barley moving along the line of war chariots.

"Ah motion sickness. A dragon slayer's true weakness." Athos commented to his fellow team-mate as they signed in dibelief. However Mirajane did ask a very good question in the mist of watching their team-mate force himself to go on. She wondered if Laxus having dragon slayer magic implanted on him suffered from motion sickness too like Nastu and Gajeel?

The lighting dragon looked at his three team mates as they looked at him before saying embarrassed.

"Don't say a word to anyone else."

Juvia commented that she thought the secret was already out before the four of them continue to watch the event quietly. It was near the end of the race as the other guild mages were they all saw Bacchus, who was also in the race. Stomp down on the chariot he stood on and completely crush it. Everyone couldn't believe it and for athos he couldn't understand it.

This man was the same one he fought that night at the bar. Surely a man of this power would have wiped him out. Yet he didn't. Athos thoughts must have been easily read by laxus as the lighting dragon then turned to his friend and reminded his friend that the night he and Bacchus fought the mage was really drunk. And no matter how much the wild s-class mage says being drunk helps him, too much of it could also hinder him.

Though this sounded like the best advice to the drunk mage. Athos had to wonder if really Laxus was saying athos only beat his foe because he was so out of it he couldn't fight straight.

"Yes well. Drunk or not." Athos said a little hurt by his friends comment. "I should hope his next foe doesn't take him so lightly after seeing this."

Laxus laughed at athos little hump before finally as the race came to an end nastu, who was still working his way up the chariots answered Strings question loud of why fairy tail even came to the games saying.

" It's for my friend. For seven-years, all that time they waited for us. It was hard on them. They had sad times, they got humiliated, but they just endured it and kept protecting the guild. I want to show them... I want to show them that fairy tail will live on! That's why I gotta move forward!".

Nastu speech moved everyone, some even crying others simply clapped as finally the race came to an end. Fairy tail team a came sixth thanks to natsu while fairy tail B thanks to Gajeel came in seventh. The other racers had long gone by then taking with them the other positions. It left only sabertooth's member string in last place. The mage didn't say anything as he returned to his team.

Still lost in his mind about nastu's reasons for coming to the games. He merely bushed the thought aside saying. "Friends. What a pathetic excuse."

The games continued after a short break with a match between a raven tail mage named Kurohebi and a strange dog looking mage from Lumia scales named Toby Orrolta. The crowds watched as the two battled with speed and endurance.

Athos however couldn't help but take note of the red-haired girl standing with team raven tail. He had heard about Lucy's match with this girl from Lucy as well as other fairy tail mages. The bard looked at the girl to see her face bruised. It didn't take athos long to figure out this girl was being abused.

It all began too clear to him when another mage on the team in golden armour grabbed her face in one hand asking her if she wanted more punishment? The girl shook head asking the mage to forgive her. Athos had to turn away. He never understood how you could do that someone. Was it power or some kick he didn't know. But somehow, some way. He knew he had to help this girl.

The fairy tail bard got some caught up in thought that he complete missed the match only coming focusing again when he saw Kurohebi ripped up the sock his foe had been looking for for over three months. The crowds feel silence as team raven tail laugh evilly at the dog looking mage loss.

The official quickly move don tot he next match announcing.

"Well to get that bad taste out of mouth ladies and gentlemen. Here our next battle contenders starting with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberrus!"

The Kung fu dressed mage came spinning out from his entrance holding his left hand high with a bottle in his right hand. The audience cheered loudly and with a smile Bacchus got ready.

The announcer then continued to announce that his opponent from fairy tail team a would be Elfman stress. All of fairy tail froze. Elfman against an s-class mage? This wasn't looking good for fairy tail a. Elfman had gone up against many s-class mages. However he had been beaten down by them all.

Even his own sisters were worried about this match. Yet athos strangely had a lot of confidence in mirajane brother. After all after nearly training with the muscular mage for the last month, he had formed quite the bond with her brother. He knew even against a foe like Bacchus, elfman wouldn't use just his brawn in this fight because sometimes a bit of planning can pay off.

The fairy tail bard cheered on elfmen as he entered the arena, athos continued to cheer loudly until suddenly he heard Bacchus ask elfmen to make a bet. Elfman agreed only then to hear that his foe wanted his prize to be both mirajane and lisanna for one night.

Elfman cursed his foe as a dog for making such a bet before attacking him. Poor fairy tail team b found themselves holding back athos as he demanded to knock some sense into this dirty mage. In the end laxus had to knock athos out with a swift kick to the bard's chest. Juvia had t ask laxus if he'd taken stopping athos a little extreme level.

The dragon slayer looked at her with his sternest look and said to her.

"There two things you should know about athos Juvia. One, he's a love struck mage who really needs to grow up and two. Never ever take athos threats as just talk. If he wanted to, he would rip your arms out their sockets with his plant mage and then bury you in the ground without you even batting an eye lid."

Poor Juvia gulpped hearing this. She couldn't imagine athos doing this. But from the stern tone in Laxus voice, she knew it was all true. They all then went back to watching the match leaving poor athos out for the count. However he wasn't missing much as Bacchus proceeded to beat Elfman down without too much trouble. Even his takeover magic form of were tiger which gave him boosted speed and attack didn't help elfman against his foe.

It all looked to be coming to an end as Elfman stood up brushed and battered from the onslaught his s-class foe had given him. Bacchus readied himself for his last attack by drinking the booze in his bottle before saying cockily to elfman.

"I guess I'll finish this then. You know I don't like say this. But after last night's fight with that funny dressed guy from your guild. I was hoping to fight him. He had spirit. Still tonight I dance with two fairies so who's complaining."

Athos managed to awaken just in time to witness elfman damage his foe hand by transforming into Lizard man. The bard then watched as the men battled to find out which one of them would give up first. The battle could not be described better than heroic. Two will bashing into each other, one straining the limits of attack while the other straining the limits of endurance.

There was only one question on everyone's minds. Which one will come out the victory? Strength or endurance. They thought their answer came when both men fell to their knees. Everyone watched closely as Bacchus got to his feet laughing.

It looked Bacchus had won and yet saying through his panting breath. "Elfman..right..You really are. A man."

He feel to ground leaving Elfman the winner. Everyone cheered loudly and with a mighty roar from the winner himself. The match between elfman and Bacchus came to an end. It was the next match that really got athos fired up.

A battle between Mirajane and Jenny Realite from Blue Pegasus. Athos swore he met this girl when he went to blue pegagus seven years ago. Still he knew all about the rival between Mirajane and Jenny thanks to his research from his reading of the sorcerer weekly magazine. This blonde supermodel had stolen mirajane spot as the number one female mage to date as well as been the most cover girl for the magazine for the last seven years. This battle was more than just a battle of beauty in athos eyes. It was a battle so he could buy sorcerer weekly again without their being a picture of mirajane in there.

"Go, Mirajane, go." Athos cheered as the battle began. Laxus and Ganjeei hid his face in embarrassment for their team-mate terrible cheering but Juvia feeling the love cheered alongside athos. The blonde bombshell of Pegasus couldn't help but notice this and ask Mirajane if that was the same guy who visited her guild seven years ago.

"Well yes, athos went to help master bob. He's a very good mage you know." Mirajane said looking up at the smiling and cheering athos. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at his cheering. But it strange made her feel a little more conformable as suddenly the two women being a pin-up contest. Poor athos eyes nearly popped out as watched mirajane magical changed from a swimsuit, to a bikini with thigh-high leggings to even bondage gear. He fell back with hearts in eye saying.

"Wow. So much Mirajane."

Laxus had to pick his friend off the floor and tell him to get a hold of himself before suddenly both girl made a bet that the loser of the fight had to pose nude in their next photo shoot. Poor athos nearly had a fit as he imaged the picture of the nude mirajane. Luckily laxus snapped the dirty minded bard back to his normal himself with a slap across the face. Athos thanked his friend before instantly going back to wathcing the match as the final moment of the battle began. Mirajane finally got down to dealing with her foe with his strength. He watched with a smile as before everyone eyes, Mirajane transformed into demon Mirajane sitri. Poor Jenny had no chance even in her battle form as with one strike, demon mirajane sitri took her down and won the match.

Nobody really understood why the battle had gone to a contest then back to a battle but who cared? It was great and cheering both women off Mirajane was welcomed back to her team by athos praising her for skill. Nobody else got a chance to say anything with him going on and on until Mirajane stopped him by kissing him.

The rest of Fairy tail b froze as mirajane's lips left athos's. They all looked as now turning as red a tomato athos only managed to give his hat to her before he fell to the ground. Ganjeel was horrified at the sight. He thought she had killed him with the kiss and started slapping athos to wake him up. Juvia could only blush imaging herself doing the same to Gray. Leaving poor laxus only to sigh at the madness unfolding before him.

He didn't understand Mirajane's actions one bit. But moaning at her to look around at what she had done to his team. Mirajane replied happily back.

"You know what I'm really embarrassed about is going through so many outfits in front of everyone."

The lighting dragon slayer could only laugh at this answer. His team was crazy, no daunt. And how he was ever going to win the game with them was another mystery. Still suddenly shooting up from the floor. Athos then dashed off saying they must watch the last match as to support everyone and speard the love. The rest of team fairy tail B followed him to their view box. Unaware that the next match would affect more than just score in the games.


	43. A break with team mermaid heel

Chapter 42

A break with team mermaid heel

The battle that would change more then just points in the game would be the final battle of the second day of the games between Kagura Mikazuchi for Mermaid Heel and a girl from Sabertooth by the name of Yukino Agria.

The two women entered the arena with the crowds cheering. Yet athos couldn't help notice the way Yukino dressed made her look like an angel. With her white cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her white blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by blue ribbons. She also wore a black pair of white socks that stopped at her mid-thighs and white boots.

"Hmm. A strange girl if nothing else." Athos thought cheerful as he watched the two female mages take thier places. The bard then watched and listened as did the crowds around him to the two women talk about betting on the match.

Kagura told her foe she would not make pointless bets. However hearing this statement, Yukino then suggests they both put their lives on the bet. Athos couldn't help but think this sabertooth mage was taking this a little too seriously. However when Kagura agreed to this bet, athos knew this match would not to a silly one like the last match and he wasn't wrong.

For starting the match off, Yukino summons forth the celestial spirit of Pisces, a pair of huge black and white eels that begin to swirl around Kagura like snake hunting their prey. The sabertooth mage then summons the celestial spirit Libra to her side. It was clear to everyone now yukino was not a simple celestial mage as she could summon two spirits at once. However they were drawn back into the action when Libra, the belly dancer dressed spirit is ordered by the sabertooth mage to change the gravity around Kagura.

The mermaid heel mage finds herself unable to life her feet due to gravity sabertooth mage then orders her Pisces to attack her stuck foe. Everyone thought Kagura was going to be eaten by the eels for sure. For the eel's charged at the stuck Kagura with their jaws wipe open. Yet it was as the two eel came closer to her, that suddenly Kagura broke the gravity spell hold and flipped out the way of the eels causing them to crash into the ground, bring up dust clouds from the impact.

The eel's then return to their key, which Yukino quickly put them away. Nobody could believe a mage could break a celestial spirit spell. And yet more surprise was to come. For then returning Libra to her key, Yukino then asked Kagura if she really had to use the thirteenth celestial spirit to defeat her. Poor Lucy couldn't believe what the sabertooth mage had said. She had heard rumours bout such a key but never seen it. She soon got the chance as before her very eyes, the spirit appeared.

Everyone watching in awe as with a call of her spirit, yukino summons the thirteenth celestial spirit know as Ophiuchus. The huge snake-like creäture let out a hiss as it appeared in the area before with the order to attack from Yukino. The snake charges at a standing Kagura. The mermaid heel mage showed no fear however againest such a foe. And with a clam breath, the she's attacks back with an attack of her own called the vengeance sword sheathed long sword technique.

Nobody not even Yakino could believe what they saw next. For within an eye blink, Kagura cuts the giant snake in half like it was soft bread roll without unsheathing her sword. The mermaid heel mage then passing through Yakino with her unsheathed sword end. Like a ghost before standing behind her foe with a stren look.

The sabertooth mage fell to the ground defeated and scared by her foe. The crowds stay quiet for moment taking it all in before suddenly erupting in cheers and claps. This was the end of match between Kagura and Yukino. However as Kagura walked away for her foe she told sabertooth mage that her life belonged to her now and to this Yukino replied fearfully. "Yes..Exactly as you say".

It was with this agreement that the second day of the games came to an end. Everyone couldn't believe what they had seen today. Some audience members left still talking about the pin-up contest and show cute and hot mirajane and jenny are. While others talked about the last match. Discussing how cool Kagura was for just cutting the snake in half without using her sword. It was by chance athos soon found himself in the company of this snake slicing mage.

For after the match, Team fairy tail B decided to head back the inn to rest and relax. However as athos helped mirajane into the car, who should show up? But Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid heel.

The country looking girl came dashing towards athos before stopping before him and asking polity if was free today to chat sometime today?

"Of course Beth. Perhaps we could we at the park after I've dropped my friends off back at the inn?" Athos suggested to her.

Beth didn't have to think about it and accepted straight away surprising athos at bit with eagerness. It was with that agreement that Beth went off and athos began to drive his team mates back to the inn.

Juvia did have to ask athos on the way, why he was meeting up with a mage from mermaid heel? To which athos answered her kindly saying he wanted to learn a spell from her. Juvia however then began to accuse athos of going behind mirajane's back with another women. Poor athos had this all the way until mirajane finally calmed Juvia down saying.

"Juvia, me and athos are friend that's all. Besides if athos says he's going to learn a spell i say he's going to learn a spell."

Athos was pleased at least mirajane could see this. Beth wasn't even half his age he was sure so even thinking about her that way had athos feel werid. Anyway dropping the team off back at inn, athos then parked the magical car back in the inn's parking before making his way to the park of crocus.

The park was only a short walk from the inn so slowly strolling his way there. Athos thought about the battles he had seen today. He had to admit he did enjoy the battle between mirajane and Jenny even if it really was all about their looks. But also the bard had to admit to himself that he was surprised by sabertooth's mage performance.

Being the best guild in the land, athos had thought Kagura would be the one on the losing side of the battle. Either way thinking of Kagura, athos had to admire how calm and collected Kagura was against such a foes. He had never fought spirits before and wondered how a plant mage like himself would damage them?

"Perhaps the a storm of a thousand rose would work?" He thought as finally he entered the flower filled park. The bard was show busy think that as he walked along the stone made path running through the park. That he didn't notice somehow walking toward him and without meaning to they suddenly bump into each other and fall back.

"I am sorry" Athos apologies looking to the person he bumped into. It came a great surprise to him when he saw the person he had bumped into was Kagura herself. The mermaid heel mage apologised back to him in her usual monotone voice before they both got up.

Athos had to ask her what she was doing here? Kagura was about to answer when suddenly Beth came running up to the two of them panting and looking a little red in the face saying.

"I'm so sorry I'm late athos. But I wanted you to have this."

She start frantically taking out a somewhat squashed small pink icing cake from the left pocket of her overalls before happily presenting it too athos with a smile on her face. She didn't seem to notice Kagura until the mermaid heel team leader asked her if she thought that was the right gift to give someone who was willing to teach her?

"Well it was alright when i brought it. But then.." Beth explanation for the cake was interrupted by kagura telling the girl she should be ashamed of such a gift. Athos couldn't stop himself from objecting to what Kagura said to her team-mate saying.

"Well miss Kagura, no matter the condition of gift. A teacher who is not a teacher should be grateful for the thought of the student or in this case fellow mage."

The mermaid heel leader however responded back that athos was too kind. Watching athos slowly take the flattened cake from beth.

"In a battle of life or death, you would be the first to die." she commented causing poor beth to nearly had a heart attack. She didn't why her team leader was saying such things to athos. But to her surprise, it didn't seem to bother the bard who happily nibbled at the flattened cake before saying back calmly.

"You maybe right there miss Kagura. But for now I will enjoy this cake which i must say beth even flat is very nice."

Poor Beth didn't know whether to hug athos or hide. He was so cool in her eyes. Standing up to kangura made him cool in her eyes. But insulting her leader did make her think athos was a little stupid after seeing what kagura had done today in the games.

However yet again to beth's surprise. Kagura merely huffed at athos before turning her to him without another word. Beth then asked her what she doing here? After all she never invited her and after all this she was sure athos didn't either.

Kagura answered her team-mate telling her she had come here to keep an eye on her after hearing she was meeting with someone. Athos had a funny feeling her reason to be here was very different then this. In fact he could almost guess she was keeping an eye on him if he was trying to trick or hurt beth.

Athos had to give Kagura credit. She certainly had her team's best interest before her own. Though it did seem a little extreme to bring her unsheathed katana along with her. The bard guessed it made her feel safe. But thinking no more of his watcher, athos then brought up with beth that he wondered if she would mind teaching him the spell she used in the event hidden against gray?

"Oh you mean my carrot missiles spell?" Beth asked feeling honoured the fairy tail bard wanted to learn one of her vegetable magic spells. Athos nodded and was about to go on when Kagura had to butt again. She told athos that in return for beth teaching him her spell, athos would had to teach beth one of his spell.

Poor Beth really didn't mind at all about teaching athos a spell without payment and yet athos had to agree with Kagura point.

"Very true miss Kagura it is only fair i do. " He said thinking about it. "Then so be it. i shall then in return teach beth a spell of her choosing. May I ask miss beth which spell you would like to learn."

Poor beth got a bit flushed having athos say this to her. She didn't want to admit it but she really like athos. Like a fan girl to a really cool superstar. She was his number one fan. Still allowing herself to blush, beth asked athos kindly if he would mind teaching her his famous spell of a storm of a thousand roses. She could see it working well with her magic plus she could be just like the fairy tail bard showing foes with roses.

Athos praised her for chosing such a spell making beth blush more. It was then that athos said they should get to work as he was sure both spells would take some time to learn. Beth agreed leaving Kagura to comment that she would stay sitting on the grass while they trained.

She watched athos and beth walk a few meters away from her to a clear patch of grass and begin their training. It was clear to her that athos was the far more advance plant type mage as within one showing of Beth's carrot missile spell. The bard got it and even now began to make the carrots curve back on themselves.

"Oh wow that amazing!" Beth praised athos as the he made the carrots do a loop de loop above them. Athos was having great fun. He'd never learnt such a spell and it seemed quite fun to just make carrot pop out the ground and dance in the sky. Still when it came time to teach beth his spell, he was surprised himself to see how quickly beth picked the spell up.

She managed to summon the roses above her head no problem. However they weren't the sharp roses needed for the spell as show when they fell on beth's head leaving her luckily unhurt and with her hair full of red roses. Athos saw that perhaps a bit of teaching could be used here and so he began to teach beth a trick he used to learn the spell.

"Imagine the roses in your head miss Beth" He said calmly to her, slowly going through motions of the spell with her. Kagura watched Beth copy athos's movement beside him like a child copying their parent. She couldn't understand why her team-mate had such an interest in athos?

Kagura saw nothing in him. Just a man who wore strange clothing and calmed to follow the bard ways. What did Beth see in him to admire? His kindness? His civil ways? Kagura didn't know. But there one thing she was certain of. She would not allow this man to hurt her team-mate. For as the strongest mage in mermaid heel she was to protect all those around her like a faith sword to its master.

She drifted in thought for a moment about her duty before suddenly she saw it. Athos powering up a spell as beth stood before him. Kagura then spurn into action thinking the bard was about to strike her unknowing team-mate with a spell. She attacked his right opened right side with her unsheathed sword only to find it blocked by athos's rapier being held in his left hand.

The three mage looked at each other shocked at their actions before athos says.

"And miss beth, you must always remember that when casting either your carrot missiles spell or the storm of a thousand roses spell. You can be attacked from the sides."

Kagura withdraws her sword to her side before asking athos what he thought he was doing casting a spell before beth? Beth quickly explained that athos was showing her the open points a mage casting had when casting plant spells. Poor Kagura lowered her head, apologizing for the misunderstanding. She felt so embarrassed by her actions however with a laugh from athos, she looked back at the smiling bard as he made his rapier disappear behind his cape again before she asked him.

"How did you know i would attack?"

Athos simply answered her that he guessed that the big sister of mermaid heel would come to her sister's side if she thought she was in danger. At first kagura didn't understand what athos meant by this. Yet as the bard noticed the afternoon sky begin to turn to night. He thanked them both of their company before wishing Beth luck with the new spell and went on his way saying he had to be somewhere.

It was then Kagura realised what he meant. She let a small smile creep onto her face before telling Beth to come with her. Beth however wanted to know why kagura was smiling?

"Oh you haven't fallen for the bard have you because." However before she could say anymore kagura shook her head replying.

"No, it is no love i feel. But somehow connection. Almost as if Ii and athos have this strange connection over our guild members. Come we must get back before the other worry about us."

Beth happily agreed to go with her leader. Knowing somehow the bard had broken though kagura's cold front. She knew athos was special. And special athos found himself to be indeed. For that night after leaving the two mermaid heel mages, he stood before the crocus gardens. The grand hotel that the sabertooth guild had booked up complete to occupied its entire guild.

Athos stood at its entrance knowing that somewhere inside his copy cat slept peacefully. He swore then and there he would put an end to his rival's games. It was as athos calmed down taking a few breaths in that suddenly some of windows in the hotel shatter, raining down shards of glass covered in fire.

At first the fairy tail bard thought one of sabertooth mage was having a really bad night. But then felt it, a magical energy building up like a roaring fire. There was only one mage with magical energy like this and athos knew him all to well.

"Dam it nastu. What are doing now?" Athos cursed as more windows shattered in the hotel. The bard could only guess something had upset nastu causing the dragon slayer to invade the hotel of sabertooth. Athos knew he had to stop him, if word got out fairy tail had attacked another guild he was sure the officials of the games would disqualify them. So racing in, athos began to make his way through the wreaked halls, stepping over defeated sabertooth mage along the way. He finally found nastu in a large room along with most of the sabertooth guild and one women who smiled as she saw him enter saying.

"My look who joins us. The bard of fairy tail, the peacekeeper of fairy tail I do believe. Come in bard, I think you and sabertooth need to have a little chat about your dragon slayer."


	44. A fairy speaks to a raven

Chapter 43

A fairy talks with a raven

Hearing the women's suggestion, athos moves himself from the entrance of the grand room to a few steps in front of natsu. The bard then looks at the gathered sabertooth members with a neutral look on his face as they stare back. He had no idea why natsu would cause such damage to sabertooth?

But from looking around the room it was clear to see the dragon slayer really went to town on the guild. With defeat mages laying all over the place as well as broken ornaments covering the floor, it was clear to see who was winning this battle.

Still bowing before the members of sabertooth, athos apologies for fairy tail's fire dragon slayer's destruction. He knew that if word about this attack got out, it could cost fairy tail their place in the games. But natsu couldn't understand why the bard was doing this? He had already come to an agreement with sabertooth to leave in peace and now athos was poking his nose in. What was his

problem?

However in a surprise turn of events, The dragon slayer watches as the master of sabertooth, a tall, huge muscular elderly man with long white hair told athos that he could see he wasn't the usually grunt who dared walked into the tiger's den. It was then as the two stared at each other that the women who had kidnapped happy and invited athos in finally introduced herself.

"Bowing before the greatest guild in the land like a servant. Ha, let me have the pleasure of telling you bard that I am Minerva. Princess to all in sabertooth and the one that has already dealt with your little dragon."

It was hearing this that athos returned to standing straight and stared at minerva with a stern look. He did not care for people who threw titles upon themselves and from the scared faces of the other sabertooth mage around this princess including the guild master himself. Athos could guess the minerva had forced them to call her this like some spoilt child. She stared back him almost with look that also demanded athos get on his knees.

The fairy tail bard however would not be intimated by a mere look. For after introducing himself back to minerva and the rest of the gathered sabertooth mages in his usual bard way of bowing. He then turned his back on the group without another word. This rude gesture shocked everyone in the room and not one to keep quiet about such a gesture. Minerva asked the bard if she had offended him?

"Indeed you have princess." Athos said calmly still with his back to her. "For those who demand to title such as yours are those usually not worth them."

Hearing his comment, Minerva let out a small laugh. She had heard the fairy tail bard was a coward of a man. It was clear to her, he had more guts than most mages gave him. The princess then watched athos gesture to natsu with a point towards the door suggesting they should leave. It was then as they both began to move that a shout came from one the member's of sabertooth stopping them in their tracks.

"How dare you say that about the princess you fairy."

Both the bard and fire dragon slayer turned back to see the person behind this shout was a blonde haired sabertooth mage now standing in front of minerva. Athos recognised this mage from the chariot race. Known as Sting of sabertooth. He noticed this mage suffered from sickness in the event leaving athos to believe this boy was also dragon slayer.

The bard didn't respond the sabertooth dragon slayer's statement instead chose to move on, It was suddenly out of nowhere that sabertooth dragon slayer attacked athos with his right fist pulled back for a punch. His efforts were in vain however as athos quickly sidestepped the dragon slayer's attack before knocking him to the ground with a sweeping low kick.

Sting face planted the wooden floor of the room with mighty thud sound before quickly getting up again from the counter. The sabertooth dragon slayer found himself a few steps in front of athos and rashly tried to kick athos with his right foot only to end up on the floor again thanks to athos catching the dragon slayer foot before hitting his foe with a kick of his own. The dragon slayer tumbled across the wooden floor before recovering himself. This was the final straw for sting.

He would not be shown up by a fairy tail mage especially one who wasn't even known to be strong to begin with. However as readied himself to attack athos with a spell, Minerva ordered him to stay his hand. She had seen enough of this fight between the two mages and now looking at athos with an evil smile, she thought happily to herself.

"Weak indeed. If Sting can't even land a hit on him then this mage isn't at all what Rufus believes him to be. Poor him, he won't even stand a chance. But that doesn't mean this bard wouldn't make a nice toy for me to play with."

Minerva didn't share her thoughts with athos right there and instead suggesting to the bard that he was only making things worse with his fighting. The fairy tail bard then made his way telling natsu to move along with him. It was then natsu stopped to tell all of sabertooth guild that if they were a real guild they should treat their comrades right. That athos notices Minerva seductively wink at him before blowing him a kiss. He paid no mind to her actions thinking this witch was merely taunting him, the bard quickly left with the fire dragon slayer leaving sabertooth to clean up the mess behind them.

It didn't take long after beginning their walk back to their inn for athos to ask natsu why he had gone on his rampage? The dragon slayer explained to athos that upon talking to yukino earlier tonight. He learned that after losing to kagura, she was made to strip before her entire guild and erase her guild mark.

"She was kick out of that guild for losing one match. I'll understand some people." Nastu finished after his story. Athos finally understood his dragon slayer angry came from. For he too could feel the little feeling inside him begin to demand athos go back to the guild try to help Yukino get her place back . But he knew he couldn't. It wasn't his place and nether would it be worth the risk of losing fairy tail its place in the games. Instead the bard praised natsu for his action of standing up for a lady. However he still told the dragon slayer off for nearly causing a trouble for the guild.

Natsu merely sighed in response to this. He knew he would have gone all the way to help yukino for nothing made him more angry than a guild that treated its members like that. It was as the two spilt in the hotel to go there room that finally athos said something that made natsu smile.

"Nastu know this my fiery comrade. We will prove to them all what a guild should be like and if we have too. We'll pound it into them with everything we've got just so they remember that that's the way it should be."

With that the two went to their room, ready to sleep. All the while however back at the sabertooth's hotel. Minerva's father, the guild master of sabertooth spoke sternly to his daughter about her actions toward the bard as he left.

"This is not the time for you to be playing you games minerva." He grumbled. "That fairy bard made sabertooth look weak tonight something we are not. We must make sure it doesn't happen again do you hear me girl?"

However his daughter paid no mind to her father's ramblings and instead stood there before him thinking what she could have the bard do for her. She loved idea of him begging for his life before her, making her anything she wanted and doing whatever she told him to do. Athos would have to be on his toes for as she stood there before he father. Minerva decided then and there that she would have him to herself.

The princess of sabertooth then began to plan what she would make the bard do first for her. Her plan of attack wouldn't come into action until after the end of the fourth day of the games. Leaving athos to enjoy watching today's events. It all began well With erza defeating a hundred monsters in the first even soon followed by Cana topping the magic power finder with a score of nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine with one of the three special spell of fairy tail, fairy dust.

Athos had to admit this was the first time he could say he was impressed with her magic. For a moment he imaged cana's head on gildarts body before shaking his head to make it go away. The bard certainly didn't hope that wouldn't happen in the future before finally the match between Rufas from sabertooth and Eve tearm from blue pegasus.

Athos paid close attention to his rival as the sabertooh mage avoid eve's white fang snow spell with a jump before blasting his foe back with a powerful fire spell that almost fried him in one shot. The bard took a mental note of this match as he watched the crowds cheer for his rival like a celebrity. It was clear now Rufus's memory magic did allow him to use fire magic, athos knew he would have to be on his toes if he came up against his foe. After all plants and fire don't mix well. His attention then drew itself to the next match between Laxus and the golden armoured mage from raven tail named Alexei.

All of fairy tail had faith their electric dragon slayer would mop up this raven tail mage without even breaking a sweat. However as the match began, it looked to be the opposite as laxus started to be beaten around the arena by his foe's punches and spells. Poor athos couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend being beaten around the arena like he was nothing, something wasn't right here and soon the answer came when in a sudden burst of electric magic, the battle between the two mages faded out leaving behind a scene no body could believe.

Laxus with all the members of team raven tail defeated around him. The whole fight between Alexei and Laxus had been an illusion created by Alexei who was none other then Laxus father, the guild master of raven tail. Everyone cheered and clapped amazed at what laxus had done all by himself. It was while all this happened that team raven tail were taken away by some rune knights for questioning that fairy tail b noticed athos had vanished.

Nobody would have guessed that as the final battle of the day between Wendy and Sherry began that the fairy tail bard was sitting outside the make-shift rune knight camp. He was waiting for someone. Someone who had been abused by her own guild, after a few minutes of waiting, Flare the red-haired mage of raven tail came up to him.

Her face still brushed from the beating she had taken, she sharply what a fairy tail mage wanted with her? To her surprise athos simply held out his hand to her with an offer of a drink. Flare burst into a cold laughter before saying.

"Is this some sick joke you playing? Because I will tell you, I will never..." The red-head mage answer is cut sort by the appearance of her guild master. Ivan walks over to the two putting himself beside flare and pushes athos back with his right hand saying.

"Well look who comes to flirt, laxus weakling of a friend athos. Such a pathetic sight as always, you should never have even made it into fairy tail."

Ivan continues to throw insults at athos, about himself, his family and even his magic. But athos didn't react. He knew only an idiot would hit someone one in a camp full of rune knights yet when Ivan saw he wasn't getting a reaction from athos. He then turn his angry toward Flare insulting her and telling her she was a piece of trash and that no one needed her. Athos could see the tears welling up in flare's eyes, he felt his heart cry out in rage and his right hand grasp into a fist.

He couldn't allow ivan to treat someone like this and as ivan raised his right hand to smack Flare for even daring to talk to athos, suddenly the guild master found himself on the end of a punch from athos. The punch hit Ivan straight in the chest winding him before athos then lifted the guild master up by his collar.

Flare watched in shock as athos with a deadly look on his face threatens to snap every single finger her guild master hands if he dares lay a hand on flare again. Ivan merely laughs at the threat before throwing a right hook at athos. The bard catches the punch with a quick movement of his left hand and with that, the sound of cracking began as athos squeezes down on the raven tail guild master's hand.

Ivan left out a scream of pain as he felt one by one his finger bone begin to snap. Flare however couldn't help but let a small smile come across her face as her abuser screamed before her. She wanted athos to continue and break every single bone on his body. However with a final snap of the master's fourth finger, athos dropped ivan to the floor before staring down at him with a deadly look athos then said something that made flare nearly cry.

"No matter how weak, strange or different a mage is no one deserves to be abused. Take your broken fingers as your warning for the future Ivan. For the next time you even dare think about striking this young lady, I will do more than break a few of your fingers you scum."

Ivan froze in fear on the floor holding his right finger in pain. Was this really the same boy who hung around laxus all those years ago? He was so different, so wicked and so powerful. Poor flare had to hold back her tears of happiness as athos returned his attention to her. She turned down his offer for a drink as to not look weak in front of him. And yet with athos accepting her answer with a bow, he looked back at her to see Flare mouth to him, "Thank you" with a small smile across her face.

Athos nods back to her returning a smile of his own before making his way. It was later that night as fairy tail celebrated a great day at the games today that Mirajane finally asked athos where he went to during Wendy's fight that the bard replied to her happily.

"I went to speak to a red bird about her problem and I'm happy to say in a few snaps I solved it."

Mirajane had no clue what athos was on about? But hearing from her table, Lucy smiled. She knew what this meant and with that she went on partying with others. What athos didn't know that even though today he may have played the hero today, tomorrow it would be him that would need rescuing and his hero would be someone even he wouldn't expect.


	45. The first black rose

Chapter 44

The first black rose

The morning of the fourth day of the games began as usually for athos and the rest of his male team mates. Thrown out the room so the women of the team could get washed and dressed. The three men sat down stairs in the bar with Mr. Bone talking to them all about their matches in the games.

He praised them for all their handwork so far in the game and even told athos that he was impressed with his battle against Jura.

"Oh yes your acrobatics caused my poor wife to nearly have a heart attack. She couldn't believe a man could do such things."

Athos didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or a issue. But with everyone laughing around him, the bard simply went along with it. Team fairy tail B certainly had done well for themselves recently and athos was feeling happier generally thanks to it. The bard had also not wasted his time with not being in any matches. He trained in the evening when he wasn't drinking with his guild mates or dealing with other matters. So could say even now the bard was improving and yet today the bard would have to prove it. Not in an official match but in a fight outside of arena.

It all began at Lucy's terrible and unmercifully battering from minerva in the first match today between all seven guild in a water bubble arena. Everyone in the arena watched the utter cruelness of Minerva as she beat the fairy tail celestial mage to an inch within her life. It was only with the game being called to an end by Mato that the sabertooth princess let Lucy's limp fall out the water arena.

Natsu and Gray rushed to Lucy aid, catching her in their arms as she fell. The officials medical staff then came running onto the field and took to her fairy tail's infirmary. Every fairy tail mage wanted then and there to do the same back to Minerva. However as natsu and gray made a move on minerva, the rest of team sabertooth came dashing to Minerva side like a bunch of bullies ganging up. It looked to be an all out fight between team fairy tail a and team sabertooth. However ezra finally calmed the situation down by telling her team to stand down. however she did leave sabertooth a warning just so they didn't think they got away with this.

"You may be the strongest or Fiore's best. I nether know or care." Erza said staring deadly at the team. "However I will say this, you have taken the single guild you mustn't anger...and made it your enemy."

After this warning, the two teams withdrew from the arena leaving the crowd stunned at what was said. The rest of fairy tail then went to check on Lucy in the infirmary. The poor girl had never look so bad. Her, arms,legs and chest wrapped in bandages and her voice weak as she apologies for losing to minerva. She had taken quite a beating and yet all she cared about was her keys were safe which happy gave to her as the mage held her keys close to her. Fairy tail would not forgive sabertooth for this and yet as if fate had turned against them,more bad news came from the entrance of master makarov.

His news was a demand from the officials of the game demanding the two fairy tail teams would have to become one due to raven tail being disqualified. The next question on everyone mind became who? Who would be in the new team? There were reason for every combination they could come up with and even makarov was struggling with an ideal team.

It was then the ghost of first master Mavis stepped up to have her say. She had a plan of attack as well as a team idea for the next two days of the games. Yet there was one thing she had to make clear to everyone.

"This team I will form is from my insight into the guild and the strength you all have shown. If your are not picked then understand this is from what I have seen of your skill I have witnessed and nothing else. So let us begin."

The first master made was very clear-cut, she choose the new members of team fairy tail to be Laxus,Ezra,Nastu,Gajeel,Grey and Juvia as a reserve. There were questions about why athos hadn't been picked? After all he is an s-class mage of the guild. However the first master had a simple answer to this question saying.

"He isn't here. So can I pick him?"

To everyone surprise the bard had gone. What was he thinking going away at a time like this? And where had he gone? The answer was Athos already knew he won't be picked due to his performance against Jura. The new team of fairy tail needed to be made of mages that had fighting spirit and the unbending will to fight to the bitter end.

The bard didn't have these qualities and he knew it. As such he left the arena to to ponder about the subject. However it was as he made his way down the path leading to the city that he was stopped by the one sabertooth mage that today had hurt one of his friends.

"Well what a surprise. I never expected to run into you out here bard." Minerva said in her usual evil tone. Athos had a feeling this meeting was no accident. He watched saying nothing as the sabertooth princess began to walk around him. What was she doing?

"You know I think you could service me well." Minerva said seductively leaning on athos. She then began to run his left hand up shirt commenting how could image him bowing before her like a dog to it mistress. It was that this athos knocked her left hand away forcibly with his own left hand and glared at her commenting angrily.

"Amusing. Me your dog. I must say even if I where such a creäture, I wouldn't even bother peeing on you, you witch. It would be a waste."

The sabertooth princess couldn't believe what he had just said. Did he not see this was the perfect offer for him? She tried to explain this too him making athos more and more angry at her before finally he pushed her back saying sharply to her.

"You do make me laugh princess ha, more like troll who forces other to see her as something she is not. Your offer you make is nothing more then insulting to me. Do you really think I would accept such an offer? Go have one of you other minions do your wishes you..."

Athos never got to finish his speech as within seconds the bard found himself being strangled, he looked forward to see minerva now with an angry look her face. She made it clear to him this was it She had tried to be nice, appeal to his male senses and yet he dared to call her names. Now she would force him to come with her, she would strip him of his guild mark and force him to become her play thing.

She laughed as athos tried to fight back, her magic allowed her to manipulate space. She had somehow managed to control the space in athos throat to begin to close up, the bard could do nothing only try to attack back. But moving made him lose more oxygen and in end he was forced to his knees as minerva stood before him.

She was ready to finally bring her toy in when suddenly a shower of roses caught the princess by surprise. Causing her to dodge and release her spell over athos. The bard and his foe looked further up the path and there standing with her right hand above her head was Beth Vanderwood.

"Fear not bard." She began striking a heroic pose were she stood. For it is I, the songstress of mermaid heel come to your aid to help you defeat this evil witch who dares lay a hand on you."

Athos made to admit, he thought Beth had overdone it with the intro. But he was happy to have some help. However for minerva, this little girl had ruined her plan and she was not happy.

"You carrot top! How dare you interfere in a battle between adults. I guess the only way to deal you is to show you why you shouldn't mess in adult affairs."

It was with that, the princess of began to choke Beth with her magic. Poor Beth had no way to stop this as her breathing space got smaller and smaller. Yet it was then a wall of vine burst out before Beth blocking minerva's view. The princess of sabertooth knew there was only one other person here who could use such a spell and turning around, she saw athos now on his feet and his left hand glowing with green aura.

He had blocked her view meaning she couldn't see her target had actually been knocked back by the vine's freeing Beth from the spell. Minerva was not happy with athos and with that she began to choke him again only this time athos had a plan.

As he was choked, the bard focused all his magical energy into his spell of a thousand roses and before long minerva could see above athos that the rose didn't stop appearing. First a hundred, then two hundred, three hundred,four hundred until finally with over five hundred roses above him, the bard managed to say.

"Walk away...ah or be sliced into a million piece witch."

The sabertooth princess laughed at such a threat. She knew she could switch places with Beth or could she? It suddenly hit minerva that athos vine wall blocked her sight. She couldn't switch with someone she couldn't see and even swapping with athos would leave her open to the roses as they rained down. The fairy tail bard plan had worked. With no other option, the princess of sabertooth released athos before telling him he shouldn't think he is clever for his action.

Athos was glad to reply he didn't but he did have something for her and with that he threw the princess his gift. She saw it as it came down toward her and at once allowed it to fall to the ground in horror. Athos gift to her was a black rose, the sign of death. This rose made it clear to her athos planned on killing her and this feeling was back up when athos grinned at her before making a cut throat sigh across his neck.

Minerva laughed back trying to hide her fear before warning him he could not touch her during the game, athos answered her.

"As enemy of fairy tail I can wait for my time to strike. After all a bard must follow his roses path."

It was with this minerva vanished. She had switched places with him and looking back, athos saw her flee into the city. He knew she would be back. For with still another day to go, a witch could never truly be defeat. His concern however turned to Beth who now jumped over the shrinking vine wall.

She was worried about him and wanted to thank him for saving her. Athos however thanked her for saying him causing Beth to blush. It was then the mermaid heel asked him if something he never expect to hear from such a girl?

Beth wanted to know if him and mirajane were a thing? The bard didn't understand until Beth basically shouted at him asking if he was dating her? Athos had to admit he wasn't but this didn't seem to make Beth happy in fact she continued to shout at him.

"What? How can you not be! I saw you when she fought. You make such a cute couple plus imagine the babies?"

Athos laughed as finally he had worked it out. This was Beth trying to hide her feelings but with a pat on her head. Athos told her he loved mirajane. He could see her smile dip a bit hearing this but with a smile back and putting his bard hat on her head. He told her..

"But if I have to admit who I admire more as my hero. It would be you miss Beth. For the songstress of mermaid heel is a true hero and will one day surpass even this bard."

Beth could help but cry tears of mixed feeling. She was upset athos loved someone else but to have her hero admit that she was his hero. She couldn't help weep as he hugged her. Today athos had left a message to sabertooth he knew they won't ignore. Yet they weren't the only one to see this message for that night as athos trained outside the city walls, the first guild master marvis appeared before him.

She had seen what athos done to minerva and asking the bard why he left when they were deciding on team members. Athos made it clear to the master that he knew he wasn't ready to fight, he still needed to be strong for the guild it was at this marvis smiled saying.

"Indeed, your strength comes from your emotions. A trait of many mage I used to work with. Tell me that rose you threw your foe. I understand it means your foe is dead not that the bard will kill that foe. Are you saying the princess of sabertooth is dead?"

Athos laughed at how cutely the master asked this. He explained to her that the rose indeed meant she was dead. However not on the outside but on the inside. The princess had forgotten all about her feeling making her nothing more than a shell filled with death and evil.

Mavis nodded at this. It made sense to her after what she had seen today. However there was one thing she wanted to know?

"Tell me athos, I have a plan to make sure you to battle against your rival, the minstal who sings to the red moon but only if you agree to something."

Athos knew he would do anything to finally face off against Rufus and at once answered the first master anything to which she replied.

"Come with me to the cake store and buy me all the cake I can eat!"

Poor athos thought this was such an easy agreement that he accepted without worry. He thought as a ghost the first guild master couldn't eat that many cakes. Oh but was he wrong.

After nearly a hundred cakes along with fifty cups of tea and three bathroom breaks. By the end of their cake shop night out, athos had to pay over thirty thousand jewels for the first master feast. But he knew it would be worth it. For now he was guaranteed a chance to fight his rival and prove once and for all that he is the greatest musician in the land.


End file.
